The Golden Lucifer
by Renogami
Summary: During the Great War, God and three of the four Satans died, Lucifer resigns from his position and marries the strongest magician three hundred years later. Their child, Wake Lucifer Archus, wields the very same dragon that helped during the Great War. Watch as he fights off evil, protects his family an peerage and most importantly... Find love. (On hiatus, need ideas for this.)
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Lucifer

**AN: This is the first story I would be doing here now so… Please help me out and review it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!  
**

* * *

Prologue

The three factions have been on war with each other for a long time. The Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils each suffering from the other's attack.

Though all of that changed when the Two Heavenly Dragons appeared, causing mass destruction to the world because of their rivalry. Because of their interference to the world, a third dragon arrived. The Golden Dragon Emperor by the name of Dragold, one of the leaders of the Great Dragon Council, which is a group composed of dragons with powers that are stronger than Great Red and Ophis themselves, offered its assistance to the three factions to stop the Two Heavenly Dragons in their rampage.

Thanks to Dragold, the two Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, were both sealed in two Sacred gears by God and the Original Satans. The [Boosted Gear] and [Divine Dividing], two of the thirteen Longinus, each of the two gear passed on to two wielders, two who are to be rivals in the future, like the dragons inside them once did, a never ending battle against them and the wielders of their power. But this came at a price, because God and three of the four Satans died in battle after sealing the two of them. Leaving Kuro Lucifer to go into hiding after handing over leadership to another devil.

To prevent another calamity like this to happen once again, Dragold sealed itself inside a Sacred Gear as well, one to be known by many soon enough. It's called [Striking Gear], a gear that was considered on a different class from the Longinus class, so they called it as one of the Heavenly Sacred Gears, which was formed by the Great Dragon Council by orders of their other leaders, Silverio, The Silver Dragon Emeperor and Bronzo, The Bronze Dragon Emperor, Dragold's equals and rivals. But before they did accept this, Dragold, Silverio, and Bronzo promised to work together with each of their host in protecting everything once again.

_**(Time Skip-300 Years Later)**_

Somewhere on Earth, a child was being born. Though this was not an ordinary child, not at all. His father is, after all, Kuro Lucifer, or better known by his alias, Kuro Archus, and his mother is Akira Archus, formerly known as Akira Shinri, the strongest magician. The young boy was born with his mother's silver hair and his father's features, including his red eyes.

As the couple smiles at their son, a voice that Kuro hasn't heard since the time of the Great War resonated from where they are.

* * *

_***Kuro's P.O.V***_

**[So we meet again. And it seems my new Host is your son, Lucifer.] **So it seems my son is _his _host, huh.

"I haven't heard from you in a long time, Dragold. And it seems as though my son has quite the destiny in store for him." I said as my wife looks at me in shock.

"Kuro-kun, our son's the Golden Dragon Emperor's new host? He's this generation's _[Inshō-tekina Dragon]_?" She said with sadness in her voice. It's the same for me, I know the hardships he'll face might be too much for him to handle alone, but I know he'll have some help in the future.

"Don't worry, he'll have people to back him up when the time comes. And before the time comes, we'll train him when he's old enough, I'll call Ajuka and Sirzechs for help to." I said with a smile while she smiles back at me. Our son will need all the help he can get, and I'd be damned if I let him face this alone. At that, we hear the dragon laugh.

**[Hahaha! I've never thought that my host would be the son of Lucifer and The Strongest magician! It seems that this life with him would be great!] **That damn dragon…

**[But, I should warn you now, your son will attract girls to him. A side effect of being part dragon and being a part devil, specially being a Lucifer! Hahaha!] **Akira-chan and I looked at each other and sighed. This is going to suck for him…

**[Hey, what's this boy's name anyway?] **Hmmm… What is a good name for him? Aha! That's it, his name is…

"Wake will be his name. Wake Archus." I said with a smile, earning a smile from my wife.

"That sounds perfect, Kuro-kun."

_**(Time Skip-10 Years Later) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"Come on, Wake! We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up!" Oh yeah! I was going to meet with two people today! They are two of the current Maou-samas

"I'm coming Kaa-san! We'll be there in a minute!" I answer back while just Tou-san chuckles while helping me with my tie. I could never tie it the way I wanted so he's helping me out with it.

"Alright then. Now, Wake, are you to meet with Sirzechs and Ajuka?" Tou-san asked me and I reply with a nod of my head. "Okay, and behave alright, but not to the point where you act stoic, hahaha. But don't worry, kiddo, they're nice people." I could only nod again. After that, we went downstairs to meet up with Kaa-san.

"Are you ready Wake?" Kaa-san asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Kaa-san! I'll be fine!" I beamed at her and she smiled back.

"Well then, let's go." Tou-san said with his own smile, and a magic circle with the Lucifer symbol appeared and teleported us to the underworld.

_**(Gremory Estate)**_

Once the light died down, I saw that I was inside a room of sorts, and in front of us were four people. One was a man with long crimson hair and blue eyes, I can also sense a lot of demonic power inside him. This guy seems to have the power of destruction from the Bael Clan, so he must be Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Sirzechs Gremory, one of the three Super Devils.

Standing next to him was a woman with silver hair like me and Kaa-san, she also has silver eyes. So this is the strongest Queen of the current Lucifer group and also the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Next to them was Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri. She has raven hair in two long ponytails, she looks like a child in a matured woman's body… She's really cute, too cute.

And finally, the last guy in the room is a man with a mysterious atmosphere around him, along with a vibe of an intelligent person, or devil. This man must be Ajuka Beelzebub, or Ajuka Astaroth, another Super Devil and rival of Sirzechs Lucifer.

These four, are very powerful. Just being near them is enough to make me scared of them. They aren't called the strongest for nothing…! Are these the people that I need to surpass to reach my goals…!

_**[What's wrong, partner? Are you getting nervous now? Don't be, because you **_**will **_**surpass them once you're older.] **_My dragon partner, Dragold, encouraged me but…

Dragold, I'm not scared of them. Not at all.

_**[Hahaha! You sure are one of a kind partner! Now tell me again, what is your dream?]**_

That's simple, to be the strongest in order to protect those I love, and if I want to be honest, then I want to surpass everyone, especially _those two_…!

_**[That is one tall order there, Partner! Hahaha! I like it! We'll aim for it together! I'll help you all the way, Partner!]**_

Yeah, I'll be counting on you, Partner.

Once I cut the link with my dragon for now, I listened to Sirzechs Lucifer speak.

"I believe introductions are in order… Is what I would like to say, but I assume you already know who we are, judging by the analyzing look your giving us. And before you say anything, just call me Sirzechs or, if you want, Onii-san." Sirzechs…-san? I'll just call him that. But once he said the "Onii-san" part, Grayfia-san pinched his cheek.

"Please don't force him to do that, Sirzechs-sama." She said with a sigh.

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia!" He said it like a child being scolded by his parent.

Then Grayfia-san looked at me with a smile after letting go of Sirzechs. "It is nice to meet you, Wake-sama. Please don't mind my husband's behavior. And it is good to see the two of you again, Kuro-sama, Akira-sama." She finished while looking at my parents who smile and nod.

"Same here, Grayfia. Now, Wake, why don't you introduce yourself to them," Tou-san said with a smile while I nod with my own smile. So I stepped forward and introduced myself,

"Hello! My name is Wake Lucifer Archus! It's very nice to meet you!" I said with my cheery smile, which was returned by everyone. All of a sudden, Serafall-san glomped me to the ground! Uwah!

"So cuuuuuuuute! Ne, Wake-chan, would you call me Sera-tan instead of Serafall?! Pretty please with a cherry on top?!" T-That's t-too cute! I can't help but blush! As I'm thinking this, everyone started laughing!

"…Se…-tan…" I barely whispered out. But she managed to hear a bit.

"Hmmm?" She looks at me with a pout. Uwah… Too cute…

"S-Sera-tan…" I said, a bit louder this time. Once I did, Sera-tan looked at me with a happy face while I just blushed even more. Hey, I maybe ten, but she was just too cute for her own good!

"Thank you, Wake-chan! You're now my best friend in the whole world!" She said as she hugged me for a few more minutes until she let go.

"Now that that's over with, I think we should explain to you with why you're here, Wake-kun. Ajuka, if you will." Sirzechs-san said with a smile still on his face as Ajuka-san nodded with his own smile.

"Why of course. Now Wake-kun, I know that you already know about the Evil Piece System, am I right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, they're used to reincarnate any other species into a devil. They're based on the game chess. The pieces are: The King, The Queen, The Two Rooks, The Two Knight, The Two Bishops, and The Eight Pawns. And there is a game made to test whose peerage is the best, called the Rating Game, right?" I answered his question the best I can, and the four of them look shocked, while my parents just smile in my direction.

"Y-Yes, that is correct. How do you know so much about this?" He asked me again and I just chuckled.

"I've been reading about it for quite some time. I do want to win all my future rating games once I have my peerage." I said whith smile still on my face. Ajuka-san just smiles at my response then says,

"Well wait no more, because I have your Evil Pieces right here. Think of it as an early birthday present." I-I get my evil pieces now?! Awsome!

"R-Really!? B-But, I-I'm only ten! Aren't I supposed to get it at the age of eleven!?" After I said that, Sirzechs-san smiles and says this to me.

"No need to worry. In fact, my sister along with Serafall's siseter just received theirs a few hours ago." He said with a proud smile, obviously for his sister, the same for Sera-tan. "And besides, this is a gift for you."

"T-Thanks! I'll make sure to take care of my peerage once I have members!" I thanked them all! I'm so lucky!

"Well then, here you go." Ajuka-san says as he hands me a briefcase with my evil pieces. I smile and happily took it. Once I did, light came from the box and out came a black and white King chess piece that went inside me!

"Wow… This feels AWESOME! Thanks for this, Ajuka-san! I can finally start a peerage!"

"Before you go, Wake-chan, we would like you to meet someone that we want you to consider adding to your peerage." Sera-tan said, which got me interested. "She's around your age, and she also has a Sacred Gear, but if you want to know what it is, you'll have to ask her yourself." I pouted at that, but my interest has already been piqued.

"Okay! Let's go then!" I say happily as she led me to this girl, while everyone else stayed behind.

Hmmm… I wonder who that girl is, though…

_**(Gremory Estate-Dinning Hall)**_

As me and Sera-tan got there, I saw a girl my age with blonde hair eating on the table with a smile on her face. I gotta admit, she is pretty cute.

"Jeanne-chan! Look here! I have your future King with me right here!' Sera-tan! Don't shout all of a sudden! As I thought that, the young girl whose name is Jeanne, looks at me with a smile and a blush.

"H-Hello! I-It's nice to meet y-you!" She said with a blush still on her, making me blush. "M-My name's Jeanne!"

"M-My name's Wake. Nice to meet you too." I replied. "S-Sera-tan said that you might have a Sacred gear like me." Once I said that, she nodded. "M-May I know what it is?"

"Sure! It's called [Blade Blacksmith]! It allows me to make a bunch of Holy Swords!" Wow, Holy Swords…

"Awesome! W-Well, w-would y-you like t-to join my peerage?!" I half asked, half pleaded! I mean, she could be a great addition to my team! N-Not that I would treat my peerage members any different from how I treat my family! I'll always care for my peerage with my life!

"S-Sure! I would like to!" Yeah! I got my first member! "B-But, don't you think we should know each other a bit more first?" Oh yeah… Hehe, I guess I forgot that…

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted with one another! See you later Wake-chan, Jeanne-chan!" And with that, Sera-tan left the two of us to get to know each other.

"S-So, can I know your past?" I asked nervously, but Jeanne-san's expression turned sad! Uwah! I didn't mean to do that! "B-But if you don't want to, you don't have to do it!" I hurriedly added! I don't want to make her sad on the first day!

"N-No! It's okay, really! You're my soon to be King, so you have the right to know!" Jeanne-san… "W-Well, where should I begin…?"

…

Wow… I can't believe that happened to her… Let me explain, Jeanne-san ran away from home when she was eight because the church erased her family's memories of her. They forced her to go to the church all because she carries the Spirit of Joan of Arc, this was before she found out about what they did. At first, she was happy about it, but then she missed her family, so she decided to visit them at least once. That's when she found out about it. The people from the church tried to take her away again, but that's when her Sacred gear awoke and helped her escape them. For a few weeks, she had to fend for herself. Trying her hardest to survive the wild… After all that, Sera-tan found her and took care of her for a while…

After hearing her story, I felt anger and sadness inside me. Angry because of what the church did to her, and sadness because of what she had to go through in her life… That's when I said this to her,

"Jeanne-san, I'm sorry for all you went through." I could tell she wanted to say something, but I cut her off. "But, I promise you right now, I _will _take care of you from now on. If you need someone to take the pain away, then please, let me take it away. Even if I'm still young, I _will _protect you with my life." Once I finished, she let all her tears out and cried. I just went next to her and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down.

Once she calmed down, we decided to talk a bit.

"Thanks. And I would gladly join your peerage." She said, and just I smiled. "But can I be a knight. I want to be someone that can protect you to. I want to become your sword."

"If that's what you want, then sure." I said and took out one of the knight pieces and told her to hold it to her chest.

"I, Wake Lucifer, hereby command you, Jeanne, to live your life for me and my house. You, my servant, live your new life joyfully as my new Knight!" As I finished, a black and white light surrounded Jeanne, along with the old Lucifer symbol,

A blue circle with a dragon in the middle.

Once that was over, the light died down, and standing there was the ever cheery Jeanne.

"I guess I'm your knight now, huh? I'm glad!" After she said that, she just literally jumped towards me while hugging me! Uwah!

"I-I'm the same! Good to have you on my family." I replied after calming down and hugging her back.

"Well, what do we have here? My son hugging his new Knight already? Aren't you two too young for that?" When we looked at who was talking, we saw everyone standing by the door, and Tou-san and Kaa-san were smirking! How long have they been there!?

"How long have you guys been there!?"

"Since the start. And damn son, you sure know how to make a girl fall for you." Don't tease me Tou-san!

But once Jeanne and I noticed our position, we separated from each other with huge blushes! T-Though, I kinda liked it…

"W-Well… Don't mind it! What me and my knight do is our business!" I said with a blush still on my face like Jeanne!

**[Bwahahaha! My Partner's already attracting girls, huh?! It seems you'll have yourself a harem in no time if this continues!] **

"Shut up, Dragold!" I shout at the stupid dragon! Jeanne looks at me with questioning eyes, oh yeah!

"I'll explain later." I told her.

If this is how I start as a King, what'll happen in the future…?

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Is it good or bad? Please help me improve! Anyway, I still don't know who to add to the peerage, so I'm up for suggetions!**

**Harem list**

**Wake: Jeanne, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Koneko**

**Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela**

**Until Next Time! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Thanks for those who read and reviewed this story so far! I really appreciate it!**

**tmax99: Thanks! And I might just do that!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks for the comment! And yeah, don't worry, he won't be too OP. And all the girls with him will love him at one point, right now, Jeanne only has a crush on him 'cause of what he said to her. And I might add Le fay and Ravel to his harem.**

**Withdranwnmadness000: Thanks a lot! And maybe they can join the peerage, but maybe a bit earlier for Kuroka? And Seekvaira, huh? Sure! That'll be good to see!**

**Bl4ze777: Switch Rias and Sona in the harem? I think that's okay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Three Heiresses

_**(Time Skip-1 Year Later) *Wake's P.O.V***_

Haaaah! The past year was fun! Me and Jeanne had lots of fun~! The only problem was that we had to attend devil school until we're 13! Boooo~!

Well, not that it was all that bad. I did meet Sera-tan and Sirzechs-san's little sisters, along with another heiress like them. Their names are Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and Seekvaira Agares. I aslo met Rias-san's "Queen". She was a bit naughty, but I guess that's what makes thing fun, right~!

I remember it like it was yesterday~!

_***Flash Back***_

"_But Tou-san~! Why do I have to go to devil school~!" I asked Tou-san. I don't want to go to school yet!_

"_It's because you need to learn about certain things. And you're not going alone, Jeanne's going with you since she just recently turned into a devil." Tou-san tried to reason with me. Uggghhh…_

"_Fine… I'll go."_

"_Well, rest up, you'll start school tomorrow."_

_**(Time Skip)**_

_Well, I guess I have to go to school now…_

"_Jeanne-san! Let's go already! We're going to be late!" I shout out._

"_Hai~! I'll be there in a minute!" I heard her respond, and in a few minutes, she's already standing next to me… Must be the Knight's speed.\_

"_Well, let's go!"_

_**(Aura School-Class 4-1)**_

_Breath in, breath out. Okay, I'm ready!_

_*KNOCK, KNOCK*_

"_Come in!" I heard the Sensei say from inside._

"_You ready Jeanne?" I asked my companion._

"_Of course I am!" Haha! Always cheery, huh, Jeanne. Well, here goes…_

_*OPEN*_

"_Well class, today we have two new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" We just nod. We then looked at the class and smile._

"_Hello! My name's Wake Archus, nice to meet you! And this is my Knight…"_

"_Hi! I'm Jeanne! I'm Wake-kun's Knight!" Once that was done with, a bunch of questions were asked._

"_How!?"_

"_Why!?_

"_How come you already have a peerage member!? Your only ten like us!"_

_Hehe, I guess people still don't know the reasons huh?_

_**(Time Skip-Cafeteria)**_

"_That was a weird morning, huh, Jeanne?" I asked my friend/Knight._

"_Yeah! They tried to find out the reason but, we can't tell them now can we?" She replied and I couldn't help but laugh!_

"_Yeah!" Just then, four people approached us. One with crimson hair and blue eyes, like Sirzechs-san, she must be his little sister. Another one has black hair in a short bob cut style and violate eyes. The third one has long black hair tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and violet eyes. And the fourth one has long, wavy hair and has a sharp look._

"_Hello! You must be the new transfer students, right!?" The redhead asked, and we nodded._

"_Yes we are, my name's Wake Archus!" "And I'm Jeanne, his Knight!"_

"_So the rumors were true." The bob cut one said. "Anyway, my name is Sona Sitri." So she's Sera-tan's little sister._

"_My name's Rias Gremory! And this is my queen…" Rias-san then pointed to the one with a ponytail. "My name's Akeno Himejima." Akeno-san finished for her._

"_And finally, my name is Seekvaira Agares." Seekvaira-san introduced herself as well._

"_So that means that you all heiresses, right?" I asked and they nodded. "So Rias-san, Sona-san, are you two the younger siblings of Sirzechs-san and Sera-tan respectively?" I asked again and the four of them were shocked. I guess that's the normal reaction._

"_Y-You actually call Onee-sama by the nickname she wanted! W-Why!? And how do you even know about it!?" Sona-san asked me._

"_I know because Sera-tan was the one who introduced me to Jeanne, and she asked me to call her that, so I did!"_

"_T-That's the first time someone called one of the Maou-samas by nickname or by first name…" Seekvaira-san seems to still be shocked._

"_Don't worry about it, Seekvaira-san, it was their request so, I just did it!" I beamed at her._

"_So you know Onii-sama?" I just answered Rias-san with an "Uh-huh!" And left it at that._

_***Flash Back Over***_

And that's how I me my four new friends! Though it would have been better if they were not so shocked… Eh, whatever.

Right now, I'm on my way to meet the four of them at the Gremory Estate with Jeanne. Rias-san wanted to introduce us to her cousin… Sairaorg Bael-san, I think?

... Once we entered the Gremory Estate, we were brought to the place Jeanne and I first met at. When we got there, I saw the four of them with a boy their age with black hair and violet eyes. I wonder why three people that I met has violet eyes?

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" I shouted, making everyone aware that we've arrived. I just smiled at them cheekily.

"Wake-kun! Jeanne-chan! You're both finally here!" Rias-san shouted to the both of us happily.

"So you're Wake Archus, nice to finally meet you in person. Oh yeah, and I'm Sairaorg Bael." The boy, Sairaorg-san, introduced himself to me.

"Nice to meet you to. You already know me but, I'll still introduce myself. I'm Wake Archus and this is my Knight…" And Jeanne-san continues after me. "My name's Jeanne!"

"You're a bit different from other devils. Do you know about my past?" I shook my head, no.

"Well, let me tell you. When I was born, I was never accepted by my Clan. The reason for that, is because I didn't inherit the power of destruction from my father. Because of that, he disowned me, and my mother was the one that took care of me. All that because I couldn't use the power of destruction… So after that day, I decided to train. I'll train until I'm the strongest devil. I won't stop unless I prove that inherited powers are nothing if you don't train at all. I'll use my own strength that I worked hard for." After he finished his story, the girls all had tears while I had a sad smile. "And that's my story."

"… You're doing something only a real man can do." Once I sad that, every on looks at me with shocked eyes. "What you said, that's true. No one should just rely on something they inherited, they should work hard to become the strongest. Your strength, is something you _work _for. You have my respect, Sairaorg-san."

"Thanks, Wake-kun." Sairaorg-san said with a smile.

"But…" I continued and they all looked at me again. "I won't let you beat me! I plan to become the strongest of the strong alongside my peerage, become the King of The Rating Games and someday, be a Maou!" After that, they all smiled.

"That would make all of us rivals then, correct?" Rias-san said while Seekvaira-san, Sona-san, Sairaorg-san and I nodded at the question. This is going to be fun.

But then…

*BOOM!*

"W-What was that!?" I asked and something came down from the ceiling!

It was a lion with the head of a goat on its back with a tail that has a snake's head! It even has dragon wings! T-This is…!

"A CHIMERA!" Rias-san screamed in fear along with the other girls! I don't blame them, these things are known to be very deadly!

"RIAS! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" When I looked, it was all of our parents!

"MOMMY! DADDY! I'M SCARED!" Rias-san's really scared right now, even I'm scared but, I need to protect them! If only I can…!

"Wake! Use it now!

**[PARTNER! IT'S TIME! LET'S SHOW THIS THING WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!] **

"RIGHT! SACRED GEAR! [STRIKING GEAR]!" As I shouted that, two gauntlets appeared in my hands, covering them until my elbows. Two red gems each were present on both gauntlets! This is my Sacred Gear! The [Striking Gear]! This Gear also changes my appearance a bit, my teeth grows sharper almost like fangs, my eyes turn gold instead of their usual red and my clothes turned into a blue jacket that only reaches until half of my stomach, my t-shirt became pure black, and my pants became white!

"Y-You're the new _[Inshō-tekina Dragon]_!? S-So your half human!?" Sairaorg-san shouted with a bit of anxiety in his voice while the girls except Jeanne looked shocked. I can't really blame them, I didn't tell the others after all.

"Yeah… Don't worry though, I'll only use this to protect my friends or if the situation calls for it." I said with a small smile, but now's the time to be serious. "Now you all should get back for now, because even I don't know if I can control this." I then glared at my opponent. "This is going to be hard." Once I said that, the chimera charged at me. I just reeled my right fist back…

Just wait, wait, wait… NOW!

"Take this!" I released my punch full force!

*BANG!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" It was sent flying to the wall!

"How can a kid have that much power!?" Lord Sitri asked after getting near us while the chimera was still in the hole it made.

"Sorry… I can't answer that because even I don't know. I just did what Dragold told me to do." At that we heard a growl. "But I guess it wasn't enough…"

The chimera came out of the wall and started running at me!

"GUUUGH!" Man that hurt! When I rubbed my mouth after landing I saw blood.

"Not yet!" I charged the chimera again and went for punching him over and over again!

"RAAAAAGH!" "Guuuugh!" Damn it! This thing bit me with its tail!

Huh…? Why's the world spinning…?

"Oh no…! We need to help him now! That thing injected its poison in Wake! He won't be able to survive if this keeps on going!" Kaa-san…

"Wake-kun! Please, hold on!" Jeanne, I made you cry, didn't I?

_**[Partner! Let me take control for now!]**_

What do you mean…?

_**[I can use your body for now to help keep the poison at bay for now! But decide fast, Partner! You only need to give me the okay!]**_

… Fine. Do it, just protect them for me for now, okay. After saying that, I blacked out.

* * *

_***Third Person's P.O.V***_

**[It's been a long time since I happened upon this world…] **A deeper voice came from Wake as his body suddenly moved. Then he looked at the beast in front of him and his eyes grew into slits like a reptile.

**[You're the one who hurt my partner this much, right? Well then, I'll have to hurt you just as much!] **He shot at the chimera and grabbed its tail. **[You don't need this anymore, don't you!?] **Then he ripped it off!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The beast shouted in agony and pain.

**[I think I'll end this now… "Judgement Path: Death"!] **As he said this, a magic circle appeared below the beast, one that had the scythe in the middle, and the beast rot away to nothingness, its very soul being ripped apart.

_***Jeanne's P.O.V***_

I can't believe it, I just saw my best friend killing a chimera…! He was so brutal, almost as if he wasn't Wake-kun at all…

"… You're not Wake, you're Dragold, right?" Kuro-san said that that wasn't Wake-kun…? So that means that Wake-kun isn't like that! That's a relief! I don't want my friend to become a killer!

**[Good eye, Kuro. Yes, I am Dragold, the dragon residing within this boy. Before you ask, **_**I**_** was the one that killed it mercilessly, not Wake. He's innocent in this matter. But before anything else, you better get rid of the poison in my host, because I can't control it anymore…] **With that Wake-kun fainted and I went to check on him.

"Wake-kun! Please be alright!" I pleaded to his unconscious body! I can't lose my best friend!

"Don't worry Jeanne-chan. We'll take care of him for now, okay?" Akira-san tried to reassure me.

"… Okay…" I said as they took Wake-kun away for now to heal him. As they do that, the other girls and I hugged each other while crying. I hope he's alright…

That was the day Wake-kun managed to use his Sacred gear's powers for the first time, even if Dragold was the one controlling him to use that power…

* * *

**AN: That's the end for this chapter! I just wanted to show one of Wake's Sacred gear's abilities; [Judgement Path: Death], an ability to kill something or someone that has sustained enough damage. This chapter also shows the past that Wake had with the four girls and Sairaorg. Next chapter would start at when Wake's 17, when he transfers to Kuoh Academy with Jeanne. And since someone requested Rias to be in Wake's and Sona to be in Issei's, then here,**

**Harem List**

**Wake: Jeanne, Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira**

**Issei: Sona, Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heya! I'm back with a new chapter! Also, I'll be starting a poll about which harem Rias and Sona should be in. The choices are:**

**Rias in Wake's harem, Sona in Issei's harem**

**Sona in Wake's harem, Rias in Issei's harem**

**Both in Wake's harem**

**Please vote on which one you like and the one with most votes will be the one I'll use.**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yeah, sorry about that and thanks! But don't worry, just vote on which one you like on the poll.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for review! And please vote on the pole for which pairing you like.**

**Guest 2: Kuroka as a Queen or Bishop, huh? That sounds good!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks! And as for Sairoarg sharing his past early, it's because they're going to be doing a Rating Game someday and they'll be fighting with their dream on the line. Another reason is because the ability he'll want to master will be able to heal Sairoarg's mother**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kuoh Academy

_**(Time Skip-6 Years Later) *Wake's P.O.V***_

*BRIIIING! BRIIIING!*

Waaaaaaah~! Is it morning already~? When I looked at my alarm, the time was… 6:30 am!? Damn, I need to rush! School starts at 7:30 am, but I need to meet up with the Seito Kaichou of Kuoh Acedemy for my and Jeanne's class! Well, time to take a quick shower!

Let me explain. You see, when I was sixteen, my dad told me and Jeanne to attend Kuoh Academy, which was recently an all-girls school but turned co-ed since last year. He explained that it would help me control my powers more. My mom was crying non-stop because of it, saying that she'll miss me and that I should protect Jeanne, which I was going to do but I couldn't help but blush.

If you're wondering about what happened after I collapsed when I was eleven, then I'll tell you. Tou-san told me that when I blacked out, Dragold took over me for a while and then my body collapsed. I was then healed because the poison that was injected into me almost claimed my life. Then they told me that I made the girls cry and worry over me… Ever since then, I asked Tou-san to train me in order to get even stronger. And over time, I managed to master one of my Sacred gear's ability, [Judgement Path: Death], along with learning another one, [Judgement Path: Salvation] an ability that lets me heal any kind of illness or damage done to me and anyone I want it to affect, but I can only heal wounds or remove any harmful liquid that enters a body. I haven't mastered it fully yet, and I have more abilities I have yet to learn.

Well, whatever. I better get dressed and prepare breakfast for Jeanne-san and myself. She's probably still sleeping anyway. So I head down after wearing the uniform. It consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes.

… Yosh! Now that breakfast's finish, all I have to do now is to call my sleepy Knight.

"Jeanne-san! Hurry up! Your breakfast will turn cold!"

"Hai~! I'm almost there! Just wait a bit!" I just roll my eyes at that. I then heard someone coming down the stairs.

It was Jeanne-san wearing the female version of Kuoh Academy's uniform. It consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. All-in-all, it looks great on her.

"So, what do you think?" She asked me and I just smiled and said,

"You look great in it, Jeanne-san." Once I said that, she pouted at me. What'd I do?

"Just call me Jeanne. I mean, we've known each other for seven years now, it should be fine to just call me without honorifics." She said, then looked sad! W-Why-!? "Or are you not comfortable around me to call me without honorifics…?" She then gave me the puppy dog eyes! Uwah!

"F-Fine, Jeanne…" I said while looking away from her while she smiles brightly!

"I'm happy! You finally called me without –san!" "Yeah, yeah. Just eat your breakfast already, we need to leave early, remember?" "Oh right!" Seriously, this girl…

But I do wonder if I'll meet those three again there. They did tell me that they transferred there two years ago. I guess I'll just have to see…

_**(Kuoh Academy)**_

"Well, here we are. You ready Jeanne?" I asked my Knight who just giggled.

"Of course! Why, are you nervous?" I shake my head, no. "Then let's go in already!" She then started pulling my arm towards the school.

Once inside, all eyes turn to us while we just continued walking, but I could hear their whispering about Jeanne and I. Here's what I heard from the girls,

"Hey, who's that boy?"

"I don't know but he is pretty cute!"

"Let's just hope that he isn't a perv like _those _three."

"Yeah…"

"But who's that girl with him? Are they dating!?"

"I hope not!"

I blush at that. Now for the boys,

"Wow, she's pretty…"

"Yeah… But who is that boy with her!?"

"Oh great! Another pretty boy! Die Handsome!"

Those just made me chuckle nervously. Hehe, I need to be careful around these people…

"Come on, Wake-kun! We're almost there!" And as usual, she's oblivious to it all…

_**(Student Council Room)**_

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Please, come in." A voice inside the room said, but that voice sounds familiar…?

*CRRREEEAAAKKK!*

When we entered, someone we both recognize was sitting on where the Seito Kaichou is supposed to be, is my childhood friend, Sona Sitri! I didn't know that we would meet each other this fast! Who would have thought that she was the Kaichou of this school!?

"You two must be the new students, Wake… Archus!?" She said and then grew shock when she read my name. Hehe, shouldn't she have known already? Maybe she didn't read our profile yet? Well, whatever. I won't judge her just because she didn't read it.

"Yo, Sona-san. Nice to see you again. It's been two years since we last saw each other, right?" I told her with a smile which she returns.

"Yes, it's great to see you again as well. Rias and Akeno also miss you." Sona-san said with her smile still on her face. "The same for you to, Jeanne-san."

"Right back at you, Sona-chan!" The ever cheery Jeanne replies.

"Well I suppose you came here for your class schedule so here you go." She then hands us the documents. "Both of your classes are the same, Class 2-1. And be careful there, the _"Perverted Trio" _attend that class and they might try something with Jeanne-san here." Once she finished saying that, my expression turned dark and I had an evil smile on my face… Hehe.

"… Thanks for the warning, Sona-san. I'll be sure to… _Punish them_, if they ever try _anything _with Jeanne. I'll be sure that they don't do anything _perverted _while I'm around. Hehehe." Once I finished, Sona-san was a bit scared while Jeanne was happy for what I said while sporting a pinkish tint on her cheeks.

"W-Wow, you really _are_ overprotective of your peerage members, almost like a Gremory." Sona-san said with a nervous smile. Hehe, don't worry, Sona-san, I won't attack you like that. "But just so you know, Rias is scouting one of them, Issei Hyoudo, I believe." So she plans to recruit a pervert, huh?

"Hmmm… I'll just have to help her educate him once she recruits him to her peerage." I said with a sigh. "Well, talk to you later, Sona-san. Let's go Jeanne, we don't want to be late!" I said, looking at the time… It's 7:25!

"Let's go!" "Hai~! See you later, Sona-chan!"

And we both ran to the class room at top speed! So fast that we didn't notice a certain red head walking right past us…

* * *

_**(Class 2-1) *Issei's P.O.V***_

Oppai~! Oppai~! Oppai, Oppai, Oppai~!

Yeah, boobs are the best… That's what my two friends and I believe in, and always will!

Though I say that, we never got some… Well at least we get to peek at girls from the Kendo Club changing! And someday, I'll accomplish my dream of becoming a Harem King! Once I finished that thought, the Sensei comes in and says something that caught everyone's attention,

"Attention class, we have two new students today, so please be kind to them." Wow, new students!

"Hey, maybe it's that boy we saw earlier, Murayama-chan!"

"I hope so, Katase-chan!"

"Is it that bishoujo!?"

"Yeah maybe it is!"

"Please keep calm everyone." The Sensei tried to calm everyone down.

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Come in, please." At that, two people entered. One was a boy with silver hair and red eyes, which the girls swoon at and us boys to growl in anger. And the other one was a girl with blonde hair and has a great figure! Yes! Another bishoujo in our class!

"Please introduce yourselves."

"Hai~! Yo! My name's Wake Archus! Nice to meet you all!" The silver haired boy said with a smile that makes all girls squeal! Damn pretty boy! Stealing all the girls!

"And my name's Jeanne! Nice to meet you as well~!" The blonde haired bishoujo said with her own smile! Aw Yeah! But then the boy suddenly has a dark aura around him! S-Scary!

"Oh, and before any of you boys think about doing anything to Jeanne here, I will hurt you in more ways than one if you try anything with her…" He said with an evil smile! "That also goes if you try to do anything perverted to _any _girl…" He just made a threat! All the boys here are scared of him while the girls were all cheering for him!

"You tell them, Wake-kun!"

"Yeah!"

"Another prince is here! Kyaa!"

"A Knightly Prince that appears to protect girls from evil perverts that try to defile them! A story of the second prince! Kyaa!" T-These girls are supporting him!? When I looked, even the Sensei was agreeing with what they said! W-Well, Sensei is a woman, so it's only natural…

"Finally! Another male that won't defile women! Thank you, Kami-sama!" Sensei says that with tears on her face!

"But other than that, nice to meet you all!" Talk about a mood swing! One minute he's scary, and the next he's cheerful!

* * *

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"Alright then, you two will sit behind Murayama-san and Katase-san. You two, please raise your hands for them to know where you are." As the Sensei does this, two girls raise their hands. One has brown hair and one has pink hair.

"Ikimashou, Jeanne." "Hai~!" I wonder if these people took my threat well or not…

"Hi! I'm Murayama and this is Katase-chan!" The brown haired one said with a huge smile and the pink haired one nods in confirmation. We just smile at them while we took our seat.

"Nice to meet you, and sorry for what you heard from me earlier. I'm just really overprotective of Jeanne here, we have been friends since we were young." I said with an apologetic smile.

"No worries! In fact, you just made a name for yourself after just arriving here. Your actually the second boy who respects girls, and the fact that you might be the same as Kiba Yuuto-kun." Murayama-san said with I assume to sparkles in her eyes. So he manages to be wanted by the female population by just being his usual gentlemanly self…

"Ara, Yuuto-kun's popular here?" I asked them with no surprise at all like Jeanne, while they just stared at me and her, shocked.

"Y-You know the prince!?"

"Yeah, we were friends before he had to transfer to Kuoh Academy with Rias-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-san and Sona-san." And that's the truth. I remember the day I met them…

_***Flash Back-Koneko***_

"_Rias-sama, Wake-sama and Jeanne-sama have arrived." A maid said as she left us at Rias-san's door. The door was then swung open and we saw Rias-san looking at us with a smile._

"_Took you both long enough! Now come in, I want you to meet my new Rook!" She said in an excited note as she pulled us inside._

"_This is my new Rook, Koneko Toujou!" When I looked, it was a girl a year younger than me with white hair and hazel eyes with cat ears and a tail! So cuuuuutttteeee! "She's a Nekomata, isn't she cute!" When she looked at me for confirmation, I was already hugging the cut cat girl while rubbing her ears~!_

"_So cute~!" I said as I kept on petting her head until I heard a purr coming from her, so cute~! While I'm doing this, Jeanne-san was pouting at me._

"_P-Please don't pet my head so much, nya." She even says "nya" at the end of her sentences~!_

"_Ne, Rias-san, can you trade her for my unused Rook piece please!" I pleaded to Rias-san with the puppy dog eyes. However, she shakes her head, no! Meanie~!_

"_Nazena no~!?" "Because I don't trade my servants away!" "Uuuh, meanie!"_

_Once I finished that, Jeanne came over and pinched my cheeks! _

"_Sore wa itai, Jeanne-san~!" I whined while she just pouted! Uwah~!_

"_You shouldn't spoil someone else's peerage~! You should only spoil your own peerage~!" She complained to me with her pout!_

"_Ara, someone's jealous! Fufufu!" Akeno-san said as she entered the room with a smile._

"_I'm not jealous!" That's not very convincing, Jeanne-san!_

"_P-Please stop petting me already, nya!" "Dame~! You're too cute for your own good~!"_

_***Flash Back-Koneko End***_

That was a fun moment for all of us~! But then when Yuuto-kun first arrived, Rias-san said that he wouldn't listen to her at all and that he just kept saying about how he'd take revenge on a Holy Sword, more specifically Excalibur. That was a sad story indeed… But I'll let him talk about it himself before I say anything.

"Wow… So your friends with most of the most popular students here in Kuoh?" Katase-san asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah! And I hope to be friends with you as well." I replied with my smile which seems to make others smile as well.

""We would love to!"" They both replied at the same time.

But I do wonder what the thing I'll experience here are? I can sense something's about to happen soon, so I better be ready for whatever it is…

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter! Oh and the poll will end this Friday, so please vote for your preferred pairing! Also, you can make suggestions for Harem and Peerage members! And the next chapter is the reunion!**

**Harem list**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome**

**Wake's Peerage**

**Queen: ?**

**Rooks: ?**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Knights: Jeanne, ?**

**Pawns: ?**

**Well, until next time!**

**Just needed to add that I just added the poll right now~! Sorry for late update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! I would like to thank those who have read or are currently reading this story. And the polls are already on my account, so vote for your favorite pairing!**

**Here's the current results:**

**Rias in Wake's Harem, Sona in Issei's Harem: 1**

**Sona in Wake's Harem, Rias in Issei's Harem: 3**

**Both in Wake's Harem: 2**

**That's the current poll results! **

**withdranwnmadness000: Female Vali as queen really sounds good! Luckily, incest is not forbidden in devil standards so it's fine! And thanks for the vote!**

**tmax99: Thanks for the vote! And yeah, I don't really think Sona should be with a pervert too. And being childhood friends does start romance at times.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for review and vote!**

**Guest 2: Kunou as queen? I don't really know, maybe as a pawn or two?**

**Mahesvara: Thanks for the vote! And that can be arranged!**

**Bankaizen: Thanks!**

**duked: Thanks for your vote! And about that one, it's actually because some of them has a crushon him after beating them, I think.**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks and sorry about that! I was a bit tired so I guess that's what happened for it to look like that, hehe… And Arthur as his other Knight and Ophis in his Harem? That could work! And about the three fallen angel girls, I plan to let them live so I guess they can be with Issei!**

**TheProjectShadow: Thanks for voting!**

**Well, please continue to vote for your favorite pairing and choice of peerage!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Reunion

_**(Lunch Time) *Wake's P.O.V***_

*DING DONG!*

Ahhhhh… It's finally break time!

"Hey, Jeanne," I said to my Knight. "We should visit them." I continued to which she nodded at so fast that I was afraid her head would fall off.

"Yay! We'll get to see them again!"

"Well, we better get going. We'll see you later, Murayama-san, Katase-san!" I said to the two who only waved… Wait, where can I find them during break, anyway!? "Ummm, before we go, do any of you know where we can find Rias-san?" I asked with embarrassment, and they just face palm, hehe…

"I'll take you both there, come on." Murayama-san said with a little laugh.

"Arigato~!"

_**(Old School Building)**_

"Well here we are. See you both later." Murayama-san said as she left after we thanked her.

"You know, Rias-san should have chosen somewhere more… Newish?" I said as I looked at the building we were led to. Seriously, she has some weird tastes sometimes…

"Ehehe, don't mind it so much, Wake-kun! I think it's pretty cool~!" Of course you would think that, Jeanne…

"*Sigh* Whatever, Let's just go in." I said as I knocked the door.

"Who is it?" A voice I recognize said from inside.

"Yo, Yuuto-kun! It's me, Wake, along with Jeanne!" I replied to Rias' Knight, Kiba Yuuto.

We heard some gasps inside which just made me chuckle. I guess Sona-san hasn't told them yet, huh? Once I finished thinking that, The door opened and revealed Yuuto-kun with his blonde hair and grey eyes showing nervousness in them. Haha, I guess he didn't think it was really us, huh.

"No need to be nervous now, Yuuto-kun. It's only us, not some phony or something." I said to calm him down a bit.

"It really is you two. I haven't seen both of you I such a long time!" Yuuto-kun said with a smile to which we smile as a response.

"So… Can we come in or are you guys busy right now?" I asked him with Jeanne just nodding.

"Oh right! Please, do come in. Rias-sama is waiting inside with everyone else." He said as he leaded us inside.

… When we entered, we saw all of our old friends inside a room that has a lot of magic circles inside it that just makes me wonder why Rias-san would design it like this.

"Buchou, I have brought them." He still acts like this? Well, I guess some things never change, haha!

"Nice to see you again, Rias-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan." I greeted as I looked at everyone that I haven't seen in two years.

"So it really is you two… It's great to see you both again." Same to you, Rias-san.

"Ara ara, it's good to see you both again as well!" Akeno-san's still the same again, huh?

"… Wake-sempai, it's good to see you again… Same to Jeanne-sempai…" Koneko-chan~! Very cute as always~! I want to hug her again~!

"Itai~! Jeanne, it hurts!" I whined as Jeanne was pinching me with a pout!

"I won't forgive you if you hug her!" C-Can she read my mind or something!?

"Uwah… Jeanne's being mean~! Just a little bit~!" I whined to her again! I just want to hug Koneko-chan again~!

"Ugh, Fine…" She said as she let me go~! Yay~!

"Koneko-chan~! Get ready for a big hug~!" I said as I ran and hugged her tightly while petting her head, getting the usual purr from her whenever I do this to her! So cute~! "Ne, Koneko-chan, do you want to sit on my lap again~?" I asked her as she nodded as I sat her at my lap~!

"… Wake-sempai' lap is my personal seat… No one else can have it." So cute~! She's really territorial when it comes to my lap~! Well she is a Nekomata, so it's only natural~!

"Hai~! Koneko-chan can sit on my lap whenever she wants~!" I said in a sing song voice~!

"… Damn straight." She said as she got comfortable in my lap~! I really missed this~!

"Haha! Wake-kun is still addicted to cute things huh, Jeanne-san?" Yuuto-kun asked Jeanne as she just sighed then giggled!

"Hehe, yep! He still likes to hug cute things~! I still remember what happened when we visited Kyoto last year~!" Oh yeah~! I still remember that time I met with the Queen of Youkai and her daughter~!

"Oh, do tell us what happened." I guess I should tell them~!

"Okay! This happened when Jeanne and I were sent to Kyoto by Tou-san since he couldn't attend the meeting he has with the Queen there…"

* * *

_***Flash Back***_

"_Do you remember everything?" Tou-san asked me as Jeanne-san and I were about to leave for Kyoto._

"_Don't worry, Tou-san! I still remember! We're going to attend a meeting you're supposed to have with the Queen of Youkai, Yasaka-san, in Kyoto because you have something else to do, right?" I repeated the things he told me earlier._

"_Good, and make sure you watch each other's back there, alright." He said as we just nodded._

"_Yes! Jeanne-san and I aren't going to lose to anybody! We're the best team there is!' I stated proudly with Jeanne-san nodding in agreement!_

"_Haha, well off you go then. I'll see you when you get back." Tou-san said as we entered the train and left for Kyoto…_

_**(Kyoto Station)**_

"_Well here we are, Jeanne-san. I wonder who's going to pick us up from here." I asked as I looked around._

"_No idea! Maybe we can ask those two blondes there~!" Who's she talking about? When I looked, I saw two people with the same golden blonde hair with matching eyes walking to us. One was a woman that looks like she's in her mid-thirties and has a voluptuous figure, while the other was an eleven year old girl._

"_You two must be his replacement in this meeting. It is nice to meet you, I am Yasaka, the Queen of the Youkai in Kyoto. And this is my daughter, Kunou. Go on Kunou, say hi." The older-one said as she urged her daughter._

"_H-Hi~!" The younger one, Kunou I presume, said albeit a bit embarrassed! That is way too cute~! Must. Resist. The urge to hug~!_

"_Nice to meet you as well, Yasaka-sama, Kunou-hime. As you already know, I'm Wake Lucifer Archus and this is my Knight, Jeanne-san." I said as Jeanne-san waved happily._

"_We should continue this conversation somewhere else. Come, let us go to my home to continue." Yasaka-sama said as we left for her home._

_**(Kyoto Castle)**_

"_Wow~! This place is huge~!" I said, and it's true! This place is huge, filled with statues and it's styled like an old Japanese castle! The interiors also great, you can really get the history in this place!_

"_Yeah~! I agree with you, Wake-kun!" Jeanne-san so gets me~!_

"_Fufufu, why thank you." Yasaka-sama said with a laugh. "Now then, I would like to ask you about some things." She continued, getting a little serious! Gulp…_

_**(Time Skip)**_

"_Waaaaah~! That was tiresome!" Jeanne-san said with a yawn. I guess it was kinda tiring…_

"_I agree with you, Jeanne-san." I said while the mother-daughter duo just giggled at us! Which reminds me… "Ne, Yasaka-sama, Kunou-hime, can I please see your Youkai form?" I asked with eagerness making the three girls with me look at me, a bit shocked. Hehe, I guess it's because of my request…_

"_I'm fine with it, Wake-san!" Kunou-hime said and then her fox features appears~! She has nine golden tails and golden ears on her head~! So cuuuuuutttteee~! I can't hold it anymore~! Sensing what I was about to do, Jeanne-san tried to stop me!_

"_Wake-kun! Don't do it-!" But it was too late~! I was already hugging and petting Kunou-hime~!_

"_Kunou-hime is so cute~!" I said while still petting her head and scratching her behind the ears~!_

"_W-Wake-san~! P-Please stop it~!" She pleaded with me, but~!_

"_Dame~! I'm not going to stop now,Kunou-hime~!" I said making the young Kitsune blush, Yasaka-san giggling at my antics and Jeanne-san pouting~! "I'll only stop if you call me Onii-chan from now on~!" I added~!_

"_O-Onii-chan~! P-Please stop, Onii-chan~!" Kunou-hime said with a giggle and a blush, making me know that she likes it just as much as I do~!_

"_Ara, Is he like this every time, Jeanne-san?" Yasaka-sama asked Jeanne while Kunou and I have our fun~!_

"_Unfortunately, my King is just like this whenever he finds something incredibly cute in his eyes." Jeanne-san said with a giggle~!_

_***Flash Back End***_

* * *

"… And that's what happened when we were at Kyoto~!" I said while still petting and hugging Koneko-chan while they just look at me with shocked faces, hehe~!

"So basically, you hugged the princess of Kyoto and you don't even feel guilty about doing such a thing?" Rias-san asked with a flabbergasted expression.

"Uh-huh~! And besides, she liked it too anyway~!" I replied to her~!

"… Wake-sempai has another loli… I have more competition now… " Koneko-chan said with a determined expression on her… Wait, what competition?

"What do you mean, Koneko-chan?" I asked the Nekomata on my lap. Seriously, what does she mean by that?

"…You'll find out when I tell you… Okay, Sempai?" She answered with a blush and I just nodded.

"Sure thing, Koneko-chan. Tell me when you're ready to, okay?" I told her and she just smiled while snuggling closer to me~! So cute~!

*DING DONG*

"Oh, it seems we've run out of time. We'll continue our discussion later, okay?" I said and they all just nodded while Jeanne and I head outside for our next class…

* * *

**AN: And here's the ending of this chapter! Sorry for the late update by the way~! I just woke up a bit late and someone else was using my laptop~! Well anyway, thanks for reading and please vote for your favorite pairing~! **

**Harem List**

**Wake: ****Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: ?**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Pawns: Kunou (1 mutated), ?**

**That's all for now~! **

**Oh, and the poll's deadline will be moved on Sunday because of my late update~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey Everyone! I'm back! So sorry for late update… I was a bit busy from Friday to Saturday and had to move this update to today… And the poll would be moved to Monday, okay? Well, here's the current results:**

**Rias in Wake's Harem, Sona in Issei's Harem: 2**

**Sona in Wake's Harem, Rias in Issei's Harem: 4**

**Both in Wake's Harem: 4**

**So there seems to be a tie! Well the winning pairing will be finalized on Monday so keep voting people!**

**AfmeLsl97: Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 1: Thanks for voting! And don't worry about Tiamat, I have something planned for her already. **

**Guest 2: Yeah she might be… Maybe 2 or 3 mutation pieces?\**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yeah, your right! So I'll change it to two then. And yeah, Vali is a Lucifer. Wake will find out during the conference! And yeah, Rizevim would still be evil! Thanks for revieing!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks for reviewing and Koneko will fight for head loli~! Elmenhilde as a Rook, huh? Maybe! And thanks for the advice! It was really helpful to me!**

**Ryuuto Tiamat Raizel: Don't worry~! It won't happen until after the Kyoto Arc, it'll be explained there on how it will happen~!**

**Well that's all for now! And please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fallen Date

_***Issei's P.O.V***_

Damn that new kid! He just arrived here yesterday and he's already hanging around the school's "Two Great Ladies" and the school's mascot! What the hell!? Die pretty boy!

… Though I say that, he still frightens me. I-I mean, who wouldn't be! He just threatened every other males in this school! And what's worse is that every women here, along with the teachers here, are either cheering for him or helping him! He's even worse than Kiba Yuuto!

But Gremory-sempai sure is something… I know she looked at me when I stared her after being beaten up by the Kendo club…

"Hey, Murayama-san, Katase-san. I have a question." That damn Archus asks those two with Jeanne next to him!

"Sure thing, Wake-kun!" Murayama answers him… Damn it, if he were someone else, they probably wouldn't even bother with him!

"Thanks. So as for my question, is there a club here that can help me strengthen my swordsmanship?" He can use swords!? Now I'm really scared of him!

"You know how to use swords!?" He just nods at Katase's question. "W-Well, do you know Kendo?"

"Yep, I was taught on how to use them a few years back. It was a great feeling for me all in all." D-Damn! This guy could probably beat me and every guy that tries to be pervy with girls! I-I need to warn the others, soon…

"Great! Well, me and Katase-chan are the Kendo club captains. We'll bring you there right now!" T-This is going to end badly for me if he can wield a sword like that!

_**(Time Skip) **_

*DING DONG!*

It's finally time to head home for the day… Haaaaah, guess I better hurry home before it gets late.

"Yo, Issei!" My two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, come near me. "Dude, you want to come over? We're going to be watching some awesome porn at my house!" It sounds tempting, but…

"Sorry, man… I need to rush today. My parents said they wanted me home early today." I said with a sigh.

"No worries man!"

"Well, see you two tomorrow!" I shout out as I went out of the classroom on my way home.

… I've been walking until I reached the bridge I always cross before going home, and then some girl with a uniform I've never seen before stops me! M-Man she's cute~! She has black hair and violate eyes, and most importantly, she has great oppai~!

"H-Hello, are y-you Issei Hyoudo?" She asks and I nod.

"Y-Yes I am! And who are you?" I asked her.

'O-Oh, right, my name's Yuuma Amano." She tells me her name. "A-And I always see you cross here every day, so I was wondering if y-you… W-Would like to… Go out with me!?" She asks with a huge blush! A-A girl actually asked me out…! T-This is awesome!

"S-Sure! I-I like to!" I reply to her! Seriously, my luck must be super high right now!

"G-Great! How about this Sunday for our first date, Issei-kun?" A-Already!? Awesome! I might finally be getting some~!

"It's a date then!" I shout before we headed our separate ways~! I can't wait for Sunday to come~! I finally have a date~!

_**(With Yuuma?) *Yuuma?'s P.O.V***_

Mission accomplished. That was easier than I thought!

"_Come in, Raynare, how did it go?_" One of my colleagues asked through the magic circle.

"It worked exactly like planned, Kalawarner. In fact, it was too easy for me." I said with a devilish smirk on my face. Hehehe, I will be doing your order soon, Azazel-sama!

_**(With Wake) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"That was a great match, Murayama-san! Now I know why you're the captain of this club!" I said as I put my training gear away.

"You're *huff* not so bad yourself, Wake-kun!" She said with stars in her eyes. "You have got to teach me on how to be that fast!"

"Thanks! I hope we'll fight each other again someday~!" I said. Then I turned to the crowd that gathered to watch us with a smile. "And I hope you all liked the show."

"H-He's strong and fast~! He really is the Knightly Prince~!"

"Kyaa! Wake-kun, please protect me forever~!"

"Please marry me!"

Those were from the girls.

"D-Damn! He'll beat us up if he catches us!"

"I'm scared of him! He can probably back those words he said yesterday with this skill!"

"D-Don't hurt me!"

And those were from the boys. Hehe, that's right, if you dare do anything perverted to girls without their permission, then you'll face my wrath~!

"Well then, let's get going, Jeanne." I said to my Knigth.

"Hai~!" Came the cheerful reply from her. And as we were about to leave, Koneko-chan came to us and asked us to go with her to the Occult Research Club. We already know what's it about, so we just nod and follow her to the club room.

_**(Occult Research Club)**_

"So Rias-san, have they finally made a move?" I asked with a serious face. She nods at ma which makes my face turn grim.

"It appears that they've already approached Hyoudo Issei a few moments ago. This was confirmed by Koneko." She said and said Rook nodded in confirmation.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her once more.

"We'll wait, and if they manage to kill him, then I'll reincarnate him into my servant." I don't like her plan, but…

"Fine, I'll let you handle this. But, if a problem does arise, then I'll be joining you in fighting against them." I said as Jeanne and I left. I hope you're ready to join the Suppernatural, Hyoudo Issei…

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Sunday) *Issei's P.O.V***_

I'm waiting where I told Yuuma-chan to go to for our date, in front of the fountain in front of the train station.

While I was waiting, a strange woman appeared and handed me a flier while saying "_Your wishes will come true!_" I didn't want to look rude so I accepted it from her.

But, Yuuma-chan's taking long… Maybe she couldn't make it…

"Issei-kun!" I heard Yuuma-chan's voice! When I looked, she was running towards me in a cute outfit! "Sorry! Did I make you wait long?"

"N-No, I just got here myself!" I replied to her.

"Hehe~! Good! So what do you want to do first?" She asks and I smile.

"Come on, follow me!" I said as I dragged her to our first destination! I'll make this date an unforgettable one!

_**(Time Skip) *Raynare's P.O.V***_

T-This date, wasn't so bad as I thought it would be… He made it as enjoyable as possible for me as well. He even protected me from those thugs that tried to hit on me with everything he got, just for me!

"_Snap out of it, Raynare!" _I say to myself. _"You already have Azazel-sama! You don't need this human scum!" _But my heart keeps on beating whenever I'm near him…

We're already near the site where I'm supposed to kill him, and it's already dawn. My time with him is up…

"Ne, Issei-kun, would you do something for me?" I asked him, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"S-Sure! Anything you want!" I can't help but giggle at that. He'd do anything for me, huh? I then go near him and say it as normally as I could.

"… Will you die for me?" He looks shocked after I said that and I transform into my true form.

* * *

_***Issei's P.O.V***_

"… Will you die for me?" W-What!? She asked me to die for her! I-I…

"I'm sorry for this, Issei-kun!" She said as she created a spear of light, I think, and threw it to me! I need to get out of here fast-!?

"GUUUHHH!" Damn it! It's faster than I thought! "W-Why, Yuuma-chan…?" I asked as I spat out some blood…

"I'm sorry! You were a threat to us… So I was ordered to kill you… Don't blame me, blame the God that gave you that Sacred gear…" She said before flying with her crow like wings while saying "I'm sorry" one more time…

Is this really how I'm going to die? My hand that's covered in my own blood… Crimson blood, the same color as her hair… Hehe, I'm dying and all I can think about is another girl…

I then saw a glow coming from my pocket and a glowing circle appeared and out came… Gremory-sempai?

"It seems you have died… Don't worry, I'll bring you back. But from now on, you'll live your life for me, okay?" And that's when everything turned black for me…

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

"Wake up~! Wake up~! Wake up or else I'll do something to you~!' Uggh, that dumb clock is making my head hurt again… Huh!?

A-Am I alive…? W-Was all that just a dream…? But it felt so real… Just what is going on here?

_**(ORC Club Room) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"So when are you going to tell him about being a devil, Rias-san?" I asked Rias-san while she just looked at me.

"I'll tell him after he rests for a while and then tell him." She replied, isn't that the wrong thing to do…

"Rias-chan, you should tell him as soon as possible. He might get attacked because of him being clueless, you know?" It seems Jeanne was thinking the same thing I did.

"I know… But he needs to rest for a while in order for him to get used to being a devil first." I can kind of understand that, but still…

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll trust your judgement on this one, Rias-san. Let's go, Jeanne, let's get some training done before school." Even though she looks hesitant, she still followed me.

"Don't worry Jeanne. If you want, we can get ice cream later to cheer you up~!" That seemed to do the trick since she's smiling brightly again~!

"Yay~! Ice cream~!" Haha, she's the same as always~!

But now, I'll make sure that when Hyoudo-san finds out about himself being a devil, I'll help him out for a bit and help him control his Sacred gear. Especially if it's the one I'm thinking of… So Dragold, is it really the [Boosted Gear]?

_**[Yes I'm sure, Partner. That kid hosts Ddraigs soul in him. You'll need to guide him so he doesn't go out of control.] **_So it's true…

Yare yare, it looks like I have my work cut out for me… Heh, this'll be interesting.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter and the start of canon! And again, sorry for my super late update~!**

**Harem List**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, **

**Wake's Peerage: (Sorry! Forgot to add female to the Queen Vali! hehe, so sorry!)**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), ?**

**It looks like only 1 Rook and 6 pawns are left for peerage members~!**

**It's nice to finally be able to post this now~! Thanks for being patient~!**

**That's all for now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! I'm back with another chapter of "The Golden Lucifer"~! The poll is about to come to an end… Right after I count them~!**

**Rias in Wake's Harem, Sona in Issei's Harem: 2**

**Sona in Wake's Harem, Rias in Issei's Harem: 5**

**Both in Wake's Harem: 6**

**Well it seems that both are going to be in Wake's Harem! I'm sorry to those that voted for the other choices! I really am! But majority won so… yeah.**

**withdranwnmadness000: Nope~! I'm not going to kill them off~! I plan to give Raynare to Issei since she did develop feelings for him during their date~! What Wake meant about things being interesting was just his side that likes fighting~! It'll be explained once the time to save Asia has come~!**

**Mahesvara: Those two as pawns? Sure~! They did become close with Wake first so it's only fair that they become a part of his peerage~!**

**AfmeLdI97: Thanks for voting~!**

**Tmax 99: Thanks! And, sorry but only one vote per person, but thanks for the vote anyway~!**

**duked: Thanks for voting~! But it may not happen because of the final results, so I'm sorry! But, maybe Wake can still train Issei so that he wouldn't be overly perverted with his Harem? And Mittelt as a pawn, huh? That could work~! And thanks~!**

**Castor115: Enju Aihara, right? She looks cute~! Another loli added to his harem and peerage~!**

**Guest: Thanks for the vote~! And a female Great Red and female Trihexa? I haven't heard of that before so, maybe? And don't worry about Ophis as she's already in Wake's Harem~!**

**Female Dragon: Hmmm… A female Ddraig for Issei's Harem and turn Albion into a female as well and add her and Vali to Wake' Harem~? I don't really know about it… Thanks for suggesting anyway~! But, About your question on a fanfic with female dragons, why not try "The Heavenly Dragon Emperors" by Astral Kitsune? They do have a female Vali and Tiamat in it~! It's a good story~!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Hehe, Thanks~! And yeah, you're right, family and school are more important than my hobby~! And yeah, I never understood that, either~! Everyone I know would get pissed if that happened to them, even me. And about the details of the date, maybe I can explain it as a flash back with Issei and Raynare telling the story after the Raynare Arc's over~? Maybe when the Excalibur Arc begins~?**

**Guest 2: Fem Cao Cao as a pawn~? Not really sure, but maybe as one of Wake's Harem members instead~? But thanks for the suggestion anyway~!**

**Now on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Perverted Pawn And The Half Vampire

***Wake's P.O.V***

It's been a day since the talk I had with Rias-san about Issei Hyuodo. And it seems Jeanne and I were right, because during night at the same day, he was attacked by a Fallen Angel by the name of Dohnaseek. That boy just attracts trouble, doesn't he, Dragold?

_**[You were the same before as well, Partner. It's because of you two wielding dragons, meaning you gain our affinity, remember?] **_Dragold laughs after he answers me. Damn dragon…

Oh yea, I guess I did attract strong foes before… Even so, that was just the beginning, isn't it?

_**[As sharp as ever, I see. Yes, something will happen soon, I just don't know what.] **_So I was right… Eh, whatever~! I'll just cross that road when I get to it, I guess~! Right now, Jeanne and I have to bring Hyoudo-san to the Occult Research Club by Rias-san request~!

"Come on, Jeanne. We have to bring him there now~!" I said to my Knight who nods happily while Murayama-san and Katase-san looks at us, confused.

"What do you mean, Wake-kun?" Oh yeah~! They don't know what I'm talking about! Hehe, my bad…

"You'll see in a few minutes." I replied as I stood up, told Jeanne to head there first while I went over to Hyoudo-san, shocking all the girls.

"Issei Hyoudo-san." I say as he looks at me in response. "Rias-san asked me to bring you to the ORC so please follow me."

"So you're the one that would pick me up?" He asks and I just nod as he stood up and I lead him to the ORC Club room while the girls were saying stuff like Hyoudo-san will taint me if I get near him… Whatever that meant~!

_**(Occult Research Club) *Jeanne's P.O.V***_

They should be arriving anytime soon~! I can't wait to see Hyuodo-san's reaction once he finds out about the rest of us~!

[Rias-san! I've brought him~!] I heard my King's voice from outside~!

"Please bring him in." Rias-chan replied from the shower she's currently having~! And yes, they have a shower in a club room~! Pretty awesome, right~!

I then heard footsteps coming in and saw Wake-kun walk in with Hyoudo-san as Hyoudo-san looked around then saw the shower and had a perverted face~! Hehe, no lewd thoughts allowed~!

"… Lewd thoughts are prohibited." Looks like Koneko-chan feels the same as me~! But right after that, she stood up and went to where Wake-kun decided to sit down on and sat on his lap! Muuuu~! I know she does that because I don't like it! I will not lose to a loli!

"Ne, Koneko-chan~! How was my cute little kitten's day~?" Wake-kun asked Koneko-chan while he started to pet her head again! This may be a regular occurrence now but I still don't like it!

"… It was fine, Wake-sempai." She said with a purr, making Wake-kun hug her even more! Grrr…

But when I looked at Hyoudo-san, he seems angry at Wake-kun for being able to do that to Koneko-chan.

"Buchou, here are your clothes." The voice of Akeno-chan's rang out as Rias-chan thanked her as she went out of the bathroom fully clothed in her school uniform~!

"Sorry for the wait. I ddn't get the chance to shower because I was at your place last night." Rias-chan said while I giggle at what she said~! Hehe, that could be misunderstood by many people~!

"Now then Issei, no, let me call you Ise. We would like to welcome you…" She started but was cut off by Hyoudo-san.

"Ah, thank you."

"… As a devil." To say he was shocked is an understatement~! He was literally gaping like a fish~! Especially since they showed him their bat like wings, proving her point even more~!

"Everyone in this room are devils. We'll reintroduce ourselves, Yuuto." Rias-chan said as Yuuto-kun went forward.

"Hello. I'm Yuuto Kiba, a second year like you and also a devil. I hope we get along." Then Koneko-chan's turn came up…

"… Koneko Toujou… First year and also a devil… Nice to meet you." Then came Akeno-chan…

"Ara ara, My name's Akeno Himejima~! I'm a third year and also a devil~! Pleasure to meet you, Issei-kun~! Fufufu." And finally, Rias-chan…

"And I'm their master. I am Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family. And you, Issei Hyoudo, are my new servant." She said as their wings retraced once more~!

"W-Wait a minute! Are those two devils as well!?" He asked/shouted while pointing at Wake-kun and I~! Hehe, I guess we should introduce ourselves as well, right~?

"These two are devils as well." Rias-chan explained again.

"I'm Jeanne~! A second year and a member of Wake-kun' peerage~!" I said happily and proudly~! Hey, I like being his Knight~!

"And I am Wake Archus, though that is not my full name, you'll find out someday. I'm Jeanne's master. I have my own peerage despite being a Half-Breed." Wake-kun introduced himself, care ful not to let his full name be revealed as we were told not to yet by Wake-kun' Tou-san. Not even Rias-chan aand her peerage knows about it, and we make sure not to tell them when we tell them about our past adventures and such, after all, it's not time to reveal himself yet~!

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

Hehe, Hyoudo-san's really shocked about it, huh~? But now, they were talking about the Fallen Angel that killed Hyoudo-san. I didn't really pay attention much because I was busy hugging Koneko-chan~! But then I sensed something… Vampires? And they seem to be chasing someone, and that someone must be a Half-Breed… Well, I guess I know what I need to do…

I put Koneko-chan down on the couch as I stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Ne, Rias-san, mind if I go out for a while? I need to do something…" I said as I felt the presence getting nearer to the park where Hyoudo-san died at.

"O-Okay but what for?" She asked as I just grinned.

"Just need to take out the trash somewhere." I said as they felt the presence as well.

"Then be careful out there." She said and I nodded.

"I will. And Jeanne, please stay behind on this one." I could tell she was about to retort but followed my orders nonetheless.

"Well, see you all later~!" I said as I went outside and ran to the park.

"Let's go! [Striking Gear]!" I said as my Sacred gear appeared. "Time to take out the trash, huh, Dragold?"

**[Yeah! Finally, some action!]**

* * *

_**(Kuoh Park) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

"L-Leave me alone!" A girl with long, wavy blonde hair and dark red eyes shouted as ten figures surrounded her.

"Sorry but, you're a Half-Breed. Meaning we can't let you live, so please just quietly die!" One of the figures shouted as it lunged for the girl, only to be caught by a silver haired boy with glowing yellow eyes.

"Sorry but… I can't let you kill anyone." Wake said in a serious tone as he threw the one he caught back to the others.

"And who do you think you are? Messing with Vampire business?" Another vampire said while the one Wake threw stood up.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Wake Lucifer Archus, son of the Original Lucifer and wielder of the Heavenly Longinus Sacred Gear, [Striking Gear]." Wake said which frightened the Vampires a bit but noticed that he was alone.

"So you think you can beat us?" Another one said with a smug look after seeing that the boy was alone. "Well there's ten of us and one of you. So I suggest you run along and maybe, we'll let you live."

"Hahaha!" Wake's laugh caught them off-guard. "You really think that threat would work on me?" He said as he vanished and reappeared in front of the Vampire that spoke.

"Don't mess with me…" He said as he punched a hole in the Vampire's stomach, killing him instantly.

The others were enraged and frightened at the same time. Mad because a kid killed one of them with no trouble at all, and afraid because of the power he's emanating.

"Any of you want a go as well?" Wake asked them, which made them madder. They all lunged at him with the intent to kill him.

"You Bastard!"

"We'll kill you for what you did!"

But their attacks couldn't even reach Wake. He kept dodging them, going faster and faster, surpassing the speed of a Knight

"Is that all you got?" Wake said with a yawn. "I thought this would be fun but, I guess I was wrong. I'll just end you all with this new move I learned."

"[Judgement Path: Berserker]" Wake said as he was covered in a violet aura that seemed to radiate a strong killing intent that's focused on the Vampires. "This move gives me more power, while at the same time, makes me go out of control while I use it, hence why it's called Berserker. Luckily, I can still tell friend and foe apart in this state." Once he finished explaining, he charged at one of them and decapitated the Vampire's head. This frightened the others as they tried to run away, but it was futile already.

"I won't let you escape so easily." He then continued to attack the remaining eight, wounding them so much that they made a pool of their own blood, all barely even conscious.

"I should end your sufferings already…" Wake started as he prepared to do the finishing move. "[Judgement Path: Death]…" And the barely conscious vampires were covered by the magic circle with a scythe on it as they rot away to nothingness…

"That takes care of that~!" Wake said as he was already back to his old cheery self. "Now to find out what to do with the girl." He added as he looked at the frightened girl that watched one boy kill ten vampires.

* * *

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

I approached the Half-Vampire girl while she moved backwards in fear. Hehe, I guess I over did it, huh?

_**[You think?] **_Shut up, Dragold!

"Hello~! Nice to meet you~! I'm Wake Lucifer Archus. Sorry I frightened you there." I said as I saw the girl calm down somewhat. "So, can I have your name?"

"I-It's E-Elmenhilde Galstein… A-Are you going to hurt me…?" She asked at the end. *Sigh* Looks like I really frightened her there, huh.

"Hehe, sorry~! I just don't know how to hold back sometimes~!" I said casually as I placed both my hands behind my head while sporting my normal smile~!

"No, it's fine…." She started but suddenly fell down! W-What!?

"H-Hey! Are you alright!?" I asked her as I sat her down but then I saw her wounds! Don't tell me she took some damage before I got here!? Damn it!

"I thought I could keep going…" Damn it! Don't die on me now!

What can I do!? I haven't mastered Salvation yet so I can't bring her life force back! Wait, my evil pieces!

"Hey, do you want to continue living?" I asked and she nodded. Good. "Then live for me from now on…" I said as I put a Rook piece on her chest. "I, Wake Archus, hereby command you, Elmenhilde Galstein, to live once more in the land of the living. Awaken from your eternal slumber and live as my new servant!" I recited the chant used for when the ones we want to reincarnate are dead. Please work!

Luckily, the Rook Piece was accepted by her and the color of her face returned, phew, crisis averted…

"Uhhhhh…" It looks like she's waking up. Once her eyes were open, she looked at me and smiled. "You saved me… how?"

"Hehe, that's easy! I used one of my Evil Pieces, specifically the Rook piece, to revive you from the dead as a devil. Sorry if that's not what you wanted…" I said, looking a bit worried at the end but was relieved to hear her laughing~!

"Hehe, you're a worry wart, aren't you?" That comment made me pout. "But I don't blame you, at least my King's someone kind." She continued with a smile

"Thanks~!" I said after hearing that last part~! "But we should probably go. I do want you to meet the other member of my peerage." I said as we started walking back to the ORC.

_**(Occult Research Club)**_

"Hey guys~! I'm back with my new Rook~!" I said as I entered the club room with everyone looking at my new Rook~! "Before you ask, she's Elmenhilde Galstein, a Half-vampire that I saved from some people that were hunting her down."

"Well it's nice to meet you~! I'm Jeanne, Wake-kun's Knight~!" Jeanne said to Elmen-san and yes, I call her Elmen-san as she asked me to.

"So you're the other member? Well, I guess it's nice to meet you." *BANG* Hehe~! That's the first time I saw Jeanne face fault like that~!

"Well come on, I'll introduce you to everyone~!" I said as I began to introduce her to everyone else in the room. But once we got to Koneko-chan, they seem to have staring contest… Hehe, what was that about?

But, this was only the beginning. I know that more enemies are bound to appear soon… But I'll be ready to face them, I hope.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Was the battle scene good? Anyway, the poll is officially closed now and the winner is: Both in Wake's Harem! So again, sorry to those that chose the other pairings…**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: ****Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey people~! Here's the next chapter of "The Golden Lucifer"! I don't really have anything to say except for the remaining slots for peerage members~! One Rook and Three Pawns left for the taking! And a new member would be joining now~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Thanks! And please look forward to it~!**

**Tmax 99: Thanks and I will~!**

**dadman9994: Thanks a lot~!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks and don't worry about Elmenhilde being too attracted to Wake, it's just because of him saving her and also because of that dragon aura stuff, and about rushing relationships, I'll take your advice on that and write how each of their relationships progressed so far during each chapter. And I'll ask for advice about a more graphic fight scene once the mood changes to a bigger scale battle against Riser for Rias to break the marriage after the loss.**

**Oh, and can any of you guess which person would be joining his peerage now? If you can guess correctly, then kudos to you~!**

**Now for the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Member and A Nun

_***Issei's P.O.V***_

Hah, who would've thought that I'd become a devil? Thought I'm not complaining, not at all~! I get to see oppai everyday~!

But I didn't think that the two prince were devils… Gah! I might die by Archus' hands if I do anything perverted while he's there! I especially can't do anything to his peerage! He'd just kill me over and over again! But he did say that he would help out when I'm in trouble, as long as I behave properly around girls…

… But it looks like I need more help in making contracts like Buchou told me to. I just fought with my client the entire time, but I got a good review for it~! I still have a long way to go before I can become a Harem King~! I also seem to have Sacred gear inside me, Buchou told me that a Sacred gear was given by God to humans and it seems like Archus also has one according to Buchou, and he confirmed this by showing it to us.

I still remember how it happened a week ago…

_***Flash Back***_

"_Now that introductions are over, where did you guys stop at before we entered?" Archus asked Buchou. Oh yeah, he did leave for a while, huh?_

"_We were about to see what kind of Sacred gear Ise has. Now take a seat while he shows us what it is." Buchou replied with a sigh with a small smile as Archus sat down and Koneko-chan went to sit on his lap! Damn him!_

"_Now then Ise," Buchou started. "Please do as I told you." Hehe, that might be little embarrassing…_

_Okay, think of something strong and pose it… Son Goku from Dragon Ball?I could do the Kamehameha!_

"_Okay, now release it!" I heard Buchou say as I do it!_

"_KAMEHAMEHA!" As I say that, a crimson red light surrounds me and envelopes my left arm. Once the light died down, a red gauntlet appeared on my left hand with a green jewel… This is my Sacred gear…?_

"_Now that you've summoned it, you can call it anytime you want to." Awesome~! What powers does this thing have!?_

"_Now you should start with the basic job of a newly reincarnated devil." She said as she handed me a bag filled with the same flyers I was given before I was killed… Huh? "You have to give these away to humans who want to summon devils." She explained as Archus snapped his fingers._

"_Oh yeah! You have to do that to, Elmen-san~!" He said as Elmen-san looked at him with a pout. "Hehe, sorry Elmen-san but you have to."_

"_Ugh, fine…" She said dejectedly as she stood up when Archus gave her the same bag but with a different symbol._

_This is going to be a pain…_

_**(Time Skip-Night)**_

_Hah, that was tiresome. And I have to do this for four more days…! Well, better get home to rest for tomorrow…_

"_Hoh, it seems you're still alive, devil." Who was that…? When I looked, it was a buxom woman with long wavy dark blue hair, wearing a trench coat that only reached up to her thighs!_

"_W-Who are you!?" I shouted as two wings, like the ones Yuuma-chan had, sprouted from her back. The wings of a Fallen Angel…_

"_I should finish you off right now." She said as a blue light spear appeared on her hand and charged at me! W-What am I supposed to do!?_

_**[BOOST!] **__My Sacred gear appeared and a burst of energy went out of me and ripped the Fallen Angel's clothes! She has great Oppai~!_

"_Tch, I'll get you back for this!" She shouted as she flew away… What the hell was that even about? Why do they want to kill me anyway!?_

_***Flash Back End***_

And after those four days, I got to go on my first contract! The guy I visited was one of Koneko-chan's regulars, but since she was double booked, I was told to take the job.

"Ahh, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" I said after looking at the time!

… Once I was near the park…

"Uwah! W-Why do I keep falling down?" I saw a nun who fell down and… I can see her panties! S-She wears white! D-Damn it, don't look!

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked as I got near her to help her up.

"Uuuuh, thank you for helping me." She said but her veil flew off and I saw her long blonde hair and emerald green eyes… Wow, she's cute…

"Ah, let me get that!" I said as I caught the veil and returned it to her.

"T-Thank you! You see, I was transferred to the church here but I got lost… I tried asking everyone but no one understood me except you!" She said… Oh right! I forgot that devils have the ability of "Language"! So that's why I understood her and she understood me!

"I-If it's not too much to ask but, can you please tell me where the church is?" She asked me with those cute eyes!

"S-Sure, come on." I said as I began to lead her to the church but a cry stopped us.

"Uwaaah!" I saw a young boy crying and the mother trying to calm him down. It seems that he bruised himself, but before I could say anything, the blonde nun was already at the boy's side as a green aura surrounded her hands and the wound was gone! D-Does she have a Sacred gear!?

"There, there. Boys shouldn't cry, right?" She said as I made my way over to them. Once the healing was finished, the boy's mother took his hand and took him away while giving a dirty look to the nun-!? Why!? But then the boy looked back and said "Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The blonde nun looked confused so I told her what the boy said. "He said, 'Thank you, Onee-chan'." She smiles at that as we continued towards the church.

_**(Abandoned Church)**_

"Well here we are." I said as I felt my instincts tell me to get out of here as fast as I can! W-What is this!?

"Yes, thank you for accompanying me here! Please come inside for some tea!" I can't stay here any longer, it might kill me…

"S-Sorry, but I have school in a few minutes and I need to rush." I said, trying to not sound like a jerk, but looked a bit sad. "Oh and my name's Issei Hyoudo, but my friends call me Ise."

"And my name's Asia Argento! It was a pleasure to meet you, Ise-san!" She replied happily once again.

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again." I said and got an "okay" from her as I began to leave.

* * *

_**(ORC Club Room-After School) *Wake's P.O.V***_

*SLAP*

A loud slap resonated after Hyoudo-san told Rias-san about the nun he met before school this morning. And that has got to hurt…

"Don't you dare go near that church again, I forbid you." Rias-san said angrily at Hyoudo-san while I just hug Koneko-chan with my peerage is sat on both sides of me.

"You know, Rias-san." I said, gaining everyone's attention. "He didn't really know much about it, so why not just give him a warning this time?"

"Yes, I know. But-" She started but I cut her off.

"I know where you're coming from, Rias-san. I would also get mad if anyone I care about gets hurt and that includes you and your peerage you know?" I said with a smile, making everyone else smile.

"You know, Archus," Hyoudo-san started. "I always thought that you were just a pretty boy that came to this school just to steal girls, but you're actually a cool guy!" I sweat drop at that.

"Did you really think that I would do that…?" I asked him. "I mean, I know I'm popular here but, I don't plan to force myself on any girl unless we have a mutual liking to each other."

"Ara ara, is that so, Wake-kun~ Then maybe you and I can do stuff later~ Fufufu" I blush at Akeno-san's suggestion. Who suggests that all of a sudden!?

"Wake-kun looks so cute when blushing~!" Don't tease me to, Jeanne!

"… Wake-sempai likes doing those things to girls that are cute." Uwah~! Even Koneko-chan's against me~!

"Hehe, my King surely has some weird taste~!" Elmen-san~! Why're you joining them to~! Shouldn't you be helping out your King!?

"Muuu, please stop teasing me already!" I said as all of us burst out laughing~! Hehe, that was good~! Even Koneko-chan smiled a bit~! Akeno-san then received a call.

"Hello? Yes, I understand. Buchou, we have an order from the duke." Oh, it seems as though they have a hunt while everyone in Rias-san's peerage leave to deal with the stray.

"Oh yeah! I have contract of my own to attend to~! I believe they need me for something, but I don't know who the contractor is yet." I said as I prepared a magic circle to teleport me to my destination. "And sorry, Jeanne, Elmen-san, but I'll be going by myself on this one. It stated that I need to go by myself." I continued after seeing them about to stand up before pouting and sitting down again. "Well, see you guys in a few days~!" And then I was gone~

_**(Outskirts of Kuoh)**_

Once I appeared on my location, I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me to say the least. In front of me, is a man with black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee and violet eyes, this is the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, along with a girl with dark, silver hair and icy blue eyes wearing a V-neck shirt that shows off her impressive bust, a black leather jacket and black jeans.

"Ah, if it isn't Wake Archus or is it ok for me to call you by your real name?" Azazel-san asked while I just nod. "Very well then, Wake Lucifer." That seemed to shock the girl. What's wrong with her?

"Azazel, this boy is… A Lucifer!?" Jeez, is it that much a shock for me being the son of Lucifer? I know it's usually impossible but… Eh, whatever.

"That's correct, Vali." So that's her name… "He's a Lucifer. You could say that he's your great uncle, the brother of Rizevim Livan Lucifer but from different mothers. He's like you, a half breed." Wait, this girl's a Lucifer to!?

But before I could say anything about that, the girl, Vali-san, grabbed my collar and raised me up with an angry look in her eyes! W-What!?

"You, do you know where that bastard is?" She asked me. She must mean the guy Azazel-san just mentioned.

"I'm sorry but… I've never heard of that name before." I said, and honestly, I didn't know I had a brother before…

**[Put my Partner down, Host of Albion.] **Dragold said as my Sacred gear appeared along with my battle clothes. But, this girl's also the wielder of [Divine Dividing]? But hearing that, a pair of white wings appeared on Vali-san's back.

**{So this is your host, huh, Golden Dragon Emperor, Dragold} **A voice came from the wings, letting me know that Albion-san's talking right now. **{Stand down for now Vali, it seems that this just got interesting.} **Vali-san hesitated for a bit before letting me go completely.

**[Indeed he is. Now tell us, Azazel, on why my Partner and I are here.]**

"That's simple, I have a request for the son of Lucifer." Azazel began but I cut him off.

"Just call me Wake." I don't really feel comfortable using my title yet…

"Fine then. I would like you to add Vali to your peerage as your Queen." H-Heh? He wants me to turn her into my Queen!?

""No!"" We both shouted at the same time! I don't know what would happen if I did that!

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Now go on and reincarnate her already~! Your father already said yes anyway~! I don't have all day, you know~!" Damn Governor! And even Tou-san agreed to this!?How long has he known of her existence!?

"I will not be anyone's servant, Azazel!" Vali-san shouted at Azazel-san angrily!

"Yeah! It's the same for me!" I shouted as well!

"Look, this agreement was made by me, your parents and the four Maous as a sign of temporary peace, okay! It's not like the end of the world. And besides, you can both fight strong opponents because you're both dragons." That one caught my attention… I can fight stronger opponents, huh…

""I'm in."" We both say the at the same time and looked at each other but then faced away from each other with a little blush on our faces.

"Haha, see! You're both getting along already! You might even be able to teach each other a thing or two." Keep calm, Wake. Keep calm.

""Whatever, as long as I can keep fighting strong opponents."" We both say while glaring at each other.

"Alright then! I'll leave you to it~! Oh and once you're done, we'll going to meet with you parents for a while as part of my pact." Azazel-san said with a laugh before leaving us alone.

"So are you sure about this?" I asked while crossing my arms, my Sacred gear still activated.

"As long as I can fight strong opponents, then I'll agree." She said with a smirk, her wings still active as well.

"Hah, I guess we're pretty much the same, huh. I wonder what kind of foes we'll attract, especially since there're three dragons in this town right now." I said, making her a bit confused at what I said.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that your rival, the Sekiryuutei, is currently attending the school I'm at, and is the Pawn of my childhood friend, Rias Gremory. But none of them know yet since he hasn't managed to communicate with Ddraig-san yet like how we can talk to our dragon partners." I explained which made her smirk, telling me that she'll want to test Hyoudo-san's strength but, I don't really care~!

"Hoh, so my rival's here, huh? What did you plan to do about him then?" She asks , still with a smirk.

"That's simple. I plan to train him a bit to get strong enough to stand a chance against a High-Class." I answer her with my own smirk, already thinking about how I can train him to be stronger than the current him.

"Hehe, so you'll train my rival for our fight? That should be interesting. But, I want to see jow strong you are before you reincarnate me as your Queen." She said, getting into a battle stance. No choice, huh… Hehe, I'll enjoy this.

"Then let's go!" I shouted as I charged at her!

* * *

_**(Time Skip) *Issei's P.O.V***_

I found out that I was a Pawn during our fight against the stray devil Viser. I felt bad at first but then resolved to be the strongest pawn and become a Harem King! But first I need to get a contract this time!

This client's house is a bit freaky. The door's wide open, as if they knew that I was coming by bike… Okay, Hyoudo, you have to see what's happening inside… I then went inside.

"Hello! Is anyone here? I'm a devil of the Gremory Household! Hello?" Why does this place stink of blood? I have a bad feeling about this…

"Hah!?" I shouted as I saw the client's corpse hanging upside down on wall…! I then saw a phrase written in blood! It says…

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed that from someone important." A voice of a young male sounded from behind me.

When I looked, there is a man with white hair. He looks like a foreigner and looks like a teenager. He's dressed up like a priest.

Once he saw me, an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Hmmm, why hello! If it isn't a devil-kun!" He seems like he's not even bothered by it… But then I remembered what Buchou told me before I left…

"_Do not involve yourself with people of the church, especially the exorcist. They are our biggest enemy, because they can easily eliminate us with their powers that is supported by the prayer of God."_

He's related to the church… This is bad! He already knows about me being a devil! I'm in the worst kind of situation again!

Once looking me over, he laughs maniacally! W-What's wrong with this guy!?

"Yo~! Devil-kun~! My name's Freed Sellzen~! I belong to a certain Exorcism organization~! Ah, but just because I told you my name doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory. It's okay, since you will be killed soon. I'll make sure of it~! It'll hurt at first but soon you'll feel so good that you'll cry~! Now hold still, okay?" I don't get what this guy's saying at all. But I need to ask him.

"Hey, are you the one that killed this person?" I asked straight out.

"Yes, it was me~! I killed him because he's been summoning devils, so I had to kill him~!" T-That's no excuse to kill someone!

"Huh? Are you shocked? Won't you run away? Humans who make pacts with devils are nothing but scum. Do you understand? No? Well you are just a devil scum after all." This guy's pissing me off!

"H-How can a human just kill another human just like that!? Aren't you supposed to just hunt devils!?" I shouted at this bastard!

"Hah!? A devil is lecturing me!? Don't fuck with me! Now listen here, you shitty devil. Devils rely on human's greed. Meaning if you make a pact with a devil means you're no longer a human! It's the end, that's why I killed him~! I make a living by killing devils and those connected to them~! That's my job~!"

"Even devils won't go that far!"

"Haaah~? What are you talking about? You devils are all trash. Didn't you know that they are a shitty existence? Didn't you know? Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated devil like you. More like, I have to kill you~! Hahahaha!" He then pulled out a sword with no blade and a gun.

The sword then turns into a beam saber, like the one in Gundam.

"You really irritate me. Can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Okay then, now I'm going to stab you with this beam of light, and I'm going to blow your head off with this cool looking gun~! I might fall in love with this~!" Crap! He runs fast! I need to dodge!

… Huh, why does my leg hurt? Did he shoot me? I can see some smoke on my legs…

He points the gun at me again and shoots at my stomach!

"Gaaah!" It fucking hurts! He was about to slice me with his sword, but...

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" A scream of a girl resounded! When I looked at where it came from, I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Asia!

"Hmmm? If it isn't my partner, Asia-chan~! Oh, this is your first time seeing a corpse, right? Well, this is what we do to those that make pacts with devils~!" Asia looked horrified but then noticed me on the ground…

"That person…" She began but was cut off by the bastard.

"Oh no, no. Asia-chan, this man is a devil, not a person~!"

"N-No way… Ise-san's a devil…?" Asia, I'm sorry for lying to you…

"Hah, what's this? Is this forbidden love by a nun and devil~! But no matter~! I'll be killing you now, devil-kun~!" Shit! I need to move damn it! But before anything else, Asia stood in front of me and spread her arms in a protective matter… Asia…

"Father Freed, please forgive this person. There are good people even among devils!" She's… Defending me…?

"Hah!? What are you talking about, you bitch!?" He grabbed Asia and pushed her to the wall! Bastard! "You know, you piss me off. They told me that I couldn't kill you. But, can I rape you? I can, right~!?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger at Asia!" I shouted as the priest let go of Asia and charged at me! I need to move, now!

*CLANG!*

"Hey, Issei-kun. We've come to help you." Kiba! Where the hell did you come from! When I looked, a magic circle, the same one that Buchou uses, was in the corner!

"Ara ara, it seems like you're in a bit of trouble, Ise-kun." Akeno-san's also here!

"… Issei-sempai is in trouble again." And so is Koneko-chan!

"Hah? Are you the devil squad here to save your comrade!? So you're in that kind of relationship? Do you stick it in and does he bend over!? Or is it the other way around!?"

"Such a vulgar mouth. Aren't you a priest? Though I say that, you're a stray aren't you? You're the hardest kind to deal with…"

"Yeah, I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's why I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm fine as long as I can kill devils~!"

"Even devils have rules…" Akeno-san says with narrowed eyes at the shitty priest.

"Nice I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No, I think it's a killing intent! Superb! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear…" The person that came to my side, Buchou, said with venom in her voice!

"Buchou… I…" I tried to say but was too weak to do so. She looked at me then looked angrier!

"It seems that you have been taking care of my precious servant." Buchou said, angry at what the priest did to me.

"Yes I did! But then it was stopped when you came, almost like a dream~!" The furniture next to Freed then exploded form the magic blast that came from Buchou!

"For harming my servant, the price is death!" She looks really angry right now!

"Buchou, there are Fallens coming her fast." Akeno-san said.

"Okay, Akeno, prepare the magic circle while I grab Ise and let's get out of here." Buchou said as she picked me up and brought me to the circle! W-Wait!

"Buchou! Let's take Asia with us!" I shouted but she shook her head!

"It's impossible. Only devils can travel through these circles." I can't leave her here with this bastard!

"Then leave me behind!"

"No! I will not allow my servant to sacrifice himself for then enemy!" She shouted back as we're about to leave!

"Like I'll let you escape!" The shitty priest shouted but was knocked out when Koneko-chan threw a chair at him!

"ASIA!" I shouted as I tried to reach for her! I can't leave her!

"Let's meet again someday, Issei-san." Was the last thing I heard before we're teleported away…

* * *

**AN: This was the longest chapter that I've written! Hehe, lucky~! So how was it? And for those who guess that Vali was the new one to be added today then, Kudos to you~! Now please put your suggestions for the remaining peerage members~!**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn)**

**That's all for now~! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey people! I'm back with a new chapter! And sorry I took a long time to update, I just had a family vacation~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep, that's how he became his queen~! Sorry if it's not the way you expected it though… But that's just because the one to betray them will be different so wait for him/her to reveal his/herself~! And he will be~!**

**True Dragonic Overlord: Rossweisse as a harem member for Wake, huh? It would work considering the fact that she hates Issei's Dress Break move~!**

**13loop: Thanks! It took a while to decide on his personality, so thanks for that~! And Vali as his queen would make difference from canon~! And about your vote, I'm sorry about that… And right back at ya!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Please do and sorry about the rush there, I'll try to properly explain it in future chapters. And thanks! I might show what happened during their fight~! And he might win~! And thanks~!**

**Morrison512: Thanks and please look forward to it!**

**Just a fair warning for everyone. In this chapter, I'll only be doing Issei's P.O.V for the first part and against Raynare and her gang but for the rest, it would be focused on Wake's P.O.V. And I'm sorry if you all wanted to see Issei and Asia spend a day together…**

**Now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Red One's Awakening

_***Issei's P.O.V***_

"Haa…"

I've skipped school today because of the wounds I received from the priest on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed yet…

According to Buchou, the Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light, so it seems like they will be troublesome for us devils since light is poisonous to us.

Thanks to this leg, I won't be able to do the devil's job for a while, so Buchou told me to take a break for a while. She said she already talked to the teachers about it so it should be fine.

Currently, I'm sitting on a bench in a children's park.

*Grumble*

Man I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since morning. It's because I've been thinking about Asia and my career as a devil the whole time. Things like, "How can I save Asia?" "Does she even like her current situation?" Those questions were the ones that are stuck in my head right now.

But,

If I do things on my own, I would cause trouble for Buchou and the others…

… I need to get stronger.

That's the thought that crossed my mind. There are a lot of things that are possible if you are strong. In my short life as a devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. It looks like strength is what I need to achieve my dream…

I've already learned how to make my Sacred gear appear whenever I want it to. But I don't know how to use it yet, so it's a waste. But relying on my Sacred gear so much won't help me improve…

Alright! I Once I'm healed, I'll ask Buchou and Akeno-san on how to use demonic powers. I'll ask Jeanne-san to teach me how to use a sword but if it's not possible then the choice I don't like at all is good enough… But I don't want to ask those two to help me! But right now, I might not have a choice, and since Archus hasn't come back yet, I can only choose between his Knight or Buchou's Knight, Kiba.

Anyway, I have my plans now.

I'm going to surpass that shitty priest. No, I need to have enough strength to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own. I may be a Pawn, but I can do it as long as I work hard for it. I want to believe that.

When I stood up to get my plan started, the color of gold appears to my eyes. When I looked carefully, there's a blonde haired girl that I'm familiar with.

She also notices me. Both of us look shock at this meeting. Yes it's,

"… Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

_**(At the same time with Wake) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"Damn it. You're pretty strong, Vali." I said as we both reached the place Azazel led us to in order to talk with my parents.

"The same to you. Too bad you're not my rival, I would've loved to have someone that strong to fight with. At least you're the one training him." I roll my eyes at my newest Queen, the current _Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer._

_"Yeah yeah, I'll make sure to train him for that. He'll need all the help he can get if he wants to beat you." I said with a slight chuckle. It's true, the kid's weak right now, but I can sense that he'll be stronger in the future._

_"Good, but until then, you'll have to do for a while." Is that all she thinks about? Battle Maniac… Meh, I'm the same, anyway._

_"See! You two get along well! Heck, you might even become lovers in the future!" Azazel-san! Don't you dare say anything!_

_""SHUT UP!"" Vali-san and I shouted at the same time! This Governor is already making me want to kill him!_

_"Hahaha! Well, no matter. We're already here," He started as he pushed me and Vali inside the house which I'm guessing belongs to him._

_Inside, I saw my parents look at us and I couldn't help but smile. Hey, I missed the even if it's only been a few weeks since I left with Jeanne! Who wouldn't miss their family!?_

_"Tou-san, Kaa-san! It's great to see you both again!" I said as ran to them and hugged them to which they returned the gesture._

_"It's great to see you again as well, Wake." Tou-san said with a smile but then he smirked. "And it seems you gained more members but all of them are females, am I correct?" I just nod at his question clueless to what he's implying. "That's good but, make sure that you use protection for now, okay." _

_…. Eh?_

_"What your father means is; don't make the two of us grandparents yet, okay?" W-Wha-!?_

_"W-What are you two talking about!? I'm not even dating one of them yet and you're already saying that we had sex already!?" I shouted, embarrassed at what they said while sporting a blush that matches Rias-san and Sirzechs-san's hair._

_"Relax, we're only kidding." That did not sound like a joke, Tou-san!_

_"Ahem." A voice interrupted us and when we looked, it was Vali-san and Azazel-san. Oh right, we need to talk about some things…_

_We all then sat down with my parent's and I were at one couch and my Queen along with Azazel-san sat on the one facing us._

_"So what's this about, Azazel." It looks like Tou-san doesn't know why we're here, either…_

_"I called you here because I need your son's help with some of my subordinates." Why does he need my help? "The four of them are currently stationed in Kuoh. They were told to watch the a boy there, Issei Hyoudo, I believe his name is." The ones that killed Hyoudo-san…?_

_"Are you perhaps talking about the one that killed Hyoudo-san?" I asked with a serious voice, my eyes turning a bit gold._

_"They killed the boy!? So he already thought that far!?" 'He'? Who's 'he'?_

_"Who're you talking about?" I asked, anticipating the answer._

_"It's one of the leaders of the Grigori… Kokabiel to be exact." The War-monger? "He's been acting without my consent and doing whatever he wants. I can't prove it yet but, he's planning something." This just got serious._

_"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

_"I want you to save those four subordinates of mine, and I also want you to bring them uninjured, if possible." He said. "Oh, and I want you to turn at least one of the females in their group into a peerage member of yours~! Mainly Mittelt, as an act of forgiveness~!" What!? He wants me to reincarnate one of them into a devil, but mostly this Mitteltperson!? Why!?_

_"Oh and before you ask~! Your parents already agreed to it~!" I looked to my parents for confirmation and I saw them nod… Uwah…_

_"Ugh, fine…" I said dejectedly while Vali-san was giggling. "And why are you laughing?" _

_"Nothing important. But, you're definitely going to be whipped when you grow older." She replied while still giggling._

_"Tch. Whatever." I said, looking away but then I remembered something. "Oh yeah! Tou-san, why didn't you tell me that I had a brother?" I asked as they all looked at me but Tou-san looked shocked for a while before sighing._

_"I knew you were going to ask that." He said with a sigh "But I'll explain everything once the time is right." I just nod with a curious expression on my face. Just what happened to my family before…?_

_*RING! RING!*_

_Oh, that was my phone. When I looked, I saw the message from Jeanne saying,_

_Wake-kun,_

_Hyoudo-san has left for the abandoned church just a few minutes ago with Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan to rescue the nun Hyoudo-san met. And it seems that Rias-chan has something planed for those naughty Fallen Angels since she left with a clue on about a Pawn before leaving Hyoudo-san to think a bit~! I just thought you should know just in case you want to see it~~!_

_"Damn." I said, gaining everyone's attention as I stood up. "Vali-san, we need to go now. It seems that the Fallen Angels planned something with a nun Hyoudo-san encountered and it seems Hyoudo-san left to go save her along with Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan." I continued which seemed to shock them as I prepared a magic circle while Vali-san went to stand next to me. "Let's go!"_

_And we're off!_

__**(In front of Abandoned Church) *Issei's P.O.V***__

"We should cross out the possibility of her being in dormitory. So that leaves the inner parts of this church." Damn, this guy sure plans before he does something, huh?

Whatever, I need to focus saving Asia… It's because I wasn't strong enough that I couldn't save her…

**__*Flash Back To Earlier Today*__**

__Today was great. I managed to spend time with Asia, though she didn't know how to eat a burger so I had to teach her. We even went to the arcade where I won a doll of "Rache-kun", a cute mascot based on a mouse. But it took me five tries before I can get it, but it was worth it seeing her so happy.__

__Currently, we are at the fountain in the park. Hahaha, I've skipped school and I had fun until dusk.__

__We're lucky we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I'd have been taken into taken into custody right away…__

__We both ended up being tired though.__

__It was fun seeing her reaction when we went to the game center and other shops.__

__I think that the dating plan I had for Yuuma-chan has proven to be of good use. You really can't tell what happens in life since I never expected to become useful for once.__

_"_Guh…" My foot suddenly hurt because of the uncomfortable in my leg. Then I felt pain a bit.__

__It was the wound from yesterday. The place where that shitty priest shot me yesterday…__

__It'll take a long time for it to heal, I guess…__

_"_Ise-san? … Are you still injured from yesterday…?" Asia expression turned sad at the mention of that event.__

__I made her remember something bad… And we were having a good time too… But then Asia bends down and starts to check my injuries.__

_"_Can you please lift your trousers up?"__

_"_O-Okay." Was the only reply I could come up with!__

__When I lifted it up, with my calf half exposed, the bullet mark remains on where I got it.__

__She then placed her hands there as a warm and gentle green light covers my wound.__

_"_How is it?" She asks as I decided to move my leg a bit once the light died down.__

_"_Oh wow! I don't feel any pain anymore! Thanks, Asia!" I said as I ran a bit. She just smiles at my antics.__

_"_You're amazing, Asia! The healing power, it's incredible… It's a Sacred gear, right?" I asked after I calmed down a bit.__

_"_Yes, it is." __

_"_Actually, I also have a Sacred gear. Though it's not much of a use. Not now, at least."__

__She seems shocked at what I told her. "Ise-san, you have a Sacred gear to?"__

_"_Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it to yours, it's a bit lacking. Asia's can heal humans, animals, and also devils like me, right?" I said, but then she put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.__

__Soon, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then more came after that. She then sat down again and cried.__

_Then she told me a story about the girl who was once called, "The Holy Maiden"._

_In a certain region of Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was then raised by the church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. She was a strong follower of the church, and she was also born with a special power at the young age of eight. She has the power to heal, since she healed an injured puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church saw this act. The girl was then transferred to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used this power to heal many believers and they were told it was the power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors, and she came to be respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even if they didn't get her own approval. She was never dissatisfied for how she was treated. People from the church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She was just happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful for God giving her this power. She didn't have her any friends she can open to. Everyone treated her nicely but there was no one willing to become her friend. She understood why, though. They thought of her power as an irregular. They didn't think of her as a human, but rather a creature that can heal humans. But then she met a devil that was hurt and healed it, though she never knew until it was too late. One person from the church saw her do this and reported back to the church. They started hating her and calling her a "Witch". This was because they believe that healing can only be used to heal believers of God and anything else is considered as powers of a witch. She was shunned and excommunicated from the church. It was there that Fallen Angels took her in._

_It didn't take long for me to realize that the girl in the story is Asia. I felt sad at what happened to her and mad at the people who just abandoned her like that._

"…_It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm so clumsy and I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia wipes her tears away._

_I don't know what to say to her… _

_Just like what she showed before, she has a Sacred gear that can heal even devils._

"_This is also a trial set by God. Since I'm clumsy, the Lord gave me this trial." She laughed as if she was talking to herself._

"_But I'm sure that I can make friends someday. My dream is to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and talk with each other…" She sobbed out while crying._

_She's been enduring this the whole time. She was waiting for God to save her the whole time and she's been hiding her feelings all this time…_

_Hey God!_

_Why are you doing this to this girl!? Why won't you save her!? She's been waiting for your help! She' respected you more than anyone!_

_I don't know anything about you and I don't believe in any religion. And on top of that, I'm a devil! But even a devil like me can talk to her! Weren't you the one who gave us the Sacred gear!?_

_Wait, I know what to do! Watch me now, God!_

"_Asia, I'll become your friend." I said as she looked at me shocked. "Actually, we're already friends, right? We talked and laughed with each other already, right? Then that means that you and I are already friends!" I continued with a smile._

"… _Is this a pact with a devil?"_

"_It's not! We're going to be actual friends! We'll put other things aside! We'll talk when we want to, play when we want to and I'll also go shopping with you!" I don't know if that was the right thing to say or not but, that's exactly how I feel!_

_Asia released tears again but this time, they were tears of happiness._

"_It's impossible." A voice said from behind us… A voice that sounds familiar to me…_

_I turn around and saw the very same person that I turned into a devil. The person who killed me and the person who I considered as my first girlfriend…_

"_Yuuma-chan…?" I said as she looked shock at something. _

"_I-Ise-kun…? B-But you were dead! Unless… You're a devil now!" She looked really shock at finding out that I became a devil, and yet I can sense a bit of happiness from her… Why?_

"_Raynare-sama…" Asia said as Yuuma-Ahem-Raynare regained her composure and sneered._

"_Asia, come back with me. You are important in our plans so don't run away anymore. Look, I even took time to find you. Don't cause trouble for me." Raynare said as Asia hid behind me._

"_N-No! I don't like the way you do things! Killing people is bad!" Asia shouted back with a look of defiance._

"_Looks like I have to take you by force then." Raynare said with a sigh. I can't let her!_

_I move forward and stood in between them as I summoned my Sacred gear._

"_I won't let you take Asia!" I shouted as I got into a battle stance._

"_Don't get in my way, you low-class devil." She said with disgust and a bit of sadness… Again I ask, why?_

"_No! I'll just use my Sacred gear here to stop you-!?" I started, only to feel pain on my stomach. I looked down and saw the same spear that killed me impaled on my stomach._

"_GAAHHH!" This hurts worse than before! Is it because I'm a devil now!?_

"_Ise-san!"_

"_You see, Asia. If you'd have chosen to come with me earlier then, none of this would have happened." Raynare said while Asia looked sad… Don't even think about it, Asia…_

"… _I'll go with you, Raynare-sama. Just let me heal Ise-san…" Don't do it, Asia!_

"_Very well." Raynare replied as Asia came to heal the hole in my stomach._

"_I'm sorry that this happened, Ise-san. I hope we can meet again." Asia said as she left to go with the Fallen Angel…_

"_You're lucky that this girl stopped me." Raynare said as they left._

"_ASIA!"_

_***Flash Back End***_

After all that, I went to report to Buchou and told her that we needed to save Asia. She slapped me then scolded. She told me that I shouldn't associate myself with people of the church anymore. I told her that I still need to go, but she just left after Akeno-san told her something but not before telling me about the abilities of a Pawn… I'll just have to apologize to Buchou later for my outburst, but right now, I need to save Asia!

"…There's no need to go in quietly anymore… They already know we're here." Koneko-chan said as she kicked the door down! Note to self: Never get her angry!

"Let's go!" I shouted. Don't worry, Asia, because I'll save you!

* * *

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

Tch, I hope that they haven't killed anyone yet…

*SHINE!*

"We're finally here!" I said but looked at where we are… "Ara? Arara!?" Why are we in school!?

"… This doesn't look like the church." Seriously Vali-san…

"… Just shut up and let's go…" I said dejectedly as we ran to the church at top speed. Hope you didn't do anything yet, Rias-san…

_**(Behind Abandoned Church) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

Rias and Akeno teleported to the back of the church in order to take care of the other Fallen Angels here and to gain some information if they are working with their Faction or on their own.

"Stop right there." A voice from up on a tree said. The two looked and saw a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. "Sorry but I can't let you pass here."

"Ara ara, you're the guard they sent to stop us?" Akeno asked the girl.

"Nope. I thought that you might go through here so I took the liberty to wait for you her." The girl proudly states, happy that she was right.

"Don't take all the credit, Mittelt." Another voice said. It was the same woman that attacked Issei after handing out some flyers on his first day as a devil. "We all decided to come here, Mittelt, while Raynare's continuing the ritual to steal the nun's Sacred gear."

The girl now identified as Mittelt pouted while looking in the direction of the older woman. "Shut up Kalawarner. You and Donahseek only followed me here, you got that!" Mittelt shouted as she also turned to face the only male Fallen Angel in the group.

""Whatever."" They both say at the same time.

The two devils sweat drop at their antics. "Sorry to burst your bubble but, my other servants came here through the front entrance." Rias said with a smirk.

"What!? No way! Well no matter. You're their King, right? Then we'll just have to stop you and they'll be taken care of by Raynare and the exorcists here." Mittelt said while Rias just continued to smirk.

"Oh no, we won't help them with this one. Fufufu." Akeno replied with a smile.

"So you're just going to abandon them? That's pretty harsh."

"No, I believe that they can handle this even without our help." Rias said. "Now Akeno!"

"Hai~!" Akeno said as she made a barrier appear to trap them all inside.

"So this was your plan!? Then we'll just have to kill you to stop these, right!?" Mittelt shouted as all three of them made light spears and started to throw them until…

"**STOP!**" A loud voice that came from behind the two devils shouted out. Everyone looked at where it came from and what they saw shocked all of them. The devils because they saw Wake and the Fallen Angels because they saw Vali.

"Phew, looks like we made it in time." Wake said with a sigh after seeing that they didn't throw the spears yet.

"Yes, we're lucky that we managed to enter before the barrier was set up."

"""""What's the meaning of this, Wake/kun/Vali!?""""" All five of them shouted at the same time. Wake laughed a bit before answering.

"Okay, well you see, the thing is that…"

* * *

_**(Inside The Church) *Issei's P.O.V***_

"Hey God! You're seeing this, right!? Why did you just leave this girl to die like this!? She believed in you yet you abandon her!? She just wanted friends! Please don't take her away!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I already failed to stop them and now Asia's dead! I wasn't strong enough to save her!

"Is it because I'm a devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a devil and her friend!?" I shouted out once again.

"This is new, a devil repenting to God here." The Fallen Angel Raynare said after she arrived. No, that means that-!?

"Look at this wound the Knight boy gave me while I was coming here." She said as a green light covered her hands and it started to heal. "Amazing, isn't it? The power to heal is great."

"Just shut up and give Asia her Sacred gear back!" I shouted while she just laughed.

"Sorry but I can't do that. This power is to be used for Azazel-sama." She replied casually, but there's some remorse. But right now, I can't care less!

"Like I care. I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl…" I started as I stood up from my spot.

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred gear." She replied.

"… Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived a normal life!"

"She couldn't. Those who have irregular Sacred gears would be left out of the world and groups. It's because they possess they possess a powerful ability and a different power than others. Humans hate those things." She said.

"… Then I would've protected her as her friend for as long as I live!" I shouted out loudly.

"Sorry but, that's impossible because she's dead. She's already dead, you know? You couldn't protect her." She said which irritated me.

"I know… That's why I can't forgive you and myself-!"

I can't forgive them.

Myself that couldn't protect Asia and Raynare that killed Asia.

I then remembered what Buchou said…

"_Desire. A Sacred Gear is driven by the desire of its possessor. Desire also determines its power."_

"Give her back."

"_Even though you're a devil now, your desire is still there. The stronger your desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."_

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaack!"

**[DRAGON BOOSTER!]**

My Sacred Gear on my left hand activates as if responding to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.

Some mysterious mark appears on it.

At the same time, power flowed into my body. My left arm that's equipped with my Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I went forward even while having my body overflow with this power. I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel in front of me who dodged.

"I'll explain it to you right now. Currently, my power level is 1000 and yours is 1. Your Sacred Gear can only double your power which is equals to 2. It's futile with only that much of a power up at your current strength. If you had enough time to train then maybe."

**[BOOST!]**

Another sound resounded from the jewel. The mark on the gauntlet changed from I to II.

The power inside me is growing to beat the person in front of me is increasing…

"Orrrrryyyaaaaaa!" I charged at her while my power was concentrated to my fist. I already promoted to being a Rook.

"So your power increased a bit? Sorry but it'll more than that!" She dodged me again.

Light then gathers on her hands and forms into a spear.

"Take this!" She shouted before throwing them at me. They both hit my legs and went deep into my thighs. Even if I'm already a Rook, it still hurt a lot!

"GUUAAAHHH!" I screamed out! It hurts so much!

It burns so much! Light's really the enemy of Devils! The palms of my hands are burning after I touched them! Smoke's coming from them. I can't even bend down to remove them…

But if that's the case then, I'll just pull them out!

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" Damn this thing's hot! And it hurts! But I can't give up now!

"Impressive that you managed to pull them out. My light is very poisonous to low-class Devils like yourself. It's the ultimate pain a Devil can feel." She said with slight shock in her tone.

"This is nothing compared to what this girl, Asia, endured!" I shouted out as I tried to stand up.

Even though I already took it out, the pain's still there…

**[BOOST!]**

My gauntlet continues to resound with power filling me up…

It still hurts though… It hurts so much that I'm crying and drool coming from my mouth…

"I still think it's impressive. I put a lot of density in that light, and yet you still have the power to stand up like this. It's hard to heal for Middle-class Devils but for a Low-class like you, you should've been dead right now."

I still don't understand what she's talking about.

"Light circulates through your body and slowly poisons you until you die, unless you get treatment right now, you will die. But you really have a strong build, huh?" Ah, so is that right? So trash like me who just became a devil, this wound is very lethal, huh?

But like I thought, I could still feel pain coursing through my body right now… The pain transmitted to my brain is so much, so if I let my guard down for even a second, I'll feel like it's going to screw my head.

So I'll die if I don't get treated soon, huh? But I can't just sit here, but I don't have enough strength in my legs…

Is this the end for me…?

But then I saw Asia. A girl who's sleeping peacefully…

"At a time like this, shouldn't we pray to God…?" That slipped from my mouth without me realizing it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"But I'm a Devil now so shouldn't I pray to Satan instead…? Hahaha…" I continued my rant.

"What are you even talking? Have you finally broke…?"

"Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist to, right? I'm Devil to, so you'll listen, right?" I said as I stood straight again.

"I'm going to punch this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me so please make sure no one interferes. I don't want anyone to interfere, I also don't need back-up, I'll do it by myself… My legs are fine as well. I'll get up on my own, it's a good situation for me… My anger is so high that I can handle this much pain. Just please lt me hit her once…!" I shouted out as I began to move closer to Raynare who looks shocked at me being able to move…

"… Impossible! How are you able to walk!? You can stand but moving should be impossible in your current state!" She shouted as I continued to walk while raising my fist again.

"… Hey, Ex-girlfriend, I've been through a lot because of you."

"W-What do you mean!?"

"I could've done everything for you… I would've been loyal to you forever… But right now, I need to punch you for this girl!" I shouted as I ran to her even with the pain!

"G-Get away from me!"

**[Explosion!]**

"T-This power is like of that of a High-class Devil! How is this possible!?" Like a High-class, huh? Is it because of my Sacred Gear…?

"I don't care about any of that! All I know is that I'll take you down right here, right now!" I shouted out before rushing again.

"This power was supposed to be for my superiors! How can someone like you surpass someone like me who has gained the power of this [Twilight Healing]!?" She shouted as she tried to get away!

"I won't let you!"

"Damn you!" She shouted out.

"Uooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyaaaaaa!" I shouted one last time, managing to hit her, sending her out of the building…

… I did it… I finally did it…!

"Well done, Ise-kun." That voice… Kiba!?

When I turned around, it was the Prince, phew. "Yo, Casanova, what took you so long?"I said with a smirk. Arialo

"Sorry, Buchou told me to let you handle it." He replied apologetically.

"I knew you could beat her." Buchou's voice said from behind me. I looked and saw her along with Akeno-san, Archus and a girl with dark silver hair that I never met before. But when I looked closer, Archus was hugging another girl with blonde hair who seems to be embarrassed while the other two Fallen Angels that attacked me were there! But I'm mostly pissed at what Archus was doing! But I have no time to think about that right now.

"You did a great job, Hyoudo-san. But luckily this church was an abandoned one or else we would've had some trouble with the Angels." Archus said while I was shocked. He seems to have noticed as he added "It's because churches belong to God and in turn, we would be causing a war with the Angel's side, so we're lucky that that't not the case here." He explained as I understood while Koneko-chan went inside while dragging the unconscious body of Raynare.

"… Buchou, I've brought it." She said as she threw the body in the middle.

"Good. Akeno, wake her up." Buchou said as Akeno-san splashed water on Raynare, effectively waking her up.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare?" Buchou said with a smile but I can detect venom in it.

"Crimson hair… The daughter of the Gremory clan…" Raynare replied.

"Hello, my name's Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir to the house of Gremory. It might be short but it's a pleasure to have your acquantance."

Raynare just glares at Buchou.

"You think you've got me but too bad. This plan was kept from the higher-ups but there are other Fallen Angels here with me. If I get in danger they'll-"

"Sorry but, they already know the truth about who set this plan up, all of them except you. And my new cute Pawn Mittelt wouldn't betray me anyway. Oh and you lost because Hyoudo-san here wields the [Boosted Gear]." Archus said while still hugging the girl with blonde hair now known as Mittelt, who just gave up struggling and accepted the hug while hugging him back a bit, happily? While she nodded along with the other two while Koneko-chan looks pissed at Mittelt! Scary! But what's a [Boosted Gear]? Buchou looked at me wording the words, "later" to which I nodded at.

Raynare looked shocked for a moment before looking back at Buchou, scared for her life. Buchou was going to say something but,

"Oh, don't worry. We won't kill you as Azazel-san asked me not to." Archus once again interrupts while smiling a bit at the pout Buchou made.

Raynare looked relaxed for a bit but Archus continued. "But Azazel-san told me for all of you except Mittelt to report to him once you leave for the Grigori to report about this and… accept your punishmet~!" He said with a sadistic grin that matched Akeno-san! And said girl is blushing at his smile! T-This guy is really scary!

"Yep~! Looks like you guys will have to take punishment unlike me~! It's because my new King's punishment is just to hug me like this anytime he wants to~!" Mittelt said in a sing song like voice as all of us look at Archus for confirmation as the bastard just nods! The Fallen Angels all face fault while the rest of us just laughed! Hahaha, same old Archus, huh!? But wait…

"Oi, Archus!" I shouted as he looked at me. "Who's the other girl?" I asked, pointing to the dark silver haired girl.

"Oh, this is my new Queen, Vali, your rival, the Hakuryuuko." He said as I looked shock at that info but what rival? "I'll explain someday, okay?" He said, as if knowing what I was thinking about while I nodded.

"Oh, Raynare-san." Archus said, gaining our attention again. "We'll need to take that nun, Asia Argeneto-san's Sacred Gear, if you please?" He continued as Raynare nodded as Archus used some kind of spell and handed two rings to Buchou.

"Well, there you go~! Now I'll be bringing the three of them to Azazel-san now so come along Vali-san." Archus said as he teleported himself along with the Fallen Angels and that Vali girl.

"So Buchou, what's a [Boosted Gear]?" I asked as she looked at me and nodded.

"Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, otherwise known as the [Boosted Gear]. It's one of the Thirteen Longinus, a mid-tier one. It hosts the dragon Ddraig inside it." She replied making me shocked. "And you also have a rival as the Sekiryuutei, the one known as White Dragon Emperor, Hakuryuuko, is your rival, I'll let Wake tell you about it." Now I'm even more shocked that my rival was that girl!

"Now then, let us return this to the girl now." Buchou said as she went to Asia and placed her Sacred Gear on her chest.

"But Buchou, she's already dead…" I said as looked down a bit sad. "I… failed to save her…"

"Ise, do you know what this is?" Buchou asked as she showed me a Bishop Chess piece. She's going to-!?

"Judging by the look on your face, you know what I'm going to do, right?" She asked as I nodded happily.

"Fufufu. [Twilight Healing], huh? Such a rare Sacred Gear. You'll be the one responsible for her, okay Ise." I just nod at the question while Buchou placed the Bishp piece on Asia's chest.

"I order in my name, Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I rsurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!" The crimson chess piece glows as it enters Asia. At the same time her Sacred Gear also returns to her body. Asia's eyes then slowly open as I knelt beside her. She looked confused for a bit before noticing me.

"… Ise-san?"

"Come on, Asia. Let's go home…" Was the last thing I said before fainting…

* * *

_**(Time Skip) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"Yo, Hyoudo-san! How was your weekend?" I asked as I managed to catch up to him with Jeanne.

"It was good. But do you know why Buchou wanted us to meet this morning before classes?" He asked me as Jeanne and I looked at each other before laughing a bit.

"You'll just have to find out later now don't you~!" Jeanne says while sticking her tounge out as we continued to the ORC clubroom.

_**(ORC Clubroom)**_

"Ara, you came on time." Rias-san said after seeing the three of us enter as we greeted her with a "Good morning" each. "So how's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power. So Buchou, if there is the same number of evil pieces like in chess itself, then would it be possible for you to get seven other pawns?" Hyoudo-san asked as we sat down to wait for the other members since we were the first ones to arrive. I'm guessing Rias-san never told him, huh?

"Hyoudo-san, you're the only Pawn Rias-san can have." He looks shoched at what I said so I elaborated. "You see, the nuber of evil pieces used to reincarnate a person differs because of their power. Rias-san used all of her eight Pawns to reincarnate you so no need to worry about more Pawns being with you~!"

He looked at Rias-san for confirmation and she nodded with a smile. "It's exactly as he said, Ise. You're the only Pawn I'll have."

"There's a saying in the world of chess that a Queen is worth nine Pawns, Rooks have a value of five Pawns, Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. It is the same for evil pieces. These are the standard value of each piece. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. Some can only be reincarnated by two Knights and also some who need two Rooks to reincarnate them. But you can't use two separate pieces to reincarnate someone, so it's important to think about how to use the pieces. Once you use it, you won't be given a new evil piece." I could see Hyoudo-san nodding his head in happiness as Jeanne and I chuckled a bit on his reaction. "It's probably because you have the [Boosted Gear], one of the Thirteen Longinus, that it took all eight of my Pawns to reincarnate you."

"When reincarnating you I only had one Knight, one Rook, one Bishop and all eight Pawns. To make you into my servant, I needed to use all of my eight Pawn pieces. And it seems that your compatibility with it is good. The other pieces couldn't reincarnate you because of their value. But the value of a Pawn is still a mystery, including its Promotion Ability." Rias-san then smiles happily. She went to Hyoudo-san and pats his cheek.

"Our matching's great as well. "Crimson Haired Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Fufufu, Ise, fight to be the strongest Pawn. If it's you, I know you can do it." She said. She then kissed his forehead and Jeanne was laughing at his reaction like me~!

"Fufufu, I should stop now. Our new recruit would be sad if I adored you this much~!" She teased as we heard a whimpering sound and looked to find Asia-san with Elmen-san, Vali-san and Mittelt-san in front of the door wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform.

"Uhhh, it has to be… Rias-buchou is very beautiful so even Ise-san will also like her…" Asia-san started as the rest of my peerage come to me.

"So how do you think, Wake-kun~!" Mittelt said as she did a little pose as I ignored what Rias-san and her peerage were doing.

"It looks great on you~! The same goes to you two as well." I said while aslo looking at my Queen and Rook.

"Hmph, I don't know why I have to attend this school as well…" Vali-san said while sighing. Hehe, sorry but you have to~!

"Don't worry about it~! Oh and before I forget, Vali-san you're in the second year and in my and Jeanne's class, while Elmen-san and Mittelt will be in the first years in Koneko-chan's class." I said as they all nodded before th rest of the members of the ORC appeared.

"Good morning everyone."

"… Good morning everyone."

Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan said respectively as the all took a seat or in Koneko-chan's case, my lap. Mittelt looked pissed along with Elmen-san… Hehe, scary…

"Ara, good morning everyone~!" Akenoo-san said as she entered while pushing a cart with… Cake~! "I thought that we could celebrate about us gaining new members, fufufu~!"

"Well then everyone, let's start our daily routine now!" Rias-san said as we all smiled.

[HAI~!]

* * *

**AN: Ok, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! And sorry if I missed some parts that I forgot to explain, so please forgive me!**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn)**

**I also wanted to know if any of would want Riser's twin cat girls Wake's peerage? Please review on what you think about that suggestion.**

**That's it for now~! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another has arrived~! And it's finally time to start the Riser arc!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep~! It is a huge difference~! And yeah, he mostly has girls on his peerage except for Arthur~! Nope, Vali won't be the one to join the Khaos Brigade, another dragon emperor is taking that role. Bikou as a Rook? Maybe~!**

**Robynhood: On it~!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks! And yeah, they are different from other parents but that's what makes them funny~! And Issei is too weak right now but that will change once Wake's done with him. As for Azazel wanting Mittelt to join Wake's peerage specifically is because, he was told of Wake's addiction to cute girls~! And about the Knights, I almost forgot about that so thanks for reminding me!**

**Mahesvara: Thanks!**

**Morrison512: Thanks and yeah, I'd go with a bet against Riser for them or something like that~!**

**Now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Two New Pawns

_***Issei's P.O.V***_

I'm Issei Hyoudo, but people call me Ise. I'm a second year high school student at Kuoh Academy. But unfortunately, I'm not a normal high school student.

That's because I'm a Devil. I'm not lying, I'm serious about this. But I'm only a reincarnated Devil. But that's not important right now, just consider me a High School Devil.

That's really what I am. But right now, I don't know what to say about the situation I'm at right now. For some reason, I'm in a chapel. Some familiar faces are here with me.

"Damn it! For Issei to get married!"

"This has got to be some mistake! There's just no way that he could get married!"

My two friends, the bald headed Matsuda and the glasses wearing Motohama. My two evil pals are shouting out some curses at me while giving me an envious looks.

"Otou-san! Our good for nothing son has finally gotten married!"

"I know, Okaa-san! Ise, I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"

Both of my parents are crying while hugging each other. Oi! Stop saying those things!

But now that I noticed it, why am I wearing a white tuxedo!? It's like I'm going to get married! Wait, this is a wedding scene! Even the wedding song's being played here! Is this my wedding!?

But wait, if I'm getting married, then who's my bride!?

"Issei-kun, don't look around so restlessly." A voice I don't recognize said from behind me. When I looked to my side, there's a beauty, someone I don't recognize with long light brown hair, but I can't make out the face except for her lips.

Who is this girl? Why does she look so familiar to me? But aside from that, she looks gorgeous in her wedding dress. Man am I lucky!

"Congratulations on your union, Hyouda-san! Hope you have a happy married life!"

"Sob~! I can't believe that Hyoudo-san got married earlier than us, Wake-kun~!"

Archus and Jeanne said respectively. But, Jeanne has liked Archus? Meh, all of us already knew that, maybe he was just dense.

But I can't believe that I got in this relationship with a hot girl without even knowing about it until now! I did this without realizing what happened, and it already progressed this far!

"Through sickness and in health…" The old priest is reciting the marriage vows but right now, my head's filled with other things.

Marriage=Husband and Wife. Husband and Wife=Family. Family=Children. Children=Making babies. Making Babies=Sexual Relation. Sexual Relation=Husband and Wife's Love Affair… I'm going to have sex after marriage! Oh yeah!

_**(Issei's Imagination)**_

Our first night f marriage. I'm getting nervous!

"Come here, Issei-kun~!" My wife's laying naked on the bed inside my imagination. Does this mean I can? I can, right? We are husband and wife, right? So of course we need to start a family!

A child is a must to start a family. But before that can happen, we need to have sex to start.

… I can have SEX!

Once that thought entered, my mind was filled with excitement! I can't stop imagining all the positions we could use!

C-Can I make it safely until the end!? But I have knowledge about this, so I should be fine!

_**(End Imagination)**_

"You may now kiss the bride." Oh right! I need to kiss her in the chapel first! I looked to my side as my new wife, whose name I still can't remember, has her eyes closed and her face approaching me!

I can do this, right!? I can, right!? I get to kiss a hot girl!

Her cute pink lips look so soft. I can't believe that I can kiss such a girl! These lips will soon belong to me!

As I stick my head forward to kiss her,

**[It seems you're having fun, you shitty brat.] **A mysterious voice resounds from within my head!

The voice sounded low and had a great impact in it. I've never heard this voice before, but it's like I know whose voice this belongs to. Like it's been close to me for as long as I can remember…

**[That's right, and I'm right beside you.] **Huh? Who is this? I looked around the chapel and no one was there. The woman beside me, my parents and my friends all vanished from the chapel, as if they were never there.

But other than that, where am I? It's like I lost all my senses and losing consciousness…

It's dark, very dark. I can't see anything at all. I also can't hear anything to. What does this mean?

Where is everyone!? And more importantly, whose voice is that!?

**[It's mine, brat.]**

Waaahh! That sound didn't come from my mouth. Of course, anyone would be shocked if they saw a gigantic monster in front of them!

It has big eyes, the color of its eyes are red, like blood. A jaw that comes up to its ears, where a lot of sharp fangs are growing out of it. A thick horn is lining up its forehead, and the scales covering it are red, almost like magma. It has thick arms and legs, as thick a huge tree trunk. The claws it has makes it even more terrifying. But aside from that, it has a pair of huge wings spread out to the sides, making it look bigger!

In front of me is a gigantic monster, and of all things, it resembles a huge, red,

Dragon.

It seems like this thing can read what I'm thinking about without me needing to say anything at all and it seems like the monster, dragon, which is in front of me, lifts its mouth up a bit.

**[Yes, that is right. That's the right assumption. I have been trying to talk to you. But because you were really weak, none of my words reached you. But now, I can finally able to appear in front of you.]** Who is this dragon? And appear before me? He's been wanting to talk to me for a long time? Wait, will he eat me!?

**[Eat you? Don't make me laugh, you'll taste horrible. I just wanted to meet and introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting with from now on.] **Partner? What is it talking about!? Oi, dragon! What are you-!?

**[You've realized it to, right? You've probably thought about it. Yes, that's right. I am exactly what you think I am. Let's talk again soon, aye, Partner.] **When I looked at my left arm, it was covered in red scales and looks abnormal because it has sharp claws growing out of it…

_**(Dream End)**_

I opened my eyes and I wake up in a familiar room. Ah, so that was a dream? Looks like I had the best dream which was also my worst. It was good from the start since it was with my wedding but then after that…..

*Ba-dump, Ba-dump*

My heart's beating fast… Anyone's would if they had a dream like that.

I rub the sweat off my forehead with my hand. Man that was a freaky dream…

But then I realized that I used my left arm to wipe it. That last part… the Red Dragon… Where did I hear about it before…?

My left arm doesn't look like it had in the dream but, I feel like that this arm of mine is possessed by something…

I then looked at the clock and it read… 4:30!? Oh shit! I have training with Buchou during this time!

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Kuoh Academy) *Wake's P.O.V***_

Man that was a tiring and eventless day at school… Nothing happened except for the usual; being followed around by fan girls while boys were glaring at me for the attention I get, nothing out of the ordinary there. Too bad I have to walk home alone today since my peerage have contracts to do today.

"Wake-kun" A voice said from behind me. When I looked, I saw my two friends, Murayama-san and Katase-san, running towards me.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked as they got close to me.

"W-Well, we were wondering if you wouldlike to walk home together." Murayama-san asked shyly while Katase-san nodded also looking shy. I just smile. I was about to reply to them but my phone suddenly rang. I sigh as I opened my phone to see the message.

**Wake,**

**You have a job to do. A stray devil was spotted near your location in an abandoned factory at the border of Kuoh Town. Information about the stray isn't available. You can take anyone you want with you but most importantly, make sure you're careful on this job.**

**-Dad**

"*Sigh* Sorry girls, but it seems like I have something to do. Maybe we can walk together some other time" I said apologetically as I waved goodbye while turning and running to my destination, not noticing that the two girls were following me.

_**(Abandoned Factory)**_

Once I reached the factory, I smelled the scent of blood in the area. Just what kind of stray is this? Well, better suit up.

"Time to get to work! Let's go, Dragold!" I shouted getting a laugh from my Partner.

**[Hahaha, finally! Some action! Ah, let's do this, Partner.] **Dragold responded as my Sacred Gear, [Striking Gear], appeared along with my battle outfit with my eyes turning gold again.

"Hmph, let's hope that this stray can at least give me a challenge…" I said as I began to enter the factory, still not noticing the two kendo club members that were following me…

_***Murayama's P.O.V***_

Oh. My. God! W-What did we just witness!? One of Kuoh Academy's Princes just transformed right in front of us! And did he say striking gear? Is that what those gauntlets are? What is going on here!?

"M-Murayama-chan, w-what happened?" Katase-chan asked, shocked at what we just saw as well.

"I-I don't know… But let's follow him to find out." I said as we began to follow Wake-kun inside the building…

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

So this is the stray I need to fight? Man is it huge…

It has huge claws with pointed ears. The fangs on its mouth reached until its chin. The body itself was big enough to the point that he was as big as a car. Its glowing red eyes have a piercing gaze as it took in my presence. I couldn't help but smirk as a single thought crossed my mind,

-This is going to be fun!

"Yo, stray devil-san~! I am Wake Lucifer of the house of Lucifer. And I was sent here to kill you, so mind telling me the name of my opponent?" I said as the stray looked shocked for a moment before regaining its composure.

"Hoho, so you say you're a son of Lucifer?" I nod at the question as he just laughs… Typical. "Don't make me laugh! Only Sirzechs Lucifer is the one with that name! You must be joking!"

I just sigh as I revealed my eight Devil wings, shocking the hell out of the stray. "If you don't believe me, then I'll just have to show you!" I shouted as I charged at the stray after retracing my wings. "I, Wake Lucifer, shall be your opponent!"

"Don't mess with me!" It said as it prepared to punch me. "Just because you have that many wings mean that you're any match for me, the great Katai!" Heh, too slow!

*CRASH!*

"Ha, see!? You can't beat me-!?" It started, but was cut off by my fist crashing to his face.

"You should really talk less, and concentrate on fighting!" I shouted as he fell down while I jumped back to my former position.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he stood up and charged me. Heh, typical brute. I just jumped out of the way and began kicking it in the face.

"You need to be faster if you want to beat me." I said as I just landed back on the ground calmly looking at the stray regaining its composure. "This'll be easy if this is all you got-!" But before I can even finish that sentence, a voice called my name.

"Wake-kun!?" I turned to look and I saw Murayama-san and Katase-san! What're they doing here!? Did they follow me here!?

"W-What are you two doing here-!?" I said before being kicked through the wall by the stray after it saw me distracted! Tch!

"GAAAAHHH!" I spat out some blood as I landed on the floor of the room next door.

**[Partner! You all right!?] **What do you think!? **[Partner, listen to me! You'll have to use it for now if you want to beat that guy and keep those girls safe!] **Yeah, I guess you're right. If I don't use it and fight him without, he might harm the girls or use them as hostages. Hehe, I really have to go all out here!

"[Balance Break]."

**[Inshō-tekina Dragon Balance Breaker!] **

_***Third Person's P.O.V***_

"Hahaha! Now that he's taken care of, I wonder what I'll do to the two of you." The stray, Katai, said as it looked at the two girls cowering in fear. "Maybe I'll have my way with you then kill you."

Murayama and Katase were shaking while holding each other as they look at the stray devil. They were scared of what it would to them. Then sadness entered them as they remembered that because of them, Wake might have died.

"Hehe, better yet, I'll just kill you right here!" The stray shouted as it charged the two cowering girls.

"H-Help!" Murayama shouted out, pleading to somebody, anybody to save her and her friend. Luckily someone answered her plea.

*BANG!*

An armored being punched the stray devil making it fall down. The armored being was a golden color. Its armor looked like a drago as the mask looked like a dragon's head. Its eyes a brilliant red color. Two gems were at each arm, one at each leg and a big one in the middle all of which were the same color as its eyes. A pair of golden dragon wings at its back, along with a long tail that swayed with its every movement.

This the [Balance Break] of the [Striking Gear], [Judgement's Armor].

"Yare yare, like I'll ever let you harm my friends." Wake's voice resounded from inside the armored being.

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

I looked towards my two friends as they were still shaking. "Hey, are you two okay?" I asked as they recognized my voice and they visibly relaxed.

"W-Wake-kun," Murayama-san started as I looked at her. "W-What's going on…?" Katase-san nodded at the question while I sigh. I knew they were going to ask that…

"Look I'll explain later, okay? I just have to take care of that guy, okay?" I pointed at the stray while getting a nod from each of them as I faced my opponent again.

"Sorry, it looks like I can't waste any more time with you right now…" I said once the big oaf stood up and charged me… Bad move!

*BANG!*

*BANG*

*BANG!*

*CRASH!*

I kept on punching and kicking him while dodging his attacks over and over again. Once I saw that he was tired enough, I punched hard in the stomach and one in the head. He was on the brink of death and that's when I knew that I can use it. But first…

"Hey girls," I said as they looked at me with awe. "Mind closing your eyes for a while? I don't want any of you to see a rotting flesh." I saw them nod and do as I say. Perfect.

"Now then, Katai-san," I started as I prepared my finisher. "It was fun fighting you but right now, I need to end you." I said as the stray looked scared for its life, trying to escape even with its injuries. Heh, this guy just has no pride since he's trying to avoid an inevitable fate.

"[Judgement Path: Death]!" I shouted as the signature magic circle with a scythe appeared under it, slowly rotting its flesh as the stray screamed in agony.

*SWISH!*

Once I saw that it was done, I canceled my [Balance Break] and told the girls to open their eyes now.

"I know you girls are going to ask so I'll give it to you straight, I'm not human." They looked shock, which was natural. "Well, not fully human, anyway. I'm a Devil of the house of Lucifer, and yes, my father is the original Lucifer."

"W-What do you mean the original Lucifer?" Katase-san asked as Murayama-san nodded at the question.

"*Sigh* Well you see, my father was one of the four Maou-samas 300 years ago. But now a new generation of Maous rule the underworld while my father settled down with my mother after those 300 years." I explained as they nodded in acceptance.

"Wait, does that mean that there are other being out there?" Murayama-san asks me as I nodded.

"Yes, that's correct. The supernatural has been around even before humanity. In fact, all the most popular students in our school are Devils as well." I said with a slight chuckle seeing their shocked faces. But then I grew serious. "But you were not supposed to know this. So I want you to either promise me never to tell anyone or join my peerage." I said as they looked confused at what I said.

"Let me explain. A peerage was created by Ajuka Beezlebub-san as a way for us Devils to replenish our race. You see, 300 years ago, a war between the Three Faction: Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, fought against each other. I'll explain that some other time because I need to explain what a peerage is first." They nodded as I continued. "A peerage has a King, a Queen, two Rooks, two Knights, two Bishops and eight Pawns. Exactly like the game chess since it was modeled from that. Now I need to know your decision because I can only offer you this now." I said seriously as they both talked about what they would choose.

Finally, after 30 minutes I guess, they both turn to me and nodded. "So what is your choice?" I asked. I don't really care about which choice they both make, because I will protect them now that they know about the supernatural.

""Please let us join your peerage!"" I was honestly shocked at their choice. I mean, they do know that they'll turn into Devils, right?

"Are you both sure?" I asked, trying to find out if they were sure about this,and they both nodded without hesitation. I smiled gently as I pulled out two Pawn pieces. "Well then, welcome to my family."

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Archus Residence)**_

When I brought them to my house to introduce them to my other members, they were shocked by my house. Hehe, I guess it's because it's a mansion.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" I shouted once we were inside my home. I heard heavy footsteps, telling me that my peerage were coming down to greet me.

"Wake-kun! Muuu~! What took you so long!?" Jeanne said as she ran to me using her Knight speed and tackled me to a hug while pouting at me.

"Hehe, sorry~! I had a job to do and I also got two new peerage members~!" I said as they all looked at the two girls behind me, both of which were gaping like a fish.

"Now come on girls, time for introduction~!" I shouted as they started.

"Hello~! My name's Mittelt, a first year at Kuoh Academy and Wake-kun's Pawn~!"

"My name's Vali. I'm Wake's Queen."

"I'm Elmenhilde Galstein, but just call me Elmen. I'm a first year to and I'm also this idiot's Rook."

"Hi there~! You already know me as Jeanne since we are classmates~! I'm Wake-kun's Knight~!"

My peerage introduced themselves as I pout at Elmen-san's intro while she smirked at me~! Meanie~! Now time for the new girls' turn~! I gesture to them as they start to introduce themselves.

"H-Hello, my name's Murayama! I'm the captain of the Kendo Club and Wake-kun's n-new Pawn! Please take care of from now on!"

"I-I'm Katase! I'm also from the Kendo Club and Wake-kun's new P-Pawn as well! N-Nice to meet you all!"

"Hehe, no need to be nervous around us, you know? You are both now a part of my family so we are all friends here, okay?" I said with my usual smile which seemed to calm them down, albeit they're still a bit nervous.

"Now then, let's have a party~!" I said as we all celebrated~! Hehe, I should introduce all of my members tomorrow properly~! After all, they might get along with each other~!

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap~! That was fun to write~! And now I need to ask all of you this question: Do any of you have any suggestion for Issei's Harem Members? Oh and my offer still stands from last chapter~!**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn)**

**That's all I have for today~! See you all again~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: A good day (or night, I don't know since it's different for each country~!) to you all! Time for the next chapter in this story~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep, another dragon emperor will join the fray~! One for the Devils; Wake, One for the Angels; ?, And one for the Fallen Angels; ? Try to guess which one would take Vali's place~! And yep, that was Irina~! As for Muryama and Katase having a Sacred Gear, not so sure myself, so if you have an idea, then please tell me~!**

**Guest: That's a good suggestion, so I think I'll do it~!**

**Tmax 99: Thanks~! But about your suggestion, I plan to let Raynare stay with Issei because she likes him (The reason will be explained soon enough~!) and I don't really know about Kalawarner so I'll think about it~! So for now, she'll stay where she is~!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Oh right, they'll be shocked soon enough once they find out about what Wake can really do~! But as for how they took it easily like that, it's because of the trust they developed over the few weeks they were together, I guess~! As for your question about Irina, yep~! He'll be surprised about it~! And she will be the main girl~! And for your suggestion, I'll take it into consideration, I just have to think about which one, so thanks~!**

**reppuza: Yeah, I know that they're supposed to be the most powerful dragons but here, they are only second to the Dragon Council that I made up~! And don't worry, Wake's not really invincible, just that I gave him really weak opponents~! He'll have a challenge in a few chapters or so~! And he might become a political once a problem arrives that only he'd be able to solve~! He'll have a lot of trouble in the future~! And thanks~!**

**This chapter will mostly be about the thing they talked about during the flashback at Kyoto, since I didn't really state what they talked about before~!**

**Now for the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Training Begins and A Reunion

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Ugh, what time is it? I looked at the clock and it read 6:00 am… Well, I better get ready, even if it is a weekend…

"Suuuu…." A cute voice sounded from underneath the covers. She must have sneaked into my bed again…

"Jeanne, wake up. We need to do something today." I said as I shook her gently with a small smile. She sneaks into my room sometimes to sleep next to me. I never really understood why she does this, but I can't say that I don't like it. Hehe, don't tell her I said that~!

"Ummm…. Good morning, Wake-kun~" She said after getting to a sitting position while rubbing her eyes cutely~!

"Good morning~! So mind explaining how you got in here again~?" I asked her as she blushed a bit while looking to the side~! Such a cute expression from my Knight~!

"N-No r-reason…" She replied while I just laughed, making her pout at me.

"Sorry, sorry~! But seriously, I'm going to start toughening the pervert up~!" I said while gaining my sadistic smile, making Jeanne shiver in fright~! Hehe, I should probably tone down a bit~! Can't have them too scared now can I?

"L-Luckily I'm not the one you're training…" Jeanne said as we both got up and prepared to start the day.

_**(Time Skip)**_

"Alright, come on Hyoudo-san! Keep on marching!" I shouted out as I jogged while telling Hyoudo-san to continue with his exercise.

"D-Damn you, Archus! Why the hell am I even doing this!?" He complained as his breathing was getting heavier and heavier the more we continued to jog. We've been doing this since 7 this morning all the way to 3 in the afternoon. We were about to finish up since we already reached today's goal. But before we finish up…

"Oi! Hyoudo-san, we're going to start your training with your Sacred Gear." I said as he paled at what I said. "Don't worry, I'm not the one you're fighting," I began and he visibly relaxed. "She's your opponent." I pointed at my Queen, who just arrived with the rest of my peerage, except my two Kendo girls since I wanted them to rest to for today and introduce them tomorrow, along with Rias-san and her peerage. I'm guessing they want to watch the fight.

"Well… At least it's not you. I would've died if you're my opponent!" Hyoudo-san complained much to my humor.

"Okay that's enough. Akeno-san, please put a barrier up." I requested as said girl nodded and set up the barrier. I then faced the two competitors who were now facing one another.

"Now you two, get ready," I started as the two of them summoned their gears; [Boosted Gear] for Hyoudo-san and [Divine Dividing] for Vali-san. "Get set," I continued as they took their fighting stance. "And, GO!" And they're off!

"Haaaahhh!"

"Orrrryyyyaaaaaa!"

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

**{DIVIDE!}**

**[BOOST!]**

Their respective gears resounded. But Vali-san has more power with her right now. Hyoudo-san boosted to regain the power he lost, but Vali-san added his power to herself with her Sacred Gear's ability. So Hyoudo-san, how will you overcome this challenge?

**[Partner, be careful of the Vanishing Dragon's ability! Even if you gain more power, she'll just half it. Its other ability is troublesome as well. She gains the power that you lost!] **Oh, it seems that Ddraig-san is already awake within that boy. But how long has the Red Dragon Emperor been awake?

"WHAT!? So while I become minus, she becomes plus!?"

**{So you were awake, Ddraig?}**

**[Aye, Albion. But this host of mine is still weak.]** It seems that the two dragons are conversing with each other. But does Ddraig-san already know that I wield the one that helped seal them?

**[BOOST!] **And it seems that their power are now on an equal scale. How will this end? Though I ask that, I already know the outcome of this spar.

"Hmph, it seems that you are still lacking the strength to beat me…" Vali-san said with a sigh as she flew up. Uh-oh, if she uses that, won't Hyoudo-san have no chance?

_**[I think that that is what your Queen is planning, Partner. It seems that she grew bored of this fight.] **_I have to agree with you there, Dragold. Sigh, it looks like I have my work cut out for me with this boy…

_**[Hahaha! Well, I wish you luck with that then, Partner.] **_Yeah thanks, I'll probably need all the help I can get just to get rid of his perversion…

"[Balance Break]…"

**{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!} **

And finally, the [Balance Break] of the White Dragon Emperor, [Scale Mail]. An armor similar to my own [Judgement's Armor] except this one was white and of a different design. It has yellow eyes and all of the jewels' colors, this one is the colored blue. Her Sacred Gear appears on where it originally was and the helmet was different as well.

"I'll be ending this fight now, rival-dono." Vali-san said from inside the armor as she got into a battle stance as well. Hyoudo-san looked scared and then he looked at me.

"O-Oi! What the hell!? I thought this was just a normal spar!?" He shouted as he dodged a punch from Vali-san.

"It is a spar. But did I say that you couldn't activate any special power here? No, I did not~!" I said with a slight chuckle. But the expression on his face tell me that he's not as amused as me, oh well~!

"Enough talk, concentrate on fighting!" Vali-san said as she charged again! Hyoudo-san couldn't dodge this time and got hit on the stomach.

"Guuuuaaaahh!" He was then sent flying towards a tree and knocked out cold. Sigh, I thought that he could still be able to fight…\

"All right, that's enough for now." I said as Vali-san canceled her [Balance Break] and went to stand next to me. At the same time, my phone rang, do I seriously have to be the one to do all the jobs!? Haaaah, let's just see what it is first…

**Wake**

**Go to Kyoto, they say that it's ready for you now. There should be someone to pick you up there.**

**From Dad**

Oh so they finally finished the blade?

"What was that about?" Rias-san asked as they all tried to look at my phone.

"Oh nothing. Hey guys, sorry but I need to leave for Kyoto." I explained as Jeanne realized what I was talking about.

"So they finally think you're ready for it." Jeanne said as I nodded while everyone looked confused.

"Yeah, Yasaka-san's going to give it to me once I arrive there. I've been waiting to finally get it~! I'll gain more experience with this~!" I said as everyone, except Jeanne, looked shocked. Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Rias-san and Elmen-san were releasing some killing intent, Vali-san was doing the same albeit in a smaller amount, Yuuto-kun was just laughing nervously and Hyoudo-san, who woke up before this conversation, looked envious while looking at me. Weird.

"Wake! What do you mean by that!?" Huh? What does that mean?

"What do you mean, Rias-san?" I asked as Jeanne moved back a bit, as if ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Ara ara, it seems that Wake-kun would be losing his V-card at Kyoto. Fufufu~!" Akeno-san said with a dangerous glint in her eyes! W-Why does she look like she's ready to kill!?

"… Wake-sempai's going to do it with another girl." Wait, what!? Koneko-chan, what am I going to do with another girl!?

"I can't believe you're doing this…" What do you mean by that, Elmen-san!?

"Lucky Bastard!" That's a normal reaction from Hyoudo-san but why now!?

"You should explain it to them properly, Wake-kun." Yuuto-kun said with a nervous smile while Vali-san opted to stay quiet. But explain what!? I didn't-!? Oh wait, don't tell me they misunderstood my earlier statement!?

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it that way!" I tried to explain. "I told you guys before that I went to Kyoto last year right!? I was talking about picking up a sword that has been reacting to me there! That's all, I swear!" I desperately explained as they calmed down, phew, crisis averted…

"Wait, Wake-kun, what sword are you talking about?" Yuuto-kun asked. Oh man, I forgot that I needed to talk to him about that first…

"Hey everyone, can you please leave me and Yuuto-kun here for a while. We need to talk…" I said as they all nodded and left for to who knows where.

"Now then, Yuuto-kun, I want you to promise me that you won't get mad ok?" I asked as he looked confused but nodded none the less.

"Ok I'll get to the point, then. I'll be given a Holy Sword when I visit Kyoto." I said as he looked furious when I mentioned Holy Swords but I raised my hand to stop him first. "Listen to me first. That sword reacted to me but since I'm a Devil, I couldn't touch it until they finished putting the seals, which were done recently. Look, I know you hate Holy Swords but you gave Jeanne's Sacred Gear a chance and you two still became friends. So I hope we can still be friends." I reasoned with him, he seemed to calm down somewhat but still hesitated a bit. "Okay, how about this, once I get back, I'll spar with you using that sword to see if you can beat a true Holy Sword. And besides, I'll probably use that sword to fulfill the promise I made with you, dude." Yuuto-kun smiled a bit after relaxing.

"Fine, but make sure that we do fight with swords once you get back, kay man?" He said as he held his hand out for a hand shake, which I gladly took.

"Great~!"

* * *

_**(Kyoto Station)**_

Ahh, that was a boring two hour train ride~! But where's the person that's supposed to take me to Yasaka-san's place?

"You must be Wake-dono." I looked at where the voce came from and I saw a man with a really long nose and reddish skin, must be a Tengu…

"Yes that's me, and you must be the escort?" I asked as he nodded.

"I am. My name's Sojobo, it's nice to meet you. Now please follow me, Yasaka-sama has been waiting for you to arrive and Kunou-hime has been eager to see you again." I chuckled when I heard that, Kunou-chan did get attached to me the first time I was here~!

"Hai~! I can't wait to see her to~!" I said as we began walking towards Kyoto Castle.

_**(Inside Kyoto Castle)**_

"Yasaka-sama, I have brought him." Sojobo-san said as we heard a "Come in" from inside as we entered the huge room.

Inside said room was Yasaka-san sitting on the head table, a brown haired man that I've never met before wearing a white kimono with eyes that looked like a storm was brewing in them and another was a woman of great beauty with long black hair, orange eyes that have the warmth of the sun in them. Who were those two? And I wonder where Kunou-chan is?

"Onii-chan!" My question was then answered as a blur of golden hair tackled me into a hug. It was my favorite little fox, Kunou-chan~!

"Yo~! How've you been, Kunou-chan?" I asked her, getting a "Good~!" from her~! I then faced the other occupants of the room and bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to see you again, Yasaka-san. And may I ask who the two of them are?" I asked while pointing at the two occupants sitting next to Yasaka-san.

"It's great to see you again as well, Wake-kun. But as for your question, well these two are…" Yasaka-san started, only to be cut off by the man.

"Haha! I'm Susanoo-no-Mikoto! Nice to meet you boy!" The man said as the woman started pinching his cheeks. Ouch… "N-Nee-san! Please stop it!"

"I am sorry for my brother here." The woman apologized while looking at me. "My name is Amaterasu-ōmikami, it is very nice to meet you." She introduced herself after letting the man go…

W-Wait!

"D-Do you m-mean that y-you both are t-the God Susanoo-sama and t-the G-Goddess Amaterasu-sama!?" I asked as they both nodded with a smirk on their faces. "S-Sorry for the lack of respect…" I said nervously, scared that they might be mad.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, kid! I wouldn't kill the one my sword chose!" Susanoo-sama laughged out as I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding…

"Ne, Onii-chan~! Can we play later~?" Kunou-chan asked as she looked up at me cutely~!

"Sure~! Once we're done here, I'll play with you later okay?" I told her as she nodded.

"Ahem." Yasaka-san got our attention. "Come on, we need to give you the sword." I nodded as I stepped forward after letting go of Kunou-chan.

"I wonder if you can control it…" I couldn't hear what Amaterasu-sama said but it must be funny since she was giggling.

"Now here's the sword~!" Susano-sama said as he handed me a pure black katana blade with a white grip. "This is the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi!" The katana itself produced a lot of Holy Energy, I felt shivers run down my spine as I held the sword with my own hands. But then the sword started to swing on its own!

*SWISH!*

*SWISH!*

"What the-!? Woah!" This thing's out of control! I can't even control it yet!

*SWISH!*

*SWISH!*

I still can't get this thing under control! Why's it even doing this this!?

"Hahaha! It seems like you still need to earn its respect, boy! Owww!" Susanoo-sama said but was then slapped on the back of the head by Amaterasu-sama! But why haven't they told me about that yet!?

*SWISH!*

"Fufufu, since you still can't control it yet, you'll have to seal it for a while." Amaterasu-sama said as she touched the blade and it turned into a bracelet on my right arm. Phew, I was getting tired of swinging it!

"Thanks for that, Amaterasu-sama…" I breathed out as I took a minute to compose myself…

"Wake-kun, since you haven't been fully accepted by it, you'll have to keep it that way unless of an emergency." Yasaka-san said as she went over us with a smile while Kunou-chan went over and hugged me on my leg.

"Onni-chan~! Can we play now~?" Kunou-chan asked me with a cute little pout~!

"Hai~!" I said as I thought about that sword… Man am I going to need help to control it… Oh well, I'll just think about it next time~! For now, I need to play with my favorite little cute fox~!

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap~! It was hard to decide which sword to give him but since it was in Kyoto, I thought; why not the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi? But I looks like he'll need help to use it~!**

**Okay, I have a question for everyone. Who do you guys think should be Wake's familiar? I think Tiamat would be a good one but what do you guys think? And if you have a suggestion for any peerage member's familiar, please tell me.**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn)**

**Thanks for reading~! Until next time~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey! It's good to finally be able to write again~! I've been having writers block and my mind went blank for a few days so I took a break and did other hobbies for a while so sorry for the wait~!**

**Guest: Thanks for the suggestion~! A hydra would be good fit for her, given her personality~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Thanks for your approval! And yes, those two are the ones I'm talking about, don't worry, they'll show themselves one by one during the Excalibur Arc of this story~! And thanks!**

**Guest: I'll try my best to make them longer and thanks!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks! And I'll listen to his advice, so don't worry~!**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

Chapter 10: Introductions and Familiars

_***Issei's P.O.V***_

I made the biggest mistake to accept training from Archus…

I mean, damn, that guy could bring hell with the way he trains me! I've been tired every morning ever since I started!

Hah, I wish there was an easier way to train… But I'll think about that later. Asia got her first job yesterday and I was worried that they would ask for something perverted! I won't let them taint Asia! Is what I thought, but it ended up being pretty simple...

ANYWAY! Right now, Buchou said she wanted to tell us something, so Asia and I went to the club room after classes ended.

_**(ORC Club Room)**_

"Buchou! We're here!" I said as Asia and I entered the club room. Everyone was there except for Archus and his gang. "Are? Buchou, where's Archus?" I asked because that guy was usually here, was there something I missed?

"Ara, Ise, they said that they'll be here in a few minutes. He said he had to do somethings first before going here." Buchou replied. I nodded as I took a seat with Asia while everyone was just doing what they usually do; Koneko-chan snacking on a chocolate bar, Kiba just sitting like me, Akeno-san preparing tea and Buchou is reading a book. That reminds me.

"Buchou," I started, gaining everyone's attention. "What was the reason you told us to come here?"

"Oh right. Ise, do you know about familiars?" Huh? "Judging by the expression on your face, you don't know what it is." She sighed before continuing. "A familiar is very essential for us Devils since they can be used to gain information or send a message. This is my familiar." Buchou finished while summoning a bat like creature.

"You should already know this one." Buchou said as the bat transformed into… The girl that gave me the flyer before! It then disappeared in a poof.

"Ara ara, this one is mine. Fufufu." Akeno-san said as a little green imp appeared from behind her legs!

"… This is Shiro." Konekoko-chan was holing a white cat with a bell on its neck.

"So cute~!" Asia went towards the cat as she began petting its head while it just purred in delight.

"Do you want to see mine?" Kiba said with a smile while I just shok my head in a no fashion.

"No, I don't need you to show me yours." I denied while he still did it anyway! Damn prince…

Kiba's was a bird that kept flying all over the place until it landed back on his out stretched arm.

"Now for the reason we're talking about this today. Ise, Asia, we'll be going to the Familiar Forest to find both of you a familiar. We'll be going there tomorrow night." Buchou explained. But then the door opened and revealed the student council!

"Ise-san, who are they?" Asia asked me as I briefly explained who they were.

"Ara, Sona, what brings you here?" Buchou asked as she looked at the people that entered. Wait, Buchou called her Sona. I thought her name was Souna? "Ise, this is Sona Sitri, or as she's known in this school, Souna Shitori. She's another High-class Devil in this school." So there's another Devil here aside from Buchou and Archus!?

"Greetings Rias. I simply came here for us to introduce our respective peerage to each other. By the way, where is Wake-kun?" So Archus knew her as well? "No matter, I'll just meet with him later."

"Woah, there are other Devils here besides us!?" I asked out loud the only male in their group decided to speak up.

"Rias-sempai, I'm hurt that you've never talked about us to your little boyfriend before. But I suppose if you don't trust us with inside info then we not be worth much to you."

"It's considered bad form to get involved with the affairs of other households, Saji." Kaichou said. "I'm sorry Rias, but this is my Pawn, Saji Genshirou."

"And this is my new Pawn, Issei Hyoudo, and new Bishop, Asia Argento." That guy's a Pawn to?

"Awesome man! Another Pawn, just like me!" I shouted out. Another Pawn, awesome! He's the first male Pawn that I've seen, other than me, since Archus' Pawn is a female.

"Heh, can it, d-bag. You and your group of slutty-sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a distinguished Devils like the Sitri." This bastard!

"Hey, take that back!"

*CRRREEEEAAAKKK!*

But then the door opened and in came the other group of Devils here.

"Hey guys~! Sorry were late! I had to explain some stuff to my two new members~!" Archus chose that time to enter with his peerage including two new people… T-The Kendo girls!?

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"Ah, Wake-kun, good timing." Hmmm? Oh it's Sona-san!

"Ara, Sona-san, I haven't seen you in a while~! How's it going?" I said with a wave and my usual smile. But then I saw Hyoudo-san looking angrily at a boy. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"This bastard here just called our group a group of sluts!" At that, the air turned cold and everyone except me fell on the ground as I released a lot of killing intent.

"Oh really? Well then, whoever you are, please apologize to them right now…" I said in a low voice that made him pee his pants as my eyes were narrowed and I had my sadistic grin on my face.

"S-Saji, just apologize already!" Sona-san breathed out as the air turned even colder.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! P-Please forgive me!" The boy, Saji is his name I believe, apologized in fright as I lowered my killing intent and went back to being carefree.

"That's good~! And make sure it never happens again okay~! Or else I'll have to punish you~!" I said in a sing-song voice which seemed to make him shake in fright.

I then noticed a bunch of people here more than usual. "Oh, are you perhaps introducing your peerage members?" I asked as I looked at the people I've never met before, who were all still trying to get up.

"Y-Yes, I planned on introducing you to them as well but you weren't here before. Luckily, you have great timing in arriving." Sona-san replied nervously as I laughed at what she said.

"Really? That's great! I was actually planning to introduce mine today as well~!" I said with a slight chuckle. "Well, don't let me hold you up, please continue with what you were doing, then we'll follow."

"Y-Yes, Momo, please start us off." They all then composed themselves as the girl in question began~! Now, let the introductions start~!

"My name's Momo Hanakai. I am Sona-kaichou's Bishop, nice to meet you." The first girl, Momo-san, has white hair and blue-green eyes.

"I'm Reya Kusaka, Sona-kaichou's other Bishop. A pleasure to meet you." Next is Reya-san, a girl with brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Hello~! My name's Tomoe Meguri~! I'm Kaichou's Knight~! It's nice to meet all of you~!" It looks like another person like Jeanne has shown up! Both of them are hyper active, I can already sense it from her aura. Meguri-san has shoulder length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair's swept in bangs and has a single strand on top.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Tsubasa Yura, Sona-kaichou's Rook." Tsubas-san is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She looks like a tomboy, and she also has a bishounen face.

"Ruruko Nimura, present! I'm Kaichou's Pawn!"Ruruko-san is a small, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. She also has two hairclips on her hair.

"Genshirou Saji, Kaichou's other Pawn. Nice to meet you." Genshirou-san is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He's wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, but without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. But I could still see the fright in his eyes as I set my eyes on him.

"Tsubaki Shinra, Kaichou's Queen, it is good to make your acquaintance." Tsubaki-san is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"You already know me, but my name is Sona Sitri, King of my peerage. But in school, please refer to me by my alias, Souna Shitori." Sona-san reintroduced herself to everyone.

I then looked to my own peerage and noticed my two new Pawns were staring at them, shocked at seeing the Student Council here, and also the fact that their Devils as well.

I let out a slight chuckle before talking. "Nice to meet you all. Now it's our turn. Please star us off, Jeanne."

"Hai~! I'm Jeanne, Wake-kun's Knight~! Nice to meet you all~!" As energetic as ever. Things never change, huh~?

"Heh, my name's Elmenhilde Galstein this idiot Wake's Rook. Just call me Elmen." Don't call me an idiot, Elmen-san!

"Hmph, I'm Vali, Wake's Queen." You don't even care about what's happening right now, do you, Vali-san?

"Hehe, I'm Mittelt! I'm a former Fallen Angel and Wake-kun's Pawn!" Mittelt-san said with a littIe pose~! I still need to resist the urge to hug her!

"M-M-Murayama, W-Wake-kun's P-Pawn! N-Nice to m-meet y-you!"

"I-I'm K-Katase! Also W-Wake-kun's P-P-Pawn!" It seems they're still nervous. Well, they did just turn into a Devil recently, so I wouldn't hold it against them.

Hehe, hey Dragold, how about we make an intro using the [Striking Gear]? You know, to see their reaction…

_**[Hahaha! Let's do it!] **_That's my partner for you~!

A light shone as everyone covered their eyes to not be blinded by the light. Once it died down and everyone looked at the source, they saw me in my Sacred Gear's battle suit with my two golden gauntlets and my now golden eyes.

"And I'm Wake Archus, the King of my peerage, though since I'm half-human, I was born with my Sacred Gear. Nice to meet you." I said with my battle-maniac grin that causes Hyoudo-san and Genshirou-san to shiver in fright. I just laughed as I deactivated my gear. "Hahaha! Relax you two. I won't bite, and you should be used to it already, Hyoudo-san, I do train you with the same ferocity after all~!" I said as I made my eyes turn gold for a while before returning it to my normal red ones.

"*Ahem* Can we please continue now?" Sona-san said as I nodded sheepishly. "Good. Now I believe it is your new servants' turn now, Rias, since they're the only ones that have yet to be introduced to us." Rias-san nodded and motioned for the frightened Hyoudo-san to introduce himself.

"Yo, I'm Issei Hyoudo, nice to meet you all." I still see fright in him. He needs to get used to it by now.

"And I'm Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you!" As Asia-san finished, Genshirou-san was suddenly shaking her hand and saying stuff like how she must be an angel that just fell. Hyoudo-san suddenly took his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Hahaha! Saji, let's get along well from now on okay! Also, if you touch Asia, I will seriously kill you!"

"For you to have the blonde beauty for yourself, you really are a beast-kun, aren't you!? I sure hope that there's a divine punishment for you! I hope that lightning would strike you on your way home!"

While those two were at it, Jeanne and I were laughing at the sight while everyone were just sighing as if they expected for this to happen!

"I'm sorry for my Pawn, Rias." Sona-san apologized.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry for mine as well." Rias-san sighed out.

"Hah! At least I took up four Pawns! You probably only took one!" And Genshirou-san just made a big miscalculation if he thinks that Hyoudo-san only took up one Pawn piece.

"Saji, Hyoudo-kun took up all eight of Rias' Pawns. I would be good to learn the facts before making accusations." After Sona-san said that, the two continued to argue with each other. I admit, it is getting annoying now.

"Oi, you two better shut up now before I get serious…" I said in a low voice once again as they both calmed down and I faced Rias-san. "Oh yeah, Rias-san, you were going to do something today, right?" I asked, remembering that she had something planned for her peerage.

"Yes, I was planning on having them get their familiars tomorrow." I was right. Well, no problem for me.

"Oh? You're doing that as well? This might be a problem for us…" Heh, looks like Sona-san had the same idea. How'll they do this?

"In that case, why don't we have a little contest?" So that's your game, Rias-san?

"You don't mean a Rating Game, do you?"

"Of course not. We would never get away with that. I was thinking about doing this the high school way." Rias-san replied.

"Oh that's good. Especially since you can't do anything like that because of your situation." What does she mean? Anyway, that seemed to Rias-san a bit mad. Well, time to step in.

"So from what I'm hearing, you both plan to get your new members a familiar as well?" They looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Don't tell me that you also plan on going." Sona-san inquired as I chuckled while pulling out a blank white card.

"Of course I do~! But I don't have to fight any of you for it, since I have this card they gave so that I could enter the familiar forest, even if another family were to enter. So that means me and my peerage would be going with whoever wins between the two of you." I just laugh at their reactions as I decided to go home with my peerage in tow.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. And good luck to both of you." As I said that, I thought I saw a glint in their eyes as I left. Eh, probably nothing.

_**(After Wake Left) **_

"… So Rias, whoever wins gets to accompany Wake-kun, huh?" Sona said with a competitive glint in her eyes as she looked at Rias, who was returning the glare.

"… Of course. So how about we settle our rivalry for him there." Rias replied with intensity as an aura surrounded both of them while the other peerage members were all slowly trying to escape from their predicament.

"Just so you know, Rias…"

"I'll tell it to you now, Sona…"

""I won't lose to you!""

All the while Wake felt a shiver run down his spine after getting home.

"… Why do I feel scared right now…?"

_**(Time Skip-The Next Day) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"… How did I end up in this situation?" I asked no one in particular as I was acting as a judge for Rias-san and Sona-san's, along with their respective Queens, tennis match to go to the familiar forest. "Why am I even a part of this!?" I shouted out! I mean, they just suddenly pulled m here and forced me to wear a tennis unifom! I'm not even playing here!

"We told you already!" Rias-san replied as she got into a stance. "We want you to be our judge today!" No, no, I get that. What I don't get is why it has to be me!?

"Wake-kun, just accept your fate." I know that, Sona-san! I could never escape if you all gang up on me! Even my own peerage! Sigh…

"… Fine… Let's just get this thing started…" I said dejectedly. I give up already…

"Well, Sona. Today we find out which one of us is better!" Rias-san said as she served the ball to Sona-san's side!

"Hah!" And Sona-san returned the hit!

"Beat them, Buchou!"

"Win this thing, Kaichou!"

I looked to see the two idiots, Hyoudo-san and Genshirou-san, cheering for their respective team. With them are everyone else in the three peerages in school. While outside the court were the other students all here to watch them play!

… Though I say that, I know that the males present here today (except obvious individuals) just came here to watch the bodies of the players. Luckily, Koneko-chan has been taking care of the problem, so no need to worry.

"Hah!"

"Oh no!" And the first point was made!

"One Point: Gremory!" I shouted as I raised a flag to Rias-san and Akeno-san's side.

"Hehe, take that, Sona!" Rias-san gloated as she served the ball once again.

"Not this time! Hah!" This time it was Tsubaki-san who hit it back!

"Ara ara, I can't lose here~!" And Akeno-san returned it back!

"Wooo! Go Akeno-sempai!"

"Tsubaki-sempai's so cool! Kyaa!"

"Rias-sama! You're awesome!"

"Sona-kaichou! You can win this!"

And so the crowd goes wild~! Even though I was forced to go this, it's still fun to watch!

"Umph!" And the next point belongs to…

"One Point: Sitri!" I shouted out, using Sona-san's alias. I guess nothing'll go wrong with this…

***SNAP***

…

"So…" I started with my eyebrow twitching. "Mind telling me why the hell were you both using magic on a tennis match!?" I shouted out as we were all back in the ORC while I was holding two broken tennis rackets!

""We're sorry…" The two girls in front of me apologized. Everyone else were just watching in either shock or amusement to what's happening.

"*Sigh*" I went a bit forward and flicked both of their heads.

"Ow!"

"That hurt!" And that's the reply I got.

"Just… Promise you won't do anything like this again, both of you." I said softly as I began rubbing the place I hit them at. "And sorry for hitting you but you both deserved it."

They both just nod as we composed ourselves before I asked the obvious question. "So, how are you going to decide the winner?"

They looked at each other before replying.

""Dodgeball.""

… I should've seen that coming.

_**(Night-Gym)**_

Okay… Once again, they force me to judge their match. It was pretty normal at the start. Since the student council had more members than the ORC, they had to bench two of them. Hyoudo-san even handed out headbands for his team before the match began. They were using magic, sure, but no casualties happened…

Oh who am I kidding!

"This is just insane!"

*BANG!*

*SMASH!*

"Ah, man!"

*BOOM!*

*BANG!*

"I had no idea dodgeball would be like this!" And there's the innocent cry of Asia-san's.

These people are crazy! My peerage had to set up a barrier just so all of us not playing wouldn't get hit!

Well, at least no one got hit on their privates-

"GAAAAAH! RIGHT AT MY BALLS!"

… I have got to stop jinxing myself.

_**(ORC Clubroom)**_

"… Good work." I said while chuckling nervously to Hyoudo-san as Akeno-san and I were preparing our respective magic circle, while I use the card on mine.

"Hehe, you were all really intense~!" Don't sound enthusiastic about that, Jeanne…

"P-Please just don't remind me of what they did, Jeanne…" I pleaded as I finished mine the same time Akeno-san did.

"Whatever you say, Wake-kun~!" No changing for you, huh?

"Well, now that were done, let's go and get you both a familiar." Rias-san said as we all got into our respective magic circle…

_**(Familiar Forest)**_

Once the light died down, we were all in a creepy forest like place. Truth be told, this is the first time I've ever been in here so I don't know what the guide looks like-

"Who wants me!?"

[AHHHH!] A collective shout was heard from our group! When we looked, we saw a guy standing on a tree!

"Who are you!?" Hyoudo-san asks the weird guy on top of the tree!

"My name is Zatouji! The Familiar Master!" The weird guy replies! But wait…

… I think that his intro's a reference to something but I can't seem to put my mind on it…

… Nope, nothing at all.

"Zatouji-san, these are the two that needs familiars." Rias-san pointed to Asia-san and Hyoudo-san

"Hello, I'm here to find a familiar with my group." And I continued after her.

Zatouji-san then jumped down to where we were and showed us a book.

"Okay then! Now what kind of familiar do you want!? A strong one, a poisonous one!?" Those are actually pretty good ones!

"W-What!? No way!" Hyoudo-san shouted in fear.

"I want a strong one, please!" Ivolunteered as my new Pawns and Hyoudo-san looked shocked as they looked at me. "What? You girls can get a cute one if you want? I'll help." I said to my peerage as some of them sighed in relief.

"Then I suggest this one!" He showed me a picture of a… blue western dragon. "One of the five Dragon Kings! The Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! No Devil has ever been able to make a pact with her and all those who tried all didn't make it back!" Awesome!

"I want that one!"

**[… Luckily, I'm not you, Ddraig.]**

**[Don't remind me, Dragold…]**

The two dragons inside me and Hyoudo-san talked to each other. Oh right…

"Hey, Hyoudo-san," He looked at me after looking at his left arm that spoke. "You should not go near Tiamat-san…" I warned him.

**[Aye, Partner. Listen to the boy. Tiamat and I don't really get along…]** I could sense that he shivered at what he said.

"Well, I'm going to go find Tiamat-san and try to make a pact-" I started, only to be interrupted by loud,

"ROOOAAAAARRRR!"

You get the idea.

"What the!? That's Tiamat! This is a rare opportunity!" Really!? Where!?

*SNATCH!*

… Eh? Why do I feel like my feet are off the ground?

"WAKE-KUN!"

"WAKE!"

"… WAKE-SEMPAI!"

"Sorry, Host of Dragold, but you are coming with me…" The feminine voice of the dragon said to me as I looked shock before looking at everyone below.

"Hey guys! Just find your familiars without me! I'll be back later!" I shouted out as Tiamat-san took me to a… cave?

_**(Dragon's Cave)**_

"W-What is this place?" I asked as I looked at the place Tiamat-san brought me to. This place was filled with dragons! "Umph!" And she just dropped me on the floor…

"So, what did you need from me, Tiamat-san?" I asked as I stood up.

"First, activate your Sacred Gear." I don't know why but, I still did it.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked again, now in my battle outfit with my gear out.

"You can use [Balance Break] now, right?" I wonder what this is about. Never the less, I still complied.

"[Balance Break]."

**[Inshō-tekina Dragon Balance Breaker!] **

"Good. Now Dragold, how far has your host managed to master the [Judgement Path: Salvation]?" Now she's talking to Dragold…

**[Good to see you to, Tiamat. As for your question, he's gotten better at it, almost near mastery. It's even stronger while in Balance Break, so I can say nice choice if you plan on making him use it.] **So I only need to work a little more for me to completely master Salvation, huh…

"I see… Now then, boy," I looked at her after she called me. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Um, what's the favor?' I hesitantly asked. How should I know what's going to happen if I accept.

"I want you to help me heal the dragons in the deeper part of the cave." She said before leading me there. The other dragons here making a path as we go in deeper.

Once we reached the place, I saw a dozen dragons, all writhing in pain. I can even see some of them turning a bit green. What the hell happened to them…?

"They were all poisoned by a great snake. I need you to heal them using Salvation." Tiamat-san said sadly.

_**[Partner, why don't you ask her for a pact in exchange for healing them?] **_That's a pretty good idea!

"Tiamat-san,"I said, gaining her attention. "I'll help, but can you make a pact with me later or at least let me try?" I asked as she looked at me, bewildered by the statement.

"… Dragold gave you the idea, right?" She asked as I nodded. She sighed before continuing. "Very well, I'll give a chance once we are done here." That's all the confirmation I need!

"Thanks! [Judgement Path: Salvation]!" I shouted out as my aura enveloped the whole room.

_**(Time Skip-With The Others) *Issei's P.O.V***_

"My slime!" I cried out as the last of it was destroyed! "It was the perfect familiar for me! Why!?"

I just met the best familiar! It can melt away girls' clothing! That slime was the best kind of familiar!

"Shut up or I'll let my familiar do it for you!" Gah! Now Vali's threatening me with her new familiar! A Hydra!

That thing just appeared out of nowhere and she just beat it into submission! If she can do that, then I'm royally screwed! How come I have a rival like this!?

"*Sigh* Ise, please calm down already. You still have until Wake-kun gets back to find a familiar." Oh right! What the hell happened to Archus, anyway?

"Ise-san, are you okay?" Asia asked me with that damn sprite dragon that shocked me earlier! I think Asia named it Rassei for lightning and my name! She's so kind!

"Hehe, Rassei-kun's a defender of Women, like Wake-kun~!" Jeanne! Don't remind me of those memories!

"Hahaha! Of course! Male dragons do hate other males! So that is just the normal reaction for it!" I really, REALLY, want to punch this bastard!

"Hey~! Everyone! Up here!" That was Archus' voice! And it came from… Up there!

"Wake-kun~! What took you so long~!" Jeanne shouted to her King who was riding on… The dragon from before!?

**[D-Damn it! Partner, get away right now! That's Tiamat!] **You're scared of her, Ddraig? **[If you know what I'd been through because of her, then you'd understand…] **Okay…?

Once everyone else noticed on what he's riding, they all looked on with shocked faces while Zatouji, the bastard guide, looked mind blown seeing a Devil actually survive this Tiamat!

"Oh, sorry! I had to take a little test before Tiamat-san became my familiar!" Archus said as he jumped down from the dragon and it began to change shape.

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

Once I landed on the ground, Tiamat-san turned into her human form. Her human form has long blue hair, electric blue eyes. Luckily, she isn't naked and is wearing a blue dress that was hugging her body tightly. And she also *Ahem* has a larger bust than Akeno-san and Rias-san. Her body is shaped like an hourglass as well. The reactions varied from the girls, except Asia, looking a bit jealous (No idea what that's about.), Yuuto-kun laughed nervously and the other two males here,

Well, let's just say they fainted from blood loss.

"Well, I did tell you guys that I wanted to get Tiamat-san as a familiar, didn't I?" I asked as they all couldn't find a retort, except Hyoudo-san… Bad idea.

"You bastard! How come you get a hot babe for a familiar!?" He shouted, only to be faced by Tiamat-san herself.

"You, Ddraig's host, don't talk like that. In fact, don't talk at all, or else…" That threat seemed to work on him~! Which reminds me…

"Tiamat-san, I would like to ask for your help in training Hyoudo-san. You can use any method." I said, making her gain a sadistic smile while looking at Hyoudo-san, who already fainted from the news. Hehe~!

"… Consider it done."

**AN: That was fun~! Sorry if I skipped a few parts, but now Wake has his familiar! It'll be explained at some point on how he got her so don't worry~! And as for the others' familiar, I first need to think of what it is~! So please help me out on that~!**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn)**

**That's all for now~! Until next time~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yo! It's time for a new chapter! And I know I stated that I would update this but trouble arouse, so I thank you all for being patient!**

**withdranwnmadness000: All will be revealed in time~! Yep, Vali and a Hydra makes perfect sense~! And a Dire Wolf for her? Nice~! Sadly, they'll both be boys… But maybe Azazel can turn them (including Wake, of course) into a girl for a while, as a joke in the future~! And thanks!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Yeah, they were more focused on being with Wake rather than the real reason they were there~! The reason for them being sick will be revealed in a future chapter~! But it will have something to do with Samael~! And thanks~!**

**Onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own high School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Phenex

It's already been a few days since I managed to befriend Tiamat-san. After I asked her to train Hyoudo-san for a while, I also asked her about the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. All she told me was to talk to it, whatever that means…

Truth-be-told, everything was an okay day…

"GAAAAHHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!"

"Hahahahaha! Come on! You can take this much, right, Host of Ddraig!?"

… If you can call a boy being chased around by a dragon king that looks like she wants to kill him as okay, then yeah, everything was pretty normal.

"Wake-kun, don't you think we should at least help him out~?" My Knight, Jeanne, asked me as I looked at her petting her familiar, a female white Dire Wolf she named Lily. Though judging from the tone she used, she was more amused than anything.

"Nope, he needs this to become stronger~ He was the one who asked me train him, so I asked Tiamat-san to double his usual training~!" I reply cheerfully as I just joined her in petting Lily who just snuggled closer to the both of us. I then looked at my watch and saw that it was already 7:30… Damn, it's almost time to go!

"Hey guys! Sorry to cut this short but, we have to get going!" I shouted out as Jeanne and I left to get changed into our uniform.

"W-Wait up!"

_**(Short Time Skip)**_

"Hello everyone, I am your new homeroom and history teacher, Tiamat, nice to meet all of you." What am I looking at…? When did she even have time to employ herself here!?

If you're thinking that my new familiar just became my teacher in school, then you are absolutely correct. I took the time and looked at everyone's reaction…

Hyoudo-san was just plain scared, Jeanne just smiles happily like she already knew this would happen, Vali-san just looked amused at all this while Murayama-san, Katase-san and I just looked shocked, those were the reactions of the Devils here. The normal students varied from genders, females were just staring with wide eyes and males were just plain drooling. I already know where this is going… Better cover my ears now…

3

2

1

[AWESOME!] And there's the loud shout that happens once a hot girl (In the male's perspective) joins the class as either student or teacher (I guess?) so I like to prepare. Too bad the others didn't know what was coming.

"Sensei! I have a question!" A brave male stood up while Tiamat-san nods. "Are you single!?" And everyone looks directly at her in full attention.

"Yes I am." And the males cheer (except for obvious people). "Anything else?"

"Where do you live!?" These people… Why are they asking personal questions!?

"Oh, I live with Wake-kun over there." She replied with no hesitance as the entire room became quiet as they all looked at me.

Wait-

"Damn Bastard!"

"Why is it always you!?"

"Just die!"

"All pretty boys should just disappear!"

… I just knew this would happen.

_**(Time Skip)**_

"Man was that a shocker…" I said as I slumped on the couch I was on while Koneko-chan sat on my lap, Jeanne grabbing onto my right and Mittelt grabbing my left. This already became a natural occurrence so I didn't bother stopping them. The rest of my peerage were doing other things right now. Vali-san, Elmen-san and Mittelt-san

"Yep~! Who would've thought that your very own familiar would become your teacher~!" Jeanne enthusiastically replies.

"That has got to be the weirdest thing to happen to me. What do you think, Rias-san?" I asked as I looked at the red headed King. She didn't seem to hear me, though… "Hey, Rias-san?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry, what were you saying again?"

"Something wrong? You've been spacing out quite a lot for a few days now." I'm really concerned for her. She's been acting weirdly ever since the whole familiar ideal, but she refuses to tell me about it.

"No, it's nothing…" I don't believe her, but I shouldn't push on any further.

"Okay." I then felt the familiar feeling of being summoned. I looked at the girls with me and saw the same thing happening to Jeanne, must be a joint contract. "Well, looks like Jeanne and I have a contract today." I said before we both disappear through a magic circle.

_**(Dream-Star Studio)**_

Once the light died down, Jeanne and I find ourselves in a familiar studio the both of us remember from a past contract we had before.

"Ah, Wake-san, Jeanne-san!" We turned around to see the owner of this place, Rena Katsuragi-san. "Thank you for coming today. We'll get started once the other group arrives." There are others? That's kind of rare to have two Devil households to come at the same time.

*SHINE!*

"Ah, they're here!"

And the other household is… The Phenex Clan? This is the first time I've ever seen someone from that clan.

Once the light died down, two girls that look the same, except for hair color, appeared. But the thing that really caught my attention was the fact that they both have cat ears on their heads...I really shouldn't, but… I need to control my urges…

*Twitch*

"Wake-kun, whatever you do, don't do it…" Jeanne tried to warn me after seeing my hands twitch. The two cat girls just looked at me with confused eyes…

Must. Resist. Urge. To Hug!

*Twitch*

"I'm serious, Wake-kun! Don't do it!"

Need. To Focus. On Job-

Oh who am I kidding!?

*Tackle!*

"So cute, so cute, so cute~!" I don't care what people say! To me, cuteness is the best! Only a few thing matter to me and one of them happens to be cute things!

"Oh I knew this would happen… Sorry you two, my King, Wake-kun, just likes hugging and/or petting anything he finds cute~!" Jeanne apologized to the two cat girls who were purring as I petted their heads. So cute~!

"It's fine, nya~!"

"Nee-chan's right, it's kind of fun to be petted like this sometimes, nya~!"

At least they don't mind it~!

"I kind of knew that Wake-san was into cute girls, but he even does it to strangers?" You have no idea, Rena-san. I become affectionate with anything cute~! Especially cats and dogs! "Anyway, will all of you please follow me? We'll be doing a little play today~!"

"What's it about?" I asked after I let go of the two cat girls as she handed me a costume. I checked it out and saw that it was prince clothing.

Eh?

"It is a little play I came up with~! I call it: "The Prince of The Empire"! It's about a prince who is being forced to marry, his struggles to return to his true love, the saviour of his people! A dramatic love story!" Oh, so that's what this is about! "Ni-san, you'll be Princess Hestia that the Prince is forced to marry, Li-san, you're the Princess's sister, Princess Nina, Wake-san, you'll be the Prince known as Rence Xavier and Jeanne-san will be the prince's true love, Alicia Westwood! The other characters are already set and are waiting for us to film, so let's go!" So that's the names of those two! I guess we'll have to do a proper introduction later.

For now, all of us need to make a movie!

_**(Time Skip)**_

"_I'll never give up! I will protect my kingdom and my people!_"

Right now, all of us are watching the play that we filmed. It took us a few hours but luckily, we managed to finish it all in about… Six hours? Maybe more than that, but because everyone did really well, we can watch it now to see the results.

"_I made a promise to return to her, and I'll make sure to keep it!_"

We're already near the climax of the story. The Prince has finally beaten the opposing country and won the right to be with his beloved.

"_Alicia, I have kept my promise to you. And now, we can finally be together…_"

"_Rence-sama… Yes, I've been waiting for you…_"

"_Alicia…_"

"_Rence-sama…_"

And now come the part that Jeanne and I were embarrassed about, a kiss. I can't believe our first kiss was taken because of a movie… Well, at least the person that took it was her…

"That was a great movie! And that kiss was really realistic, almost as if you two were a real couple!" Rena-san complimented as Jeanne and I blush. Her lips were really soft… No no! Don't think about in now, Wake!

_**[Come on, Partner! I know you like her~!]**_

Shut up, Dragold! I-I don't l-l-like her t-t-that way at all!

_**[Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that~!]**_

Leave me alone already!

"Okay you four, since you're all still wearing your costumes, why don't we take a picture?" We all nodded as the four of us; Ni-san, Li-san, Jeanne and I huddled next to each other as we smiled at the camera.

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Archus Household)**_

"Ahhh! That was a great time." I sighed out as I lied down on my bed. "But man, I didn't think I would lose my first kiss to Jeanne…" I subconsciously touched my lips as I remembered the taste of her lips…

*SHINE!*

Hmmm? The Gremory magic circle? Maybe it's Rias-san or Akeno-san.

"Wake-kun…" Oh, it is Rias-san. I wonder what she needs?

"Hey, Rias-san~! What's up?"

Instead of answering, she straddled me to the bed! Eh!?

"Please, make love to me!" Eh!? Ehhhhhh!?

"W-Why!?"

"I thought of every possible way to escape from it. But this is the only way." S-She needs to escape from something!?

"W-Why me!?" I press on, trying to delay this from happening!

"Yuuto would just reject me, acting all noble. Issei is, well, he's a pervert. You're the only logical choice I have left." Wait, so I'm only a last decision? That kind of hurts my pride, and that's saying something, I am a Lucifer.

"B-But, what are you trying to escape from!?" I desperately said as she got naked! Ahhh!

"Am I… Not pleasing enough for you…?" No no! That' definitely not it!

*SHINE!*

Another Gremory circle? Who is it this time?

Once the light died down, I saw the familiar visage of Grayfia-san. Eh?

"Oujo-sama, are you planning to escape the agreement by doing this with a lowly person?" Seriously, what''s going on? And why do they keep insulting my pride!? Even if they didn't say on purpose, it still damages a man's pride!

"Seriously, Grayfia-san? It really hurts that you think of me that way." I said with a small smile as I managed to sit up with Rias-san sitting on my lap.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, a certain white haired loli girl shuddered, feeling her personal seat being sat on by someone else. She then promised pain on said seat.

* * *

I shook in fright for a while, though I don't know why. ANYWAY!

"So, anyone mind explaining what's going on right now?" I asked as I looked at Grayfia-san and Rias-san.

"Wake-sama? I didn't know you were the one she went to, please forgive me." I just shook it off and told her it was alright. "But even so, this is an unforgivable act. What would Master and Sirzechs-sama say about this?"

"I don't care, Grayfia! I don't want to marry him, I already told them that." Rias-san responded with defiant eyes. Will nobody tell me what the hell is going on!? Before she replied, Grayfia-san sighed for a bit before looking at Rias-san again.

"Oujo-sama, Sirzechs-sama wishes to relay a message to you, so please come along for now."

"Onii-sama does…? I see." She replied after standing up and started dressing up. "Can Akeno attend as well?"

"Your Queen? Yes, it should be fine. A Devil's Queen must be present for their King." Tell that to my Queen, Grayfia-san. All she wants to do is fight strong opponents.

"Wake-kun, please forgive me for now." Rias-san said as she placed a kiss on my cheek. "Please accept this as an apology. I'll tell you about this tomorrow."

And with that, both of them disappear from my room through a magic circle.

… They never even explained anything to me! Eh, they said that they'll explain it to me tomorrow, so I guess I could just rest for now…

*CREAK!*

"Hey, Wake-kun…?" I turned towards the door to see Jeanne standing there while holding a pillow near her face.

"Jeanne? What's wrong?"

"Oh! U-Ummm, c-can I-I p-please sleep next to you…?"

…Eh?

"S-Sure. Come on, I was just about to sleep, anyway." I motioned for her to lie down next to me as we both slept without facing each other. Truth be told, this was the first time I ever saw Jeanne this nervous, though I won't lie, I'm nervous as hell.

I mean, sure, we've slept in the same room for a long time now but, right now, it feels a bit different from before… I think it's because of the kiss scene we did today…

"Wake-kun…"

"Hmmm?"

"I… ve… you…"

Eh? What did she say?

"Um, Jeanne? Can you-"

"Suu~ suu~" Oh, she's already asleep. Maybe I'll just ask her tomorrow…

But for now… I'll just fall sleep and hope for the best tomorrow…

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap! Sorry that it was shorter than the other one. I wanted to make the next chapter a longer one since it is the start of their training.**

**Hah, it's really fun to be back~! And now, I need to ask this for finalization! Is Ni and Li going to be transferred to Wake's through a bet with Riser or not? I just need to confirm that so I can do it the next chapter~!**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara, Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, ?**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn)**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Alright! New chapter's out and about~!**

**Guest: I thought about that at first, but I think I'll leave her where she is.**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep, he does like them~! And they are~! Though he's still oblivious to her true feelings in the end~! And thanks! It's good to be back!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Thanks! And I plan on showing what their training is like during the ten day training period! Ni and Li are sort of a favourite of mine so I thought, why not~? True, that was a good scene to write~! Too bad that he remained clueless. Ignorance is a bliss, huh? I'll try to make dealing with Riser different from normal~!**

**Freedom Kira Yamato: Sure thing~!**

**Dragonfang100: Thanks a lot~!**

**That's all I've got to say, so on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Marriage Proposal

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

…

…

…

… I still have NO idea on what the hell happened last night.

First was that Jeanne and I kissed because of a play we were in, then once I was about to hit the hay, Rias-san just teleported in my room and asked me to take her virginity to escape something, I think? And the last thing was that thing Jeanne tried to tell but I couldn't hear what it was…

But I think I'm about to at least get an answer for one of them today. At least, I hope so.

Anyway, Yuuto-kun, Murayama-san, Katase-san, Hyoudo-san, Vali-san, Jeanne and I were on our way to the clubroom. Tiamat-sensei had to stay behind since she had something to do. Everyone else were just chatting about school, with Vali-san looking bored, while Hyoudo-san and I were just talking about recent events.

"Hey Archus? You have any idea what's wrong with Buchou lately?" So he noticed it as well?

"I don't really know much. She hasn't really told me about anything bothering her as of late." And I mean it. Usually, she just tells me about her problems. "Maybe Akeno-san knows something? I mean, she is her Queen, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Akeno-san is her Queen so she should know about it." I nodded in confirmation as we neared the old school building.

And that was when I felt the familiar presence. I looked to the others here and saw that only Yuuto-kun, Vali-san, Jeanne and I who noticed us, the others were just plain clueless.

"… To think I only just felt this presence now."

"Strong…! Could this person be-!?"

"Hehe~! Did she decide to visit today~?"

"So this is what she meant about me finding out today…"

The others looked at me weirdly but I just shrugged it off and just entered the place to finally get some answers.

… Once inside, I saw the rest of my peerage sitting there uncomfortably with Rias-san's other members. Rias-san herself was seated down with Grayfia-san standing behind her.

"Thank you all for coming today. You see…"

"Ojou-sama, shall I tell them?" Grayfia-san offered but Rias-san raised her arm to silence her.

"The truth is…"

*SHINE!*

... Seriously!? Just when I was about to get answers, someone barges in here unannounced!?

"… Phenex." I heard the name Koneko-chan mumbled. Isn't that the same clan as Ni-san and Li-san?

Once the light died down, in its place stood a man who looks to be in his early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing some sort of red blazer, unbuttoned at that, with a white button up shirt underneath and red pants. All in all, this guy seems like the bad boy type. If Yuuto-kun and I are the gentle type, then this guy's definitely the wild type.

"Fu, it's been so long since Riser's last been in the human world." The man said as he looked around the room until he stopped at Rias-san who looked ready to kill the man. "Ah, my darling Rias."

He then went on and began touching Rias-san…

… Eh? Do they know each other or something?

"Hey, bastard! Let go of Buchou!" Hyoudo-san shouted out as the guy looked at him in confusion.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Issei Hyoudo! Buchou's, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn!"

"Oh, I see…" He says that, but he just ignored it and continued to touch Rias-san. Okay, I need to know who this guy is…

"Grayfia-san, who's this guy?" I asked as I sent a questioning gaze at Grayfia-san.

"Wake-sama, this is Riser Phenex-sama, the third son of the Phenex clan." So he really is a Phenex, huh? But he's a bit different from the last two members I met. "He's also Rias-sama's fiancé." Oh and he's also Rias-san's…

… Eh?

[EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?]

* * *

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you."

Akeno-san replied to Riser-san with a smile. But I can tell that she gave a fake smile, especially since she didn't add her usuall "Ara ara" or "Fufufu" which tells me that she's serious right now. Everyone else is pretty tense as well. Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan looks like their ready for anything, Hyoudo-san looked pissed off since Riser-san was still touching Rias-san and Asia was hiding behind Hyoudo-san.

As for my group; Vali-san looked on with a battle crazy grin, Mittelt looked a little scared, Elmen-san looked amused by it all, Murayama-san and Katase-san hid behind me, Jeanne looked carefree, but I know better, she's actually pretty serious right now. And as for me, I'm looking on with serious eyes, though inside, I'm calmly preparing myself for any possible event that may or may not happen.

They were all talking about the marriage thing while I was conversing with Dragold.

So, do you think I could beat him if it ever came to it?

_**[I think you can, but you still have to be careful, Partner. I would suggest the use of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, but that would just be overkill, especially since you don't even know how to control it yet.] **_I guess you're right. _**[I know I am. Besides, I don't think it would come to that. If anything, just freeze his flames. You do specialize in Ice Magic.]**_

I guess you're right, I just hope that it doesn't come to that. But if it does, well, we'll just have to be ready for it.

_**[Yeah, just stay calm for now and be ready to act, Partner.]**_

"How many times do I have to tell you, Riser!? I will not marry you!" Came the snarky comment from Rias-san.

"Riser's heard that before. But Rias, are you sure you want to tarnish your house?" I'm really starting to hate this guy's guts…

"… I won't destroy my Household and I will take a husband." I looked a bit surprised at what she said along with everyone else as Riser-san smirked as if he has won.

"That's right! So Rias, let's-"

"But I will not marry you, Riser! If I am to marry someone, I will do it out of love." That's right, you should marry out of love, not because you were forced to. But now that I think about it, this is starting to turn into that film we did yesterday… No, Wake! Don't think about the kiss now!

But hearing her reply, Riser-san gains an angry expression.

"You know, Rias. I will not allow my house to be tarnished by this. The air in the Human world is filthy and as a Devil that rules over fire and wind, I just can't stand it!" And the guy just burst into flames. "I will bring you back to the underworld with me even if I have to burn all of your servants here!" And that's when I know that I have to step in!

*FREEZE!*

"… I will not let you harm anyone here." I calmly stated as everyone looked at me, the one who froze Riser-san's flames, as I walked towards him, releasing my aura. "If you want to hurt anyone of them, then I'll have get involved in this…"

"Who are you, brat!?"

"I am Wake Archus, another King in this school, you could say. And I'm also Rias-san's friend." I stated calmly while looking at him with cold, emotionless eyes. We both let out our full aura, not letting it falter in the slightest, but I had to hold back a little.

"Wake-sama, Riser-sama, please back down now or else I'll have to get involved as well."

At hearing her words, we both back down.

"To hear that from the strongest Queen, even I would be scared. I wouldn't want to face against the Queen of the Lucifer group which is said to be filled with monsters."

"I'll only stop because you asked me to, Grayfia-san." I said as I walked back to my group.

With a sigh, Grayfia-san continued the conversation. "Master thought that this would happen so we'll give Rias-sama a decision as a last resort." I already know where this is going, but I'll have to wait a while to make my move.

"Last resort?" Hyoudo-san asked as I answered for him.

"A Rating Game, though since Rias-san's still underage, I'm guessing that this is unofficial, right?" I directed the last part at Grayfia-san, who nodded.

"Just how far would they be willing to mess with my life…!?" I heard Rias-san shout out as we looked at her.

"Then, Ojou-sama, are you saying that you do not accept?"

"No, no, this is a chance. I'll take it, Grayfia."

"Eh, so you'll accept it? Very well, if you win, do whatever you want, but if I win, you'll marry me immediately."

"Then I've heard the answers of both parties?" Grayfia-san asked to confirm.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Very well then. I shall-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Wait a minute." Everyone turned to me as I continued. "Rias-san, you don't want to marry this guy, right?" She nodded. "Very well, I guess I'll have to do this, then…" They all looked confused as I looked directly at Riser-san.

"I, Wake Archus, hereby challenge Riser Phenex for the right of marriage for Rias Gremory." I saw Grayfia-san about to say something but I cut her off again. "And it is within my rights to do so, as I, as well, am a High-Class Devil." Everyone looked shocked at my declaration, but none more so than Rias-san.

"… Very well. I shall inform my Master and Sirzechs-sama of your challenge. The Rating Game shall then be Wake-sama versus Riser-sama instead." I just nodded in thanks as she disappeared in a Magic Circle, but I didn't miss the small smile on her lips before she left.

"Oho? So you're going to be my opponent? Hahaha, this'll be going to be easy." Riser-san confidently said. "And how many members do you have in your Peerage, then?"

"I have six members, seven if I'm included." I said with a smile playing on my lips. "Why do you ask?"

"Hahahaha! Then this really will be easy! I'm guessing that only you would be able to fight on equal footing with Riser's peerage!" He then snapped his fingers as magic circle with the Phenex crest appeared. "These are my cute servants."

Fifteen silhouettes appeared from the circle. So this guy has a complete set? Interesting… Is what I would say, but,

Why, the hell, are they all girls that look like every single fetish a man has!?

But out of all of them, I saw two people I didn't expect to be a part of his peerage.

"Ni-san? Li-san?"

""Wake-kun, nyaa?"" Was what the two of them said, and before long, I was already petting their heads.

""Nyaaa~!"" Still so cute~!

"I didn't expect you two to be a part of his Peerage~ Man, now I feel bad about having to fight against you two…" I said as I stopped petting them and wnt back to my group who were giving me a stare. "Don't look at me like that."

"Ni, Li, how do you know this bastard?" Riser-san said, a bit pissed off knowing that another guy touched a member of his Peerage with them not even resisting, I guess.

"We met him yesterday during a contract, nya~!"

"He's a pretty nice guy to, nya~!"

Though before I could even say a thanks to them, we all heard crying. We looked around the room, trying to find out who it was, and saw that it was Hyoudo-san. It looks like he's crying while looking at Riser and his Peerage. Ehehe, what's wrong with him?

"H-Hey, Rias? What's wrong with that servant-kun over there? He keeps looking at Riser and my girls." Even I would like to know…

With a sigh, Rias-san explained. "You see, this boy's dream is to have a harem. Seeing you with your Peerage must have moved him."

"Eww~!"

"Riser-sama~! Please get me away from him~!"

I could literally see the tick mark on Hyoudo-san's head. Poor guy.

"Don't worry girls, it's only normal to look up to someone of a higher class. Come on, let's show him how close we are." He took one of the girls and started French kissing her while groping her breast and butt.

And the pervert looks on in jealousy, Asia is red in the face and keeps repeating "hauhauhauhauhau", while the rest of us looked disgusted.

"You'll never be able to do this." Is what he said to Hyoudo-san after breaking the kiss with the girl.

"Don't read my mind, bastard! Let's go, [Boosted Gear]!" Hyoudo-san's Sacred Gear, the [Boosted Gear], appeared as he took a battle stance. "Archus doesn't need to fight you! I'll just beat you all with this [Boosted Gear] of mine!"

"Mira, do it." A blue haired girl was about to attack him, but…

*GRAB!*

"Yare, yare, he's not even your opponent in this game and yet you attack him? Hah, as if I'd let you." Everyone looked at me, shocked that I managed to get there undetected and blocked the attack without so much as making a sound. "This is between you and me, Riser. Don't bring the others into this."

"Hmph, very well. But let's make this a little bit more interesting, shall we?" He offered as I looked at him with a small smile.

"Oh-ho? What do you have in mind, Riser?"

"A bet, if you will." Now this got my attention. "If I were to win in this game of ours, you'll have to be my family's slave for the rest of your life." So that's your plan, eh, Riser?

"Haha, Alright." I agreed without hesitation, while everyone looked at me with shocked eyes. "But what do I get if I win this bet?"

"Heh, you seem to have befriended two of my Pawns, yes?" I nodded with confusion as the two in question also nodded. "Well I was thinking that they be traded into your peerage if you even win, like that would ever happen, but just to make things fun, you could say."

This guy… He's willing to trade his pieces on a bet? I guess each Devil do have their own opinion on everything, huh…

"… Fine, but only if their okay with it." I looked at the two of them and they seem to be conflicted on what to do.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not like you'll be winning." He's way too arrogant if he thinks I'll lose to him.

"Heh, confident much? Sure, but can we have it in ten days?" I requested as they looked at me. "Sure, we could have it now, but I still need to train some of my members before we could face you head on."

"Oh? Very well, Riser shall give you the time to prepare." And with that, Riser and his Peerage disappear through a magic circle.

Everyone was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I really can't take this atmosphere!

"Haha, I guess I can finally know how I'd fare against a Phoenix, huh?" I joked a little to get rid of the tense situation. And the effects were instantaneous, though just not the way I expected it to be.

"Wake-kun…" I looked towards Rias-san, who was red in the face but also wearing a frown. "Why did you nominate yourself to marry me?"

"Hmmm? That's simple." I just shrugged it off. "You didn't want to marry him, right? So I decided to step in and help you out. I'll act as your fiancé until you can find the person you love, then I'll step down."

"… I thought it was something like that." With a depressed sigh, she looked away from me, while the other girls (except Asia) sighed in relief.

"Ara? Is something wrong?" What is it with everybody today?

"Nothing."

"… Wake-sempai is dense."

"He's always been like that~!"

Were the respective answers of Rias-san, Koneko-chan and Jeanne, though with Jeanne's, I swore I felt something else there, but I just shrugged the feeling off.

"So Wake." Vali-san called for me as I turned to her. "Are we going to be going full force there, and can I get the Phenex as my opponent?" She continued with a battle crazy smile.

I gave one of my own before answering. "For your first question, hell yeah. For the second one, sorry, Riser's my opponent." I concluded as she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Hahaha, sorry to burst your bubble, Vali-san, but I need to show him whose boss." I finalized with a feral grin that could only be considered demonic.

Let's just hope that he'll be able to hold his ground if I ever get serious in this little game of ours… Though since this fight does decide the fate of my friend, I'll have to win no matter what! Especially because I don't want to be a slave for the rest of my life!

But before anything else, who was that person watching us? I might have been the only one to sense them, since the others haven't said anything about it yet. Heh, I'll keep it to myself, for now…

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Yo, I'm Wake and your host for today~! Nice to meet all of ya!**

**Jeanne: Hehe, and I'm Jeanne~! We're both here to tell you a little bit of the next chapter~!**

**Wake: Yeah! I won't let that bastard beat me! I'll train myself and my Peerage to dominate him!**

**Jeanne: Yep! But, Wake-kun~ Do you know who that person is~?**

**Wake: Honestly, no clue! But I do know that if he's going to harm anyone, then I might have to fight them in the future.**

**Jeanne: Hehe, looks like your all fired up~! And I know you're going to protect us~! Now then~! The next chapter is where the fight will begin~! Get ready for Chapter 13: Dragon vs Phoenix~!**

**Wake: It looks like it's time for me to show my Pride…**

* * *

**AN: I won't be doing an author's note after this chapter (Unless it's important~!) and just let my characters do it instead~! So hope you liked it! The new Rook, who will be revealed soon, was created by Glacyeel! I thank you for helping me out!**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), ?**

**That's all I could say right now~! See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Next chapter up and about! Time to find out how he trained and skip directly to the Duel~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep~! That's how I changed it! Yeah, it will skip Rias' Rating Game and go with Wake first official fight instead~! The OC will be revealed next chapter! Though he won't be joining them officially until a certain event.**

**Guest: Thanks! For your question, don't really know yet~! For the Bikuo thing, nope~! He's not the only one in the team~! As I've stated on a past author note, Vali was replaced by another dragon emperor~! And for your last one, I can't really do that, because from the last chapter, a bet was made about the last two Pawn pieces, so I'm sorry about that.**

**GhostRipperD31H: Yeah~! A bet will decide his and Rias' fate! I didn't bring her up yet for that reason as well, though I sort of changed my mind about the Rating Game and just went with a normal duel between him and Riser, one-on-one~! And he's still dense as always, though he will start to notice all of their feelings soon~!**

**That's all for now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Dragon vs Phoenix

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"Alright! That's it, Wake! Keep going!"

"… *huff* Ninety-nine *huff* One Hundred! Gah!"

If you haven't figured it out yet, Tiamat-san's (in human form, of course) helping me train for my fight against Riser. We were all currently in an estate my family owns. And while I was doing this, Hyoudo-san was training himself as well, probably to toughen up a bit more. Though we are all skipping school for a while, luckily Sona-san has us covered.

"Good job! Now, get up! It's time for your five mile jog!"

"Hai~!"

This has been happening for the past five days. Though I don't just do physical training, I've also practiced a bit more with my magic, have daily spars with Yuuto-kun and Jeanne with a sword in the morning. The most challenging out of all my training regime was with Tiamat-san, though I still think this isn't enough…

"You can do it Wake-kun~!"

"Do your best, Wake-san~!"

""G-Good luck, Wake-kun!""

"Hahaha! Keep on going!"

"… Why am I even doing this in the first place?"

The cheery Jeanne, the energetic Mittelt, the shy yet supportive Murayama-san and Katase-san, the laughing Elmen-san and the depressed Vali-san, who'd rather fight instead of standing there, were all cheering me on (though Vali-san kept on sighing). It's really good to have such awesome peerage members~!

You may be wondering why I'm the only one training. The reason for that's simple; I'm the only one fighting. Four days ago, we were informed that it would be a one-on-one match between me and Riser. And that's the reason that I'm asking everyone else to help me train a bit~! And that's also why Vali-san's depressed, it's because she's can't allowed to fight this time.

"…"

"Ara ara~! Keep running, Wake-kun~!"

"… Go, Wake-sempai."

Were the cheer of the three ORC members here with us right now! Though Rias-san wasn't talking mush and just kept on looking at me. Akeno-san was cheering, but was also looking at me with a blush, same for Koneko-chan. Actually, every girl I mentioned had blushes on their faces.

I wonder what's wrong with them? Are they sick, or something?

_**[Partner, it may have to do with the fact that you've been training without a shirt on, again…]**_

Really? But I've always trained without a shirt before… What's the difference?

_**[Let's just say that… It entices them.]**_

… What does that even mean?

_**[… Never mind. Just focus on your training. And remember, you have meditation after this.]**_

Hai~!

And just like that, I cut the link. Though if I'd listened carefully enough, I could've heard Dragold say something about "dense", but I think it doesn't concern me, right?

… Right?

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Day 9)**_

Okay, keep calm… Breath in, breath out…

_**[Now, Partner, try talking with it now…]**_

I just nod absentmindedly and decided to try and give it a shot.

_Hello? Is anybody there? Aside from the dragon?_

_{Mas-zzz-can you-zzz-me?}_

_Gah! W-Who's there!?_

_{Master, can you hear me now?}_

Judging from the voice, I'm guessing it belong to a girl. Maybe it's…

_Y-Yes, I can hear you… But, who ARE you?_

_{Oh thank goodness! You don't know how long it took me to form a connection with you! And for your question, I'm the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi~!}_

…

…

… Eh?

I-Is t-this what Tiamat-san meant by talking to my sword!?

_A-Are you its manifestation?_

_[Yep~! I have my own name, though~! It's Katsu~!}_

Am I hallucinating now? Because I just can't believe that I'm talking to a sword…

{Nope, you're very much sane, Master. Though it is pretty weird if you talk to a sword~!}

Eh?

"W-What the!? You can read my mind!? And talk aloud!?"

{Uh-huh~! I though you already knew that~!}

"… Katsu, does this mean that I don't have any privacy at all now?" I asked, fearing the answer she'll give.

{Very much so~!}

…Damn it.

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Day Before Duel)**_

_{That's right, Master. Just channel your aura into the blade, and imagine making an arc slash to cut through anything…}_

Okay…

1

2

3…

"Haaah!"

A wave of Holy Aura came out of the sword and went towards its target…

*THUD!*

… And there goes half of the trees in this area!

"That… Is way too much fire power." I said as everyone behind me looked on with wide eyes and open mouths. I just sighed while scratching my head. "At least this place belongs to my family… Well anyway, you're up, Hyoudo-san." I pointed to him to show what he's learned so far.

"Hehehe! I'll show you this first, then I'll show you my ultimate technique!" He charged a football sized demonic, or dragonic, orb, and hit it with his [Boosted Gear]. "Take this! Dragon Shot!"

*KA-BOOM!*

… The guy just blew up a freaking mountain! I need to ask, were the both of us using destructive powers!?

_{Yep~!}_

_**[That's about right, Partner.]**_

Great, just great! And I thought I could be a technique-type…

_**[Well, not really…]**_

Eh?

_{Master, you're both a technique and power-type, so no need to worry!}_

Oh, well, I guess that could work?

"Nice job, Hyoudo-san." I complimented. "So what's the other one?" He did say he'd show us something he called as his ultimate technique.

He made a lewd face before answering. "First I need an assistant~! Asia, please come forward~!" Somehow, I don't think I'll like this move at all…

"H-Hai~!" The former nun went in front of him as he touched her shoulder.

"Behold! My Ultimate Technique!" he snapped his fingers as-GUAH! "Dress Break!"

"KYAA!"

A-Asia's clothes flew off! Not even her undergarments remained! Damn Hyoudo! You Perverted Bastard!

""""Don't look, Wake-kun/sempai!"""" You don't have to tell me twice! In a few seconds, I was already gone!

The last thing I heard was Koneko-chan calling Hyoudo-san, "Ero-Sempai".

_**(Night)**_

"Yare, yare, I can't believe he invented that kind of move…" I chuckled softly to myself as I remembered this morning.

_**[Heh, I'm guessing that Ddraig's crying right now.]**_

_{Hehe~! Poor, poor dragon, stuck in a pervert~!}_

"Haha, but…" My expression then turned dark. "If he ever tries to use that on anyone of my Peerage members, then he'll have hell to pay…"

"Hehe~! I knew that you were overprotective of us, but I didn't think it'd go that far~!"

I looked back towards the person who talked. Her familiar blonde hair swaying in the night winds.

"Oh, hey Jeanne. Sorry, I was just thinking of something." I answered as I turned to face her. "I'll get back to sleep in a few. I just needed to get some fresh air."

"That's so normal of you." She replied as she sat down on the bench. "You always do this whenever you're nervous. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Hah, I could never hide anything from you…" I smiled as I sat down next to her. "But honestly, I'm just getting a little nervous."

"Because of your fight tomorrow?"

"Yep…" I sighed out as I looked at her. "If I lose, Rias-san will be forced to marry that douche and I'll be his servant for life. I have my life and hers at stake here, who wouldn't be nervous?"

"I know that…" She then stared directly into my eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. "But I believe that you'll win. I mean, you've beaten a chimera when we were younger."

"That was Dragold, remember?"

**[Guilty as charged.]**

"Shut up, damn dragon." I laughed out.

"Okay… Then what about when you saved Elmen-chan, or when you fought that stray to protect Murayama-chan and Katase-chan? And don't forget, you have the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi with you."

"You mean Katsu?" She looked confused by the name. "Haha, oh yeah, you don't know yet! Katsu's the name of the Kusanagi's manifestation. When I managed to talk to her, she's been telling me how to control the sword, you could say."

"Oh! So she was the one I heard talking before?"

"Yep." I replied before looking at the bracelet on my right arm. "Mind introducing yourself, Katsu?"

{Hai, hai~! Nice to meet you~! My name's Katsu~! I'm the manifested spirit of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi~! Though you haven't seen what I look like, I promise you I'll show you soon~!}

"Nice to meet you as well, Katsu-san~! My name's Jeanne~!"

{No need to tell me that~! I know who you are after looking Master here's mind~! In fact, Master's been thinking about you for a while now~!}

"O-Oi! I told you to stop reading my mind!" I shouted out as Jeanne and I had blushes on our faces. "Besides! You're not supposed to talk about my privacy!"

"… So you do think about me?" Jeanne asked shyly as I looked at her.

"W-Well…" I need to make up an excuse for this! "O-Oh! L-Look at the t-time! Sorry Jeanne, but I need to rest up for tomorrow!" And with that, I ran away as fast as I could!

"Hey, wait-!?"

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Duel Time)**_

It's finally time…

We're all sitting in the ORC clubroom, waiting for me to be called for the match. I hope I can keep my word and beat the damn bastard…

"Excuse us…"

"Oh, Sona-san? Tsubaki-san? What're you guys doing here?" I greeted the two of them after I saw them enter.

"Can't I say good luck to a friend?" She asked back with a smile. I had to laugh a little despite the atmosphere.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, thanks for coming. You both gong to watch the fight?"

"Yes, we'll be watching with the others in the student council room." She smiled before looking away. "Though I don't really want you to be Rias' fiancé…"

"Hmmm? You say something, Sona-san?" I asked her.

"O-Oh, nothing at all. Anyway, good luck." And with that, they both left the place.

*SHINE!*

Oh, looks like it's time…

"Wake-sama, are you ready?" Grayfia-san asked me as I nodded in reply. "Then, once you've stepped into this magic circle, you will not be allowed to use one until the end of the match. Also, please know that Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex with their families shall be watching this match."

"Onii-sama is…? I see…" Even I'm shocked that Sirzechs-san's here. Not so much for the others, though.

"Eh? Did Buchou just call Maou-sama, "Onii-sama"?" Hyoudo-san looks clueless, again.

"Haha, that's because Sirzechs-san is Rias-san's older brother." He made a shocked face along with the newer members of both peerages. "She'll explain later." I pointed at Rias-san who looked a bit mad that I'm making her explain everything. Hyoudo-san nodded in thanks.

"One last thing. This match shall also be broadcasted all over the underworld." Grayfia-san added.

I nodded once then looked at everyone here who wanted to support me. I gave out a smile that they returned. "Well the, see you guys when this is over~!" I shouted out before entering the circle.

_**(Dimension Space)**_

*SHINE!*

"So this is the battlefield…" I said out loud as I took in the scenery. The place looks just like a gladiator's stadium except with oversized chest pieces…

… How much do we love chess?

"_**Hello, I am Grayfia, I shall be your commentator for this battle. I shall see over this battle for my master, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." **_So she's the judge of this battle?

"Ah, it seems you had the guts to actually show up!" I looked towards my opponent who was standing at the other end. "Riser will have to show you who the stronger one is!"

"I gotta ask; why do you keep speaking in third person and/or switching to first person? It's really confusing me." I said with a twitching eyebrow. I really can't take any more damage to my Pride!

"You dare insult me!? That's it!" With an angry growl, wings made out of fire appeared behind him. Hah, guess I have to go all out to…

"[Balance Break]!" I shouted out as I was covered by a golden light.

**[****Inshō-tekina Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

Now fully covered by my armor, I'm ready to fight!

"W-What!? You have a Sacred Gear!?"

"Ah, this one's called [Striking Gear] and this is its [Balance Break], [Judgement's Armor]." I smirked, not like anyone could see it, though. "Ah, but judging from your expression, you know about this gear, right?"

"Y-You're, the current Golden Dragon Emperor's Host!?" Oh, right on the spot. Though I guess no one in the three faction could forget the name of their savior a long time ago…

"So… We gonna start, or not!?" I shouted out as I charged him!

*BANG!*

"Guah!"

"Down goes the Phoenix~!" It's pretty fun to be able to fight again!

"Don't mock me!" Oho, it looks like this guy hasn't been knocked out yet.

"Haaaahhh!"

*GRAB!*

"Nice try! But at least see if my guard's lowered…"

*BANG!*

"Rgh…!"

"You know, I… Don't really think It'd be fair if I use [Balance Breaker] for the duration of this match…" I canceled out my armor. I want to have a fair fight, I guess it's my Pride talking…

"Hah! You made a mistake! Removing the only advantage you have on me!" Only throwing a flame at me? Seriously… "Now burn in hell!"

*BOOOOOOM!*

* * *

_**(With the Viewers)**_

[WAKE/-KUN/-SAN/-SEMPAI!]

"Hmmm? What's wrong Rias?" The Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, asked his younger sister, who was looking at the cloud of smoke where Wake once stood.

"Onii-sama! Wake-kun just got burnt! We need to see if he's still alright!" Rias complained with the other girls that have feelings for Wake agreeing with her.

"Heh, if you think that he's down and out, then you're all wrong." The only person who was calm about this was the guy in question's Queen, Vali. "He's stronger than that. That isn't even enough to hurt him."

"You say that, Vali-chan, but your eyes say that you're worried about it to~!" Even with the heavy atmosphere, Jeanne tried to tease her to lighten the mood.

"… Whatever." Vali turned away with a blush on her face as the others giggled at this.

"Oh? It looks like Wake-kun's still going." Once those words left Sirzechs' mouth, everyone looked back at the screen and what they saw made them drop their jaw.

* * *

_**(Back to the Stadium)**_

*BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRR~!*

"!?"

"Did you really think that I'd fall that easily?" I said as the flames that surrounded me turned to ice. "If that's what you think, then you're clearly mistaken…"

"H-How did you freeze my flames!?"

"Hmmm? Is that the only thing you're wondering about? Not about the sword I'm holding?" I asked innocently while waving the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi around while Katsu releases the Holy aura.

"A-A Holy Sword!? H-How are you even able to hold that!?" Hasn't he noticed it yet?

"If you haven't known yet… I'm a High-Class Devil, yes. But I'm also half-human. How do you think I have a Sacred Gear?" Judging from his look, he just figured it out. Heh. "And the fact that I could even hold a Holy sword, it's because I was chosen by the sword, you could say… Right, Katsu?"

{Hai, Wake-sama~!}

I took my stance and charged. "Now then, let's see if the immortal Phoenix can beat a dragon! [Judgment Path: Berserker]!" The violet aura covers me as I became even faster than before!

"W-Wait! Don't you know that this marriage is for the survival of the Pure-Blooded Devils!?" He tried to reason his way out of here. "This isn't something a half-blood like you should interfere with!"

"Like I care!" I shouted out as I began slashing at him!

*SWISH!*

"Anything that'll make my friends sad is reason enough for me to fight against anything!"

*SWISH!*

"But you made the biggest mistake!"

*SWISH!*

"For one, you underestimated me and that is the reason of your downfall!"

*SWISH!*

"Two, you made my friend sad!"

*SWISH!*

"And three! You insulted my Pride! As a Lucifer, I won't let anyone get away with that!"

*SWISH!*

"GUAAAHHHHHHH!" That's a lot of blood… But I need to end this now…

"Onii-sama!" A girl with blonde hair styled in twin ponytails that looks like drill curls stood between me and the unconscious Riser. Wait, I saw her the first time I saw his Peerage! So he even has his own real little sister in his Peerage, huh? "We give up! Please let Onii-sama go!"

I smiled as I pointed my sword at her which seemed to make her flinch.

"If you want to fight me for revenge, just come at me anytime, alright?" I told her as I teleported out of here. But if I had stayed a bit longer, I would have seen her blushing face.

"_**Riser-sama has retired. The winner is Wake-sama."**_

"… Nice." And with that, I fainted because of overuse of my energy…

* * *

_**(With Viewers)**_

"He… Won!"

"Nice work Archus!"

"Hey, didn't anyone notice him saying that he's a Lucifer?" Yuuo was the one that brought them all back.

"Oh yeah, Wake-kun did say that…"

While that was going on, they say Wake's peerage along with Sirzechs try to leave undetected.

"Onii-sama, you wouldn't know about this, right?" Rias asked her brother with twitching eyebrows as the current Lucifer began sweating bullets.

"E-Eh… I can explain!" He tried to get away but it was already too late.

All the while, the commentator sighed. "Wake-sama, why did just shout that out…"

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Two Days Later)**_

Ugh, what the hell happened to me…?

"Mnnn…."

"Oh! Hey everyone! Wake-kun's awake!" I heard the familiar voice my Knight shout out as I sat up.

"Ugh… Jeanne…? What happened?" I said as I got my vision back and looked directly at everyone who was gathered around the bed in the… Is this my house?

"Man dude! You've been knocked out for two days now!" It was Hyoudo-san who talked first.

"Really? Did I win?" I asked the question with a grin.

"Hell yeah you did! You beat the crap out of the bastard!"

"Awesome~!" I shouted out cheerfully!

"Ahem!" Rias just had to ruin it… "Now that you know this, I would like to extend my gratitude to you." She smiled at me with a blush that matched her Crimson hair, but then her expression turned serious. "But, when were you going to tell us that you're a Lucifer?" I was about to deny it, but. "Onii-sama already explained it to me, and you also shouted it out during the match…"

Palm, meet face…

"Seriously…" I'm berating myself so much right now. " Well, I didn't plan to tell any of you yet until I got permission." I then rubbed my head shamefully. "But I guess I let my Pride get the best of me… Again…"

"… Okay then." I looked to Sona-san who decided to speak up. "We'll talk about this another time. For now, you need to pick up your new Pawns, they're waiting for you downstairs."

New… Pawns? When did I… Oh, the bet with Riser…

"They were… Fine with it?" I hesitantly asked as I looked at her. "I… Don't want them to just do this because of a bet…"

"They were fine with it." She started as I urged her to go on. "And the trade has already been done…"

Wait, what?

"Wait, so… They just accepted it, just like that!?"

"Yes. Though it might take some time for them to warm up to you…" She explained further as I jumped out of bed.

"I'll go… But can all of you stay here for a while, I need to talk to them alone." They all nodded as I headed down to greet the two of them.

_**(Living Room)**_

I saw the both of them sitting there on the couch, both looking down. Sigh, I really did it this time, didn't I?

"… Hey?" I hesitantly said as they both looked up to look at me. They stood up at the same time and bowed in front of me.

""Good morning, Master…"" They said in unison.

"*Sigh* No need to be formal, you know?" I tried to go for a smile. "I may be your new King now, but just treat me the same way you treated me during that film we made, alright?"

"Hai, Wake-sama…"

"Alright, Wake-sama…"

I sighed again and told them to sit down. Once they did that, I sat down in front of them.

"Look, I'm sorry that I took you away from your old home." I started as they focused their attention to me. "And I understand that you want to return, but I can't do anything right now. So please forgive me." I bowed my head as I hear their shocked gasps.

"I should've thought it over first. I understand that you're both unhappy with this and that you might want to leave to go back." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and faced them again. "But at least give me a chance. Let me at least take care of the both of you for two months, then if you still want to go back to him, then I'll trade with him again."

If I hadn't been so serious, I would have noticed the blushes on their faces.

"So… Will the two of you give me that chance?" I held my hand out, waiting for them to take it. But instead of a handshake, they tackled me to the ground! Uwah!

"At least you're honest, nyaa~!"

"I agree with Onee-chan, nyaa~!"

I looked to the two of them and saw them wearing the smiles I saw on them a few days ago, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So is that a yes?"

""Yep, nyaaa~!""

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Three Days Later)**_

I was back in school today after all the crazy shit I've been through the entire week prior. Especially now since I'm engaged to Rias-san, have two new Pawns that started attending here two days ago, and let me tell you, everyone didn't take the, 'them staying at my place' part of their introduction.

And apparently, we have a new student today. And from what I heard, this time it was a male.

"Alright class! I know you already know of our new student! So please come in." Tiamat-sensei gained our attention as we all looked in front expectantly.

"Hai, Sensei!" The person in question entered the room and I took in his appearance. He wears the Kuoh Academy uniform with chains wrapping around his wrists, ankles and wrapped around his chest in the shape of an X, black fingerless gloves, a chain necklace with a silver wolf head with ruby eyes. A pair of mechanics goggles on top of his head and a pair of headphones with a black headband and dark red speakers around his neck. He's ripped but it doesn't look like that'll slow him down. He has brightly glowing neon green eyes, thigh length snow white hair with the bangs being dark red. His hair is tied up in 3 ponytails stacked on top of each other with the middle one being dark red. And his height seemed to be… 6ft and 5 inches, I think.

The guy looked towards the class, but his gaze stopped at me for a while. "Hey! My name's Reynold Kuroshiki. I'm half American and half Japanese, nice to meet all of you!" And he gave a grin that made the girls here squeal.

But, I think I sensed this aura before, and it seems like he's not really human at all…

Wait…

I remember now! This is the same aura that I sensed during the meeting we had with Riser in the ORC! The guy that was spying on us!

… Heh, just what are you planning, Kuroshiki-san?

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: So he finally decided to show up…**

**Issei: Oi! Another pretty boy joins our class!? Damn it!**

**Wake: Haha! I guess you could put it that way~! But this guy's not human… At least, not fully human.**

**Issei: You mean he's-!?**

**Wake: Ah, he must be a part of the supernatural like us.**

**Issei: Oh man! Won't we catch a break with this!? Next time; The Wolf of the Academy!**

**Wake: Time to find out who this guy really is! Come on, Hyoudo-san!**

**Issei: Oi! Don't drag me with you!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: New chapter update!**

**withdranwnmadness000: He definitely is~!Yeah, at first it was supposed to be a rating game, but then what if they just fought one-on-one, like how people did it in the old days? Yep, now to see what will happen to the underworld with the revelation of him being a Lucifer~! Thanks!**

**Ryujomaru15: Haha, thanks! Glad to know!**

**GhostRipperD31H: Sorry for it being too quick… I was planning on making it quick to show some of Wake's strength, but he still won't be OP, only in the situation that the person he's facing is arrogant and disrespect his Pride. And that part was good~! Thanks~!**

**That's it for now~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Wolf of the Academy

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

*TAP*

"So… You're really a Lucifer?"

*TAP*

"As real as my pride always getting the best of me, Sona-san."

*TAP*

"And… You're really engaged to Rias?"

*TAP*

"I guess I am. But it's more like I'm only pretending to be her fiancé until she finds the person she loves. Once that happens, I'll gladly step down."

*TAP*

"Oh? Check. This is the first time I've gotten this far." I said with a smile as I looked up from the chess board.

Sona-san returned my smile as she checked the board.

*TAP*

"You're getting better at this." She said as she took my piece.

*TAP*

"Hey, I've never beaten you in chess before, so of course I'd learn a few tricks from the time we played in the past."

*TAP*

"I suppose so, but…"

*TAP*

"… Checkmate."

"Ah, lost again." I mock sigh. "Well, you are the best person I know who's great at chess."

"But you are getting better and better at this." She countered while I laugh.

What was happening just now was Sona-san and I's normal chess game. We did this all the time when we were young, but since I was always busy nowadays, I decided to spend some quality time with Sona-san, hence to why were in the student council room playing chess while talking about past experiences.

"I need to ask," Son-san started as I focused on her, making her blush a bit. "How have you been ever since every Devil found out about you being a Lucifer?"

"Oh? Well, to be honest, I've received numerous marriage request from other households ever since. I even got one from the Agares family. I'm guessing they want me to marry Seekvaira-san."

At the mention of Seekvaira-san, Sona-san's eyes became scary!

"I see… So she plans to make a move as well…" Ehehe, I don't know what she's talking about! But, she and Seekvaira-san have never really gotten along well, but they're still friends, just that they have a small rivalry.

"A-Anyway! What do you think of the ne second year; Reynold Kuroshiki-san?" Nice save Wake, nice save!

"Hmmm? Are you perhaps interested in adding him to your peerage?" She catches on quick.

"Yeah, but he's definitely no stranger when it comes to our world. His aura should say enough." I explain as her eyes became wide with shock.

"Then he's-!?"

"Most likely, Sona-san." I said as I got up and walked towards the door. "It was nice spending time with you, Sona-san, I hope we'll do this again someday."

* * *

_**(Time Skip-One Week Later)**_

[KYAA! THERE HE IS! WAKE-SAMA!]

Ugh, what's going on here!? Why the hell are they all screaming this early in the morning!? My peerage, except Murayama-san and Katase-san, and I just arrived in school, only to be screamed at by a bunch of girls! And some of them aren't even from this school!

"W-Wake-sama! P-Please sign my poster!" A brave girl said, showing me a poster of… Wait, isn't that from the film we made!?

"W-Where did you get this!?" I frantically asked the girl.

"It was given out yesterday! People from Dream-Star Studio were handing it out for the movie that was released two days ago~!" She squeeled along with the other girls as the four of us; Ni, Li, Jeanne and myself, blushed bright red at the reminder, Jeanne and I especially because of the kiss scene.

"Damn it! They actually made that into a movie!?" I screamed out loud, knowing that this day may not be one of my best…

_***ORC Clubroom***_

"… Recently, there have been reports of stray devils all being exterminated throughout the week." I said as everyone was paying attention to me. "Reports say that the places those strays were last seen at were all covered by slash marks."

"Hey Archus, isn't it a good thing that this happened?" He asked curiously.

"Well Hyoudo-san… Actually, can I just call you Issei and you just call me Wake?" I asked, since only the two of us still call each other by our last name. He just nodded as I decided to continue. "Well you see, all the resources lead up to it being a werewolf. And to answer your question, it might be a good thing or it might be some sort of challenge to lure someone out."

"O-Oh…"

"Anyway, we don't know who this guy is yet, but I think that it's…"

"… Me, right?" A voice said as we all looked and saw the guy I was suspecting; Reynold Kuroshiki.

_***Jeanne's P.O.V***_

"… Me, right?" Our new classmate, Kuroshiki-san, appeared out of nowhere and sent a smirk towards Wake-kun, who seemed to send one right back~!

"Ah, especially since you aren't really human, Kuroshiki-san, so of course you're the person I most suspect." Wake-kun retorted as he began touching the base form of his sword. "So since you already heard, what are your goals?"

"I have no goals, so to speak." Kuroshiki-san bluntly stated. "I only made an act of self-defence. Those strays attacked me first, and I find it fit that I fight back."

"So that means that you're really the werewolf that has been exterminating the strays here?" Wake-kun asked with his smile~! "If so, then I would like to express my thanks to you."

"No need. As I said, it was merely an act of self-defence." Kuroshiki-san nonchalantly shrugged with a carefree grin like Wake-kun~! "But… I would like to see the strength of the one known as the Golden Lucifer."

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"But… I would like to see the strength of the one known as the Golden Lucifer." He said as we both let out battle-crazy grins.

"Hoh? I didn't think people actually gave me a nickname. But, how do you know that I'm a Lucifer? Last I checked, only the Devil Faction know about my true identity."

"Hahaha! Didn't you hear? The leader of the Grigori has been gracious enough to inform everyone of who you truly are." He laughed as I sighed, promising myself to kill that bastard.

"Let me guess, you're one of the people interested in joining my peerage?" I asked, trying to find out how strong this guy really is.

"I am, but not now. I want to see how strong you are first. So maybe we could have a spar?" That just made my blood boil for the prospect of fighting here is high.

"I only have one answer… Let's rock." I said as my eyes flashed gold.

* * *

_**(Open Field)**_

"So, just so were clear, no killing blows and nothing below the belt!" Yuuto-kun shouted out as me and my opponent nod, our focus on each other, trying to figure the other out.

"Since this is only a spar, I'll just partially deploy my other form…" Kuroshiki-san said as two wolf ears and a wolf tail appeared on him.

"I guess you're right…" I replied as I activated my Sacred Gear. "Sorry Katsu, but it looks like I won't be using you today…"

"Then, BEGIN!"

With that sighnal, we both vanish.

"Haaah!"

*GRAB!*

"!?"

"You're as fast as they say you are. But…"

*BANG!*

"Gah!"

"I'm way faster." He smirked as he vanished again. Tch, I completely forgot that werewolves were known for their speed…

"Try this then! [Judgement Path: Berserker]!" I shouted out as the familiar aura surrounded me as I charged at him, moving even faster than before.

"Oho? The infamous berserker state of the rumored Golden Dragon Emperor?" He said as he charged as well!

I reeled my fist back, and waited…

"You're trying to punch me again directly? You k already know that that won't-"

-And I vanish mid-swing.

"!? Where did-!?"

"Hah!"

*BANG!*

"Guah!" A direct hit! "So you are faster… Then I'll just have to step up my game!" He said after composing himself as he vanished from my sight! Where is he!?

"-Behind you!" Wha-!?

*BANG!*

"… Just in time…!" I managed to block his strike as he vanished again! Okay, two can play at this game!

Alright… Try to sense where he's going to attack and-

"Hah!"

-Disappear!

"!? How did-"

"HAH!"

"GAH!" Ah, a hit! Nice, but still not enough…

"Hehe…" Laughing…?

"They were right, you do beat your opponent in their own playing field…" They…? Does he mean the Grigori?

"But…"

"!?"

"I won't fall so easily!" He shouted out as he began running in my direction, after images of himself trailing behind him as he kept on speeding up! "If I can't beat you in strength, then I'll beat you in speed!"

Before I could even do anything, he was already in front of me, his fist already near my face as he-

-Stopped?

"… Or something along those lines." He said as he stepped back and I deactivated Berserker.

"This was my lost." I admitted as everyone else here looked shocked that I was actually beaten. "I admit, you're stronger than me." Then I smirk. "But I'll make sure that that doesn't stay too long."

He smiled at my declaration as he began walking away. "Then, until that time, just reserve a spot on your peerage for me."

"You better believe it. Once I beat you, I'll make you into a member of my Peerage."

"I'll be waiting." And with that, he vanishes from sight as the others came to my side. Though I say he vanished, I'll probably still see him in school.

"That was the first time I ever saw you accept defeat, Wake-kun~" Jeanne sang out with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I sighed, then smiled. "But, that guy is currently stronger than me, and I accept that fact, for now."

I looked towards my peerage as Rias-san and her peerage teleported home first. I gave them one of my goofy smile, which only meant one thing…

"Now then! We have training to do!" I said happily, Vali-a being the only one happy at the prospect of a fight while the others groaned in displeasure~!

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Abandoned Church at Night) *? P.O.V***_

"Are you both sure that this is the place?" I asked my two companions as they both nodded.

"This is the town where the stolen Excaliburs are being held." My blue haired companion, Xenovia, replied.

"Xenovia's right!" My other companion, Irina Shidou, a girl with chestnut-colored hair, said cheerily. "And I can't wait to see my home town again~! Especially my childhood friend~!"

"Oh right, this is your home before you went away, right?" I remembered her talking about it before. But right now, my focus is elsewhere…

"I can sense him…" I said as my companions heard me and asked me who. "One of my rivals… The Golden Dragon Emperor, Dragold's host… He's here, isn't he?" I asked as silver gauntlets with yellow jewels appeared on my arms.

**{So the first one of the two that we meet is the one with two sides. Interesting…}**

"Silverio, what do you mean by 'one with two side'?" I asked the Silver Dragon Emperor Residing in my Sacred Gear, [Ace Absorber], while the two girls I'm with are listening carefully.

**{I'm talking about the Darkness Dragon Emperor, Shadow. The one known as the "Corruptor" or "The End". He is Dragold's other half, and is also sealed inside their current host.}**

A shocking revelation. The first rival that I might encounter might be one of the tougher ones to crack. But…

As a Half-Angel and as the son of Michael the Archangel, and as the current [Kyūshū Shimasu Dragon], whose special ability is Recreation like Judgement is for the Golden one, I, Rikoto Izumi, will surpass the current [Inshō-tekina Dragon] and [Buki-ko Dragon]!

* * *

_**(Wake's House-Wake's Mindscape) *Wake's P.O.V***_

Darkness…

That's all I can see here. Right after falling asleep, I suddenly have a dream about me being trapped in darkness.

**[So… You are mine and Dragold's current host.] **A voice I've never heard before, a voice that sounds almost like Dragold, except darker. **[So the Prophecy is coming true. A child of Lucifer, a child of Michael and a child of Azazel. Hahaha! How long I've waited for this day.]**

**[So you have truly awakened, huh, Shadow.] **The voice of Dragold said as the darkness was swept away and in front of me stood identical dragons, one being gold with red eyes and one being black with gold eyes.

"D-Dragold…?" I asked weakly, feeling the power the two of them are releasing.

**[Ah, Partner, you're awake. Good. Now as for who this is-] **Dragold started, only for the black one to cut him off.

**[I am Shadow, The Darkness Dragon Emperor. Better known as "Corruptor" or "The End". I am also Dragold's other half.] **He said as my vision began turning black. **[I'll talk to you soon, ah, Partner.]**

And with that, I felt myself losing consciousness again.

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: This has been a really harsh week for me…**

**Vali: At least you were able to fight, I on the other hand, had to stay on the side lines.**

**Wake: Haha, you're a battle-crazy girl, Vali-san. But I guess it was fun. Who would have thought that I would lose in the speed department…**

**Vali: Hmph, you need to have a spar with me for not letting me fight.**

**Wake: Hai, hai, I'll do it after this, okay~?**

**Vali: Fine. Next time; Awakening of the Darkness Dragon.**

**Wake: I'll show you what the 'End' truly means…**

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Zazuki Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: New chapter's here, and it's finally time to start the Excalibur Arc~! Almost time for all three wielders meet~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep, another half is here~! And they are all children of the leaders of the three faction~! (Or former in Wake's case) Thanks**

**On with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Awakening of the Darkness Dragon

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

_**[I am Shadow, The Darkness Dragon Emperor. Better known as "Corruptor" or "The End". I am also Dragold's other half.] **__He said as my vision began turning black. __**[I'll talk to you soon, ah, Partner.]**_

_And with that, I felt myself losing consciousness again._

_**(Wake's House-Morning)**_

Ugh… What the hell was that dream about…? It was just a dream, right?

_**[Heh, trust me, Partner, you weren't dreaming.]**_

Great… Another being inside my head, like having two being able to read my mind isn't enough…

_{Hehe~! Master~! Good Morning~!}_

Morning, Katsu… Hey, Katsu? Do you already know about Shadow?

_{Hmmm? Who's that-}_

_**[That would be me, manifestation of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.]**_

_{KYAA! S-Sorry! I didn't notice you there!}_

_**[Don't worry about not noticing him, Katsu, he's seriously like a shadow; one minute he's here, the next he's sleeping somewhere.]**_

_**[Oi, isn't that a mean thing to say to your other half?]**_

_**[Don't care.]**_

_**[Oi!]**_

Ignoring those two for a moment, how've you been, Katsu?

_{Master, you do know that I'm always been with you… Right?}_

I know that. But, you still have your own emotions, right? So I was thinking that I should treat you how I treat normal people. That okay with you?

_{Uuuuuu~! I have such a wonderful master~! I'm lucky to have you as my wielder~! Uwah~!}_

_Oi, oi, no need to cry, you're going to be one of my Partners from now on, so it's only right that I treat you as such. _I telepathically say to her as I gently rub Katsu's bracelet form.

I then got up, took a quick shower, got dressed in my uniform and went down to start making breakfast.

"!? What was that…?" I asked no one in particular as I sensed… something. All the while, not noticing the now two dragons talking in my head.

_**[Hoh? So he's already here, huh?]**_

_**[It seems so. It looks like the three's meeting is coming soon.]**_

_**[It seems so, Dragold. It looks like our host needs to awaken my power soon if he wants to beat the other two.]**_

_**[We'll decide that later, Shadow.]**_

"… Probably nothing." I shrugged as I finished making everyone lunch, just for today though. I even made the Kendo duo of my group some, since they don't really live here. "Everyone! Breakfast is ready~!" I shouted out as I hear footsteps running down from the stairs. The first people that arrived were my two cat girls.

"Guh!"

"*Thud*

""Morning, Wake-kun, nyaa~!""

My twins, Ni and Li, tackle-hugged me, making me fall on the floor as I began rubbing behind their ears, earning cute mewls from them~! "Morning to you two as well~!"

"Waaah~! Morning Wake-kun~!" I looked towards where the sleepy voice of Jeanne to find the rest of my Peerage, except the Kendo duo, and with m, and with my familiar, Tiamat-san. All of them standing by the door as I let out a smile looking at the people I consider family.

"Morning everyone. Come on, let's eat~!" I shouted out as we all sat down around the table, ready to start our daily routine…

* * *

_**(After School-Hyoudo Residence)**_

… Is what I would like to say~!

Today, we were doing club activities at Issei's house. And let's just say that he has a lot of weird secrets when he was a child…

"… And this was when Issei went to the beach naked~!"

Scratch that~! These are some of the most hilarious memories ever!

"HAHAHAHA! H-He literally went to the beach naked!? Oh man! I, I can't breath! HAHAHAHAH!"

"O-Oi! Stop laughing Wake!" Haha! At least he remembered to call me by name.

"Hehe~! I even brought some pictures of Wake when he was younger~!" Wait… Did Jeanne just say…!?

[REALLY!?]

"Yep~! I always bring a couple with me just in case~!" Jeanne replied as she began handing out one for each girl!? Damn it!

"Not so high and mighty now, huh Wake?"

Get rid of that smug face Issei!

"… Whatever."

[Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby, Wake-kun as a baby!]

…

"… Issei?" I asked the guy while shaking in fright.

"Y-Yeah…?"

"… I think we need to keep these people away from young, cute boys." I stated seriously as I saw him nod in agreement to my statement.

"I can relate to everyone~! Ise-san as a baby is so adorable~!" Issei and I looked at Asia with shock. Now we really have to hide shota boys from these girls!

"… I can't believe that they're this addicted." Vali-san, the only girls who isn't like the others, said as she was also looking through some of the albums Jeanne brought, before getting a huge blush! "… You have cute butt…"

…

… That's a creepy thing to say, Vali-san. I think I might have to isolate myself for a while to forget all of this…

"Oi, Kiba! You can't look as well!" Issei shouted at Yuuto-kun as he charged at him to get the album, but Yuuto-kun dodged his attempts with ease!

"Hahaha! Its fine, isn't it? Let me enjoy your past for a while."

"Like hell you can!"

As they were doing that, Yuuto-kun's suddenly hardened as he stopped at a specific photo. Those sort of remind me of…!?

"… Issei-kun." Yuuto-kun called out as Issei looked confused. "Do you remember this…?" Issei and I went to take a look as I saw at what he was hinting at…

"Hmmm? This was from when I was younger." Issei started as he slowly took in the picture. "That boy in the picture used to live near us… I think they left for England?"

Yuuto-kun just chuckled darkly as he pointed to the sword. I thought so… "I didn't think coincidences like these happens…" While Issei was confused, I already understood. Yuuto-kun's face then became mad.

"This… is a Holy Sword…"

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

It's been a few days since Yuuto-kun saw another Holy Sword. He may be fine with me being the wielder of the Kusanagi, but that's only because he's my friend and the fact that I want to help him with his revenge.

"Wake-kun~!" Jeanne sang out after I just finished packing for our little three day vacation. "Are you done yet~?"

"Yep~! How about the others?"

"They're just waiting for you to finish~!" Heh, I guess they did want to take a little break~!

_A few minutes later~_

"Okay! Are you guys ready?" I asked them as they all nodded. I then looked towards Murayama-san and Katase-san. "Still, are you both sure that your parents allowed you to come with us?"

"Don't worry about, Wake-kun."

"Yeah! Our parents gave us the okay after we managed to persuade them."

"That's good~! It wouldn't really be an outing of my Peerage if you two didn't come with." I said with my usual smile. "Now then! Let's go have fun for the next three days~!"

[YEAH!]

_**(Lucifer/Archus Territory: Beach Area)**_

*SHINE!*

"We're here! My family's private beach!" I shout out, taking in the familiar scenery that I always go to with Jeanne as a kid. "Still, too bad that the others couldn't come with us. But they do have other matters to attend to."

"Yeah~! They haven't really been here yet, have they~?"

"Yeah, they-"

"Come back here you brat!"

"!?" Where the noise came from… Are a group of people chasing a girl I think about ten-year old girl with long crimson hair, like Rias-san, but she has it in two knee-length ponytails. They kept on running into the forest until we couldn't see them anymore.

I looked at my Peerage to see that they also want to help that girl. "Let's go…" I said as we began running in the direction that they came from.

_**(Deep into the Forest)**_

"This should teach you to steal from us!"

"We'll teach you to never mess with us!"

… I can't take this scene in front of me…

It seems we were too late in arriving. It turns out those people chasing the young girl were actually some sort of snake people, some of them even have tails instead of legs. But I can't forgive what they're doing! How dare they harm a child!

_**[That's right… Let your anger control you…]**_

The girl's already fainted! And yet they still continue to harm her!?

_**[Release your rage… Allow your emotions to break free…!]**_

… Kill…

_**[Partner! Stop it now! Don't do it!]**_

Kill them all… Make them suffer…

_{Master! Pleas snap out of it!}_

_**[Summon your second Sacred Gear!]**_

"[Corruption… Gear]!" I shouted out as I finally gave in to Shadow's temptation.

*SHINE!*

A bright light surrounds me as everyone, even those snake people, looked in my direction. The light that surrounded me looked like the one that appears whenever I summon the [Striking Gear], but this one felt a lot more… Evil…

Once the light died down, my normal battle armor appeared, but where it was supposed to be blue, it was instead black, and the shirt became red. My eyes intead of gold, became blood-red. Two black gauntlets with golden gems appeared on my arms.

"W-Wake-kun, w-what's…" I looked towards Jeanne, the one that talked, and saw my Peerage taking in my appearance. I sigh before answering.

"I'll explain everything later… For now, I want all of you to turn away from what I'm about to do…" I request as all of them obeyed, not wanting to ask why.

With a nod, I turn to look at those trashes that dared harm a child. I released some of my aura as some of them shook in fright. I counted how many there are, only about fifteen.

"… Guilty…" And with that, I charged. The only thing that could be heard in the forest were the screams of agony made by the snake people.

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

"Ugh… What happened…?" One minute I was in a forest, and the next I'm in my room in the villa.

_**[Partner! You finally woke up!]**_

_{Don't worry us like that again, Master!}_

Dragold…? Katsu…? Why? Did something happen to me?

_**[Don't you remember? You let your anger get the best of you and activated the [Corruption Gear], one of the most dangerous Sacred Gears there is.]**_

_{Everyone brought you and that girl you rescued back here, and you've asleep for about an hour.}_

Really!? Then how's the girl!?

_{Well…}_

*Open*

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Jeanne came in the room and once she saw me awake, she tackle-hugged me! "I thought you would never wake up!"

"Ummm, Jeanne?" I start, feeling my face heat up from the hug. "I was only asleep for one hour, you know."

"I know that, but still…" I took a look at her eyes and saw her crying! "I-I thought that I would lose you…"

I slightly smile and pat her back. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." I stated calmly, before remembering the girl. "Oh yeah! How's the girl I saved?" She stiffened a bit. Uh-oh.

"Wake-kun… S-She's, dying…" I swear I felt myself hardened at that. "We weren't fast enough, those wounds she received made her in a near-death state." I moved Jeanne to the side and stood up.

"… Where is she?" Without asking me, she led me to where the young ten-year old currently was.

… Once I got there, everyone else was surrounding the nearly dying girl. I went up to them and saw that said girl was awake.

"…Are… Are you the one that saved me…?" Her skin was pale as I gave a nod. She smiled a bit. "T-Thank you…"

"Your welcome." I said with a sad smile. "But it looks like I wasn't fast enough…"

"N-No… Mister, I-I'm grateful… B-But…" I can't take this… If only there was some way to bring her back alive… If only I can-

Oh wait!

"D-Do you want to live?" I asked as my Peerage looked at me, shocked at my words, while the girl's eyes gained a little hope. "B-But you'll have to be a Devil under my house. I won't force you if you don't want to." The girl looked hesitant, but eventually nodded. I gave a small smile. "Then first, tell me your name."

"E-Enju… Enju Aihara." Such a cute name.

I took out a Pawn piece and placed it on her chest. "Well then Enju-chan, don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." I then began my chant.

"I, Wake Lucifer, hereby order you, Enju Aihara, to come back to the land of the living! Live peacefully with me as my new Pawn!" As I finished the chant, the Pawn piece was fortunately accepted into her body as I breathed a sigh of relief.

I smiled at the small girl whose face was regaining its color. "There, it's all done." I then rubbed the Enju-chan's head as she giggled cutely. "I'm not sure you'll like this new life of yours, but welcome to our family." And with that, the small girl fell asleep from exhaustion.

"… Wait, why didn't you just use Salvation, Wake-kun?" At Jeanne question, I slapped my forehead as the others laughed at me forgetting about my healing ability!

"I knew I was forgetting something!" I shout out, but careful not to wake up Enju-chan, as everyone else laughed at me!

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Man, can't believe I actually forgot about that!**

**Reynold: Hahaha! What I can't believe is that you actually have a ten year old on your Peerage! Damn, Hahaha!**

**Wake: Shut up! I forgot about my ability, alright!? And besides, she looked really sad at the prospect of dying so young!**

**Reynold: Whatever~! Though I can't wait for next time~! It's time for, "Silver and Gold"! Time to see what two legendary dragons can do against a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel!**

**Wake: Wait… Who's the Silver!?**

**Reynold: Wait until next time!**

**Wake: Oi! Get back here, you damn wolf boy!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse **

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Zazuki Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: New chapter out! For those wondering why in the last chapter I said that their fighting a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel, it's because this will be a two-part chapter. One for the two's reaction towards each other, and the other for Kokabiel.**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep, she has~! And they will fuse someday, though not much will change for Wake, except for appearance and his coldness in battle. And he did, didn't he~? And thanks!**

**Shadowlord1295: Sorry, but I can't switch those two, but I still need to add some girls for Issei, either one from the series or I'll create an OC for him. As for Kunou, she's two mutation pieces because she has potential to become strong since her mother is the strongest kyuubi (or is it just kitsune?) right now~! And for Gabriel, on it!**

**That's all I can say for now~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Silver and Gold Part 1

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

That was a fun vacation if I do say so myself~! The only bad part about it was when those people killed my newest Pawn, Enju-chan. But I still don't know what happened to them…

I asked the three inside my head but all they said was,

_**[You don't want to know.]**_

_{Master, it would be better to just forget that incident….}_

_**[Hahaha! Don't worry too much about it!]**_

Actually, I think that Shadow was the only one having fun. My Peerage didn't want me to know, judging from the fact that they kept covering Vali-san's mouth every time she tries to answer my question, so she just gave up on answering all together.

Was what I did really that bad?

But right now I have a dilemma. Actually, make that two. One is the meeting with people from the church that Rias-san texted me about, not really much of a problem there. The other one is…

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED IN MY BED!?"

That's right! Jeanne and Enju-chan are sleeping in my bed naked! I understand Jeanne, but Enju-chan!? She's only ten for fucks sake!

"Mgh… Morning Wake-kun~!"

"Hmmm… Good morning Wake-nii…"

"Oh, good morning-no wait! Why are you both in my bed!?"

"I wanted to sleep with you…" That was Jeanne with a red face… She wants to sleep with me, huh…

"And I wanted to spend time with Wake-nii~!" Hehe, I should have expected that from Enju-chan, really. That girl has been clinging on to me ever since she woke up. Not that I mind, of course. I always did want a little sister figure~!

I gently rubbed her head, making her nuzzle into my head. Cute.

"Yare, yare, at least ask before you do something like this!" I just chuckle at the pouts they made. "Haha, don't give me that." Teasing them is fun~!

I'm actually wondering if there's another dimension where I don't exist and that Issei has the same thing happening to him. I'm guessing that he'll probably try to take advantage of them in their sleep, but gets caught in the end and gets teased about it.

Yeah, that would be the best dimension, except for the part about me not existing. If I did, that would be the best dimension, ever.

"Anyway, you two mind getting off first? I need to prepare breakfast before we go to school." I said as I saw Enju-chan's face drop slightly. "Hmmm? What's wrong Enju-chan?"

"Uuuuu… I won't be able to go with you…" Oh… She's right, actually. Since she's still only ten, so her being in high school might be weird… Oh, I know.

"Okay… Just wait for a bit, alright?" I said as I brought my phone out and called Sona-san.

"Hello? Sona-san, can I please ask for a favor?"

* * *

_**(Kuoh Academy)**_

[EEEEEHHHHHHHH!?]

Yep, I kind of figured that everyone in school would react like this…

Currently, my Peerage and I were walking towards our respective classes. Everyone's eyes are on the little girl currently riding on my shoulders.

"W-Whose child is that!?"

"No it can't be… Is it his!?"

"B-But that girl looks like she's ten! She can't possibly be his child!"

Oh for the love of…

"Hey!" I can't take this anymore! "Listen up! Enju-chan here is my daughter, alright!? She's like a little sister to me so please get whatever you're all thinking about out of your heads!" I shout out angrily and pleadingly.

A series of "Ohhh's" and "Thank goodness's" resounded from everyone as I sat on my desk with Enju-chan happily sitting on my lap.

"Then… Why is she here? Unless she's really that small, I think she's only ten." A random classmate of mine asked as I just gave out a sigh and brought out a sheet of paper that I got from Sona-san.

"I got permission from the student council. And she's here because she doesn't want to be apart from me, is what she says." I pat said girl's head as she nuzzles into it again.

[AWW~!]

I swear, these girls…

"Alright class! Get to your seats, it's time to begin lectures!" And now to officially start my normal life, before everything gets all supernatural on me later…

* * *

_**(Time Skip-ORC Clubroom)**_

"… Recently, the Holy Sword Excalibur has been stolen from the Catholic, Protestant, and Orthodox churches."

Oh? Those swords were stolen? I wonder how…

"Eh, um…" Issei, I forgot he doesn't know this yet. "How can one sword be stolen from three different places?"

"Issei, Excalibur has been broken for a long time now." I explain to him as I subconsciously rubbed Enju-chan's head from my lap while she and Koneko-chan are having a staring contest.

"EEHHH!?"

"Exactly." Xenovia, one of the exorcists that came here, said as she began unwrapping her sword. Judging by everyone here that's a Devil's reaction, the Holy aura does indeed make our kind flinch. But that isn't the case for me, Jeanne and Vali-san, though. "This is what it looks like now. This is Excalibur Destruction."

I looked at the sword, then to my friend that wants nothing more than to destroy it. Yuuto-kun's releasing a lot of killing intent from just seeing the sword.

"And this is mine!" Irina Shidou, another of the three exorcist, piped up as her rope turned into a katana. "This one's called Excalibur Mimic! Its ability is to turn into anything! Really convenient, right~?"

"Irina, should we be telling the abilities of the Excaliburs to our enemies?" You know, if you don't want us to find out, then don't name the damn thing like that then. The name's a dead giveaway to its abilities already.

"Ara, Xenovia. Even if they know of our abilities, I still won't fall behind the devils here." Tch, overconfident much?

"Oi, you two. Don't be overconfident." The third one, a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes that goes by the name of Rikoto Izumi, scolded his companions. At least one of them knows not to underestimate your opponents. "And besides, I can feel my rival somewhere in here."

… Rival?

"I'm right, aren't I? He's here, right, Silverio?" That name… Wait-!?

Before I could even ask, a voice resounded as two silver gauntlets appeared on his arms. As I thought…

**{Ah, he's somewhere here, Rikoto.}**

**[Long time no see, Silverio]**

As Dragold's voice resounded, they all looked towards me as I had the [Striking Gear] out.

**{Dragold, nice to see you as well. But has he already…?}**

**[You bet I have!]**

And now Shadow has joined the fray… Great…

**{So does that mean that that boy is…?}**

**[Ah, he's a son of the original Lucifer, just as your host is a son of Michael.]**

**{As I thought, the prophecy is already starting. All we need now is Bronzo with the son of Azazel…}**

**[Hahaha! I can't wait for the fun~!]**

**{He's as psychotic as he always was…}**

**[Ah, nothing changes much with Shadow, so it is to be expected.]**

**[Oi! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!]**

**[Shut up.]**

**{Yes, please shut up.}**

**[Bastards!]**

… And they've lost themselves in their own world. Everyone here has flabbergasted expressions, the Devils' side because my rival is the son of Michael the Archangel, even Yuuto-kun lost his anger for a moment, and the Angels', or Exorcists', side was shocked because I'm the son of Lucifer.

"So… Izumi-san, is it? Do you have any idea at what their talking about?" Since he and I were the only ones that were passive about the whole thing, I asked him.

"No man, and damn, are they still talking?" Haha, I like this guy!

"You know, because we blew everyone's minds because of our identities, should we snap them out of it?" I suggested as he shook his head and laughed!

"Nah, let's just let them be for a while~!"

"I like your style!" I raised my hand for a handshake which he gladly took. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I agree, and just call me Rikoto, golden rival-san."

"Nice one, silver rival-dono, and call me Wake as well then."

[You're the son of Lucifer/Michael!?]

Oh, it looks like they've snapped out of it already.

"Yes, now please continue with the Excalibur talk~!" I replied as the atmosphere turned serious again.

"*Ahem*… So who is it that you think stole the Excaliburs?" Rias-san tried to get back the discussion by asking that.

"The higher-ups in the church tell us that it was the Grigori that stole them. So they think the whole Fallen Angel organization is the one to blame.

Mittelt, hearing that, made an angry expression.

"What!? No way would Azazel-sama order something like that!"

"Oh? Who are you supposed to be?" Xenovia-san asked, a suspecting gaze being directed at Mittelt-san. Grrrr, don't you dare look at my Pawn like that!

"I'm Mittelt! A former Fallen Angel, and now Wake-kun's Pawn!" Hearing this, Xenovia-san went to grab her sword. Don't think so…

*SHING!*

[!?]

"Yare, yare, don't think I'll even allow you to hurt one of my members…" I said coldly as I blocked her Excalibur with the Kusanagi.

"A Holy Sword!?"

"How can a Devil even wield one without being burned!?"

"Hmph, I'm a natural born Holy Sword wielder, and was chosen by this sword to be its wielder, just as you were chosen to be Durandal's wielder." I smirked as I saw her stiffen considerably.

"H-How did you…!?"

"Since I wield one of the strongest Holy Swords, I could sense another one in the area." At least, that's how it works. Unless the wielder hasn't really learned to use it properly.

"Oi, you two mind not fighting here right now?" Rikoto-san said with a bored tone.

"Heh, whatever." I sighed as I returned the Kusanagi back into its standby form.

"Tch." And so did Xenovia-san.

"Anyway, our request, no, our mission, is to tell you devils to not interfere. The Higher-ups said that, 'If the Holy Swords left God's side, then the devils will surely be happy as well, right? Then it is no impossible for them to work together since the Devils will also benefit from this.' Is what they said." Still with a bored tone, Rikoto-san said that with a smile. "But, I highly doubt that that's the case-"

*SHINE!*

"Ara? Are we expecting anyone today?" And as the light died down, the two female Fallen Angels from before: Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san showed up wearing… Maid costumes?

"H-Hello, u-ummm, we were sent here by Azazel-sama to become the current Sekiryuutei's maids…" Raynare-san said with a timid voice before covering her face. "This is so embarrassing…"

"Is Wake Archus here as well?" I coughed to get Kalawarner-san's attention. "Ah. Here, our leader wanted us to give this to you." She handed me a letter before going to talk with Issei along with Raynare-san.

As I was going to read the letter, I could literally feel the glares the two female Exorcists' were giving me and the blank stare that Rikoto-san was giving me as if saying 'Really?'

"Haha… Anyway, I'll just read the letter out loud… *Ahem*

**Wake Lucifer,**

**How's it going boy? If you're reading this, it means that the Sekiryuutei received the gift I sent him. I think that should help him out a bit, HAHAHA! Anyway, I need your help with something. It's regarding about one of my subordinates, Kokabiel. He's up to something and I'd like you to find out!**

**-Azazel**

**P.S: This letter will explode in three… two… one…**

*BOOM!*

"*cough, cough* Damn that governor."I growled out as everyone stared at me. "What? My family has a close tie with him." I shrugged their stares off.

"So you're working with…" Rikoto-san started.

"… The Grigori?" And Rias-san finished.

"No, not really. Just close friends with him." I said as I thought about the letter. "But if he said that he needed my help with Kokabiel, that must mean that he's…"

"Ah, yeah, the church also said that Kokabiel was the one that stole the Excaliburs." Wow, I was spot on. "And now that we confirmed that the Grigori as a whole aren't involved and that Kokabiel is doing this of his own accord, we don't have to blme them anymore~"

"But Rikoto! We can't just-!" Rikoto-san stopped Xenovia-san and raised his hand to stop Shidou-san's incoming protest.

"I know that we're taking a huge risk with this, but it might be fun~!" Was his reply.

You got to love people with laid back personalities, right?

"Anyway, we better get going."

"Oh? Leaving already? I could prepare a snack for you."

"We don't need it."

"I'm sorry."

"I kind of want some…" Rikoto was the only one who wanted to accept as I threw him a bag of cookies. "Thanks man."

"No problem, dude." I replied as he began eating them. "Want some to, Koneko-chan?"

"… Hai." I handed her a bag as well. "… Thank you, Wake-sempai." I just gave her a smile and nodded.

"I saw you at Issei Hyoudo's house yesterday, but I did not want to say anything, but, are you the 'witch', Asia Argento?"

"U-Ummm…"

"Ara? Are you really the 'witch' that was once a 'Holy Maiden'?"

"Oi, you two! Stop it, don't-"

I didn't even let him finish as I was already in front of them with Issei.

"Don't you dare call Asia a 'Witch'!"

"I have to agree, doing that will have you earn our ire…"

"Hmph, what are the two of you to Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked us as we looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm her family and friend! And I won't let you call Asia a witch!"

"I have the same views as Issei here as I see Asia as a younger sister. I won't allow you to bad mouth her."

"Yeah! Especially since all she ever wanted was a friend!"

"She was a 'Holy Maiden'. She doesn't need friends as long as she has the love of God. If she started searching for the company of others, then that means that she had no right to be called a 'Holy Maiden'."

"Asia cried… She cried for a friend and what did your God do, huh!? He abandoned her!"

"If she wasn't saved, then she didn't believe enough." This girl's really getting on my nerves… "And for her to fall as low as to become a Devil… I think it was only right she was excommunicated. And since I still smell the belief from her, she should let me cut her down now. Even if she sinned, God will surely forgive her."

"… Is that really what you think?" I asked, already shaking in rage, my hair already black and my eyes a deeper crimson than before, the [Corruption Gear] already active as a crimson aura surrounded me, everyone stepped away from me in fear. I slowly raised my head to show a psychotic, blood-thirsty grin. "Answer the question, please, before I decide that torturing you before killing you would be a good idea."

"W-What?"

"Oh? By looking at all the surprised faces here, do you not know me anymore?" I asked before laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Of course you don't! Let me introduce myself then. In this current state of mine, I am no longer the Wake you all know. Right now, call me Chrono so you won't confuse me and Wake."

"So this is what Silverio meant…" Rikoto-san said to himself before looking my way. "What do you want then?"

"Oh, nothing much~! I just want to see what happens if Issei over here fights an Excalibur wielder~!" I said, shocking everyone. "What~? Just because that Wake's a helper, doesn't mean that I'm one. In fact, I'm the complete opposite." I finished with an evil smile.

"Perfect timing, I would like to fight as well." Yuuto-kun said as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sempai, though apparently I'm a failure…" He said as demonic swords appeared from the ground and walls.

"Hahaha! Now this, I got to see-"

*SHINE!*

* * *

_**(After the Match)**_

Huh… What happened?

"Oh good, your awake." Mittelt-san's voice said, rlief in her tone, as I saw I was already in my house, in my room, with Murayama-san, Katase-san, Enju-chan, Mittelt-san and Jeanne standing and surrounding me while I was laying done on the bed…

"Oh, hey guys. What happened?" I asked once I managed to get rid of the sleep in my eyes. "And how long was I asleep?"

"Wake-kun," It was Jeanne that decided to speak up, "You've been asleep for a few days now, and you activated the [Corruption Gear] again."

"Oh… So I used it again, huh?"

"Yes, Dragold-san and Katsu-san told us that you'd be alright after a few days since you activating it was sudden and it forced you into a coma like state because your emotions went wild."

Damn… I didn't think that it was that bad…

"Did I do something this time? I don't know what I did last time, but it had to be bad, right? I mean, if you guys didn't tell me, it must have been bad, right?"

"No, your other self just told us to call him Chrono, he didn't do anything except introducing himself."

That's a relief…

"Good… Anyway, what happened while I was out? And where are the others?"

"Ummm… About that…" Hmmm? Did something happen? "They're with Rias-san and her Peerage in Kuoh Academy because they're going to fight fight Kokabiel…"

"Oh, so they're fighting Kokabiel, nice."

…

…

…

Wait?

"THEY'RE FIGHTING KOKABIEL!?" Those guys are so in trouble for going in alone!

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Why the hell did they fight Kokabiel on their own!?**

**Rikoto: Oi, calm down, man!**

**Wake: Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? My Peerage might be in danger and you're asking me to calm down!?**

**Rikoto: Yeah! So shut up and just run towards the battle field and beat that crow in, Silver and Gold Part 2!**

**Wake: I, I… I guess you're right. *Sigh* Might as well-**

**Rikoto: We'll be-**

**Wake/Rikoto: Show them not to mess with us!**

* * *

**AN: Man, next up is the fight with Kokabiel! Will Wake's other persona, Chrono, make an appearance!? Will they be able to beat Kokabiel!? And will Wake's friends survive his wrath for fighting a stronger opponent that might kill them!?**

**But really, that isn't the reason I did an AN. I needed everyone's opinions about Wake's chant for his version of the [Juggernaut Drive], called [Apocalypse Bringer];**

"**I, who is about to awaken**

**Am the Darkness Dragon that has taken the reign over damnation in the world.**

**I shall become the bane of existence, and bring down chaos upon humanity's hopes and dreams,**

**And I will drown this world in the endless black abyss!"**

**So, what do you guys think?**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Zazuki Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: The climax of the Excalibur Arc has finally arrived! Time to find out what abilities the Silver Dragon Emperor has!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Thanks! And yeah, they did become fast friends, huh? But, Rikoto won't have a harem, but he will have a girlfriend that might kill him if he ever thought about making a Harem~! Not too sure about him yet, though. Maybe he will, or maybe he'll be like Rikoto, or not have a girl at all and be like the male Vali, only caring about fighting.**

**Mahesvara: Thanks a lot!**

**Oh yeah, about the [Apocalypse Bringer] it's mostly like the ultimate form for Wake's dark self, Chrono, but there is a chance that he'll use it as well. Dragold, Silverio and Bronzo don't have their versions of the [Juggernaut Drive] and only Shadow has it. They instead have something like Issei's [Cardinal Crimson Full Drive] and it is called…**

**Gah! Forgot I'm not supposed to say it yet! Hahaha…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Silver and Gold Part 2

_***Issei's P.O.V***_

"We have the entire school placed under a barrier." Kaichou said as we were all walking towards our school. "At the very least, we should be able to keep damages to a minimum…"

"Alright, then leave the rest to us, Sona." Buchou said with conviction as we stopped to get ready.

"Rias, it's still not too late, why don't you call your Onii-sama?"

"You didn't call your Onee-sama as well, Sona."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama cares about you, so he's sure to come." I think I heard nervousness from Kaichou just then. Probably nothing.

"I have already called Sirzechs-sama. Reinforcements should arrive in thirty minutes." Akeno-san piped in as Buchou got angry!

"Akeno!"

Akeno-san, who was looking mad at Buchou's attitude, scolded Buchou!

"This isn't the time to be debating about this, Rias! We won't be able to beat this enemy on our own! Let's borrow the strength of a Maou!"

With a sigh, Buchou finally let it go as Akeno-san regained her usual smile again.

"Yo, Hyoudo."

"Ah, Saji, how's it going man?"

"Not good. In fact, I'm terrified right now. Ahhh! Why did Archus have to be gone on a time like this!?"

"I agree." I said with a sigh. I mean, with that guy on our side right now, then we probably wouldn't have much problems right now. "But since he's out right now, we'll just have to hold for as long as we can until back-up arrives."

"I'll leave it to you then, Hyoudo."

"Ay! Leave it to me."

"Now then everyone, let's do our best to hold them off for thirty minute!"

[HAI!]

* * *

_**(A few minutes later) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"Wake-kun, are you sure that you're okay to move?" Jeanne asked me as we were running towards the school.

"Don't worry, I'm fine already."

"If you say so…"

Currently, Jeanne, myself and Mittelt-san asre running towards Kuoh Academy. The other three were left alone for Murayama-san and Katase-san can't fight properly yet and that Enju-chan is too young to fight right now…

"!?" What is that? Don't tell me that there's an enemy here as well… But those guys will need all the help they can get… Tch.

"Guys, go on ahead please" I told them as I passed them a quick message that an enemy is here. They nooded as I asked Jeanne to create a Holy Sword for me, which she kindly did as I brought out the Kusanagi while the two of them began flying towards the school building.

"… You can come out now." I said as a figure began walking out of the shadows.

Once I got a clear view, I found out that it was a female. She's a voluptuous woman with black hair and hazel cat-like eyes like Koneko-chan. She's wearing a loosly fit black yukata with a red interior that's open on the chest area and is showing a lot of cleavage from her bountiful breast. But what really got me was the cat ears on her head and her two black tail that keep swaying, that and her aura is extreme. All-in-all, I think she's really beautiful, but even that's clouded by the fact that she's…

"… Cute…" I subconsciously said as I grew a red face at my mistake.

"Nyahahah~! So they were right, nya, the new Golden Dragon Emperor is into anything cute~!" Damn it… Adding "nya" at the end of your speech just makes it even more impossible for me to not hug you!

"W-Whatever… A-Anyway, who are you?" I asked the strange cat girl.

"My name's Kuroka, nya."

"!? Kuroka? As in, the SS-rank criminal Kuroka?"

"The very same one, nya~!" Just my luck, a powerful senjutsu user becomes my opponent… "Relax, nya, I didn't come here to fight, just talk, nya."

"Okay? But can we make this quick, I sort of need to help my friends out."

"No need to worry, nya, they're holding out just fine, nya." That got my attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, simple, nya~! They've already survived for thirteen minutes now, nya, and the Knight boy appears to have reached Balance Break, nya~!"

"Yuuto-kun managed to move on?" I asked, both happy and curious as to what happened to my friend.

"Maybe, nya~ But, they won't be able to last much longer, so you better hurry up, nya." Shit, if what she's saying is true, then…

"Sorry, but I need to go!" I said as I began running towards the school. "We'll continue this some other day, Kuroka-san! And don't worry, your sister is fine!" I shouted the last part that got her attention. Koneko-chan did, after all, tell me about her past.

"How did you-!?" But I was already gone…

* * *

_**(Kuoh Academy) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

"HAAAH!"

"Take this!"

*SHING!*

"Heh, is this all the two you have!?"

Everyone was already panting hard, tired from fighting the Cerberuses that Kokabiel brought, and now being toyed with by Kokabiel himself.

"Tch! Silverio! How many more can I summon!?" Rikoto asked as he was clad in his Balance Breaker, [Master of Recreation], though you could see that he's tired as well.

**{Only about a few dozen!}**

"Then, I hope that that will be enough…" Rikoto said as he flew upwards and spread his arms. "Come and serve your master once more! [Army of the Sacred]!"

From the ground, twelve knights started made of light started appearing with weapons ranging from swords, to spears and to axes.

"Now go forth my army!" He said as the small army of knights started to charge at Kokabiel with incredible speed.

"Futile efforts, Son of Michael!" Kokabiel Shouted as he threw a huge light spear at the knights.

*BOOM!*

Once the light died down, not one knight survived.

"HAHAHA! I expected more from one of the Dragons known as the strongest! Is this all-"

"[Blast of Extinction]!" Rikoto suddenly appeared above Kokabiel and released another of his best attacks.

"Huh!?"

*BOOM!*

"Hah… hah… D-Did I get him…?"

"Rikoto-san! Watch out!"

"!?"

*STAB!*

"GUAH!"

"I actually felt that! HAHAHA!" And the man is still alive!

"Gah… Is this the end…? Even if the others managed to get here to help, we'll still lose…!"

"[Judgement Path: Salvation]!"

"What the-!?"

*SHINE!*

Looking at where the voice came from, a lone figure stood. A figure who was releasing a lot of killing intent after seeing the state his friends are currently at, all being directed at the Fallen Angel that dared harm his precious friends…

"Wake-kun!"

"Wake-san!"

"… Wake-sempai!"

"Hmph, good timing, Wake."

"Damn man, what took you so long!?"

"Sorry I'm late..." Wake said before being clad in his Balance Breaker. "But now it's time to kick this guy's ass."

"I agree with you on that, Wake." Rikoto said as he was healed by Wake's abilty like the rest and regained some of their stamina. "And also, thanks for the save man."

"No problem." Wake said from his armor before facing his friends. "Everyone, let's show this guy not to mess with us!"

[YEAH!]

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

Okay… We need to be careful. Our enemy is a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel… What can beat this guy?

"Hey, Rikoto-san, do you think you can recreate a certain dragon for me?" I asked him, a plan formulating in my head already.

"A dragon? Sure, I can do that, but it won't be as strong as the original, and the fact that I need some kind of sample." He replied. Good.

*SHINE!*

"Here's the sample."

"… What the hell… How did you even get his blood?"

"Oh, no need to worry about that at all. So, can you do it then?"

"With this? No problem!" He said as he spread his arms wide. "Do it now, Silverio!"

**{Ace Absorber, Second Liberation!}**

"Heh, so you were also at the base form of your Sacred Gear?" I asked him with a laugh, finding out that he was only on standard mode… Until now.

**{Creation Gear, Completed!}**

"Hahaha! Man, I've been waiting for so long to do this!" Rikoto-san said as his Balance Breaker armor became shinier and bulkier than before. "Now then, time to recreate!"

**{Recreation Process: Starting**

**Recreation Process: Completed!**

**Now Creatable: Dragon King, Fafnir!}**

"Now come forth! FAFNIR!"

"**GRAAAAHHHH!"**

A huge dragon appeared in from a Magic Circle that Rikoto-san made! I guess I was right to not sell that yet…

"Heh, show off!" I shouted out as I turned to face the sky. "Meh, might as well go with the flow! We can't slow down for even a second! Let's go! Dragold!"

**[Striking Gear, Second Liberation!]**

**[Judgement's Ruler, Active!]**

My armor became slimmer to fit my specialty; Speed. Unlike Rikoto-san's armor which all about defence and strength like a Rook, mine is more like a Knight, except for their low defence.

"I don't know if this is enough though… Man, too bad Tiamat-san's currently back in the Familiar Forest to take care of some troublemakers!" Yeah, with Tiamat-san here, we might not have much of a problem right now!

"Yeah… And the fact that I can only have this dragon out for a few minutes…" Damn, I don't like these odds…

"Oho? So you're finally here, Son of Lucifer!" I returned my attention back towards Kokabiel as I summoned the Kusanagi and pointed it towards him.

"Nice to meet you Fallen Angel, Kokabiel. Let me guess, trying to start a war, I suppose?"

"Yes, yes! And with this war, I'll show that Fallen Angels are the superior beings!"

"That's all I need to know." I said as I vanished right in front of everyone.

"Where are-!?"

*SLASH!*

"Gah! My wing!"

Hmph, don't lower your guard when you're fighting someone that uses any chance they can get…

"I'll get you for that!"

*SHING!*

"Tch! HAH!"

*STAB!*

"GUAH!" Damn, light still stings even like this!?

"HAHAHA! How do you like it, brat!? A Devil like you won't be able to stand much light like this!"

"**RAAAGGGHHH!"**

"!?"

"He's not your only opponent!" Nice timing, Rikoto-san! I was almost going to be burned there!

"Let's go! Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san~!"

"Of course, Jeanne-san!"

"Very well!"

[HAAAHH!]

*SHING! SHING! SHING!*

[!?]

"He… Blocked all of our attacks!?" Tch! Yuuto-kun's right… He managed to block the three attacks from the two Knights and the Exorcist with Durandal.

"Is that all you have!? I was hoping for more!" He said as he pushed all three back!

"Kyaa!"

"Tch! Damn it!" I charged him, hoping to cut another one of his remaining nine wings!

*SHING!*

"!?"

"You won't get me with that again!" I was hoping for it, but oh well!

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*STAB!*

"GAH!" One hit is all I got… I don't think I'll get another anytime soon… "Hahaha… HAHAHA! YES! This is what I've been looking for! An opponent able to match me!"

"Tch, damn war-monger!"

"But…" He smirked as he faced my friends… Oh no…! "Let's see how strong you get if I kill one of your friends!" He took aim at… Jeanne!?

"HAAAH!"

"JEANNE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

I rushed towards the light spear heading towards Jeanne! I won't let it kill her! I won't lose her here!

*STAB!*

"JEANNE!" I was too late… I slowly landed near her fallen form, my Balance Breaker armor disappearing as I fell to my knees. "O-Oi, Jeanne? Y-You're a-alright, r-right…?" I pleaded as she turned to face me.

"Wake-kun…"

"Jeanne! D-Don't worry, I-I'll fix you up real quick!" I hurriedly used Salvation to heal the gaping hole in her stomach. Trying to hold back my tears as the thought of almost losing her crossed my mind.

But as I was healing her, she was already unconscious… Not dead, just sleeping… Thank goodness.

I then felt anger and hatred. Angry at the person that almost made me lose her. Hatred for the fact that he tried to kill the most important person in my life…

I let my hair cloud over my eyes as a voice resounded in my head.

_[How does it feel? To watch her be targeted just to get at you?]_

I hate it… I hate seeing her like this…!

_[Then what do you want to do against the person that caused her to be like this?]_

… I want to kill him… I want to make him disappear!

_[Then, let me offer you a deal.]_

A… Deal? Just who are you?

_[Oh, I believe I introduced myself to your friends~]_

Then, you're Chrono?

_[Correct~! So, what do you say to my offer?]_

… Why help me? Aren't you the complete opposite of me?

_[Oh, I am~! But, just as you hold a soft spot for her, I hold the same. We may have different personalities, but since I was inside you, you could say she grew on me.]_

… Fine, but what's the offer first?

_[That's simple. You see, there's a prophecy that if the two of us fuse, we'll gain the original powers of Dragold and Shadow, and surpass Ophis, but not Great Red yet. But for now, we'll do a temporary fuse. Don't want to become one person yet, after all~!]_ He explained as I thought it over. _[So, do you accept?]_

… Yeah, I'll accept.

_[Good choice! And remember, you only have 5 minutes with this form!]_

"Now to finish the brat off!"

"I won't let you! Fafnir, intercept!"

*STAB!*

"… Tch, looks like Fafnir's out for this one…"

Once the link was cut, I heard the fight still going on... Only difference is, everyone was tired again…

*SHINE!*

[!?]

A bright light covered me as I stood up…

Once it died down, my hair, instead of silver or black, was platinum. Instead of pupils, they became a white, swirling galaxy that overflowed with power. My outfit became a black buttoned trench coat that reached until my waist, a long blue scarf hung on my neck, flowing with the wind. The Kusanagi on my right hand. My Sacred Gear became platinum as well.

**[Judgement's Ruler: Alpha-Zero!]**

Yeah, the true Sacred Gear of the Golden Dragon Emperor. The one that can control the entire Universe at whim. This is the power of the strongest being. The power that I'll earn sometime in the future.

"HAHAHA! I was right! Once that girl was down, the Lucifer Spawn unlocked a new power-"

**[BURST!]**

[!?]

"W-What is this power!?"

"W-Wake-kun…?"

**[Rias Gremory, I would suggest you teleport everyone away from here for now. My Partner is about to release some of his rage.] **Dragold warned everyone as they started making a magic circle to leave.

*SHINE!*

With everyone gone, I turned to face a shaking Kokabiel. **[Fallen Angel Kokabiel, you have made a mistake in attacking one of the people my host holds dear to him.]**

"H-How is a brat like this able to have this much power!? Is this another effect of the death of God!?"

"… So that is why some of them were shaking while fighting you…" I said for the first time since entering this form. "… You broke some of their spirits by telling them the hidden truth…"

"… Then, the only punishment for you is… Death…!" I said as I vanished without a trace and reappeared behind him. "… You're open…"

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

"… Exterminate…"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! You damn brat!" He managed to grab my foot and threw me towards the school building while throwing a huge light spear at my direction.

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

"Hahaha! You see!? Just one attack like that and you're already-"

"… Too slow…"

*STAB!*

"GRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" His screams of pain and agony, is only right for harming my friend…

"… Give up…?"

"SCREW YOU! How can a brat like you have so much power!? You're just a filthy Devil!"

"… You are lucky that Azazel-san asked me to only catch you, not kill…" I calmly stated as I saw his shocked and angry eyes at the name. "… If it was my choice, I would have killed you for what you did…" I said coldly as I kept on pushing him with incredible strength and speed.

"Azazel!? So even now you still cross my path!? AZZZAAAAZZZZEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!"

*BOOOOOM!*

"… You brought this upon yourself. All three factions did not want war, but you let your lust for war control you… That, is why you lost…" I said to the unconscious Kokabiel as a light surrounded me and returned me to my original look. "And quite frankly, I did this because you harmed Jeanne."

_[Nice work out there! Now I really can't wait for us to reach that state properly!]_

"Heh, I guess that it was fun…"

"Wake/-kun/-san/-sempai/-nii!"

"Ara? Everyone?" I was shocked that the three people that weren't involved because of inexperience were here. The first one that managed to get to me was Enju-chan! "Woah! Man you're strong!"

"Uwaah! Wake-nii! I thought that you were going to disappear! Uwaahhh~!" I did it this time, huh? I gently rubbed her head and told her repeatedly that it's alright now as everyone else ran towards my side.

"Wake-kun! Are you alright!?" Jeanne, now awake after what happened, worriedly looked me over and saw no bruises whatsoever which seemed to shock her. "H-How are you not hurt?"

"Ahahaha, I guess I have some explanations to do, huh?"

"You can do that later, Golden Dragon Emperor."

[!?]

A new vice resounded from the skies as a bronze dragon armored being descended from it. Only one name came from my mind…

"… The Bronze Dragon Emperor…" I said the name of another one of my fated rivals and comrade.

"Wow… All three of us in one place, huh?" Rikoto-san said with a laugh as the man himself picked up Kokabiel's body along with a… Priest's body? Wonder what happened with him?

"I'll just be taking them for interrogation, if you don't mind." He said as some were about to protest, but Rikoto-san and I silenced them.

"Let me guess, Azazel sent you?" I asked as he nodded. "Then please do."

"Very well, I'll see you soon, both of you."

**[Are you ignoring us, huh, Bronzo?]**

**{HAHAHA! I should have known that you two were already awake!}**

**{Of course, so how have you been, Bronzo?}**

**{Ah, pretty fun life, if I do say so myself~!}**

**[As laid back as always, huh?]**

**[Oi! Are the three of you ignoring me!?]**

**{HAHAHAHA! So you were awake as well, Shadow!?}**

**[Of course I am! What, do you think I'd let him have all the fun!? HAHAHA]**

**[Oh great, whatever, we'll see you soon, Bronzo]**

**{Ah, see you three soon as well, Dragold, Shadow, Silverio}**

"… I honestly can't believe that we have such talkative dragons." I said, a bit offended that they didn't include any of us in their conversation then faced my second rival. "So, you're the final one to appear, huh?"

"Heh, at least my two rivals are strong." He said as he looked directly at me. "I hope we get to fight someday." He finished before flying off.

"Man, I can't believe our other rival's a battle-maniac to…"

"*Ahem* Wake-kun, mind explaining why the school's this destroyed?" Sona-san asked me with a scary expression… Scary…

"Hehehe… Sorry, Sona-san!"

* * *

_**(Time Skip-ORC Clubroom)**_

"Morning- Wait, what are you doing here!?" Issei just came in and saw Xenovia-san standing there.

"Issei, she's your new comrade, otherwise, Rias-san's Knight." I explained calmly as I left the clubroom to speak with someone before they leave.

_**(Kuoh Park)**_

"Oh, there you are." In front of me stood Kuoh Academy's resident wolf, Reynold Kuroshiki.

"Ah, sorry I'm late." I apologized. "So, you said that you came to a decision?"

"Yeah."

"And that is…?" I wasn't sure if he's joining or not.

"I'll join. It might be fun to fight strong opponents in the future."

"Hah, another battle-maniac? Meh, one more's fine, I guess." I sighed out as I brought out a Rook piece, "You ready, man?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Phew, fighting Kokabiel's tough…**

**Chrono: Ne, when are we going to fuse again?**

**Wake: Seriously!? You just want to fight someone strong, don't you!?**

**Chrono: Of course that's the reason! Fighting is fun, don't you think so~! After all, you have a female battle-maniac in your Peerage, I didn't think that that was one of your fetishes~!**

**Wake: S-Shut up! And besides, you're the one that said that fusing again will take some time!**

**Chrono: Eh~! So that's why you should hurry up in training! The next chapter; Aftermath and meeting an Angel!**

**Wake: Tch, just shut up and let me go on my own pace!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Time to startup on a new arc~! But before that, I'll be letting Wake meet up with you know who~! Though with the Angel part of the chapter, it should be noticeable on who it is~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yeah, she's a bit weaker here than in canon, because the one that can beat Kokabiel is the third wielder. And yes, she hasn't appeared yet, but will soon. Mostly as another sister figure for Wake (Either younger or older sister, I haven't decided yet). As for Rikoto's girlfriend, I'm still looking for a name. Not too sure for Bronzo's host though.**

**Blue Tansa: Sorry, Ophis will be staying with Wake~!**

**On to the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Aftermath and Meeting an Angel

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

Today was Sunday and Issei invited me and my Peerage to karaoke. Though Vali-san refused along with Reynold-san, Elmen-san, Mittelt-san, Ni-san and Li-san for reasons like, "I need to train" for Vali-san and Reynold-san, and the other four had contracts today.

Oh yeah, Rias-san moved in with me after that incident as well. And I just got to say, I've been waking up to three naked girls in the same bed as me! Not that I don't like it but, one of them is a freaking ten year old! And besides, they have their own room!

Though, I got to say, having a break like this once in a while is pretty good. Only thing that got to me were the constant screams from girls that I hear every time I walk in a crowded area. I don't like the attention I got from that movie, and neither do the girls, for their own reasons, of course.

That movie was actually a major hit, since even now, people are still watching it. Some are even asking for a series of that movie! Hell, they want my whole Peerage to join in!

And with lot of persuading, I gave in and agreed to it. The underworld's even broadcasting it there and now I can't even go there without causing a massive uproar about it! Sometimes, I really just hate my luck…

"Oi, Wake! Your turn man!" Issei shouted at me as I looked at the song book for the song I'll sing. Maybe… Ah!

"Hmmm… This one for sure!" I shouted as I typed the song I wanted.

And then the song started playing!

"_**Talking to the Moon, By Bruno Mars"**_

_**(Breaths in)**_

**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back**

**My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had**

**At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

**Ohoooo...**

**I'm feeling like I'm famous**  
**The talk of the town**  
**They say I've gone mad**  
**Yeah, I've gone mad**

**But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh**

**At night when the stars light up my room**  
**I sit by myself talking to the moon.**  
**Trying to get to you**  
**In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.**  
**Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

_**Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...**_**  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
**_**(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
**_**Oh ohh oh oh ohhh  
'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon**

**Still trying to get to you**  
**In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too**  
**Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

**Ohoooo...**

**I know you're somewhere out there**  
**Somewhere far away**

Once the music died down, everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, except Jeanne since she's already used to hearing me sing like this.

"T-That… That was… Wow…" Were the only things the girls here that haven't heard me sing yet said, though they were still surprised by it!

"Damn it!"

"He's already a pretty boy, and now he can sing well to!?"

"Damn you, Wake! Just die, bastard!"

"Nice work, Wake-kun~!"

"Good job."

"That was awesome, Wake-nii!"

Were the replies of the perverted trio, Jeanne, Yuuto-kun and Enju-chan respectively!

"Hehe, thanks~!" I replied with a small smile playing at my lips. "But it wasn't really much, I just really like that song is all…" I said, remembering a small auburn haired girl with silver eyes that almost killed me last year for accidentally entering her camp filled with girls. Haha, fun times~!

Reason I like it, is because I was singing it when I found their camp. They thought I was trying to court their mistress and attacked me. Man, I still remember the arrows that hit me before…

But, after some explanations were done, I managed to befriend them all. The song just stuck with me since I did manage to meet them because of it. I wonder what they're doing now.

*RING~! RING~!*

Hmmm? Who could that be?

I opened my phone and only say these words,

**It's time**

I stood up and excused myself. They all asked me where I was going, and I just replied with a job for my father, my Peerage already understanding what I meant.

I wonder how this meeting will end up…

* * *

_**(A Café near Karaoke bar)**_

Once I got to my destination, a person stopped me as I was about to enter. His aura sent a shiver down my spine… An Angel…

"Are you the one Lucifer sent?" He asked me quietly so no one would hear us. I just gave a nod in reply as he lead me inside to single table where a woman with long, curly blonde hair, bright eyes, a happy smile on her face and, well, big, umm, assets... Everyone in the café was looking at her. She really does live up to her title as the "Most beautiful woman in Heaven", huh…

"Gabriel-sama, I have brought him." The man, her guard I think, said as the woman in question looked at us and gave another bright smile.

"Thank you. Please leave us for now." She kindly said as the man nodded then left. "Please have a seat." I just smile in response as I sat down.

"Thank you for coming today, Gabriel-san." I started, not really sure what I was supposed to do. "But, ummm, what were we supposed to talk about today?" I seriously have no clue on what to do! Tou-san just said that I needed to go here today because it was important!

"Hehe, your father never told you?" She laughed as she asked me while I just gave a shy nod. "Well, we are here to discuss a possible union between our two factions."

… Eh? A… Union?

"Umm, a union between whom, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked as she seemed to blush! Eh!?

"A-A u-union between the t-two of u-us…"

*Shatter!*

"W-What-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Huh?

Someone ran towards us at top speed! The person in that blur is… Sera-tan!?

"S-Sera-tan!?" I shouted, why is Sera-tan here!?

But hearing what I called her, Gabriel-san's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sera-tan and she does the same!? A-Are those sparks!?

"Serafall-san…"

"Gabriel! What do you mean a union between you and Wake-tan!?"

"Nothing, it is just a union between two factions."

"That's exactly it! Why Wake-tan!? Can't you find anyone else, Gabriel!?"

Their argument continued like that as their aura leaked out! Everyone else in the café already left in a hurry! The only ones here now are the three of us and their guards stationed around this place!

_**[Having fun, Partner?]**_

_**[HAHAHA! Interesting! Two of the strongest in two factions fighting for you!? BWUAHAHAHA!]**_

Oi! You two shut up and help me!

_{Uuuuu, Master will forget about me at this rate! Uwah!}_

H-Hey! Why are you crying, Katsu!?

As I was about to put a stop to the argument, Sera-tan brought out her wand/weapon!

"So you don't plan on giving up, huh, Gabriel…" She said as her whole body shook in anger! Gah! Sera-tan, don't do it! "Then, I'll just have to make you give up…"

Just I was about to calm her down, Gabriel-san stood up as an aura surrounded her even more! I'm dead! I don't even know what the hell is going on but I'm going to die with this!

"I won't lose, Serafall-san!"\

W-What am I supposed to do!?

*SHINE!*

*SHINE!*

Two magic circles?

From the two circle cam Lord Sitri and a blonde haired man, kind green eyes that was wearing a golden armor with twelve wings at his back and a halo floating on his head.

"Serafall, stop this at once."

"Please calm down, Gabriel."

Hearing their voices, the two women with me turned to their direction as they took on a shocked face.

"O-Otou-sama!?"

"Onii-sama!?"

O-Onii-sama!? S-So this person is the Archangel, Michael, Rikoto-san's Otou-sama!?

_A few minutes later~!_

"Okay, now I get it!" I shouted out as I finally understood why this was happening. "So, this union is more like helping the Devil faction and the Angel faction have a closer relationship?" I asked, getting a nod from Michael-san and a blush from Gabriel-san. "But Sera-tan doesn't want this to happen, because…?"

With a sigh, Lord Sitri was the one that answered.

"She wants to be the one to marry you…" I blush at that along with Sera-tan.

"Mouu~! T-That's not what I meant!" I don't know if I should feel relieved, or hurt. "I-I just don't want Wake-tan to marry Gabriel!"

"But-"

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted before those two could argue again. "I'm already engaged to Rias-san! I can't just have another one while that's still going on!"

"Yea, but, you are a Dragon, yes?" Gah! That loophole! That bad side of being a dragon is that I'll have a harem no matter what I do! "So I see no problem with it."

"… You know, for an Angel, you're talking like having more than one lover is fine…"

"I believe so to." He said with a laugh.

"Well, what about Rikoto-san? I don't think he likes the idea of a harem like me?"

"Well, my son's girlfriend will kill him if she was to find out that he is building a harem." Didn't know that that guy already has a girlfriend… You learn something new every day.

"C-Can I at least have some time to think about this?" I asked.

"Of course. How does the meeting coming up sound?" Michael-san responded. Phew, that should solve it-

Wit, what meeting?

"Umm, what meeting are you talking about?"

"Oh? I'm talking about the meeting between the three factions happening soon. Azazel was the one that set this up." Did not know that… Oh well.

"Anyway, if that is all, I'll be taking my leave now." I said as I stood up. Oh man, what will they do if they find out about this?

* * *

_**(Forest near Kuoh) *? P.O.V***_

Hmmm…? This aura, it feels just like his…

"Milady? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I sensed _him _here."

Yes, the very same Devil boy that I befriended about a year ago. Even though I am known for my hatred of males, that boy actually managed to make friends with me and my hunt. After being chased down by me and my hunt, of course.

"Do you mean that Lucifer spawn from before, Milady?" My lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, asked me with a small smile from hearing the name of the only boy who earned our respect.

"The very same one, Zoë. I believe he's somewhere in this city right now." I said as the older hunters perked up at the prospect of seeing him again. "Though let us hope that he has not been corrupted by other vile men." At those words, all of our expressions darkened.

"Now then, we'll set up camp here for the night."

[Yes, Milady!]

* * *

_**(Wake's House) *Wake's P.O.V***_

*shudder~!*

What was that? I felt as if I would somehow die if I was caught doing something that looks perverted yet was only an accident… The only time I felt like this was when _she _is somewhere near where I am... Heh.

I can't believe those girls are actually here. I wonder why they're here now, though. Maybe it was just pure coincidence that they are here, like how it was pure coincidence that I found their campsite before.

Meh, I'll think about it some other time. Right now, I need to focus on the offer from earlier today. Should I accept and let our two races have a good relationship with one another? Or do I refuse this chance and risk having Michael-san and Rikoto-san hunt me down for rejecting their family member? And, the way Gabriel-san was being shy when she told me about the union…

Though, what about the way Sera-tan acted today? I mean, she doesn't have feelings for me, so why did she act that way? Sona-san acted the same way when she hear Rias-san and I would be engaged.

Actually, every girl in my Peerage, including Koneko-chan and Akeno-san, acted the exact same way. And Jeanne, even though she's been with me for a long time now, I never saw her act the way she did when we did that movie from before.

I wonder, do they all have feelings for me? And if so, why haven't I noticed it before? Am I really just that dense, or did I already know how they felt?

No, I already did know. I was just too scared to say anything about it. I mean, what if they don't actually feel the way I think they do? Maybe that they were just teasing me, and that what I think of them liking me, might just be a trick. But, what I'm scared of the most, is that, what if they do have these feelings for me, do I accept them?

I just hope that if I do, nothing will change much. But, who will I choose? Or, will I accept all of their feelings, and build a harem?

I don't really know, but I do have feeling for them all, and with more girls that aren't even here right now…

Gah! What the hell should I do, anyway!? Man, who knew liking a bunch of girls was this hard…

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Dragold: Sorry, but for today, I will be you're your host. Pleased to make your acquaintances.**

**Katsu: And I am your guest for today as well~! Nice to meet all of you~!**

**Dragold: Anyway, my Partner seems to be already having troubles with the matters of love.**

**Katsu: I hate that, though… Master already has me! Uwah~!**

**Dragold: R-Right. Ignoring that for the moment, what do you think **_**those girls **_**would do to him?**

**Katsu: Yeah, I wonder that to… Maybe next time on, "The Goddess and The Dragon"!**

**Dragold: As Partner usually says, "Time to put my Pride on the line!"**

* * *

**AN: Now before all of you start asking why I did a chapter like this, it is because I wanted to introduce some of the Harem members. And as for the Goddess, yes, she's a part of the harem. And if you can figure out who she is, which is actually really obvious, then congratulations! Here's a cyber-cookie for you!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Welcome back to "The Golden Lucifer"! So Wake actually did notice their feelings for him and is just scared to admit it! Will they know what troubles him!? Or will he manage to keep it to himself!?**

**withdranwnmadness000: Congrats! You guessed it right~! A union might happen depending on Wake's choice~! But, I didn't switch anyone over from Wake's to Issei, just added two to Issei. And thanks!**

**ReaperX01: Hahaha~! Well wait no more!**

**AngelofDeath666: Great guess! Hahaha, he is lucky, huh?**

**Guest: Pretty much~!**

**soul beater: I would agree with you there, but there are reasons I put them in his instead of Wake's. I was actually going to put them in Wake's first before I thought about putting them in Issei's.**

**HDdragon: Yep~! He's finally noticing them~! And nice guess on where the names came from!**

**Shadowlord1295: You're welcome! I'm not sure if this is the one you're looking for, but hope you like it either way!**

**Nothing else to add~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Goddess and The Dragon

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

I wonder what I'll do today~?

Tiamat-san said that we'll be continuing Issei's training today after school so I guess I can cross that time of day off.

Though… I still haven't found an answer… Not about the union, but about my true feelings…

Just, what am I supposed to do?

"Hah… I just got to be the one with all these problems, huh?" I said out loud, not noticing everyone's stare at me yet.

"Ummm, Wake-kun?" Jeanne's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly as everyone else on my peerage looked at me like that as well.

I blushed, now noticing I accidentally said that out loud.

"Oh, i-it's nothing." I said as they all just shrugged but continued to look at me worriedly as we finally reached the school.

I'll just have to continue my thoughts later…

_**(Time Skip-ORC Clubroom) *Jeanne's P.O.V***_

Wake-kun has acted really weird all day. Whenever we ask him what't wrong, he just tells us that it's nothing, when it is clearly something! But the only one he talked to about it was Reynold-san!

We tried asking him what was wrong and all he said was,

"_It's nothing you need to worry about. Wake just needs time to think about boy stuff."_

None of us got it at all so we just left it alone for now…

Anyway, Rias-chan told us that today, a Goddess wanted to meet with us~! Sadly, Wake-kun, Issei-kun and Tiamat-san are somewhere else, something about training, I think~? Too bad that they aren't here right now~!

*Open~!*

Oh~! They're here~!

"Artemis-sama, to what do we owe this visit?" Rias-chan asked respectively as we all bow down before the Goddess Artemis with her two bodyguards as the rest of her hunt are staying outside because we all wouldn't fit in here. Luckily, this meeting took place when all the normal students have gone home~!

"We are here today because I learned that this city is under your rule?" Artemis-sama asked as Rias-chan nodded. "Well, my hunt and I would like to ask to stay here for a while to rest for a few days, if that isn't a problem."

"No, not at all, Artemis-sama." Rias-chan agreed~! Yay, a Goddess is staying in the same town as us~!

The three of them were about to leave before the Goddess looked around the room, as if searching for something, then sighing as she faced Rias-chan again. Eh~?

"Um, excuse me, but do you people know of where we might find a boy by the name of Wake?" At that, all of us stiffened. "I can sense his aura in this room, but it seems that he isn't here right now. May I ask if you all know him?"

D-Does she know W-Wake-kun~? If so, he never told me about it~!

"Y-Yes, we know him." Rias-chan responded a bit hesitantly. "But, if I may ask, why do you wish to find him?"

"My hunters and I just wish to see our old friend again." She replied with a small, barely unnoticeable smile, the two with her doing the same.

"With all due respect, Arteis-sama, but, I thought you hated males?" Rias-chan looked surprised at the prospect of a man-hating Goddess actually befriending a male, though I don't think that it's impossible, after all, it is Wake-kun we're talking about~!

"I do hate males." Cue sweat-drop~! "But… You could say that he is one of the only male that has earned mine and my hunters' respect." Leave it to Wake-kun to be able to pull that off~!

"I'll take you~!" I volunteered as she nodded as I began leading them with the other Devils following all of us~!

* * *

_***Artemis' P.O.V***_

The woman that volunteered led my hunt and I towards a forest as the other devils followed suit. As we were walking, the girl introduced them all and who belong in whose… Peerage, I believe the term she used is.

Though I admit I was a bit pissed off at finding out that Wake's peerage consisted of more girls than guys. Just what has he been doing, collecting girls one by one!?

"Milady, has Wake been collecting girls?" Zoë asked angrily. Even I have to agree, but…

"We haven't heard his side yet, so we do not attack him on sight." I whispered so those no involved wouldn't hear us…

"Excuse me~! We're already here~!" The called Jeanne, I believe, said as we were brought to a clearing where there was a figure swinging a sword at another…

"Come on, Issei! Try dodging it faster than before!"

*SLASH!*

"Gyah! Come on, man! I won't survive if you hit me with that sword even once!"

*SLASH!*

"Alright, that should be enough for now. We'll just wait for Tiamat-san to come back."

"Hah… Thank… Hah… Maou…"

Wake's training someone? That's the first time I've ever heard him training someone. Actually, what kind of sword is he holding?

"Hey, Jeanne, me and Kiba are heading over there for some… Boy talk." The mutt said as he and a blonde male headed over to where Wake is.

"Oi! Wake! Issei!"

"Ah, Reynold-san, Yuuto-kun! What brings you two here?"

"Nothing much. Mind if we sit with you two?"

"Not really, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Those four just continued to talk about… Male stuff, I suppose. Though one topic caught our attention and forced us to continue watching from the sidelines.

"So Wake,"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any girl that you like right now?"

"*Pfft!* W-What the hell!? Dude! You promised not to bring that up again!"

"So you have someone you like, Wake?"

"I agree with Issei-kun, who is the girl that you like?"

"Oh come on! Not you two to!" Just answer their question, Wake! N-Not that I want to know or anything… "*Sigh* Fine… The girl that I've liked for quite some time now is…"

All of us are at the edge of our seats. Just who is the person that stole the heart of the only respectable male in the world?

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"The girl that I've liked for quite some time now is…" I paused to get some drama out there as everyone seemed to be at edge from what I was about to say.

"Her name is…"

"Oh just stop with the stalling and just get the damn name out!"

"Please don't rush me Issei. And besides, I believe it isn't fair for me to suddenly confess if the girl herself is in the group that's spying on us." I won't lie, I already knew that they were there. I just got a bit thrown off when Reynold-san suddenly asked me that question.

With that said, every girl that's been on my mind lately is standing there, except for some others. But what surprised me was that Artemis-san and her hunters were here. I knew they were somewhere near, but I didn't expect them to be with our group.

"Ara? Even the hunters and Artemis-san herself were spying on me?" I teased as some of them blushed. "And all of you wanted to know who I like that badly? I'm flattered." And that's when all of them blushed.

"Haha, kidding. Anyway, nice seeing you again, Artemis-san." I said with a warm smile at seeing another of my friends.

"Good to see you as well, Wake." She replied with her own smile.

"Anyway, why were you spying on us?" I asked, trying to figure out the reason, though they all just blushed. But really, I wonder if they're thinking which one of them I like the most?

"U-Ummm, Wake-kun?" Jeanne was the one who answered for them. "W-We were just wondering… Who is the girl you like? Y-You said that she was among our group…"

"Ah, yeah, I do mean that." I said with my trademark smile, their faces showing hope at the prospect of finding out. Although, inside, I was laughing. "But that doesn't mean that I'll tell you~!"

[EEEEHHHHH!?]

"Yeah, it isn't fair that you'll know who I like if none of you tell me who you like in return." When I saw them looking at the ground, I gave out a small laugh. "That's what I thought."

"Oh yeah! Wake, how did you meet the Goddess Artemis?" Reynold-san asked as I saw Issei's face turn into a shocked one at hearing me knowing a Goddess. Hahaha, if only they knew that I know more than one…

"Sure~! It all started when I was hunting down a monster a year ago…"

* * *

_**(One Year Ago-Forest in Manhattan)**_

Hmmm… According to my analysis, there should be a manticore somewhere nearby…

My mission was to take it down since it has been causing a huge problem to locals here and I've been summoned to help them out. It seems as though that this certain one has been kidnapping some demigods in the area nearby.

Tch, if there's one thing I hate, it is innocents being killed. Why can't some monsters just have another source of food?

Hah, but searching for something that's in a forest might take a really long time. Might as well just sing whatever the hell's playing on my mp3… Oh, well what do you know, "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars, huh? Good enough, I guess.

As I started to sing, I just continued forward, not noticing a trap ahead of me that I managed to avoid as it sprung.

And just when I was about to start with the chorus again…

*SWOOSH!*

"!?" An arrow!? Are there assassins here!?

*Twitch*

"Who's there!?"

"Very impressive, for a _male_." Male? Now who do I know has a huge hatred towards males…?

Though, I didn't need an answer for that one, since the person, or should I say, people responsible revealed themselves to me. And all of them are… Girls?

"State your name, _boy._" An auburn haired girl with silver eyes wearing a silver parka like the others said with venom at the word boy. Wait, a group of girls with bow and arrows, wearing silver parkas and release a lot of hatred just from hearing the word boy… What the hell, these are…

"… The Hunters of Artemis…!?" And the auburn haired girl must be Artemis herself!

"Yes, that is who we are. But you haven't answered the question yet, _boy._" I can already tell her patience is growing thinner and thinner… Damn, what a bad day not to bring Jeanne with me!

Sigh, might as well use my real name… I might die if I lie about me name…

"… My name is Wake Lucifer." Cue gasps. "And, might I ask why you tried to shoot me, Lady Artemis?"

"So you know who I am, boy?" I just gave a quick nod. "And for your question, we shot that because you were trying to court me!" And with that, they all raised their bows in anger! Wait, what does she mean, court her!?

"W-Wait! W-What do you mean by courting you!?"

"That song you were singing…" Gah, did she think it was about her!? "I don't know how you managed to find our camp… But you, a good for nothing _male_, tries to sing a song to try to gain my hand in marriage!?" And cue a barrage of arrows that I managed to dodge! "Stop dodging!"

"I will if you all stop shooting for me to explain!"

"No words are needed! I know what you did! Hunters! Attack!"

*SWOOSH!*

Gah! Can this get any worse!?

"GRAAAAAAGH!" I have got to stop jinxing myself!

"A manticore!"

"Oh come on! Now you show up!?" Out of all the time for this damn thing to show up, it chooses now!?

"RAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Tracy!"

!? The thing managed to grab one of the hunters! Should I use this chance to flee, or do I help!?

"ROOOAAAAAARRRR!"

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Oh who am I kidding!

"DRAGOLD!"

**[Ay, Partner!]**

"Let's go! [Striking Gear]!"

*SHINE!*

And cue my battle attire and golden gauntlets appearing as I charged the creature!

"Hey ugly!"

*BANG!*

"RAAAAAGHH!"

*SMASH!*

That should keep him at bay for a while…

"Hey, you alright?" I asked the girl as some of the hunters went to deal with my target.

The girl, however, just kept on breathing as I finally saw the problem. Looks like the manticore managed to give her a gash. And… Shit, she's turning green! Need to use it now!

I place my hands on her stomach where the wound is at.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm trying to heal her, for goodness sake!" I shouted back, earning some surprised gasps. "Now just let me do my damn thing!"

"[Judgement Path: Salvation]!"

Green light erupted from me and entered the girl, Tracy I believe her name is. The gash was slowly closing and her face regained its natural color as I sigh in relief.

"Good, it looks like that she's going to be fine." I said as I faced the group of hunters behind me… Hey, are they still trying to shoot me!? "O-Oi! Don't point that thing at me!"

"Talk… Now." The Goddess said threateningly! Scary! "What were you doing near these woods? If I know correctly, Devils are not known to be surrounding this area."

"W-Well, y-you see…"

* * *

_**(Present)**_

"… And the rest after that was their interrogation, continues death threats if I didn't leave at that moment." I continued to explain to a group of snickering hunters and female Devils, sympathetic male Devils and one openly laughing Goddess. "Though because of my luck, I received more than one mission to hunt monsters that was coincidentally the same targets that they had. After a few hunts together, we just became friends, just like that. And that was also the reason I wasn't home for a really long time, Jeanne." I finished, smiling at the memory.

"At least you weren't castrated." At that comment, we all laughed!

"Hahaha! Yeah, but I was almost, though!"

[EH!?]

"Anyway, what brought you here, Artemis-san?" I asked while the others were still getting over the fact that I was almost castrated. "Is it a monster hunt?"

"About that… We were informed that the Ophiotaurus has reformed somewhere nearby here."

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: The bane of Olympus!? Now that's some game there!**

**Zoë: You are still the same as always, not even minding the danger.**

**Wake: Nothing of the sort, Zoë! I know my limits, but I've just never seen what an Ophiotaurus looks like, so I wanted to fight it, and maybe offer its remains…**

**Zoë: Idiot! If you kill it and sacrifice it, Olympus will be destroyed!**

**Wake: W-What!? N-No one told me that!**

**Zoë: Do you not read at all!? Gods, you're really stupid!**

**Wake: Hey! I am not stupid!**

**Zoë: Boys… Anyway, before you say something stupid, we'll see everyone on, "The Hunt is on"!**

**Wake: Hey! I don't say anything stupid at all!**

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but, I'll only be updating on the weekends because school's starting up again (Damn it!) so, yeah… Though that's only an "if". I might still update during the weekday, or not update the entire week at all. So please be patient about it!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: New chapter's out now! Thanks for waiting!**

**AngelofDeath666: Yep, Bessie is the target~! First come, first served!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Pretty much~! He does and he plans on sorting it out~! As for Artemis being in the Harem thing, the alpha will be decided fairly (As fair as women in love with the same guy can be…) and I'll keep what they'll do as a secret for now~! And thanks!**

**Shadowlord1295: Again, you're welcome! And yeah, I haven't actually seen one so I guess I did start one, huh? And thanks, I will!**

**Nothing much to add…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own high School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Hunt Is On

_***? P.O.V***_

"Has it been completed?"

"Almost, sir. The only thing we need now is that thing and we can get started."

"What would happen if they fail? What will happen to my plan?"

"Then we can go with our back-up plan, though that might take a while than having that thing with us."

"Very well. Start the back-up now, just in case."

"Very well, sir."

Soon, I'll have those three destroy the world… Everything will perish once I have turned all three of them, and they shall bring forth chaos and destruction upon this wretched world. And by then, I will be standing at the top, and create a new world, with me as its master!

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"The Ophiotaurus… Is somewhere here…!?" I asked, shocked that a creature said to be the bane of Olympus is somewhere around Kuoh…

"Our sources tells us that it is near a certain river here." Artemis-san explains as she suddenly gained a concerned expression. Oh-oh. "We were also informed that someone else is hunting for it."

[…] We were a bit surprised by the information. Though, I'm not shocked, oh no, not in the slightest. I feel excited at the prospect of having to fight. Damn, it looks like Chrono's bloodlust is getting to me…

_[You wish, you just love fighting!]_

I blame you.

_[I just said…]_

BLAME YOU!

_[You know what… Forget it.]_

Good to see we understand. Now back to asking for permission to join.

"… I'm in." I said with a feral wolf grin.

"… I don't like the way you're smiling, but okay?" Artemis-san said, a bit freaked out like the others at my change of attitude.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I act like that whenever I hear something that makes my blood boil in excitement…" I replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "I do like a good fight!"

"… Bad Sempai... Being battle addicted is bad…"

"Sorry, Koneko-chan…" I replied with my head down, before looking back up. "Anyway, when are we going to go?"

"We will be moving soon, once we receive word from Olympus." Zoë replied. I just nodded as a thought came to me.

"Hey! You're finally speaking using modern English!"

"*Sigh* Yes, I learned it because of your constant insisting that I learn from the last time you were in the hunt."

Oh yeah! I was forceful with that before! Well, at least she took my advice.

"MOOOOOO!"

Eh? What was that…?

"Get back here you damn cow-top-fish-bottom thing!"

[…?]

We looked towards a small clearing, only to see a blonde haired man chasing…something in the lake? It looks like a cow with a fish's bottom. What is that-

"The Ophiotaurus!" Oh, well that answers my question!-wait, that thing's the one we're looking for!?

"The hell!? I thought it would be some kind of giant monster that would try to destroy everything in its path, just to finish off Olympus! Not that thing!" I shouted out my frustrations while everyone, even the weird blonde man, looked at me like I was crazy! I'm not crazy!

{Master, you set your expectations on way too high}

"Shut up, Katsu…"

I was already sulking near a tree when I said that… It's not my fault I have high expectations for things that are supposed to be known as destroyers…

_**[Oi, the same could be said to you, Partner!]**_

_**[Shadow's right, Partner. You are a destroyer, in a sense, whenever Chrono takes over.]**_

_[… Don't talk right now… even I'm feeling down about that __**thing**__ being the bane of Olympus…]_

I agree with you there, Chrono… But, why **is** your name Chrono? Why not Chaos?

_[Heh, should've known that you would ask something like that...]_

So… Are you going to say, or not?

_[Sorry, sorry~! Anyway, the reason is because the name Chaos belongs to our combined form. After all, our combined form is, after all, the…]_

The? The who?

_[… Not important right now. I'll tell you sometime in the future, when the time is right.]_

Damn, I thought I would have some answers… Anyway, at least you aren't like some of the other people that have split personalities.

_[Whatever, just listen to Artemis' question.]_

Hmmm?

"Wake, who was the one that talked!?" Oh, she is asking me something…

"… The voice you heard was the spirit of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, or as she likes to be called, Katsu." I explained as I brought her out. "Please introduce yourself, Katsu."

{Hai, Master~! Hello there~! My name's Katsu! And please, before you ask questions, please look towards the man with the Ophiotaurus because he's about to catch it~!}

"Oh, well look at that he is about to catch it…" I said with a smile as everyone gave out a 'huh'. At least that it's not important…

Wait…

"THAT GUY'S ABOUT TO CATCH IT!?" I shouted out as the man began running! Oh no you don't!

"Get back here with that thing!"

I began running with my sonic speed and caught up!

*Grab*

"!?Damn it!"

"Hahaha! Take that-"

*BANG!*

Who the hell put a tree here!?

* * *

_***Third Person's P.O.V***_

While Wake bumped himself on a tree, the man took this chance to grab the Ophiotaurus again and began running in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to hold onto that." That is until a blur by passed him and took it back!

As the blur stopped, it revealed the figure of Yuuto Kiba. "Now, please surrender quietly."

"Like hell I would! Help me out here Marika!"

"Hehe~! It looks like you really can't do anything on your own, huh, Aki-kun~!"

Shadows started to move towards Yuuto as the blonde knight was stuck in place.

"Aw, and this one looks so handsome~! Can't I just keep him and the other boy?" A female voice said as another figure began rising from the shadows. "These are just normal Devils, after all~!"

"Over here! Yuuto-kun!"

"Catch it, Jeanne-san!"

*Toss*

*Grab*

"Damn it! These people just keep on coming!"

"*Sigh* Akito, Marika, you both take care of this one, I'll catch the girl." Another voice said as the looked towards a man surrounded with plants. "All I need to do is trip her like this…"

*TRIP!*

"KYAA!"

"MOOOOO!"

*Toss*

*SPLASH!*

And down goes the Ophiotaurus down the river to the waterfall!

"Max! What the hell!? Why'd you trip her near there!?" Akito shouted at the brownhaired male now known as Max. "Now we have to look for it again!"

"S-Shut up! I didn't know that that would happen! It wasn't my fault!"

"That's right~ It was both of your faults~! Aki-kun lost it and Max-kun tossed it into the waterfall~!"

""SHUT UP!""

"All of you, be quiet!" Artemis shouted after getting over her shock like everyone, while Wake was still trying to get rid of his headache from the tree. "Now, all three of you, surrender now." She continued as she and the hunt raised their bows and aimed at them.

"Shit! Marika! Get us out of here!"

"Hai!"

*SHINE!*

"Hear us now! We'll get the Ophiotaurus first, so you better not get in our way! I meant it!" And on that note, the three of them vanished.

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

Ow… Why did I have to be the one to bump into a tree…

"Hey guys…? What happened while I was busy with my head? I asked as Zoë debriefed me of our current situation. "Oh, I see… So now it became a wild goose chase with people who seem to have power over shadows and plants, along with one that we don't know about?"

"It appears so…" Artemis-san said, though I could feel the excitement in her voice. Even her hunters were like this. Well, I guess I would be like that if I was a hunter like them so…yeah, those two boys are goners, not so sure about the girl, though.

"*Sigh* I'm just going to say it… This town sure does have a lot of stuff happening in it, huh?" I said, remembering every single thing that happened in this town. "I guess that that happens when you have three dragon-based Sacred Gears in the same place…"

This is already happening now, what more could happen once the meeting starts? I already have a feeling that this isn't the only thing the world has in store for us…

"Anyway, we better find it before they do. Jeanne, Enju-chan, Murayama-san and Katase-san, the four of you are with me. Vali-san, Elmen-san, Reynold-san, Mittelt-san, Li-san and Ni-san, you'll all be in group two. The ORC will be the third group. And as for Artemis-san and her hunters, they'll be the fourth group. Also, everyone should get their Sacred Gears out, just in case the enemy has an army somewhere." I explained as each person nodded in approval, though some of the hunters who are new don't like the fact that a male is telling them what to do.

Well, better get this thing going, after all, I might have to fight again…

"[Judgement's Ruler]…"

*SHINE!*

"[Boosted Gear]!"

*SHINE!*

"Hmph, [Divine Dividing]."

*SHINE!*

"[Sword Birth]!"

*SHING!*

"Hehe~! [Blade Blacksmith]~!"

*SHING!*

"Now then," I started with my feral grin on my face again. "Let's get this hunt started, shall we?"

* * *

_***Third Person's P.O.V***_

The four groups went on separate areas, with Wake's being the one to follow the stream below the waterfall, which is the most obvious spot that their target would be.

"Alright, you all know the drill. Since Enju-can, Murayama-san and Katase-san aren't really used to fighting yet, Jeanne and I'll be using this as a chance to show you what a real battle is like." Wake said as the three girls in question nodded while Jeanne was just happily following them.

"_Hey Dragold, I need to ask you something about that [Burst] thing you shouted out during my fight with Kokabiel…"_

_**[Ask away, Partner.]**_

"_Can I at least use it without fusing?"_

_**[Heh, yeah, you can use it. It is almost like the Sekiryuutei's, but you don't have the ability to transfer.]**_

"_That could be useful…"_

"Hehehe~! It looks like that delicious Lucifer spawn is here~!" Marika's resounded as she came from the shadows with a black sword. "Did you come here to surrender yourself to me~?"

"Sorry, but I don't surrender…"

*SHING!*

"… I make others surrender!" _"Time to test it out!"_

**[BURST!]**

"Ho-ho? Is that the same thing you did with Kokabiel~?" Marika asked as the five Devils looked at her, shocked that she knew about it. "Well, it isn't like before, though… Maybe it's because you aren't fused~?"

"How do you know about Kokabiel?" Wake asked as he gripped his sword, remembering the part when Jeanne almost died.

"You'll have to beat me first~!" Marika said before taking a stance of her own. "So please show me a good time!"

"!?"

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SHING!*

"Tch! Now Jeanne!"

"Hai! Let's go! Icy-kun!"

*Brrrrrrr~!*

*SHING!*

"A-Another sword!? But you weren't holding another one!"

"Oh, that's because I made these out of shadow~! So you'll have to do better than a surprise attack~!"

"Get away from Wake-nii!"

*BANG!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

"Gaah!"

The two sword wielders turned to look that it was Enju that punched the girl towards the trees in the forest. Both noticed the young girl's eyes shined a bright red while in a punching stance.

"Wow, she would make an awesome Rook." Wake commented seriously with a smile. "And she's only ten right now. Imagine if she were older."

"I totally agree, Wake-kun~!" Jeanne happily replied.

"Oh don't celebrate yet~!" They all stiffened as Marika was still moving.

*SLASH!*

"Gah!"

"Jeanne!"

*SHING!*

"Oho~? It seems like you have something for that girl if you're acting like this because she just got hurt~!"

"Tch! [Judgement Path: Berserker]!"

Unlike before, instead of violet, the aura surrounding Wake was completely white. His aura outlined his body as killing intent continued to be released from him.

**[BURST!]**

"!? Another Burst of energy!? But you only did one before!"

"Don't assume that just because I only did it one time before, that I wouldn't be able to do it twice!" Wake shouted out as he began slashing and stabbing his sword like a wild animal.

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

"Gaaaahhhh!"

* * *

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Did that get her?" I asked as Berserker's effects wore off. "Hey, Jeanne? Are you okay?" I asked again, this time looking at Jeanne with a worried face.

"I-I'm fine, Wake-kun…" She replied as Murayama-san was healing her with demonic energy that I had Akeno-san teach her a few weeks ago. I sighed in relief as I then carried Enju-chan, who happily accepted as she snuggled into my chest.

Well, if this is what happened here, I wonder what happened with the others.

"Already celebrating when your opponent is still behind you? I'm disappointed…"

[!?]

I slowly turned back, and saw the woman named Marika whose black hair was shadowing her eyes as she smiled a sadistic smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

"H-How are you still…?"

"Alive? Well, if you were using the same form as when you fought Kokabiel, then I surely would have died, but that is not the case here…" She began walking towards us as I put Enju-chan down and brought the Kusanagi out again. "But I wasn't expecting for you to wound me this much… Oh! I can't wait to torture you for this!"

*Ring~! Ring~!*

"Argh! Excuse me for a while…" She said as she answered her earpiece… I think? "What!? But I was just… Tch! Alright fine! I'll be back there in a while!" She then looked at us with a disappointed look. "Sorry kiddies, but it seems we lost this one to that Goddess. Enjoy having the Ophiotaurus with you, for now…" She said as she vanished into the shadows once more.

"*Sigh* She's finally gone!" I whined out as felt tired. "But that was still a good match… Anyway, we have what we came for, so we better get back and meet up with the others."

[Hai!]

_**(Wake's House)**_

"We thank you for helping us again, Wake."

"No problem, Zoë. I already told all of you that I would always help my friends if I could help in anyway."

Now that the Ophiotaurus has been safely brought to Olympus by Artemis-san, we had nothing to worry about when it came to it. Right now, Zoë, with Phoebe and Tracy, the hunter that I saved before, with a few of the hunters that I was well acquainted with and some of the newer hunters that heard about me, were just talking before they have to leave again.

"But seriously, just who were those people? They seemed to have powers that looked like ones that demigods have…" I said, remembering the powers two of the three displayed. I also learned that the third one can control lightning and wind, according to what Rias-san's group, the one that faced him, reported this to me.

"We do not know yet, but Milady said that it was highly possible, since they did carry a demigod's scent…"

"Anyway, for now, we can only wait." I finished with a sigh. "Good luck out there, all of you."

"Same to you as well, Wake. May we meet again someday" Zoë replied as she and the other hunters left my house.

"*Sigh* First it was Kokabiel that attacked this town, and now there's this… What's next, a terrorist group lead by a strong entity? My problems just keep growing and growing. Heh, that's probably what I get for affiliating myself to every other factions there are in this world…" I gave a dry laugh as I thought things over. "And that's not even counting my problems with love…"

Well, the meetings coming up soon, might as well enjoy the events happening in a few days… Which reminds me, I still need to make a call to Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sera-tan and Sirzechs-san about Class visitation day…

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Man, we might have more trouble in the future now… I need to train harder than before!**

**Yuuto: Shall we have a spar again to freshen up our sword skills, Wake-kun?**

**Wake: You're on! Just so you know, I won't be holding anything back! And before you even know it, I'll be able to reach that form!**

**Yuuto: Hahaha! Enthusiastic as always. But our enemies will be even stronger tthan any we faced before… Next time; "A Pool, A Visit and My Eternal Rivals"!**

**Wake: I'll be sure, to surpass everything that stands in my way!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Yare, yare, it's been almost a week since my last update, right? Well, it's already here so no complaints, alright!**

**withdranwnmadness000: I guess so, huh? And yeah, three demigods, with more to come, have also appeared along with ****Zoë being added to Wake's Harem~! And you're right~! Let all hell break loose (For Wake, anyway~!)!**

**Shadowlord1295: That was the original plan, but I changed my mind~! There will be more time for that later~! And thanks!**

**HDdragon: Thanks! And, she will be alpha, no questions asked or face the fury of one blonde swordswoman~! As for the confession scene, you'll see in this chapter how that will end up~!**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 21: A Pool, A Visit and My Eternal Rivals!

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"So, you have to man up and tell her before some other guy gets the guts to claim her, alright?"

"I know, I know… But you do know how hard it is to confess, right?"

Right now, Reynold-san and I are talking in my room about me confessing to a certain blonde, one of the people I fell for, and also the one who stole my heart seven years ago…

"Even so, you've already asked for my advice. And if you ask me, you have balls in asking a girl to be your girlfriend even if you're engaged and might even be engaged to an Angel… Wait, you did tell them about that, right?"

I sigh a bit and nod. That was one bloody day… I told them all about it and that my choice was coming to a yes to keep peace between the two Factions, and let's just say they beat me up for it. Surprising enough, and even Vali-san did the same. That just makes things more complicated if I confess…

Anyway, they lost a bit of their rage after I told them that it would be like Rias-san's engagement to me; if she finds the one she really loves, I'll cancel it immediately to help them get together.

"That's good, now to just confess!" He shouted. Man, I'm glad I made my room sound proofed so that no one would listen in on our conversation. "But now for the perfect time for it… Here's what you'll do…"

I just leaned closer so that I could hear the plan better… Who would've thought that a wolf could give great advice about romance?

"Got it? Good. Now you should do it now at the pool. And better yet, out of your whole Peerage, it's only you, Jeanne and Enju-chan that's going, since the rest of us have contracts today."

Oh yeah, almost forgot about that… Wonder how that'll end up?

* * *

_**(Kuoh Academy Pool)**_

"… And that's why we have to clean the pool today."

"Really? I thought we were going swimming today?" I asked, slightly irritated that she tricked me into coming here. Rias-san just showed me a sheepish smile. I could have planned more, you know!?

"Sorry, but we have to clean the pool first before we swim."

"*Sigh* Alright, let's just get started already." I said as I walked towards the changing room, Yuuto-kun and Issei following me.

Once inside…

"Man, I wonder how the girls would look like!?"

"Is that all you think about, Issei-kun?"

"Yare, yare, same old perverted bastard."

This guy… Does he even know that girls will be afraid to go near him is he keeps this up? Well, at he isn't thinking about-

"Haaaah~! Buchou and Akeno-san would look sexy! Asia would look cute and Jeanne would look-"

*BANG!*

"E-Eh…? A-Ano, w-what's wrong, Wake?"

"Issei…" I said in a low, demonic voice, my hand still stuck in the locker I punched, my hair covering my eyes. "If you want to continue living, I would suggest you shut the fuck up and never look at Jeanne like that again…"

He nodded so fast, his head almost fell off, Yuuto-kun was laughing nervously while I was growling like a wolf stalking its prey, ready to attack.

"Good, and you better remember it…"

"Hahaha… Anyway, Wake-kun, Issei-kun, I need to tell you both something." Once I calmed down and Issei wasn't shaking anymore, we turned towards Yuuto-kun. "I would like to thank you for helping me out with my problem before."

"Heh, no problem." I said with a smile. "You're like a brother to me, and I'd gladly help you out whenever you need me."

"Yeah! We're comrades, aren't we!? And we, along with Kuroshiki, are the four males of this group! We have to stick up for each other!" Issei said with determination. If only he knew that there's a fifth that's sealed inside the clubroom right now…

"Thank you, both of you. And I swear on my name that whenever you need me, I'll always fight with you. I'll protect both of you."

"O-Oi! Don't go around saying things like that!"

If I didn't know better, I would think that Yuuto-kun's gay… I believe some girls would be crushed while others would probably be onboard with that…

"No, I swore an oath to protect both of you until the day I die." With those words and the determination in his eyes, I almost really thought he was gay…

"Y-You… Get away from me! I like girls, not boys!"

"I suggest you rephrase what you said, Yuuto-kun, or else people would misunderstand."

"N-No way… Issei-kun, Wake-kun…" Oi! What the hell's up with with that depressed aura!?

"Anyway! We better go and clean the pool already! I bet the girls are already done as well!"

And with that, we began to clean the pool. Once that was done, we saw all the girls, except Xenovia who was still changing, in their swimsuits, and I got to say, Rias-san and Akeno-san both looked hot in theirs. Koneko-chan was wearing our school's female one-piece swimsuit along with Enju-chan, who is currently being carried by me by her request, and they both looked so cute! Asia was the same as them, but she's Issei's girl.

Though, the one who really got my attention was Jeanne. Her face was flushed and she was wearing a two-piece orange bikini that hung onto her tightly. A lot of things raced through my mind as I she was standing in front of me… but all I could say was,

"Wow…" I know, stupid, right? But hey, if your crush is in front of you while wearing a bikini, what would you do?

"S-So… H-H-How do I l-l-look, W-Wake-kun?" She stammered out, making her look even cuter and, in my opinion, beautiful…

"Y-You look… Amazing…" If it was possible, her face became even redder than before.

"*Ahem*" I looked back to see everyone looking at us, Issei and Yuuto-kun with smirks at their faces, since they already know about it, Asia was just looking at us innocently with Enju-chan and the others were just glaring.

"Ah… Eh… Hehe, let's just get swimming already…"

_**(One Hour Later)**_

"Ah, we all used too much energy in just an hour, huh?" I said to no one in particular as I was lying down on the ground. Only Yuuto-kun was the one swimming, the others were pretty much just resting.

"Wake," I looked towards Rias-san to see her holding a sun tan lotion as she was lying down on her stomach. "Can you rub some lotion on my back?"

"Sure thing." I obliged her request as I stood up, took the lotion, and began rubbing some on her. "You want me to massage you as well?"

"Yes, thank you."

*Boing*

Eh?

"Ara, Wake-kun~ Can you rub some on me as well?"

"A-Akeno-san!? W-What are you-"

A-Akeno-san was behind me without her top! S-S-She's t-t-topless right now! I'm no pervert but, even I would be affected, especially if it's like this!

"A-Akeno! W-What do you think you're doing!? Wake's still doing me!" Rias-san shouted as she stood up! AAAAHHHHH!

"R-Rias-san! P-Please cover yourself up! Same for you, Akeno-san!"

Even though I say that, I was just ignored, again…

"Ara, Rias, can you give Wake-kun to me? When I stand on my own, I would want Wake-kun there with me. Fufufu."

"No! Rejected! I won't let you have him! I'm Wake's fiancé, and I'm not handing that position to you! You'd taint him! He'll become a beast!"

"Ara? But Rias, don't you think that boys are best when they are beasts?"

"No means no, Akeno! He's mine!"

"Hello!? I'm still here, you know!"

"Don't talk, Wake!"

"Ara ara, please keep quiet, Wake-kun~!"

And with that, I automatically shut up and let them continue until…

*BOOM!*

They began fighting with demonic energy!

"Everybody! Run for your lives!" I shouted out as I grabbed the person nearest to me, who happened to be Jeanne!

*BOOM!*

_***Male Changing Room***_

"Hah… Hah… I think we'll be fine in here…" I sighed out in relief. I knew they liked me, but to that extent!?

"U-Ummm, Wake-kun?" Jeanne stuttered out as I looked at her. "N-Not that I mind, but you're still holding my hand…" She finished with a blush as I quickly let her go with a blush covering my face.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" I said while rubbing the back of my head and looking at anywhere but Jeanne. "I, uh, well you see… Sorry for dragging you in here... Maybe I should've chosen another location…" Yeah… Dragging a girl into the male's changing room is just stupid…

"N-No! You were only trying to escape, and you just brought me with you to protect me…"

"Hehe, thanks…" I smiled a bit. "You know, it's been a while since we were alone together, huh?" I said, trying to make conversation. "Now that the Peerage grew from just being the two of us, we never really had the chance to be alone together, huh?"

She smiled a bit and nodded, making me smile at her.

"Hehe~! Yeah, you're right~!" She said, now back to her usual cheery self. Good. She's better this way. "And even if we did, it was always because of circumstance." She looked a bit sad at that fact. "I miss those times as well, but…" Then she smiled again. "I'm happy with how our lives turned out. From just being the two of us like seven years ago, now we have an entire family~! I can't complain with how things turned out~!"

"Heh, I know, I know. But even so…" I looked directly at her eyes. "I still wish that we have more time together, alone, just the two of us, like old times." I didn't notice it, but our faces were getting closer and closer.

"W-Wake-kun…?"

I already wrapped my arms around her waist, while her arms wrapped around my neck… Everything felt so natural to me, like this was supposed to happen…

"J-Jeanne, I… I need to tell you something…" By now, our faces were mere inches apart. Any sudden movement would force our lips to touch. Though I didn't really care, I'm too focused on her blue eyes…

"W-What is it?" Her voice was hitching, her face was red like mine.

"I… Jeanne I want you to know that I lo-"

"*Ahem!*"

[!?]

We slowly looked to where the door is, only to find everyone, including Xenovia-san and a really wet Issei (maybe he took a dip in the pool?), standing out there, some with sly smirks, some are confused and the rest, they're releasing a lot of killing intent while looking at the two of us… Hehe, should have locked the door.

"What do you two think you're doing!?"

Only one thing crossed my mind…

… _Shit!_

* * *

_***ORC Clubroom***_

"Seriously, what were the two of you doing in there?" Rias-san asked, pissed off by the fact that I wouldn't tell her what I was about to tell Jeanne. "As your fiancé, I have the right to know." She's really using that card?

"Yeah, but that's only a font until you find someone you love, right?" Yep, that was the truth of our contract. I know she likes me in that way, but I like Jeanne. And until I ask her if she's fine with me having a Harem, that's the only time I'll tell them my feelings for them.

"B-But, even so…!"

"*Sigh* Can we please just drop it. Aren't we here to talk about why Azazel visited Issei? Because if we are, then I'll just say that he meant no harm to him. He's only interested in your Sacred Gear." I looked towards the two Fallen Angels and the former Fallen Angel here with us. They just nodded at my statement. Azazel did indeed ask Issei on contracts and one of his "Regulars". We just found out after the whole pool incident since Issei forgot until now.

As I said that, Rias-san's face morphed into one of irritation at being reminded of that fact.

"Right… So are you sure that he means no harm to any of us?" Before I could even answer, a Magic Circle appeared in the room and out came the current Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer-san, along with his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge-san.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias. The Governor must have come earlier than expected for the meeting." Sirzechs-san said with a small wife, before he was smacked by Grayfia-san.

"O-Onii-sama!?" At that word, everyone in the room bowed at the Maou. "W-What are you two doing here!?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean, Rias? It's Class visitation day soon, right?" I now remembered that I told Grayfia-san, since I couldn't call Sirzechs-san before, and Sera-tan since their own younger sisters don't want them to come here as well.

"H-How do you-" She looked at Grayfia-san as if realizing something. "Grayfia, right? You told him!?"

With a shake of her head, Rias-san became confused as Grayfia-san went to explain… Uh-oh…

"I wouldn't have been informed if not for Wake-sama calling me to deliver the message to Sirzechs-sama." And that's when all hell broke loose, for me anyway.

_***The Next Day***_

It's been one hell of a hectic night with Rias-san's scolding and Sirzechs-san asking me a bunch of questions in my room since we're sharing it, which got me even more shouts from Rias-san.

I also told Reynold-san about the almost confession I made. First, he said that it was perfect setting, then he rolled on the floor laughing about how we were interrupted just when I was about to confess, and finally, he told me to just do it the next chance I get.

"When will that happen, I wonder?"

"When what will happen, Rival-dono?"

I stopped walking as I saw someone with brown hair and same colored eyes. But I saw them change into silver for a split second. And that's when I figured out.

"… You're the Bronze Dragon Emperor, Bronzo's host, aren't you?" I asked him as my own eyes shined gold with red highlights.

"It is nice to finally meet one of my Rivals formally." The brown haired guy said with a smirk. "My name's Kai Shizen."

"Let me guess, you're Azazel's son, right?" I asked him as he gave out a sigh.

"Yes, I'm a son of his, like you are the son of Lucifer and Silverio's host is the son of Michael." Then he smirked again. "And do you know what my specialty is?"

"Simple, yours is Negation and Armory. Thanks to seeing you in your [Balance Break] before, I found out that you're more like a Bishop Chess piece; A magic User. And it also seems that you've brought it to the next level."

If it was possible, his smirk grew as I saw he had a need to battle someone through his eyes. Another Battle-Maniac? Screw it…

"Correct. Now that you know, what would happen should I harm you now…" As he was getting near me, three swords were pointed at him.

*SHING!*

"[Buki-ko Dragon]… I can't let you start your rivalry with the [Inshō-tekina Dragon] here."

"I won't let you harm Wake-kun!"

"Same goes for me, Wake-kun is my comrade."

Xenovia, Jeanne and Yuuto-kun said respectively. I'm happy that they all care so much, but with this guy's level, I don't think that they stand a chance.

"It's good to boast, but aren't your hands shaking?"

True to his words, the three of them are shaking, probably already sensing Kai-san's aura.

"The lives of those who have Dragons sealed inside them never end well. They all tend to have bad endings, more so the lives of those who wield the [Inshō-tekina Dragon]. You're a valuable existence and the rumored strongest host of all time. It is best if you watch over him closely, Rias Gremory."

I looked behind me and saw everyone there, their stiffness signaling that they were ready to fight. Except Vali-san as she only seems to have an irritated expression on her face.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Surprisingly enough, it was Vali-san who spoke first.

"Nothing, I was just bored and thought that it would be best to see one of my Rivals before the meeting here." That's right, the meeting was to be held in Kuoh Academy, is what Sirzechs-san told us yesterday. "Now then, Wake Lucifer, where do you think you rank in this world?"

"… I don't really know, but maybe somewhere in the hundreds?"

"Judging the way you fight, and the power-up you gain when you turn into that platinum haired boy, along with you being the strongest host, you are somewhere between 800 and 900. But with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, you might even reach the 700s." Good to know.

"Know this, Wake Lucifer, the Prophecy about the three of us is about to start. I believe you've already done the first part with that Ophiotaurus?"

[!?]

"How did you-!?"

"I have my ways." He then faced away. "I'll see you soon, Wake Lucifer." And with that, he disappeared with a flash of grey.

[…]

"… So, we should probably get going, or else we'll be late." I said, trying to break this atmosphere and taking a mental note to ask Dragold and Shadow about the prophecy thing, even if they haven't been talking for a while now.

But first…

* * *

_**(After School-Kuoh Park)**_

"… So, why did you ask me to come here, Wake-kun~?" Though she sounded cheery, I knew that she was nervous. Can't really blame her, I'm nervous as hell…

"*Gulp* Hey, Jeanne?" I asked, turning to face her. "Um, do you still remember, you know, in the male's changing room?" I was literally shaking while her face just gained a bright blush. Man, this is hard.

"Y-Yeah? W-What about i-it?"

"W-Well, y-you didn't r-really hear what I wanted to say because of the interruption…" I cleared my throat as I looked straight into her eyes again. "So please… I want you to hear what I have to say. It's… Important."

"… O-Okay." With her approval, I gathered my courage.

"Look, Jeanne, we've been together for the past seven years, and honestly, I don't know how I lived for ten years without knowing you." My face was heating up, and hers turned redder. "I hate seeing you hurt, whenever I see you cry, I feel my heart breaking. When I thought that you were going to die when Kokabiel threw that light spear at you, I felt my whole world shattering." I took another deep breath as Jeanne was already crying while covering her mouth with her hand, already realizing what I was doing.

"… What I want to say is, Jeanne, you're my, everything, the person I first fell in love with. Though, I do have feelings for others as well, if you don't want me to, I'll try to get rid of my feelings for them, and be yours and only yours… Jeanne, Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu!" I shouted out and lowered my head, waiting to be slapped or something for the other girls comment I made.

But, I was surprised to feel a hand caressing my cheek as I came face to face with a teary eyed Jeanne who was smiling brightly at me.

"Wake-kun…" She just kept stroking my face as she brought hers closer to mine. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words… I, I love you!" And with that, she sealed the deal as she kissed me on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck as I did the same to her waist, both of us trying to deepen the kiss as much as we can until the need for air came.

As we pulled away from the kiss, we looked at each other's eyes, both of us having a love-filled grin on our faces.

"Wake-kun, I don't care if you love other girls… As long as I'm with you forever, then I'm fine…"

"Jeanne…"

When she said those words, I felt myself loving this girl more and more…

"But, are you still going to accept the proposal the Angels gave you?" She asked, a mischievous smile playing on her pink lips. "I already gave you permission to go for other girls, so you better go for it~! After all, it's not all day your girlfriend gives you permission to do something like this~!"

"Girlfriend, huh?" I tried it out a few times before smiling. "I like it. And I guess you are my new girlfriend now, huh~!"

"Aww~! Look at you, all grown up now~!"

"Good job, Wake. I was wondering when you two would end up together."

We both froze as I recognized the voices and turned to look behind me only to see two people; Kuro Lucifer and Akira Shinri, otherwise known as,

"Tou-san!? Kaa-san!? W-What are you doing here!?"

Jeanne and I are blushing to the max about being found out by my parents.

"Oh? What do you mean~? Weren't you the one who told us about Class Visits~? And like we would miss our own son with his first girlfriend~!"

"K-Kaa-san, p-please stop embarrassing me…" I whimpered out as Jeanne grabbed my hand to comfort me.

"Hahaha! Seeing my son who's originally a strong man whimper like this is fun-ow! L-Let go, Akira!"

"Hehe~! Sorry for your father~! But it looks so cute~! The way they comfort each other like that, and the fact that Wake's confession was really great~! So romantic~!"

[P-Please leave us alone!]

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Ah~! I finally did it! I finally confessed to her!**

**Reynold: Someone's-**

**Yuuto: -was embarrassed-**

**Issei: -by his parents!**

**Wake: S-Screw all of you! At least I confessed! You, Issei, couldn't even confess to ***** and I'm not even sure if Yuuto-kun's straight or not!**

**Issei/Yuuto: S-SHUT UP!**

**Reynold: Hahaha! Watching all of you like this is awesome! Until next time on: Class Room Visits and a Dhampir! We'll teach you the ways of man!**

**Wake: Oi! I'm not done with any of you yet!**

**Reynold: Cut the damn tape! And, HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!**

***Due to technical difficulties, we will be cutting this off now because of bloodshed!***

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Yo! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but a lot of problems compiled with school and family matters combining into one… So thanks for waiting~!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yep, they're finally together. And I'm sure all of us would do that~! And, you're right, let chaos befall the world! (Not really~!)**

**Nothing else, so on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Class Room Visits and a Dhampir

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"So… My parents will be staying with us, at least until class visitations are over." I explained to my confused Peerage.

[EHHH!?]

"N-No way! W-Wake-kun's parents look this young!?"

"I-I thought that they would at least look older!"

"Yay~! Wake-nii's parents~!"

"Good to see you two again, I suppose."

Were their responses. And, what's with that tone, Vali-san!? Be more optimistic about things, damn it!

"Hoh? So Wake's Peerage grew this much, huh?"

"Actually, five of them are out on contracts today, so you'll have to wait for a bit to meet them." I told them, remembering Mittelt-san, Ni-san, Li-san, Elmen-san and Reynold-san. "They'll probably be back in an hour or so."

"Hmmm… Ten new members, huh? And what's more, they're all girls…" Tou-san muttered out, then looking at me with tears strolling down his face, a huge smile on and gave me a thumbs up! "Good job! You got your own Harem, something I've only dreamed about! Maybe, I can soon see my grandchildren!"

"T-Tou-san!? E-Eh!?"

"I agree, Kuro-kun! Our son has finally grown up! Kyaa! I can't wait to see my grandkids! Wake! I want three children each from all of the girls in your Harem!"

H-Hearing my own parents say something like this...! Shouldn't they be worried that I might have more than one lover, like normal parents!?

"TT-They're not my Harem! And for your information, I also have a male in my group, you know!?" I shouted out with a red face!

"Oh? Even so, can you not see the looks they are all giving you?"

… Ara?

[… *Staaaaaaaaarrrrrrrreeeeeee*…]

H-He's right! They are staring at me! And with red faces to boot!

"… O-Oi, i-is something wrong?" I asked, a bit hesitant because I already know how they feel about me.

[No, it's nothing…]

That was creepy, answering at the same time… I turned to look at Jeanne who seems to have an idea at what I'm thinking about. Maybe… Maybe we can talk about it some other time…

"Anyway… Come on, I need to get dinner started soon…"

And with that, I managed to escape that awkward atmosphere…

_**(Wake's Room)**_

Hah… This was sure an eventful day… One of my Rivals suddenly appearing, me confessing to Jeanne and her agreeing to me having a Harem, my parents finding out about it and embarrassing the hell out of me, and introducing said parents to the rest of my Peerage…

*Knock, Knock*

"It's open."

"Wake-kun…?"

Hmmm? This is a surprise.

"Oh, hey Jeanne. Something wrong?" I asked her as I turned to face her. She was already wearing her orange nightgown, with a stuffed bear being tightly held by her. I think I remember that from somewhere… Oh!

"You still have the bear I gave you when we were eleven?"

"Uh-huh… It was the first thing you gave me, of course I'd want to treasure it forever…"

I was touched. She kept it with her all this time and I didn't even notice… Maybe I am as dense as some people say…

"… Heh, I guess it was. We did make a lot of memories in the past, huh?" All of those memories that we made were fun… But now, we can make even more memories with everyone.

"I know~! But now, we can make more of those with everyone~!"

… Can she read minds, or what?

"Anyway, what brings you here?" I asked again, almost forgetting the reason she was here.

"Oh… umm… C-Can I sleep with you for today…?" She replied, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"Hmmm? Sure, I mean, not like me saying no ever stopped you before." Seriously, she didn't really need to ask me that, she sleeps here whenever she wants to anyway.

"I-I k-know, but since we're now d-dating, I thought that I might need to give you some… privacy…"

"Oh… Hehe… well, thanks for your consideration, but I'd prefer it if my new girlfriend would just be herself. Remember, I don't care about what you do, Jeanne. All I care about is that you stay who you are, preferably away from any other boys except for the ones we know." I said, but whispered the last one, hoping that she wouldn't hear me, which she did… Sigh…

"Oh~? Getting all possessive now, huh~!" She purred out as she sat down on my bed next to me and grabbed my arm, putting the bear down so that she can hold me tighter! "Don't worry, I'm yours and only yours, Wake-kun…" She whispered sultrily into my ear, making me shiver a bit… She really knows how to get to me, huh?

Well… Two can play at this game…

"Oh? And what makes you think that I didn't know that?" I said as I pinned her down on the bed. "You belong to me, Jeanne, and I'll make sure you know it, one way or another…" I whispered to her, making her shiver in anticipation at what I might do next…

*chu~!*

"… Just not today." I said after kissing her at the lips. "Some other time, I suppose." I then let her go, leaving her panting with red cheeks.

"Mou~! Wak-kun, you tease!" She shouted at me while I just lied down on the bed. "You can't just lead me on like that and then tell me to wait!"

"Hehe, I can and I will." I replied, getting settled in my bed. "So, are you joining me or what?"

"Hmph! Meanie…"

Even if she said that, she still got in bed with me. Hah, having her as a girlfriend is the best after all…

Now all I have to think about is how to break it down to everyone that we're dating… I can't just say "hey, Jeanne and I are dating now. She also gave me permission to have a Harem! Isn't that fun~!" Like hell I'd say something like that!

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Class Visitations)**_

"… Trying to soar high into the skies, just to get back to you~!" I hummed out, trying to find something to do while waiting for classes to start. Though, it seems like everyone, including the parents here, were listening to me.

"Man, I still can't believe that you're good at singing."

"I agree with Ise-san. Wake-san has a wonderful voice."

"I don't think I'm good, though. Singing just comes naturally to me, I guess." I explained to Issei and Asia.

"Wake-kun's just being humble, right, Onee-chan~?"

"So true~!"

"You shouldn't be so modest, Wake-kun~!"

"They're right, you know."

"Hmph, singing isn't really necessary in our world."

"Hehehe~! Wake-nii can sing~!"

"I'm not being modest, Jeanne, Ni-san, Li-san. And don't just agree all of a sudden, Reynold-san. At least sound like you're optimistic, Vali-san. And thanks, Enju-chan" I told them while petting Enju-chan, who was sitting on my lap like usual. Sigh, too bad Murayama-san and Katase-san are busy talking with their parents. Well, if I'm right, my parents should already be here by now…

"It seems like you haven't lost your singing voice."

"Aw~! Still a great singer as always, huh, Wake~!"

And I was right. Entering the room are my two, twenty-five year old looking parents, though I can assure you that their real age isn't that.

Then the whispering started…

"Woah, who are those two? They seem to know Archus over there…"

"Maybe they're his siblings…?"

"That's got to be it, right!? And damn, that girl's hot!"

"Hey, that guy looks like Wake-kun, don't you think?"

"Yeah… They must be brothers!"

"Awesome~! A handsome guy with a hot brother!"

You know what, just because they look younger, you can't just automatically assume that they're my siblings… From what I know, I only have one sibling that I don't even know much about…

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, you finally made it. I hope you didn't have any troubles while getting here?" I greeted the both of them with a smile while I swore I heard people shouting about them being too young to be my parents.

Honestly though, I could really care less…

"Ah, none whatsoever. Anyway, you better get back to your seat, class is about to start." And Tou-san was right. The English Teacher entered the room with determined eyes as he passed around clay to every student in the class, though the question is, why clay?

"Alright class, today we'll be making something original with clay. You can make anything that you think about. An animal is fine, a house is fine as well, a person is fine as well." Sensei explained. Hold on, this isn't Art class, this is English, right?

Ah to hell with it…

"Go~! Jeanne~!"

"I'm so proud of her. Look at the person she's making! It looks like Wake!"

"Hehe~!" Was Jeanne's reply to my parent's encouragement… Hey! Aren't you supposed to support your own son!?

"Gee, thanks for the support…" I muttered to myself, feeling really irritated.

So, something that's been on my mind lately, huh? Well, if I'm honest, I keep seeing Jeanne and I together and holding hands. I was wearing a tuxedo, while she was wearing a wedding dress. I know that we're still too you to be thinking about this stuff, but a guy can dream, right? Though I have to say, seeing Jeanne in a wedding dress would be good…

"W-Wake-kun…! I-Issei-kun…!"

"Hmmm? What's going on?" I asked, hearing my name being called by Sensei along with Issei's. I looked towards him to see what was going on, only to see him with a sculpture of a naked Irina, how did he even pull that off? He never saw her naked yet, right?

"W-Wake-kun… I-I didn't know that you wanted us to marry already…" I was bit confused by Jeanne's words, until I looked down, that is.

It looks like I made a clay model of Jeanne wearing a wedding dress with me in a tux, holding hands, side by side… Eh?

"Once again, I managed to help two help two students in finding their true potential!" Even though Sensei said that with starry eyes, I was still thinking of something else…

"I-I actually made something that I was just thinking about…?" I muttered to myself, hoping nobody heard, but just my luck, it seems like everybody heard!

"Y-You w-were a-actually thinking about it already…? I'm happy…" Jeanne said with a blush and a smile while facing the other way.

"N-No way! The Knightly Prince is already taken!?"

"Bastard! How dare you take Jeanne!?"

Those were the ones directed at me. Issei, on the other hand…

"Y-You… When the hell did you see a woman like this!? Have you been holding out on us!? Trade yours with mine!"

"W-What!? No! Issei, I'll give you my week's allowance for it!"

"No way! We won't let any of you taint a girl! We'll give you our monthly allowance for it!"

"Nice work, Wake! Now reel them in- OW! L-Let go! Akira!"

"Fufufu~! My son has really grown up~!"

E-Even my parents and the other student's parents heard me!? No, no, more like, why are they looking at me with smiles like everything is fine!?

Though I didn't want to say anything yet, but, I saw that the females of my Peerage that are here are all looking at me sadly, even Vali-san… I can't stand seeing their hurt and betrayed expressions… I'll have to explain and tell them how I really feel, and soon…

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

"… This is really well made." Rias-san said in a monotone voice, sounding a bit mad. "So you wanted to marry Jeanne, huh?" And now, all of that is directed at me.

You see, now that it's lunch break, we all met up over here and I showed them my sculpture. To say they were mad is an understatement. They were pissed and depressed, but mostly pissed.

"Oh, ummm… Hehe, d-don't think too much about it~!" I tried playing it off, with Jeanne laughing nervously with me, but to no avail! It seems like I only made it worse! I was frantic by now, and looked around for an escape route! Luckily…

"Oh? How are you all?"

"A-Ara? Y-Yuuto-kun, d-did you want tea?" I asked him with a stutter, sending him a silent message to help me! As a response, he slightly nodded! Thank you!

"No, not really. But I did hear that there was a magical girl somewhere here." At his reply, everyone now got to thinking about it as I silently thanked Yuuto-kun.

But, a magical girl? Why on earth would one be here?

"Over there! She's in there!"

"Hurry up already! I want to take a shot to, you know!?"

We all looked at where the noise was coming from, only to see a bunch of males with cameras running towards the gym. But a magical girl is really here? I only know one person that wears that and walks around in it…

Oh no…

"… Let's go." I said as all of us stood up and walked to the gym.

Once inside, we saw people taking pictures of a certain twin-tailed Mahou Shoujo loving girl.

"I did tell her about this, but for her to be here in that…" I dryly said as Rias-san and Jeanne agreed with me.

"Hey, hey, hey! No Picture taking aloud! All of you, please leave this area!" The unmistakable voice of Saji Genshirou-san said. Here, we see him driving out the photographers who were all complaining but still complied.

"And you." Genshirou-san said, pointing at the girl who no doubt is Sera-tan. "Are you a family member to a student here? Even so, you can't dress like that."

Sera-tan made a troubled face.

"Eh? But this is my uniform…"

"Saji, what is going on in here?" Lo and behold, Sera-tan's younger sister, Sona-san, arrived at the scene just in time to see her older sibling.

"Sooooooooo-taaaaaaaannnnnn~!" And with Sona-san's nickname being called, Sera-tan was gone and is now seen hugging a very embarrassed Sona-san!

While they were doing that, Genshirou-san informed us that he was showing Rias-san's Tou-san, Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san around, with said people arriving with Issei parents along with mine.

"Ara, Serafall, You're here as well?" Sirzechs-san asked as the two sisters finally noticed us. But once Sona-san saw me, her eyea glinted a bit, making me gulp. This is bad, very bad.

"Onee-sama, look! It's Wake-kun!" Once those words left her mouth, and Sera-tan looking my way, I knew I had to prepare…

*Tackle*

… For her vice grip!

"WAKE-KUN~!"

"Y-Yo, Sera-tan…" I was still nervous as I still remember what happened when I first met Gabriel-san. And the fact that I'm going to agree with it… I don't even want to think about what she'll do to me…

"Hehe~! Thanks for telling me about today~! If it weren't for you, I might've attacked Gabriel-I mean-Heaven~!" She chirped happily…

Wait… Did she just say Gabriel-san's name!? She intends on attacking her fully if I didn't tell her about today!?

"Hehehe… Sera-tan, please don't talk like that… You might cause another war to start if you do…" I tried to explain to her while shivering at the thought, though she ignored me completely!

"But, but! She intends to marry Wake-tan! I won't let her! So that's why I'll have to get rid of her someday~! Permanently…" Sera-tan said with a dark tone at the end! Please don't, Sera-tan! I don't want to go to waaaaaaarrrr!

"*Ahem* Wake-kun, so it was you that informed Onee-sama about today?" I paled at her tone of voice. Slowly, I turned around to a angry faced, teary eyed Sona-san… Hehe, I'm dead!

"… Have mercy?" I pleaded with a nervous smile. And to my horror, she smirked evilly…

"No mercy today…"

"Good to know… Bye!"

"Get back here!"

And with that, my day in school ended by being chased by a very angry Sona-san…

* * *

_**(Wake's House)**_

"… Look! Rias is answering a question from the Sensei~!"

"Ahaha, she's so adorable in this video~!"

Well, those four really do get along well… It's not surprising, actually. The Gremory Household is one of the few clans that knew about our secret before I suddenly blurted it out during my fight with Riser…

"Mou… This is so embarrassing…"

I feel for you, Rias-san… Even if my parents did the same thing, I don't really feel any different. But, too bad Jeanne and the rest of my Peerage are already asleep, with Jeanne and Enju-chan sharing Jeanne's room since it doesn't seem like I'll be able to sleep yet…

"Hey, come on, Rias-san, it isn't really all that bad, is it?" I tried to console her, but it didn't seem to work at all…

"Now look! Rias' adorableness is showing with her trying to tell us off~!"

"I can't take this anymore!"

Rias-san began running upstairs to, if I'm right, my room. While Grayfia-san was reprimanding Sirzechs-san while hitting him on the head, I was going to my room to try to help Rias-san.

"Are you okay, Rias-san?" I asked her as I entered my room and sat on the bed, with Rias-san lying down on it with her face on the pillow.

"… Yes…" Not really convincing, but okay… "Hey, Wake-kun? Did you ever regret meeting me?" I was too shocked at her question as she just continued. "I don't regret meeting you, though. I've always had fun with you around, you do your best in everything you do, and you see me as Rias, not just as a Gremory..."

I smiled a little as I looked up at the ceiling. So that's how she felt, huh?

"I never regretted meeting you, Rias." I said, using her name without any honorifics, shocking her a bit. "Honestly speaking, I didn't expect to make friends with anyone at that school for a while, but you, Sona-san and Seekvaira-san proved me wrong. You're one of the people that befriended me and Jeanne, when others were too jealous to even try to talk. And besides, I see you as Rias and not another Gremory is because everyone deserves to be seen as who they are, not what they are…"

I could tell she was happy by my words, but before she can even reply…

"I see that both of you are really close." Sirzechs-san interrupted us by coming inside my room. "Before any of you ask, I would like to say that, you are finally ready to free your other Bishop."

… So we're going to see him again? Awesome!

_**(Time Skip-ORC Clubroom)**_

"Hehe~! We're going to see Gya-chan again~!" Jeanne said happily while holding my hand, though nobody seems to have noticed it since they were all too focused on the door he's in. "Maybe I'll get to dress Gya-chan in frilly dresses again~!"

"You know, that's one of the reasons that Gasper didn't gain his masculinity, right?" I told her, giving her a playful glare. "And you do know that I haven't told them about us yet, right?" I whispered, gesturing to our joint hands.

"Hehe~! As long as they don't find out, it should be okay~!" She replied happily, then gave me a loving smile. "Besides, it's worth the risk… Even then, you better tell them soon, okay? I don't want you dying because of not telling them."

I gave her my own smile and returned my focus to the door that was about to be opened.

"-has been in here for some time now." Rias-san explained to the ones that have no idea who Gasper is. "But because of the Kokabiel incident, they now think that I can handle the power he has."

"Hau! I-I can finally meet the other Bishop!"

"I wonder what this one would look like."

"Hmph, this one better be strong…"

Were some of the things that were said before we opened the door, though Vali-san would be disappointed since he doesn't really like fighting against anyone, and always preferred to stay indoors, according to Rias-san. But when I met him, I at least managed to help him break out of his shell.

*Creeeeeeeaaaaaakkkkk*

"N-Nooooooooo! W-Why did you open the dooooooorrrrrr!?" A girlish shout came from the room as we all walked in.

"Woah! A girl! A really cute girl is the bishop!? Awesome!" If only you know, Issei, if only you know…

"Uwah~! The group has grown to this much!?"

"Yo, Gasper, how's it going?" I greeted him with a wave of my hand and a smile on my face. "It's been a while, hasn't it? It's good to see you again."

"W-Wake-sempaaaaaaaiiiiiii!"

*Thud!*

And now I have a crossdressing vampire clinging on to me for dear life! Hehe, things never do change much, huh?

"Look at you, all grown up now, huh?" I rubbed his head in a brotherly way.

"Uh-huh!"

"Oi, Wake! You know her!?" I almost feel sorry for him once he finds out the truth… Almost.

"Issei, Gasper's not a 'her', he's a 'male' like us. He's the fifth male of our group." I explained to him, now wishing I had a camera to record his expression.

"E-Ehhhhh!? N-No way! Not possible! Any way you look at her, you can definitely tell that she's a girl!"

"Shut up, Sekiryuutei!" Tiamat-san, who only got back yesterday, shouted at Issei with pure hatred, which shut him up fast. "You can tell that the half-vampire over there is in fact a boy from the visible Adam's apple on his neck! Got that!?"

She's right. You're a male if you have an Adam's apple, its logical really… Even if I hate logic…

Issei nodded his head so fast, I was afraid that it would fall off.

"Now that all of that's over with, Gasper, would you mind coming out now?" Rias-san politely asked, but Gasper shook his head, no.

"I-I don't want tooooooooo! B-Being inside here is g-greeeeeeaaaaatttttt!"

"Oi, Buchou told you to come out, so you better-"

"Eep!"

*SHINE!*

"Yare, yare… It looks like you haven't controlled it properly yet, huh?" I asked him, looking at everyone's frozen state as Gasper pulled me to a corner in the room.

"H-Hai… S-Sorry, Wake-sempai…" Looks like he's still scare of everyone… Sigh…

"I'm not mad, Gasper…" I rubbed his hair playfully. "Remember, you can't really freeze me in time because of my Sacred Gear." Then I took on a determined face. "So, I'll help you in mastering the [Forbidden Balor View]!"

"H-Hai!" Good, he's smiling again, just like before.

*SHINE!*

"… E-Eh? W-Where is…"

"Over here." I said, getting everyone to look at where we are now. "We'll explain later. For now, I have to help my Kouhai in mastering something." The ones who do know about what happened, smiled in approval.

"Now then, let's get things started, shall we?"

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Having seen my Kouhai again… I feel like an older brother…**

**Enju: Hehe~! Wake-nii is the big brother of the group~! Right?**

**Wake: Haha, I suppose I am. I could never say no to you, after all. You're too cute!**

**Enju: Wake-nii is the best~! Better than the rest~! Others are just bugs, against his might~!**

**Wake: E-Eh? W-When did you learn to say that people are bugs!? Who taught you!?**

**Enju: Vali-nee taught me~!**

**Wake: Vali-saaaaaannnnnn! Why did you teach her that!? *Sigh* I'm too young to be dealing with this… I'll just show them next time on, "Awakening of the Heir of Storms"! I'll bring out its true power!**

**Enju: Wake-nii won't ever be beaten, right?**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: An earlier than usual update is here! Does anyone know any good anime to watch? Kinda out of any good ones to watch now a days…**

**withdranwnmadness000: They do know about his dreams to marry Jeanne now~! I can only say one thing about that… It'll be one filled with crying and happiness~! And thanks!**

**Shadowlord1295: Thanks! And don't worry, she'll be making an appearance in the conference, which is this chapter, and continue to be there for some chapters~! As to how, will be explained here as well~!**

**RexTheMighty: Thanks! And they should be introduced soon, but just not yet.**

**That is all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Awakening of the Heir of Storms

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"Kyaaa! Please stop swinging thaaaaaaaaaatt!"

"Don't worry! I won't kill you with Durandal!"

"… Gya-kun, eat garlic… It's good for you…"

"HAHAHA! Get wrecked!"

"Nooooooo! Wake-sempaaaaaaaaiiiii! Koneko-chan and Elmen-san are being mean to meeeeeeeee!"

This is… This is just too weird to watch…

Rias-san told us to help Gasper with his shyness, though she didn't really need to ask… Anyway, Gasper right now is being chased with Xenovia, Elmen-san and Koneko-chan, the former is wielding Durandal while the latter is carrying garlic, and Elmen-san's chasing him with a sword she asked Jeanne to make… I really feel bad for my Kouhai…

"Oi, Wake, should they really be doing this?"

"No idea, Issei, no idea…"

"Hehe~! This is pretty fun to watch~!"

"This is pretty fun, nya~!"

"I agree, Onee-chan, nya nya~!"

"Wake-nii, what are they doing?"

"I feel pretty bad for the boy…"

"This is just too hilarious!"

"I agree with you, Kalawarner."

The only people here right now are; me, Issei, Jeanne, Ni-san, Li-san, Enju-chan, Elmen-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, Mittelt-san, Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san. The others are currently either with Rias-san or doing something else.

But damn… Aren't some of them being too happy about watching this? More like, if anyone tries to tell Enjus-chan about this, I'll have to punish them!

"Oi! Hyoudou! Archus!"

And now he's here.

"Yo, Saji."

"Hmmm? Genshirou-san? What's up?"

Issei and I were the only ones that noticed him, the others… Their still focused on the… Show, I guess…

"Oh! I'm here to check up on the plants here."

… Is that even the job of a student council member? I thought we had a club for that…

"Anyway, I heard you guys had a new member!" He looked around and then spotted Gasper while I discretely pulled my phone out and pointed it at him. "Oho! A cute bishoujou!"

"… Saji, I don't know how to tell you this but, Gasper's a boy like us… a crossdresser at that…" Onece Issei said that, Genshirou-san made the same face that Issei made when he found out as I took the photo. Ha! I'll post this later!

"N-No! Are you telling me that that cute girl is actually a boy!? Not possible!"

"I know exactly what you mean, Saji!"

And the two of them hug each other while crying, while I continued taking pictures of them while mentally laughing about my plan to post this on the school website!

"Heh, looks like you're still fine, ah, boy?"

[!?]

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at the person that spoke.

"Azazel!?"

"E-Eh!? Hyoudou, by Azazel, do you mean…!"

"The very same one." I said, not really caring if he was here or not. Though he was here, along with the male Fallen Angel from before, Donahseek

[A-Azazel-sama!]

The two Fallen and former Fallen ran up to the Governor of the Grigori. Guess they missed their leader, or former leader in Mittelt-san's case.

While the four of them were still asking random things, the others except me and Jeanne got into a battle stance. I'm not crazy, I know I can't beat him without using [Burst] or using "That" form, maybe Chrono can do it…

_[Nope, sorry, I can't do that until you unlock the Corruption Gear's second form.]_

That's that, then…

"Azazel, what are you doing here?" I asked him, getting some shocked looks at how easily I can talk with him. "Are you going to ask Yuuto-kun about his [Balance Break]? If you are, sorry but he isn't here at the moment."

"Oh? Is that so? Too bad… But that's not the reason I originally came here for." He said as a magic circle appeared.

*SHINE!*

"… I came here to bring her back."

"Hmph, I didn't need you to accompany me here."

Vali-san was the one that came out of the circle! So she was with Azazel the whole time?

"Anyway, that vampire kid over there." He said, pointing at Gasper who was hiding behind a tree. "You have the Sacred Gear [Forbidden Balor View], right? An interesting one to have, but it seems that you have a hard time controlling it."

"We've been trying to help him control it for a while now." I explained before sighing. "But anything that we do isn't working…"

"Hmmm… Hey, you with the blond hair." Azazel pointed at Genshirou-san. What is he… Oh damn, why didn't I think of that?!

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you. Why don't you connect your lines to him and absorb the excess power while training?"

"M-My Sacred Gear can do that!?"

Hearing that, Azazel shook his head in disappointment.

"*Sigh* This is what's wrong with possessors these days. They don't even try to learn about their Sacred Gear…" No need to be disappointed, Azazel.

"T-Then… If I connect one side of the line to Hyoudou here and connect the other end to a person… Then the power will transfer to Hyoudou…?"

Giving a nod to his question, Azazel got into another thinking position.

"If that doesn't work, you can always feed him either Hyoudou Issei, Vali or even your own blood, Wake."

"N-Noooooooo! I-I don't want to drink b-blooooooooood!" That shut down that idea…

Then Azazel looked at me with a smirk that says, 'I know something you don't'… Uh-oh…

"Oh, and Wake? This meeting is not only about the Kokabiel incident, it is also about that Ophiotaurus incident a few days ago, so expect the people from before to make an appearance as well." He told me, his smirk not even leaving. So they're here as well… "But really, who would've thought that you of all people would be able to befriend a man-hatting Goddess."

*SWOOSH!*

[Eh!?]

"Do not use that term with me, _crow_." The familiar angry voice of Artemis-san drew our attention to where the arrow that almost impaled Azazel came from, only to see the Hunters of Artemis with Artemis-san herself.

"Yo, great to see you all again." I casually said, gaining some shocked expressions from people that had no idea that I was friends with man-hatting people. "How've all of you been? I hope that you didn't have any trouble getting here?"

"Nice to see you as well, Wake." If they weren't socked before, they were now, since Artemis-san did just smile at a male.

"!?"

*SHING!*

"It seems that your reflexes are as good as always, huh, Wake?"

"Sheesh, Zoë, you didn't to attack me to find that out!"

This girl really likes to test me, huh… Heh, feisty…

We both withdrew and sheath our weapons, or in my case, returned it to its standby form.

"Since when did you become so whiney about it? Last I checked, you love to fight."

"I guess so, but right now, I don't really feel like it." I said with a shrug, not really caring either way. That just pissed her off.

"Listen you…"

"Alright, that's enough, both of you."

Artemis-san never did like us fighting, mainly because she doesn't want us kill each other. Even so, we wouldn't really do that. We're friends, not archenemies that want to kill one another!

"Hai, hai~!"

"Sorry, Milady…"

"… Whipped Sempai…"

"I am not whipped, Koneko-chan!" I shouted at my Kouhai who was just giggling at my response. Looks like I can draw out her emotions…

*Ring~! Ring~! Ring~!*

"Hmmm? Hello… Oh Akeno-san? What's… Oh, sure, we'll be there in a few… Okay then, see you later." I hunged up on the phone as some of them looked at me weirdly, wondering what I was talking about.

"So… Akeno-san want me and Issei to go to the Himejima Shrine for something… I don't know, she didn't tell me!" I said, flailing my hands like a little kid when they looked at me suspiciously, making them sweatdrop as I compose myself. "Sorry for that… Anyway, let's go, Issei."

And we began moving to the Shrine's direction, while having multiple eyes on my back…

* * *

_**(Himejima Shrine)**_

"Akeno-san! Sorry we're late!"

"Ara ara, thank you for coming, Wake-kun. Fufufu~!" Akeno-san gretted as we climed the stairs to the shrine. She took us inside as she was explaining to Issei on how she was allowed to live here.

But really, no matter how many times I've seen this place, I'm still fascinated by it. This is one of the only shrines that I can enter, with me being a Devil and all…

That was when I felt a Holy Aura in a room that Akeno-san was leading us to. Actually, make that two Holy Auras, both of which are familiar to me.

I look at her confusingly, trying to guess what this was about. I'm sure I told her that I might be engaged to one of the people inside, though I didn't think I'd see her again so soon…

In response to my stare, she gave me a wink with a silent message saying to keep quiet, which I wisely did.

"Ara, well, here we are. The people waiting for both of you will be inside." She opened the door, and we were greeted by a blinding golden light that forced us to cover our eyes.

*SHINE!*

"Thank you both for coming here today."

Once the light died down, inside the room was Michael-san and Gabriel-san! Both of which are smiling happily in our direction.

*SMACK!*

"OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"For staring lewdly…" I said with half-lidded eyes. This guy's perverted nature might offend Gabriel-san and her brother. "Anyway, are you both going to ask about my decision? If you are, I'd just say that I'm leaning on a 'yes'." I said with a smile directed at the two of them.

But it looks like being reminded of that embarrasses Gabriel-san, judging by the huge blush on her face. Issei was looking between the two of us with confusion until shock settled in, then anger towards me. Michael-san was smiling brightly, and Akeno-san was smiling, but in her eyes, I could sense displeasure.

"Well, that is great news." Michael-san said happily. "But sadly, that will have to wait, for now, we would like to give the both of you something."

"Oh? What brought this on, Michael-san?" I asked him with curiosity filling me up, same could be said for Issei.

"Consider this as a thank you for stopping Kokabiel." I raise my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Is that all?" I playfully said, making him laugh.

"Hahaha! No, it isn't. Another reason would be to make better connections with the Devils side to strengthen the peace, especially during the peace treaty that might be signed today."

"Sneaky much, Michael-san?" I teased while he rubbed his head sheepishly. This is too much fun…

"Hehe~!" Even Gabriel-san giggled at that. That was cute… "As Onii-sama was saying, we would like to give these ones to each of you." She said as two swords glowed brightly in front of us. One of them sent a slight chill to my body, telling me that that certain sword is a Dragon Slayer, and by the design of one of them, it must be the one St. George used to slay the dragon; Ascalon…

The other sword, radiating a smaller amount of Holy Aura, unlike Ascalon, Durandal and my very own Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, has a snow-white blade, and a same colored hilt. It was designed in a broadsword type of way, with the engraving _Almace_ on it.

"For Issei-kun, the sword that St. George used to slay the Dragon, known as Ascalon. For Wake-kun, the sword or Turpin, Archbishop of Reims, known as Almace." I was right, but why give Issei Ascalon? "We thought that Issei-kun might need Ascalon since he is this generation's Sekiryuutei, so many Dragon-Class monsters might attack him. And since Wake-kun already the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, we decided to entrust him with Almace instead."

That's actually a good explanation, Michael-san. Maybe I can try dual wielding again…

"Ummm, not that I don't mind, but… Won't I get burned just from touching that? I know Wake won't because he's a natural, from what he told me."

Oh yeah, almost forgot about that fact. While I can wield Almace and the Kusanagi without problems, he'd get burned from the Holy Aura of the sword, not to mention, die by its Dragon Slaying ability…

_**[I wouldn't be so sure, Partner.]**_

And one of you finally returns! So, have you decided to tell me about it yet?

_**[… Sorry, Partner. But you are not yet ready to know. Until then, we shall keep it to ourselves.]**_

Seriously!? Chrono already knows! Why can't I know something that'll concern my life, huh!?

_**[What Dragold is telling you is true. You will know soon, Partner, and from what I can tell, you'll know soon. Oh and a surprise is awaiting you, just needs a little more push.]**_

… Very well… I'll trust both of you for now… And a surprise? What do you think, Katsu?

_{…}_

O-Oi! K-Katsu!? Are you there!?

_{… Uuuuu… Master will replace me… I always thought that Master will always use me, but now he has another sword to replace me… Uwah!}_

U-Umm, K-Katsu…? I-Is e-everything o-okay?

_{Uwah! Master! Please don't choose another sword over me! I-I don't want to be separated from Master!}_

U-Ummm… I-I have no idea on how to deal with this… B-But, Katsu, you're my Partner, r-remember? I won't just replace you all of a sudden because of this, remember that, okay? Besides, I'll be using you more often than Almace anyway.

_{R-Really…? Promise?}_

Un! If it is for my most favorite sword spirit in the whole world, then of course I promise that!

_{Yay~! Master won't ever abandon me, right!?}_

Ay, Partners for life, right?

_{Yeah!}_

While I was talking with Katsu, I never noticed Gabriel-san going near me, while Issei was talking with Michael-san and Akeno-san.

"W-Wake-kun…?"

"Hmmm? Oh, s-sorry about that, Gabriel-san… I was talking to the spirit in the Kusanagi just now." I replied sheepishly as she giggled and handed me Almace, which I gladly took, and I turned it into a bracelet like the Kusanagi's standby form and placed it on my left arm.

"Hehe… Anyway, Wake-kun… I-I would like to thank you about a-accepting the u-union…" Oh, she wanted to talk about that? That's fine, I guess.

"No problem." I replied cheerily before turning serious, which seems to have caught her off guard. "But, if you do find someone you really love, then please, don't hesitate to cut off the engagement. But, if I do somehow make you fall for me, then that just means that I'll have to take responsibility for it, right?" I continued, then smiled wolfishly and grabbing her chin to face me, making her blush a bit. "Though, I think I might want to make you fall for me~! You are really beautiful, your title as the most beautiful woman in Heaven, really does you justice… I guess I'm lucky that Jeanne allowed me to make a Harem of my own…"

"I-I, u-ummm,… O-Ohhh… Hehehe…" And now she's a stuttering mess. I'm such a tease, huh?

"Oh? Looks like you guys are about to leave." I said, both of us now looking at the teleporting Michael-san who was looking at us with a teasing smirk, making the both of us blush, like teenagers being caught by our parents… And that actually happened to me!

"O-Oh… W-Well… S-See you during the conference then, W-Wake-kun…" She said with a small, nervous smile as she went to her brother and teleported back to Heaven.

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

A few minutes later, Issei left to go home, with me and Akeno-san waiting for Rias-san and Yuuto-kun. While waiting, the two of us started a conversation.

"Ara, Wake-kun, are you really planning on making Gabriel-san fall in love with you?"

"*Pfft!* W-What!? Y-You heard that!?" I'm frantic at this point! Maybe if I beg her enough, maybe she won't tell anyone…

*Hug*

… Huh?

"… I don't mind if you try to make others fall for you, but you better not forget about any of us, okay?" W-What brought this on…? It's almost as if she already… "I already know about you and Jeanne-chan…"

Now that shocked me!

"H-How…?"

"I could see it in the way you two look at each other. Fufufu, both of you show so much love for the other, it's almost making me jealous~!" And here comes her teasing tendencies…

"*Sigh* You tease me now, but I can see that something's bothering you, mind telling me what's wrong?" I asked her seriously, making her gasp and try to back away from me, but…

*Grab*

"Akeno-san, please… If you know about my relationship with Jeanne, then you must know how I really feel, right? So you know it pains me to see the sadness in your eyes…" I said passionately, shocking her with my words, her eyes getting a bit teary… That's when I remembered something…

"Akeno-san, don't tell me you think I hate you because of what Kokabiel did to Jeanne…" I was now sure that that was the case, with her turning away from me. Sigh…

I gently grabbed her chin, and made her look at me. I gave her a smile.

"Akeno-san… Remember, no matter how much you think I hate you because of your heritage as a Half-Fallen, then you're wrong…" This will probably take some time to get used to, but… "I like Akeno, because she's Akeno… To me, it doesn't matter that you're a Half-Breed, to me, Akeno is a very beautiful person…" That did it, she was crying the moment I said those words.

"Oi, oi, no crying now, alright?" I told her, rubbing out the tears.

"W-Wake-kun…? Do you really love Jeanne-chan?"

"I do…" I said, with no hesitance whatsoever, making her giggle. At least she's happy now.

"That's a given, the two of you have been together for a long time now. Since the first and second positons have already been taken by Jeanne-chan and Rias respectively, then I'll have to settle for third."

"Hahaha, let me guess, Rias-san won't want anything other than the highest position available?" I guessed with a laugh, making her giggle and nod. "I knew it. But, I hope that I'll be able to see your Fallen Wings again sometime, because they're really beautiful…"

We just sat there, staring at each other's eyes, violet to crimson, slowly moving our faces…

"*Ahem* What are the both of you doing!?""

And just like that, today ended with Akeno and I getting scolded by Rias-san.

* * *

_**(Wake's House)**_

"… So, in other words, you all want to stay in my house, for what reason exactly?" I asked, getting slightly irritated at the fact they all decided this without me. "And none of you even bothered asking the opinion of the owner of the house?"

In front of me were part of my Peerage that discussed the living arrangements with Artemis-san and her Hunters, all of which have their heads down in shame. Though Enju-chan is a part of this, but because she's still a kid, I didn't dare get mad at her.

"Exactly what I told you, Wake." Artemis-san said with an uncaring attitude. "My Father told me to live with you to try and convince you to join up with Olympus, and become one of us. So, he sent me, the one who is closest to you, to try and persuade you." She explained that so easily… How can she just accept it just like that…? "Oh! I'll also be somewhere else at times with my hunt except Zoë, Phoebe and Tracy. Those three will be staying with you and attend the same school as you."

"*Sigh* Fine, do what you want… And for the record, I don't think I want to transfer over to Olympus. But, did Hestia-san try to tell them to not do it?" I asked, with hope that she at least tried to change their minds.

Hearing my question, Artemis-san narrowed her eyes… Oh, I wasn't supposed to… Yeah, I'm dead…

"Yes… She seemed to hate the fact that we'll try to persuade you… In fact, the whole council is trying to find out how you know each other…" Keep quiet, Wake, just say nothing and she'll leave you alone… "You do know that that's not going to work, right?"

"W-Whatever do you mean? A-Anyway! I-I need to go to sleep now! Bye!"

I began running to my room at top speed! Hoping that I didn't give away too much!

_**(Time Skip-Middle Part of the Meeting)**_

For a few hours now, everyone, including my two rivals that are here right now with their respective sides, along with Irina-san and a girl I don't know with the Angel's side, at the meeting has been discussing about Kokabiel and his little stunt.

The people here today are; For the Devils' side: Sirzechs-san, Grayfia-san, Sera-tan, my group including Tiamat-san, Rias-san and her group and Sona-san and her group; For the Angels' side: Michael-san, Gabriel-san, Rikoto-san, Irina-san and the brown haired girl next to Rikoto-san; For the Fallen Angels' side: Azazal-san and Kai-san; And for Olympus' side: Artemis-san and her bodyguard for tonight, Zoë, the rest of the hunt are at my house. Since those two weren't here the day that we fought Kokabiel, they were just sitting there, listening to us about it, until it reached the discussion about those three…

"… Now that that part of the meeting's done, it is time to talk about the Ophiotaurus Incident a few days ago."

"Yes, we need to know if those Demigods are part of this new threat that you said you were preparing for, Azazel."

"Hmmm… I'm not too sure… But, we have here the group that engaged them in battle, right?"

The Kokabiel incident has been closed, and now we move onto this one… Well, I only know about one of them, and that was that crazy shadow using girl…

"Wake-kun, please, enlighten us on these Demigods…" I gave a nod to Sirzechs-san and stood up.

I began explaining on what happened that day. From finding out about those three that were searching for the Bane of Olympus, up until the fight I had with the girl with control over shadows, who I believe is named Marika…

"… That is all I have to report from my side." I finished as I sat down. The next one to speak was Artemis-san and what happened on her end.

She explained on how they chased the Ophiotaurus by scent, how they encountered the boy that could control plants… And from what Artemis-san said, this boy seems to be strong to be able to hold them of long enough, but luckily, Artemis-san and her group still won. But at the price of the boy named Max being able to escape…

And for a few more hours, we discussed about what was to come, and possibilities on what would happen now… Though in the end, the peace treaty was signed, and all three factions are now comrades in arms… I think…

"*Sigh* Now that we're done, how about we hear the perspectives of the ones that have the power to change and affect the world? The two Heavenly Dragons: The Red Dragon Emperor, The White Dragon Emperor; and the three Leaders of the Great Dragon Council; The Golden Dragon Emperor, The Silver Dragon Emperor and The Bronze Dragon Emperor." The five of us stood up at the call of our respective tittles. "What do want to do with the world today?"

"As long as I can fight strong opponents, I'll be fine." Vali-san started as she suddenly looked away. "And maybe spend some time with Wake…" Though no one seemed to have heard her except me… Sigh…

"Alright, what about you, Sekiryuutei?"

"U-Ummm, I-I… I don't really have any idea on what to do…"

"Then let me put in in simpler terms for you." Oh no… Azazel, please don't say that now, please! A man-hatting Goddess is here!

Hearing him say that, everyone turned to him, his son, Kai, widens his eyes in shock as he moved away from him… I would do that as well if I were him…

"Peace equals to sex, war is equals to no sex." On the corner of my eyes, I saw Artemis-san and Zoë getting pissed, while Issei looked like he was already understanding… It was good knowing you, dude… "If we are at peace, then you Rias Gremory as much as you want, if there is war, then none of us have any time for sex." I was slowly getting pissed, with Rias-san getting a mortified expression.

"Peace! I want peace, please! I want to be able to have sex with Buchou whenever I want!" Wrong move, Issei…

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

"… Issei, Azazel, if both of you wish to keep your lives, I would suggest you not talk about that in front of us…" I growled out, Artemis-san and Zoë nodding in agreement.

Both of them nodded so fast, their heads would have fallen off… Good… The three of us backed off and withdrew our weapons.

"A-Anyway… Next up would be my own son, Kai, what do you want to do?"

"I don't really care, either way, I would still be able to fight in either of those." Battle-maniac at its finest…

"How about you, Rikoto Izumi?"

"Well… Peace is good with me, just means more time in spending time with Reya~!" The girl with long brown hair blushed and smacked Rikoto-san on the head. Must be his girlfriend.

"That is a good one. And now, finally, the one who was nicknamed 'The Golden Lucifer' by your peers. What do you want to do?"

Everyone's attention was on me now, with curious expressions on what I want to do…

"That's easy, I wish for peace." I said simply, but these people just kept staring at me. Sigh… "Fine, I wish for peace because I want time to settle some things… Mainly my feelings for certain people." I mumbled the last part out, hoping nobody heard… But as my luck would have it, I was heard by everyone… Damn it…

"Ah? Feelings you say? May it have something to do with a girl, perhaps?" Azazel asked me as Rias-san with the people that like me that way in her Peerage, the ones that like me that way in my Peerage, with Sera-tan, Gabriel-san, Artemis-san and Zoë are all looking at me with expectation. Though I swear that Jeanne and Akeno were giggling on the inside, as they are some of the people that know…

"You guys just won't let it go, will you?" I sighed out… Oh well, better now than later… "Alright then, I'll just come out with it... Currently I'm-"

[!?]

*SHINE!*

Time… Stop!? B-But… Gasper wouldn't do something like this! Unless…!

I looked around and saw that only the five representatives of the Three Factions, Grayfia-san, the three of us; me, Rikoto-san and Kai-san, Vali-san, Artemis-san, Zoë, Tiamat-san, Jeanne and Rias-san, both of them are holding onto me, so I guess that's the reason they weren't frozen in time like everyone else… The others that aren't frozen as well are Xenovia-san, with her Durandal drawn, and Yuuto-kun… The rest are all frozen in time…

"This is… Gasper's Sacred Gear, isn't it?" I stated more than asked. I then looked at Azazel-san. "Is this what you meant by 'Preparing'? Does this have anything to do with that, Azazel?"

He gave a nod of his head as magic circles began coming out of the sky, magicians coming out of them, striking down the Devils and Angels outside.

"A-Are…? W-What h-happened?" Issei just got out of the time stop with Asia, who was holding onto him.

"Looks like you finally woke up, Issei. What took you?"

**[His body took some time to adjust with the time stop.]**

"Ah, Ddraig-san? Well, thank you for the explanation. Now then…" I looked directly at the battle field as multiple lights surrounded the room, signaling that I wasn't the only one that thought of it. "Let's plan on what we do for now…"

"For now, we should try getting Gasper back…" I suggested, making some nod, while others looked unsure. "The question is, how…?"

"I have an unused Rook piece inside the clubroom…" Rias-san, that just makes thing simpler for us! They won't even expect it coming!

"Castling, huh? That might work, but we'll need to send someone there with you, just in case something happens." Sirzechs-san was looking at me while saying that, but I shook my head, no.

"Sorry, but I can't go there, no matter how much I want to. I have a Peerage that I need to help protect, especially since only Jeanne and I are the ones moving right now…" Just as she needs to save her members, I need to protect mine as well. "But, I'd suggest taking Issei in my place, you might need a Dragon's help…"

With that being said, Grayfia-san began making the magic circle to transport them over to the ORC.

"Azazel," I said, gaining everyone's attention. "Please, tell us more about this new enemy…"

"They are a terrorist group called the Khaos Brigade, and as their name implies, they want nothing more than to cause chaos and destruction. The organization is believed to be led by a Dragon stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons, by the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis…" He explains as everyone gained shocked expressions. But me, I'm more confused than anything.

I met Ophis before, and she was really peaceful and laid-back. She doesn't even care about things, except that she wants to return home, back to the Dimensional Gap. I made friends with her easily, thanks to Dragold, that is.

[That is a good guess, Governor. But, we have to get rid of you now.]

*SHINE!*

!? This magic circle!? Are they also moving with the terrorists!?

"This circle…! Grayfia, hurry!"

"Hai!"

*SHINE!*

With the two of them disappearing into the magic circle, I took in the form of our enemy in front of us…

"… Katarea Leviathan…" I said, shocked at seeing my father's former comrade's daughter.

"Hmmm? Well, well, if it isn't the Half-Blood son of Lucifer. Even if you are half-human, you are still a direct descendant of the true Maou, so I'll give you a chance, join us, and us true descendants shall rule the underworld once more!" She shouted out as she held her hand out towards me. "So choose wisely, either join us by your own will, or I can forcefully take you back."

"Hmmm, tempting choice…" She smirked at what I said, while everyone got ready to attack. "But sadly, I'll have to turn it away…" I summoned the Kusanagi on my right, and Almace on my left, entering my new stance, the Kusanagi at the front, pointed at her, with Almace was pointed at my back. "Because, I highly prefer this side!"

I turned over to everyone and told them an order.

"Get everyone that's frozen to safety by creating a barrier! Kai-san! Rikoto-san! Both of you, get rid of the magicians with Jeanne, Yuuto-kun, Xenovia, Tiamat-san and Zoë! Artemis-san! Please help Sirzechs-san and the other Leaders in strengthening the barrier! Azazel! I know you made something for occasions like this, so use it and help them get rid of the enemies outside! Leave Katarea Leviathan to me!"

Getting nods from them in return, I turned to face my current enemy, summoning [Judgement's Ruler] and holding my two swords, releasing their Holy Auras…

**[BURST!]**

"Now then, Katarea Leviathan-san! Let's dance now, shall we!?" We both ran out of the room and into the place where we'll fight!

"It is too bad that you chose this, Lucifer spawn! I'll just have to take you back forcefully, then!"

"Try me! I won't lose here! [Judgement Path: Berserker]!"

**[BURSTx2]**

Finally! Now that I [Burst] for three times, I'm itching for a fight!

"Haaaah!"

I tried for a feint with one of my swords, then doing a quick spin and hit her with the other one!

"Naïve!"

A magic circle appeared in front of her as lightning came out of it aiming for me! I had to cancel my attack and ducked down!

*BOOM!*

"Tch… Let's try this then…"

I tried using the same technique I used against Kokabiel… Using my speed to my advantage… Now, slowly disappear and…

"Where are-GAH!"

*SLASH!*

A direct hit! Now to…

"Not so fast!"

"!?"

*BOOM!*

"Guah!"

A stray magician shot at me with light in the attack!? Tch, damn it hurts!

"Wake-kun!" I turned to look behind me to see Jeanne fighting against a magician. "Are you alright!?"

"Y-Yeah! Don't worry!" I replied back. "But… Jeanne, I think it's time you showed them _your _[Balance Break]?" I requested with a grin, earning one back.

"Hai~! Time to get going too~!" She spread her arms wide, with her battle-face on! "[Balance Breaker: Stake Victim Dragon]!"

"**GRAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!"**

A gigantic dragon made out of swords appeared from the numerous Holy swords that she summoned with her Sacred Gear! Even if it isn't her real [Balance Break] and only a sub-species, but it's still awesome!

"Let's go~! Dragon-kun~!"

"Heh! If she summoned hers, might as well use mine as well!" Rikoto-san shouted out, already in his [The Re-Creator]! "Come forth, and recreate! Fafnir!"

**{Recreation Process: Starting**

**Recreation Process: Completed!**

**Now Bringing Out: Dragon King, Fafnir!}**

"**RRRAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!"**

"A replica of Fafnir? But it looks weaker than the original… Either way, I'll have to use my dragon form for this as well!" Tiamat-san shouted out as she turned into a Blue Western Dragon!

"Focus on your own opponent, Lucifer Spawn!"

"!?"

*BOOM!*

"Oi! That's a cheap shot!" I shouted out as I forced my aura explode to explode a fourth time!

**[BURST!]**

Another aura spike overcame me as I began to strategize a plan to make sure she comes down, and stay down…

"Alright! Time to get back to work!" I shouted out as I went back in to charge!

"Hah! Do you truly think you can beat me!? You're only a Half-Breed!"

We began our dance once more! This time with renewed energy on my part! Swords versus Demonic power! Now that gets my blood boiling!

*BOOM!*

*SLASH!*

*BOOM!*

*SLASH!*

We traded blow after blow! Each time we hit the other, only minor damages were done to the both of us… But I think I'm almost losing my stamina…

"Hmmm… I didn't think you were this strong… But I suppose I should use this now!" She brought out a vial with dark liquid in it… That was when I figured out what it was…! One of Ophis' snake!

Once she drank it down, a dark aura surrounded her, as an aura spike that's stronger than my own breached me as she suddenly disappeared…! W-What-

"Take this!"

Suddenly, she was in front of me with a demonic ball! How did she even-!?

*BANG!*

*BOOM!*

"GAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Let's keep going, shall we!?"

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOMMMMMM!*

"GGGGRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Damn it! This hurts like hell!

"Ahahaha! It looks like this is all you can take! Isn't it just better to surrender and join our side?"

"Tch… No way in hell!" I shouted out, only managing to hold onto the Kusanagi, Almace already being forced back into its standby mode… "Hah… Hah… Even if I'm like this… I still won't give up!"

"Your will is strong… Or maybe it is only your Pride as a Lucifer that is acting up?" Lady, you have no idea on how much I want make you eat those words… "Hmmm… Since you don't want to give up easily, huh?" Then she looked somewhere else on the battle field, until… Oh no… "I was told that you hold a deep bond with that Knight of yours. Maybe we can kill her in front of you, then you'd join us without anything holding you back!"

She shot a huge demonic sphere at Jeanne, who was too busy with something else to notice it! No! I won't have a repeat of what happened with Kokabiel! I won't let her get hurt anymore!

*SWOOSH!*

"Ghg…!"

"!? W-Wake-kun!? W-What's-"

"Please Jeanne, not now…!" I pleaded, trying to focus my remaining energy on keeping the sphere at bay, though I don't think I can take much more… "Jeanne, listen to me, okay? I need you to get out of here for now… I can't hold this thing for much longer!"

"N-No! I-I won't leave you here! In the state you're in, you'd die if that thing even hits you!" By now, she was in tears. I noticed that the others were trying to reach us, but kept getting blocked by the mages…

"No time to argue…! Please… Just do it, Jeanne!"

"No! I'll stay with you even if I'd get hurt from it! I love you, Wake-kun! And I don't want to see you die when I could something to help!"

This girl… I can't even comprehend how happy I am right now… But unless I… Of course! But if I do this, there's a chance I'd be out for a few days… But oh well!

"Katsu… Can you hear me right now?" I asked her as the Kusanagi vibrated for a while, before her voice came out of it.

{Loud and clear, Master. And I know what you're doing, but… Are you sure, Master? If this doesn't work, you'll be out of energy and be killed by the blast. But if it does work, you'll be put in a coma for one week, but you'll be able to stop this, and beat the Descendant of the Original Leviathan.}

"Katsu, I've never been so sure of anything in my life, except for when I confessed what I feel to someone…" I smirked when I saw Jeanne blush. "So… What do I have to do?"

{Well… Master, since you have already completed everything needed to be considered as a true Heir of Storms. And since this is your first time using this, just shout out "Divination" and you'll know exactly what to do next.}

"Well… Here goes nothing!" I took in a deep breath as I smiled my battle-crazy grin. "[Divination]…"

"**[Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi]!**" I shouted out with everything I have, a bright light surrounding me, making the sphere disintegrate… One problem solved, at least…

*SHINE!*

*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr~!*

Once the light died down, the skies cackled with electricity, heavy rain continued to pour down onto the battle field, then a blizzard took the place of the rain, amplifying my affinity to ice. Though everyone stopped what they were doing to look at my transformed state. My blue jacket turned into a white long coat, ending until my knees, with sleeves that covers up until my arms. A silver shirt replaced my black one, while my pants stayed white, and white fingerless gloves. Though the most eye-catching thing was that the formerly black katana blade of my sword, turned to pure silver, the hilt became a vibrant gold, there was an engraving on it. It read; _Reborn._

I slowly opened my eyes, showing dark blue eyes, storms could be clearly seen playing inside them…

{It was actually completed… This is the Awakening of the Heir of Storms…}

**[The Prophecy is slowly starting, for it was said that storms would kneel before the Leader of the three…]**

**[Bwuhahaha! The only thing missing now, is the fusion of this kid, along with his darker half!]**

**[It will soon come, when the choice of salvation, or destruction, will be made… The fate of the world will soon be held by the reincarnation of Chaos…]**

I was too busy staring at my current opponent to hear what they were talking about… Though I did hear the word "Chaos"…

"Now then…" I smiled once more, and gave a determined glare to my opponent. "Let's get this started, shall we!?"

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: I've never felt like this before… Just what is this…**

**Susanoo: Bwuahahaha! It looks like you finally did it! You truly did become my Heir!**

**Wake: A… Heir? Heir of what, exactly?**

**Susanoo: You'll find out soon! But for now, the truth of the Prophecy is about to be revealed on; "The Prophecy of The Three Legends"!**

**Wake: I'll finally be able to know… Just who Chaos really is…!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Alright! Now to finally reveal what that whole prophecy business! Just who is Chaos!? Why do the three Dragons keep talking about a Prophecy concerning their three wielders!? Will I just shut up and write it already!?**

… **Yeah, I think I should just write it now…**

**RexTheMighty: Thanks! And, about Wake knowing Hestia, I'll leave that to your imagination for now~! Though I will say it does have a little something to do with Danmachi~!**

**Shadowlord1295: Yep, she'll be staying with Wake, but will be gone on some chapters that won't involve her~!**

**Master of Dragons God: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Prophecy of The Three Legends

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"Now then…" I smiled once more, and gave a determined glare to my opponent. "Let's get things started, shall we!?"

"W-Woah, what's with the new get up, Wake?" Reynold-san said with, from what I can tell, surprise.

"W-Wake-kun? I-Is t-that you?" Jeanne, who was behind me, sounded surprise at what just happened, before I felt her grow serious. "… What did you do this time?"

"Oh, come on!" I whine out. "Why do you even think that I did something this time!?"

"Because you're you." She blankly relied…

Ouch…

"Whatever…" I just sigh and focused on my opponent who seems to be staring at me with shock and fear. Heh… "Anyway, let us continue now…!"

*WOOSH~!"

Right in front of everyone, I disappeared, using the blizzard to completely hide my presence…

"!? Where is-!?"

"Right here!"

*SLASH!*

… And slashed her with a fully powered Holy Sword! Hell yeah!

"GAH! You damn brat! I'll get you for that!"

"You have to catch me first!"

*WOOSH~!*

Once again, I disappear and reappear behind her again! Now, time to try if this thing works…

"**Reitō dai konran!**" I shouted out as a giant whirlpool made of ice appeared in front of me as I sent it Katarea-san's way!

"Oh, shi-"

*BOOM!*

She didn't even get to finish her sentence… Well, maybe she's already dead the moment the attack hit her, though…

"*Sigh*… Was that really all she could do? I was really expecting mo-"

"Don't kill me off!"

A gigantic red orb was sent to me! In response, I brought my blade up to defend me!

*BANG!*

*BOOM!*

"HAH! Take that, brat!"

"Oh, I did take it…" I said, shocking that I was still alive from that supposedly direct attack at me, as I smirk. "And I have got to say, I felt it a bit, but it really isn't enough to bring me down!"

With that said, I began to disappear and reappear while slashing at her with a fully concentrated Holy Aura!

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

*SLASH!*

"GAAAAAHHHHH!"

I can tell that she's considerably weakened, but still not enough to knock her out with one blow… Tch, I need to end this soon… I can't hold this form for much longer… Maybe I can… No, that might cause a crater to form here, and I don't want Sona-san on my case after this… But still…

"Oh well! Might as well just go with it either way!" I shouted out as I took a stance; my sword in front of me, held like a knight about to stab it on the ground!

"**Kishi no sanmiittai!**" I shouted out, all source of my playfulness from earlier gone, as a gigantic cross mad of light appeared on the sky and crashed down onto where Katarea Leviathan-san was!

[AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!]

From the numerous scream, I could only guess that a lot of the magicians were caught in that blast! Luckily, all of my comrades, somehow knowing what I was going to do, all left the field and entered the barrier, while giving me annoyed looks! Ehehe, I guess I kind of took my fight to the extreme…

"I would seem that you went overload with this fight…" A voice said from behind, only to see an armored being, whose armor seems to look like a dragon… Is this another Sacred Gear?

_**[Sorry, Partner, but that isn't a real Sacred Gear, more like an experiment of Azazel. He is also the one inside it, and from what I could tell, Fafnir's the one that is being used to utilize that form…]**_

So, I was right about him having something exactly for this fight… Hey wait, why is he missing an arm!?

As if knowing what I was thinking about, he began to laugh! Oi! Losing an arm isn't a funny thing to happen, you know!?

"Don't worry about it. I lost it when a magician used a self-destruct spell to try and take me out, so I let him take an arm at least." He explained, making me sweat drop at his weird antics… Who the hell gives up an arm just like that!?

"!?"

*BANG!*

Just in time to dodge a punch sent our way, Azazel though, not so lucky. But I did get a view of who did it…

"Kai-san!? What the hell are you doing!?"

Yep, Azazel's own son attacked us while in his [Balance Break] armor! But, why would he do that?!

Azazel, now out of that armor mode, looked up at Kai-san, who was floating just above him, and gave a grunt.

"Gah… So do you plan to betray me under these circumstances, Kai…"

"Sorry, Tou-san, but this side offered me something I cannot refuse; A chance to fight the Asgardians. On this side though, I highly doubt that I would even get the chance to do so."

So, he's betraying his own father, just because he wants to fight the Norse!? That's just stupid!

"When I said to become strong, what I should have said was to not cause trouble."

"That is irrelevant, I only want to fight strong opponents."

This just… I really won't let this guy just do as he wants…

"So, you'll abandon your family just for that reason…? Is that how it is, Bronze Dragon?"

Sating that seems to have caught his attention as he looked at me.

"Gold Dragon, just as you are a chosen one, I am one as well. Just because you are in your Chaos-like form, does not mean that I would lose."

Again with Chaos…

"Judging by the agitation on your face, you really don't know about who you-no, we-are, don't you?"

"… What the hell are you saying? I am just Wake Lucifer, son of Kuro Lusifer and Akira Shinri."

"But you were also formerly known as the '**Shinokishi**' the Knight who was feared by many of his past enemies…" I narrowed my eyes, hearing that cursed nickname once again…

"The Knight of Death… Wake was that person from two years ago!?"

I turned towards the barrier where my friends are at, to see the one that shouted that was Rias-san, the others looking shocked and at awe while looking at me, everyone but Jeanne was looking at me like that. Jeanne already knew, she was there when I went out of control…

"… How do you know that?" I asked as calmly as I could, though judging from the blizzard turning to a hail storm, I'm guessing not much… "How do you know about what happened two years ago?"

"I have my ways." He nonchalantly replied. "Now, do you truly not realize who you are? Who you were before you were born? Or, were your Dragons just too secretive to tell you anything?"

"I don't have any idea on what you're talking about, but…" I disappeared again and reappeared behind him while bringing my sword down! "I sure as hell won't let you get in my head!"

*SHING!*

"So you really don't know… Heh, Then I'll tell you!" He blocked my first strike with his armored hands!

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

"You, are one of the three legends! Otherwise known as the three creators!"

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*The one known as the strongest of the three! The Leader of the three! That is you!"

"Just shut up!"

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

"Have you ever wondered why I called your form, Chaos-like!? That's because you are him!"

"!?"

"Hah! An opening!"

*BANG!*

"GAH!"

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BOOOOOM!*

Bastard! Distracting me by saying something like that!

I couldn't even land a hit on this guy! Was I right before? Was this guy really at another level!?

As I was thinking those things, he floated downwards, just right above me as I try to stand up…

*SHINE!*

… And now, I'm back in my normal form… Tch, damn it…!

As I was about to lose consciousness, I heard him say something before I le darkness to take over me…

"But right now, I don't even see a fragment of the Chaos that was supposed to be here…"

* * *

_**(Wake's Mindscape)**_

Where… am I…?

All I could see is space… As in, literal space, the one our solar system is on… But, why would I even be here? This is just…

"Surreal? I know, right?"

"Who's there!?" I shouted out, alarmed that another person was in here with me, but relaxed at only seeing Chrono. "Oh, it's you… Where are we?"

"That's an easy question. We're here to finally show you on why we call our fusion Chaos, and most importantly, the Prophecy that concerns us…"

"So I'm…?"

"Yeah, you're not dead." He confirmed as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, focus on the beings on the thrones…"

"Wait, what thr-"

I couldn't even finish, because in front of me, appeared three thrones. On the left is a pure white throne, looking almost like the sky. On the right was a blood re throne, with two swords sticking out the back. And finally, on the middle of them two is a black throne with designs that look exactly like stars…

"Woah…"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction… But those are not our focus."

"Wha-"

*CREEEEEEAAAAAKKKK*

From behind us, a door opened to reveal three people whose presence just screamed OP. The strange thing, though, was that all three of them looked like Rikoto-san, Kai-san, and…me, fused with Chrono, of course… But still…

The three seems to be laughing as they enter the room, which I just found out is actually a throne room of all places…

"Haha, I can't believe you actually did that, Helix!" The Rikoto-san look-a-like said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, Ouranos! I didn't actually do it on purpose!" The Kai-san look-a-like retorted, also laughing, and then pointed at my look-a-like. "How about you, Chaos? How've you and your wife, Ophis, been doing lately? And how about that boy of yours, Dayo Mugen, right?"

… Eh?

"EEEEHHHHH!?" I shouted, only Chrono was the one who heard me though. "T-That l-look-a-like… D-Did t-they just say that Ophis-san was our look-a-like's w-wife!? As in, Ophis-san, the Infinite Dragon God!?" Was that the reason we became fast friends!? Did she think I was her past lover or something!?

"ARGH! Don't scream! Yes, they're married! So shut the fuck up already, damn it!"

"Oh, sorry…" With that out of the way, except that I forgot to ask about the son stuff, we turned back towards the other occupants of this room.

"Haha! Same old, same old with me. Great Red's still in Ophis' home, with her asking me to do something about it already, but Red wants me to spend some brotherly bonding with him, but Ophis just doesn't want me to…"

[HAHAHA!]

All three of them laughed loudly at remembering something, I guess. But, why am I being showed this now of all times?

"Okay, this is pretty weird, but why are we watching this? What does this Chaos person have to do with us?"

With a sigh, Chrono looked at me with serious eyes.

"The reason is simple, that Chaos, is us…"

"Well, yeah, I could've guessed that." I laughed it off, but saw that he was really serious…

"I am not joking right now. Chaos is us, like we are Chaos. Originally, you are his reincarnation, but thanks to the [Corruption Gear], both of us only have a half of his real power, resulting in the two of us needing to fuse to reach our full potential." He explained as I stared wide eyed at the man himself, who was still laughing with the other two.

"Wait, you said our full potential… Does that mean that Chaos is a really strong being?" I asked after I composed myself.

"Yes, because he is one of the three creators, the other two being Helix, otherwise known as Kai in our time, and Ouranos, or Rikoto at our time. All three of you are known as the descendants. And this, is where the Prophecy of the Three Legends come into play…"

After the last word was said, the entire space changed…

Each one showing us the three people from before, each fighting against opponents that I don't even know about, goofing off, or just acting like how I guess I, Rikoto-san and Kai-san act like. I even saw Chaos-san with his family… An older looking version of Ophis, that looked to be twenty or so, and really beautiful at that. In the middle of the two of them is a boy that looked to be five years old…

The boy has heterochromia eyes, one crimson red, like me, and one black, like Ophis-san. He had medium length raven black hair that was slightly spiky, and had pale skin. He, actually looked like me and Ophis-san…

Then, the scene shifted from a happy one, to one filled with carnage, the three; Chaos-san, Helix-san and Ouranos-san were barely standing, and breathing heavily at that. In front of them stood a black sludge like humanoid being with glowing red eyes, and what looked like souls were all around his body, trying to get out, I guess…

"Abyss…! Stop this and let them all go!" Chaos-san shouted out, rage visible on his face.

The sludge, Abys is its name, I think, laughed a really creepy laugh that sent chills down my spine…

[Chaos, you fool! The three of you have ruled this universe for far too long! I hate that all of you are fair with everything! It proves that you are weak!]

After that, what I could say as the greatest battle of all time just happened right in front of my eyes!

Chaos-san was using the same style as me, the other two doing the same stance as their descendants… The fight itself was brutal, and it took a lot of them from what I can tell.

And it all led up to where the three of them having to seal this Abyss person…

[Curse you all! This will ot be the last that you have seen of me! I will return for this universe!] Abyss shouted out, before he was completely sealed.

"… The, just as you will return to attack us, our descendants will stand up to fight back. From this moment onwards, our descendants shall stand up to the call when the day comes that you will come back… It was already foretold that the sons of Lucifer, Azazel, and Michael, will be the ones to finish you off…" Chaos-san said solemnly, before he and his two comrades fell…

"Now do you understand? This Prophecy, no, this whole world's fate, depends on whether or not you and the other two reach your full Primordial state, and reclaim your rightful positions as the strongest beings!"

That was the last thing I heard from Chrono, as I felt that I was about to wake up…

But, if that is my destiny, I'll be sure as hell that the three of us would win, and beat this Abyss character!

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: So, Chaos is actually one of the three creators, huh? And I'm his reincarnation…**

**Dragold: You finally understand your true destiny, huh, Partner?**

**Wake: Ah, and, sorry about continuously asking you about it before, Dragold, now I know why you didn't want me to know about it yet…**

**Dragold: No need to apologize, Partner. Now, what happened when you were unconscious? And, let us hope that nothing bad happened, lest Partner would go berserk once more on, "The Truth and Training again"!**

**Wake: This time, I'll train myself to surpass my limits!**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for a short chapter for this one! But, I needed to get this one I here, because I wanted to introduce who Chaos really is! Oh yeah, Ophis and Chaos' son's design belongs to dad90! He created him, and you'll be seeing him in future chapters, as he has a role to fulfil!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: It's been some time since I last updated, huh? Well, now that exam's over, I can finally continue this!**

**RexTheMighty: Thanks! Don't worry, the both of them are showing up soon.**

**DraigTrueEmperor9: Well, no need to wait anymore~!**

**DePlexx: Thanks~! I guess I haven't really shown much WakexSona or WakexTsubaki, huh? I'll try to make them appear more often to also build up their relationship with Wake~!**

**Guest: Haha, I guess~! But I haven't really decided if I should make this a lemon story yet…**

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Truth and Training Again

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"…ke-kun! Wake-kun!"

Ara…? W-What, just happened?

"He's waking up!"

I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a room, though not just any room, I'm in my room… How come?

"Wake-kun! You finally woke up!"

I sat up and turned right, where the voice came from. The sight before me was, crying girls, each of them were smiling with tear-stained eyes.

"Ummm, hello? Why are you guys crying?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. The person who answered me was Jeanne.

"Wake-kun… You've been unconscious for a week now, ever since you lost to Shizen-san…" She sadly said as memories started to come back to me…

The attack of the Khaos Brigade, Fighting Katarea Leviathan using my new form, Kai-san and I fighting, the dream, the reveal of who Chaos really is, and my responsibility as Chaos' descendant… But back to the fight…

"W-What happened while I was out?" I asked, a bit scared at what might've happened.

"Shizen-san left with Son Goku's descendant, I think his name is Bikuo-san, right when he was about to use some sort of "Final Mode" as Shizen-san called it… School also shut down for a week because of that move you used…" She finished.

So that's what happened while I was out? Well, at least nothing serious happened-wait, did she say school closed for a week!?

"*Ahem*!" I mechanically looked behind her, to come face to face with the death glare Sona-san is giving me! "Thank you for reminding me, Jeanne-san… Wake-kun, for destroying school property, you need to be punished…"

I cried a bit as she walked closer to me. The only thing at my mind was…

…_Why the hell did I use that move!?_

*One beating later~*

"… Jeanne? Please remind me to never piss Sona-san off…"

"Duly noted…"

I was rubbing my aching head after Sona-san beat me up a few minutes ago… Damn, if Kai-san destroyed the school, they won't even need me to fight him… Just send out Sona-san and she'd go crazy on him…

"Hmph… That's what you get for almost destroying the school." Sona-san said, still angry with me for what I did.

"I said I was sorry…"

"Unacceptable…"

"Guah… It was worth a shot…" I sighed out, before I turned my expression to being serious. "So, anything else happened while I was out?"

"Azazel-san became the ORC's sub moderator, with Tiamat-san still being the real moderator." Jeanne explained before gaining a confused expression. "Speaking of Tiamat-san, she's been going somewhere on her own for a while now… Any ideas, Wake-kun?"

"… Did you really just ask someone who's been unconscious for the last week?" As I blankly stared at her, I wondered just how clueless she can be sometimes…

"Tee-hee~! Sorry~! I guess I forgot~!" She said while bonking her head cutely while sticking her tongue out.

"Please don't act cutely right now…" I sighed out as she just giggled, while Sona-san was giving us an amused smirk, though I could tell she also leaked out jealousy… After all, she also…

Well, at least the others all left a few minutes ago… If not, then this might've been more than just hidden feelings…

"Anyway, gather everyone in the clubroom after school tomorrow, I have to tell everyone something, and I don't want to repeat myself over and over again."

With a nod, they both left me alone as I sat back down on the bed, thinking of all the times I saw their eyes…

… Eyes that hold emotions for me that at the moment, I can't really accept yet… At least, not until I came clean…

"I'll have to tell them about Jeanne and I being together… I can't put on hold any longer… Well, I guess it's time to man up and take responsibility for my actions! Now, the question is… Will they still like me afterward?" I mumbled to myself, before dryly laughing at my predicament.

"Haha… Well look at me, I never thought that I would be in one of these situations… Heh, I guess this is what I get for being an idiotic playboy…"

"… But I don't deserve them, any of them… After all, I'm nothing but a monster…"

"_S-Stop! P-Please! I-I'll do a-anything! I-I'll-GAH!"_

"_Hehehe…hahahahaHAHAHAHA! You piece of trash! Do you honestly believe I'd let you live!?"_

Guh… So even now, I can still clearly remember that day… The day I became the knight of death… The day I became the **Shinokishi**…

* * *

_***Jeanne's P.O.V***_

All of us were already in the ORC clubroom, sitting around and waiting for Wake-kun to arrive~! When I say everyone, I meant all three Devil Peerages here in Kuoh, along with Artemis-san and the three hunters, Zoë-san, Phoebe-san, and Tracy-san, and of course, the two maid-sans known as the Fallen Angels known as Kalawarner-san, and Raynare-san~! The other hunters are currently on a mission, from what we were told~!

But… I felt it from him…Wake-kun, yesterday, he was hearing those voices again, isn't he? He keeps remembering 'that' incident over and over again…

… And I can't even do anything about it…

"Mou, what's taking Wake so long? He even asked all of us to come here today this early…" Rias-chan whined, though it is weird… Wake-kun is always on time for things like these…

"Hehe~! You know how Wake-kun is, Rias-chan~! Maybe he ran into trouble again, like always~!" I said cheerily, as the people here gave me weird looks. Well, I did say something like that cheerily, but I really believ that Wake-kun can handle anything~!

"Ara ara, Jeanne-chan is right. Wake-kun does always attract trouble anywhere he goes." So true, Akeno-chan, so true~!

"*Sigh*… Even I cannot disagree with both of you… But Wake is usually on time, right? Unless of course he was called by-"

*Creeeeaaaaakk~*

Rias-chan didn't even get to finish as the door opened to reveal the silver-headed boy that I love entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I…had to take care of something…" He briefly walked into the room and stood on the center of the room while facing downwards. Everyone, even me, is looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So… I called all of you here today because I needed to tell you all something… And this is about some of the things that transpired during the Faction Meeting." He stated as he looked up, showing not his happy crimson eyes, but eyes filled with sadness and grief.

"…The first would be about why Kai Shizen-san called me as the **Shinokishi**…" That got everyone's attention, while I put on a sad expression…

So he's going to talk about that day…

"That's right! I heard Shizen-san called you using the name of the person who murdered everyone in a village that was supposed to be filled with Ultimate-Class Devils!" Rias-chan shouted, alarming most of those that haven't heard it yet, while Wake-kun was trembling a bit at the reminder…

"… He wasn't wrong…"

[What?]

Almost everyone blurted out, looking at him with shock. Enju-chan stood up from the chair she was sitting on and went towards her "Wake-nii".

"Ne, Wake-nii, what's a shinokishi?" She innocently asked as Wake-kun smiled sadly and patted her head, making her snuggle into it cutely~! She really does love Wake-kun~!

"It is something very bad, Enju-chan… And if possible, I would like it if you don't try to find out, okay?" Wake-kun looked at Enju-chan with pleading eyes, making the ten year-old girl nod at what her onii-chan said.

"*Sigh*… Before any of you ask, yeah, I'm the **Shinokishi**… I, I killed all of those people two years ago…"

[!?]

"… And even now, I could still hear their pleas… The pleas that I ignored in my berserk state…"

And with that, he retold the story once more…

* * *

_**(Flashback-2 Years Ago) *Wake's P.O.V***_

_Jeanne-san and I were sent out on a mission, one that I can really say that I am not proud of._

"_Seriously, why did they send the two of us to kill someone? I mean, I know that killing strays that betrayed their Kings is normal, but these people aren't strays…"_

"_I know, but, we were asked to do this by Kuro-san. And these Devils have been working with the Old Maou Faction." Jeanne-san replied seriously, something that I rarely get to see. And to think, she's always cheerful every day, yet has a serious side that comes out when needed…_

"_I know that… But why us? I mean, he's telling us to fight a whole bunch of Ultimate-Class! We're just fifteen! How can we even do anything against an opponent like that!?" I complained, before seeing the sign saying that we're here; a village filled with a few of the Ultimate-Class Devils left._

_In this place, Devils that have reached Ultimate-Class can live here if they don't want to have anything to do with fighting anymore…_

_That was the general idea for this place, but now… Well, some of them have decided to rebel. They've been causing trouble for everyone back in the underworld. Worst of all, it seems as though that they're trying to help the Old Maou Faction in their rebellion against the Yondai Maou._

_And that brings us to now…_

"_Halt! Identify yourselves!"_

_In front of us, stood a guard of this place, I guess. And judging from what I'm sensing, he's probably a High-Class._

"_Well, sorry but, we don't want to give our names~!" I cheekily replied with a cheerful attitude, completely fake…_

"_You brat! Identify yourselves now, or I am subjected to use force!"_

"_Really? Well, not like you have any time left for that…"_

"_What-"_

_*SHING!*_

_*SLASH!*_

"_GAH!"_

_And down the guard goes~!_

"_Nice work, Jeanne-san…" I praised as my Knight held her sword with a smile as she returned back to my side after slicing the guard in half._

"_No problem~!"_

"_Since you already summoned a sword, might as well activate it… [Striking Gear]…" I whispered the last part as a familiar surge filled me up…_

_*SHINE!*_

"_Let's go, Partner…"_

_**[Ay, Partner…]**_

_And with that, the both of us walked directly into the village, towards the supposed town hall of this place…_

_**(Cut Flashback)**_

"That's…actually pretty normal…" Rias-san said, ending my story. The others, except for Jeanne, who already knew the story, and Enju-chan, who had no idea on what was happening, were all nodding at her words as I gave a dry laugh.

"Well… That's because that was the part where I acted like my normal self… The worst is yet to come…" I muttered out, the last one having a darker tone to it, making people shiver.

"Now, I'll be skipping over to the part that I went out of control…"

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Tch…!"_

"_HAHAHA! Is this really the best you could do!?"_

"_Don't underestimate me!"_

_I shouted out as I stood back up and began charging at the Devil in front of me! Jeanne, who was already tired from the waves of Devils and monster that we've been fighting for the past hour or so… Even I'm starting to feel tired…_

"_Hah!"_

_*BANG!*_

_Did I get him!?_

"_Heh, not enough, brat!"_

"_!?"_

_I looked at where I punched, to see that what I did had no effect! Damn it!_

"_Tch! Now Jeanne!"_

"_Hai!"_

_*SLASH!*_

_*Block*_

"_Oho? So you planned to strike me with a sword shoud you fail with your attack?" The man in front of me said, before kicking me away!_

_*BANG!*_

"_Guah!" I spat out blood as my body collided with the wall… Damn it… Will I really lose here…?_

"_KYAA!"_

_!? Jeanne-!?_

_I forced myself to look towards her, only to see her being choked by that bastard…!_

"_Oh? Now that I got a good look at you, you seem like a real beauty!" The Man-no-monster said with a lewd face as he started groping Jeanne…! "Hmmm… Maybe once I'm finished here, I'll take you back with me, and show you a 'good' time! HAHAHA!"_

"_L-Let me go! W-Wake-kun! H-Help!"_

_Jeanne pleaded for me to help… But I can't even do anything…_

"_And then, once I'm done with you… I'll kill you myself~!" The monster said cheerily._

_And that was when I felt something inside me snap…_

"… _You'll what?" I said, hints of anger lingering on my voice._

"_Hmmm? You're still alive? Well, it won't matter anyway. But I said I'd kill her-"_

_*RIP!*_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM!"_

_Without even knowing, or caring of what happened, I saw myself holding an arm…_

_The Devil I was fighting's arm, to be exact…_

_Blood continuously sprouted from the stump that was left of his right arm, the arm that was holding Jeanne, and he was screaming loudly about his missing arm, while Jeanne herself managed to get away and look at what was happening with shocked and scared eyes…_

"_Y-YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" The Devil said as he charged at me, while I only gave a crazy smile._

_*STAB!*_

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Hehehehe…hahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA!" I maniacally laugh as I stabbed him with my bare hands!_

"_Hehehehe… I think I'll teach you a lesson on why you should never threaten anyone I care about…"_

_For the first time since this battle started, I saw fear in his eyes. A daunting fear that he knows he's going to die… And I reveled in that fear._

"_P-Please! I-I'll do a-anything! I-I'll-GAH!"_

"_HeheheheHAHAHAHA! You piece of trash! Do you honestly believe that I'd let you live!?" I shouted out as I smashed his heart, ending his pathetic life!_

"_W-Wake-kun…? I-Is that r-really y-you…?"_

_I turned to face her direction as I gave a maniacal grin._

"_We'll talk later. Right now, I have a lot of blood to spill! Time for them to see an endless nightmare! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_And all through-out the night, I reveled in the screams of agony and pleas of mercy!_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

[…]

The entire room was quiet as I finished my tale, while I, myself, am trembling because of remembering that incident…

[…]

And now I can't take this awkward silence!

"So…?"

"So…what?" It was Reynold-san who responded.

"I know all of you think of me as some kind of monster because of what I just told you. So, just say it already… Just say that all of you want me to go away, and I'll leave without a word…"

"Wake-kun…"

"Please, don't try to deny it, Jeanne… You were there with me, remember? I, scared you that day, something I never wanted to do…"

As they grew silent again, I took that as my cue to leave. They'll need time to take all of this in… I can tell them about Chaos later.

… For now, I need to train to be 'that' Chaos.

* * *

_***Jeanne's P.O.V***_

Even when Wake-kun left, the whole room was still quiet. Everyone was still trying to process what he just said…

Me, on the other hand, am annoyed at him.

Why would he think that we thought he was a monster? I mean, sure, he killed off an entire village. But that was only because he tried to protect me. If it is anyone's fault, then it's mine for being careless…

"Jeanne-nee? Why did Wake-nii suddenly leave?" The one person who wasn't affected because she was too young to understand, asked me.

I gently patted her head and gave a sad smile.

"Well, it's because he remembered something that he doesn't want to… I'll tell you when you're older, alright?"

She answered me with a nod and a smile as another voice spoke.

"So what if he's killed before? He went berserk because he wanted to keep someone important to him safe, especially since it was Jeanne. Isn't that reason enough to say that he's normal?"

Oddly enough, it was Issei-kun who said that. Though it isn't really that strange, since the both of them, Wake-kun and Issei-kun, have been getting along really well.

"Yeah! Wake's not a monster, like he said he is. He just, has really bad temper whenever it comes to his loved ones getting hurt, especially if it's Jeanne." Reynold-kun joined in.

"I agree. I believe that Wake-kun would do anything to protect those he cares about, especially Jeanne-san." This time, it was Yuuto-kun who spoke…

But, why did the both of them say my name specifically?

"Wait a minute… Why did the both of you just use Jeanne's just now?" I would like to know as well, Artemis-san~!

As if being caught by their parents, the three of then stiffened up and began to sweat as all of us girls glared at them for seemingly hiding something from us.

And then I realized it…

The three of them know about me and Wake-kun! But, how would they-

Wait a minute! Didn't Reynold-san tell us before, when Wake-kun was still having problems, that Wake-kun was having 'boy' problems? Does that mean he was asking for advice from him? And, did he also ask for some help from Issei-kun and Yuuto-kun for advice in how to confess to me?

[What do the three of you know?]

Almost every girl here said, except for those who have no idea on what is going on. And if possible, the three of them sweat even more.

"W-Well… A-About that…"

"We know nothing, I tell you! Nothing!"

"… I am sorry…"

Issei-kun, Reynold-kun, and Yuuto-kun responded respectively. Though from what Reynld-kun just said, I believe he got more of our attention…

"Issei-kun~!" Kalawarner-san called him, as he turned towards her and gained a nosebleed~! Hehe~! Now I know what she's planning…

Hey wait…

Isn't it bad if they all find out now!?

"I you tell us what you know right now… I'll let you play with my breasts later~!"

Please don't fall for it… Please don't fall fo-

"WAKE'S DATING JEANNE!" Aaaaaannnnnddd, he just shouted it out! Uwah~! "So can I please grope them later!?"

"For being such a good boy, sure~!" And just like that, Issei-kun passed out!

And all of those I know that has a crush on Wake-kun all looked towards me for confirmation, even Artemis-san and the three Hunters with her are all looking at me~! Uwah~! Why isn't Wake-kun here right now!

"… It's true…" I decided to just go ahead and tell them. "And if those three didn't give it away, I believe Wake-kun would be the one to tell all of you about it… But right now…"

"Ara ara~! I already knew about it~!"

A surprising response came from Akeno-chan!

[What!?]

"Yes~! I figured it out, and confronted him on the matter~! Fufufu~!"

"A-Akeno! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because, I believe that he wanted to be the one to reveal it, Buchou~! But honestly, I'm fine with it, because I can still be a part of his harem~!"

All eyes turned towards me once, and I gave a happy nod.

"Yep~! I allowed to have a harem~! Actually, he said he was prepared to get rid of any feelings he has for his other crushes if I wanted him to be mine alone~!"

"And… You decided to share him?" Zoë-san said, disbelief clearly in her tone, as I nodded happily~! "You know what… Since she apparently said it herself, I might as well admit it… And sorry for this, Milady…"

"Why would you need to be sorry, Zoë?" Artemis-san asked her as Zoë-san took a deep breath.

"… I like him as well…" She mumbled out, enough for all of us to hear. "In 'that' way…"

[WHAT!?]

"Un, I know~!" I replied cheerily, once again gaining shocked expressions~! Hehe~! "From the way I saw you looking at him, I knew that you loved him~!"

Zoë-san blushed at being caught, by her crush's girlfriend, no less~!

"Zoë… Why…" Artemis-san looked sad, and mad at the same time…. Hehe, scary…

With a sigh, Zoë-san looked at her mistress seriously and said something that shocked all of us!

"Milady, while it may not be right that I fell in love with a boy, a Devil no less, but I still do. And please don't pretend that you don't love him either, because I know that you also love him."

Artemis-san blushed and stuttered continuously…

And just like that, every girl that likes my Wake-kun started confessing about it, while I formulate a plan on how to make sure that Wake-kun accepts their feelings~!

Whether you like it or not, Wake-kun, you will have a harem~! Bwahahahahaha~!

* * *

_**(Time Skip-Train Station) *Wake's P.O.V***_

Well, after I left the clubroom yesterday, I decided to train using my new form, **[Divination: Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi]**, and found out that I can now hold that form for exactly a month, all thanks to my crazy stamina~!

Oh, and, everyone found me after five hours of training, telling me that they don't think of me as a monster, while I smiled happily at their responses.

Ahhh, I have such great friends~!

Anyway, right now, we were standing right in front of an elevator that will take us to the train towards the underworld, or in human terms, hell. All of us were wearing our school uniform, except for me and Enju-chan, who was happily holding onto my hand.

While Enju-chan went with her usual style, I decided to change it up a bit, since we seem to be always wearing our school uniforms.

Currently, I'm wearing a white, button-up shirt that I left unbuttoned, a black under shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Oh yeah, I also have a red, wireless headphone around my neck.

Since Artemis-san, Zoë, Phoebe-san, and Tracy, along with the rest of the Hunters of Artemis, can't come with us because of an emergency meeting back on Olympus, something about a 'plan' of sorts.

"Ne, Wake-nii?"

"Hmmm? What is it, Enju-chan?"

"Why do we need to go through the train station to get to the underworld?"

"Because it is for security reasons~!" I replied happily to the young girl tightly holding onto my hand, while I rub her head affectionately with my free hand.

[Awww~!]

And that simple act of affection seems to have attracted attention, especially female attention…

"He acts so much like a father, that it almost seems like he isn't a teenager anymore."

"I know! Ah, I wish my husband were like that…"

"Whoever gets that boy's heart would surely be lucky…"

And those were only some of the things that I heard the human women watching us say. Seriously… I don't even know on how to react to these things sometimes…

"Alright, since there are a lot of us, we shall be going by groups."

Just as Rias-san said that, I could see the glints in their eyes as I quickly thought of a plan!

"Okay then! I'll be going on ahead now~! Come on, Enju-chan, Issei, Reynold-san, Yuuto-kun, Gasper!" With that said, I began dragging the mentioned people, while giving Jeanne an apologetic smile as I noticed her small glare.

Hehe, sorry Jeanne~! But I don't want to die today!

"See ya all down there!"

_A few minutes later~_

Phew… Luckily, I managed to avoid all that elevator drama… But now…

"Again… Why are all of you squashing me!?" I shouted out, annoyed at being ignored for the tenth time since the train ride!

[Because we want to!]

And again with the same reply! This is just getting annoying for me!

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, right? Well, even though I managed to escape them from the elevator, it seems like that isn't the case when it comes to the train itself…

Right now, I was seated with Enju-chan on my lap, like usual… Only difference?

"But why do you have to squash me!?"

"Because! This is punishment for entering the elevator without any of us!"

… As you can see, the girls that I am really sure that have a thing for me are all surrounding me, and it is really cramping for me here! I won't be able, to breath if this goes on! At least the little girl on my lap is alright!

"Should we help him?"

"Naw, he's fine! He's faced worse before, right?"

"S-Sempai is s-strooooooong"

"Damn it… Lucky Bastard-Gah!"

You traitors! What happened to our brotherhood, damn it!?

"Hohoho, to see the little princess act like this towards Prince Wake. I surely have lived a long life."

A familiar man appeared with a scanner on his hand. The man himself is wearing the normal clothes of a conductor. His hair was already turning white, and he had a kind smile that you would usually see on a father.

But hearing the words of the man, Rias-san blushed.

The man then faced towards us as he gave us a smile before introducing himself, to those that don't know him, of course.

"To all of the newly reincarnated Devils of Princess Rias and Prince Wake, it is nice to meet you. My name is Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ah, Reynaldo-san! Long time no see. How've you been?"

"I have been doing well, Prince Wake. And I see that you are still as popular as before."

At his comment, I blushed a little, with the girls with me, excluding the oblivious Enju-chan, doing the same.

"Ah, I hope that I may live to see the young prince marry."

Just saying those words, I could already feel all of their gazes at me!

"P-Pease don't tease me!" I whined out as an attempt to get rid of the stares, and it worked! "A-Anyway… Reynaldo-san, please do the scan now."

"Of course."

He placed the scanner in front of everybody, making everyone who had no prior experience feel a bit uncomfortable. Or at least they were, until I explained that it wasn't for anything weird.

"The scanner will only help identify that you are really, well, you. It's just a way for us to confirm your identification. We can't be too careful, now can we?"

And then it came to the person at the back…

"Zzzzzz…"

"Hohoho, the Governor of the Angels that have Fallen sure is laid back."

"Heh, and to think, we were just mortal enemies a few days ago… Damn, does he really have no sense of danger?" I complained as I looked at Azazel's sleeping form, just as a plan formulated in my brain. "Maybe I should do something to make him feel, welcomed… Hahahah!"

* * *

_**(Underworld-Gremory Territory)**_

"Ah~! We're finally here~!"

[Welcome Home, Princess Rias!]

"Yes, it is good to be back!"

I got to say, I have missed this place, just as much as I missed my own territory here… Well, I guess I can visit later…

"Oi, Brat!" Haha, looks like he's finally awake!

Running out of the train, was the Governor of Fallen Angels with marker drawings of a circle on one eye, a star on one cheek, and the words, "Fuck me!", written on his other cheek! Courtesy of me~!

[Pfft! HAHAHAHA!]

"Damn you brat! Why the hell would you do something like this!?"

"Just for fun! And I've got to say, this was one I would never forget, literally!" I said in between a laugh as I took out my phone and showed him the various comments about the photo I took of him!

The underworld has its own social network, after all!

Once the laughter died down, all of bid Azazel farewell when he said that he still needed to head on over to where the Maous are currently at, to discuss something with Sirzechs-san. As we were about to head on over to the carriages that will take us to the Gremory Estate, a familiar woman was there to greet us.

"Hello everyone, how are all of you?"

"Ah! Grayfia-san!" I smiled at seeing one of the people I consider as an older sister (Though I never told anyone that!).

She gave a slight bow and smile before she told us to enter the three carriages that were prepared for our entire group.

And of course, it led to a debate on which carriage I should ride…

… In the end, I rode with Rias-san, Jeanne, Enju-chan, the twin cat girls, Ni-san and Li-san, and along with Murayama-san and Katase-san, whose parents I had to personally ask to allow the both of them to come with us over here. Didn't take too much effort though, as I did use a bit of hypnosis…

Anyway, the girls were sleeping, with Enju-chan sleeping comfortably on my lap. While I usually pitched in on their conversation, I only had one thing on my mind…

'Now then, time to train, to unlock my final form, and reach my full potential!'

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Phew… I finally got that part of my past out… I'm happy to know that they still accept me as me…**

**Reynold: Yeah, well… Too bad that there weren't any fights this chapter… Even though it said on the title that training begins, again… We only talked and talked…**

**Wake: Hey! No need to feel so depressed! This chapter's name is what it is because it was supposed to initiate the battles to come! Come on man! Just suck it up for a bit more!**

**Reynold: Tch, fine… But at least the next chapter might be better… Alright! We better see some action on, "The Devil-Youth Tournament's Start"! Time to see what the other youths are made of!**

**?: Looks like my big reveal will be coming soon…**

**Wake: Ah! _-nee! When did you get here!? Well, it doesn't really matter! I'll just have to beat each and everyone one of my opponents! I swear it on my pride as a Lucifer!**

* * *

**AN: Well, I'm back with this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for this really late post! I've been busy with exams, and then I ran out of inspirations! Though thanks to a friend of mine, I've gotten myself some new ones!**

**Anyway! Just a plan of mine, but I plan on releasing a new High School DxD story soon! But it won't replace this one, so no worries there! This new one will have Wake Archus, and the character for my Sekirei story, Rence Xavier! Hope you all read it when I release it!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Special Chapter, here right now~! This chapter has no connection to the real story line, but since it's Christmas, I thought it might be best to write one like this~! Just a warning, though, because this chapter would be somewhere in the future, after the whole Devil-Youth and Loki fiasco.**

**Hope you all like it~!**

* * *

Event Chapter: Christmas Special

_On the 24__th__ of December, on Christmas Eve, families gather together, friends enjoy each-others' company, and caroling can be heard on the streets. Some late night Christmas shopping can be seen being done. Truly, it is the happiest season of the year…_

_Though, not only are humans the ones that celebrate Christmas, oh no. Even the Supernatural World celebrates this holiday. Especially this dandy group of friends…_

* * *

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

"Okay… So I've got everyone's presents ready…" I crossed that off my list as I paced around the room, with Reynold-san, Yuuto-kun, Gasper, and Issei helping me fix this place we rented for our formal Christmas party. "Ah, wait… I still need to buy my parents' gifts… Hey guys? You need me to buy anything you need?"

"Oh yeah! Mind buying my gift for my parents?" Issei asked as I nodded and added his request to my list.

"Oh, Wake! I forgot to mention, the Olympians will be visiting as well!" That froze me a bit. "Well, some of them anyway. Here's the list of those that will be attending."

"Alright, I'll just buy their presents as well… Well, I'll be off now!"

"S-See you, W-Wake-sempaaaaaiiiiii!"

"We'll try to finish up before you get back, Wake-kun."

_**(Kuoh Shopping District)**_

Buying presents for parents and deities? Easy.

Being chased around the shopping district by a bunch of girls from school while buying said presents? Now that's really putting a dent in my pride…

"Agh! Why can't I have a normal day!?" I shouted out to no one in particular, running away from school girls, while buying the last presents…

Artemis-san and her hunters' presents… Really, the hard ones are really always the last, aren't they?

Anyway, back to being chased…

[Wake-kun~! There's a mistletoe here~!]

Yuuto, you sly bastard! Was this why you told me yesterday to be careful when I go out!?

Damn! I just need to find a place where I can buy their gifts… Ah! Good, finally found a place!

"Let's just hope I don't die!"

* * *

_**(Archus Residence-Girls' Group) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

At Wake's home, all the girls were currently chatting with one another. The group of girls contain Rias and her Peerage, Sona and her Peerage, Wake's Peerage with Tiamat, Gabriel and Irina, Ravel with Tsubasa and Isabela, Seekvaira, Serafall, Lunaria, Raynare and Kalawarner, and Hestia and Artemis with Zoë.

"So, any of you girls know what we're going to wear for the party later tonight~?" Jeanne asked the group of girls currently sitting in the living room.

[Yep~!] Every one of them answered.

"Good~!" Jeanne nodded in approval. "Now, time to start, 'Operation: Get Wake and Issei to kiss their respective girls'~! Especially for those who keep denying the truth~!"

Everyone turned to look at Artemis, who blushed at the implication.

"I-It is not my fault!" She shouted out, embarrassed. "Father keeps on taking tabs on Wake, trying to see if he messes up! A-And the fact t-that I'm supposed to be a m-maiden Goddess!"

[Keep telling yourself that.] Every girl, including the innocent Asia, with the exception of Enju, said at the same time, with Enju just looking confused.

Artemis decided to keep quiet, not wanting to be further embarrassed.

"Honestly, are the only things you girls think about is getting those two to notice?" Rossweisse asked. "As a teacher, I need to say that you girls need to focus more on your studies."

"What, just so you could get alone time with Wake? Fat chance." Tiamat told the now flustered Valkyrie. "Besides, I'm a teacher as well, and even I am a part of this ploy to get a kiss from Wake."

"While I don't like being the bearer of bad news, but…" Hestia, who was playing with the young Enju, turned on the TV, and showed the news. "It seems as though Wake-kun has come across some sort of trouble."

All the girls looked towards the screen to see what she was talking about.

[We bring this news today from Kuoh's Shopping District. Today, we are seeing a horde of girls chasing a male that looks to be 17 years old!] The reporter stopped a bit, someone appearing to tell him something. [Folks, I just received word that the male's name is Wake Archus, a resident student to Kuoh Academy! It seems as though that the girls chasing him are also from the same school as him! With how they're chasing him, it seems like these girls are going for the holiday spirit!]

The camera then shifts towards a running Wake, who was running towards a shop that sells clothes and accessories, along with hunting materials. Weird.

[Why do these things keep happening to me!?] Wake shouts out through the television.

Turning off the TV, Hestia looked at the others and asked the question on all their minds. "Now, why would Wake-kun go to a place like that?" No answer. Hestia smiled a wide smile. "Well, to buy presents, of course! It is Christmas!"

Realization dawned on the girls that like Wake, and wondered what gift they will receive from him.

* * *

_**(Back with the boys) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"I *huff* will never *huff* go out *huff* on Christmas, ever again…" I breathed out, still tired from running that much… It's worse than my training… "At least… I got the presents…"

"I did try to warn you." Just shut up, Yuuto…

"Anyway… You guys did a great job fixing this place up for our formal party later." I praised as I looked around the room, now fully decorated with Christmas themed objects. I looked at my watch. "And with three hours to prepare… Alright! Since we're done, let's go and get changed into our tuxes, and wait for the others to arrive!"

"Ah, damn! I can't wait to see what the girls will wear!"

"You and me both, Issei."

"Honestly, are the only things you guys think about are girls?"

"Now, now, Wake-kun. Just let them have fun for now."

"I-It i-is t-the h-holidays, W-Wake-sempaaaaaiiiiiii!"

_**(Time Skip)**_

"… We thank you all for coming to our first ever party here in Kuoh!" I said through the mic. "Now, to get us started! Issei, Yuuto, Reynold, and myself will be performing a little song for the holiday season!"

With that said, the four of us stood on stage, each wearing our own colored tux. Mine being white, black for Reynold-san, yellow for Yuuto-kun, and red for Issei.

"**All I want for Christmas-by BTR"**

_Wake_

**Issei**

_**Yuuto**_

Reynold

_**All**_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need_

The song began, with me starting us off, as we slightly danced along with the music.

**I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree**

Doing a slight spin, Issei sang his part really well.

I just want you for my own more than you could ever know

Taking front stage, Reynold spread his arms and winked at the audience.

_**Make my wish come true**_

Next up was Yuuto, who sang melodiously.

_**All I want for Christmas is you  
It's YOU**_

All four of us sang at the same time. After that, we started making our way to the sitting audience, with Issei and I going to our first lovers, Jeanne for me, and Irina for him, since for the next few lines, we're the ones who are going to sing.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need**

This time, it was Issei who started, taking Irina's hands, and started dancing with her.

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

I sang, bring Jeanne to her feet, and dancing with her as well.

**I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace**

Issei continued, now swaying with Irina.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

I followed, spinning Jeanne, and then catching her.

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know**_

Now, it was Yuuto who sang, as Reynold prepared for his part.

Make my wish come true

He sang, keeping pace with Yuuto as they both started dancing in front of the other guests.

_**All I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby**_

As the final line was finished, Issei and I let go of our partners, and began walking to the stage with the other two in tow. Once getting there, we continue.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe**_

**I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick**

I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click

_Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding onto me so tight_

_**What more can I do?**_?

_**All I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby**_

_Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere _(**so brightly baby**)

And the sound of children's laughter fills the air

_**And everyone is singing**_

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_ _Oooh_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for

**I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door**

_**I just want you for my own more than you could ever know**_

_Make my wish come true_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Yooou baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas day baby you and me**_

_**You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas Day baby you and me**_

As the song ended, applause filled the whole building, as people clapped for our performance. Hearing that, the four of us bumped each other's fists, happy that our audience liked it.

And then came the time of presents…

[Wow!]

That seemed to be the reaction of just about everyone here, as they all opened up the presents I bought with the help of my four friends.

Ah, a party where nothing went wrong… Christmas truly is amazing… I don't have a single problem right now…

"O, Wake-kun~!" The cheery voice of Jeanne alerted me to people being behind me.

"Oh, hey guys~! How did…you…like…the presents…?" I asked, slowly growing in fear as I saw them all hold up a mistletoe… Uh-oh, this can't be good…

"Oh, a mistletoe~!"

"You know what that means, right, Wake?"

"Ehehe~! Onii-chan~!"

[Please give us a kiss~!] And with that, they began chasing me with mistletoes in the hands, with myself running away from these beauties who were wearing elegant dresses!

Ah, what a way to end a beautiful holiday!

* * *

**AN: Cut~! And that's a wrap, people~! Really, Chrisatmas is really the best holiday there is… After all, you et to spend time with your families~! It truly is a blessing~!**

**Anyway, this chapter does not follow the main story route, and was made because of the holidays~! But, expect the continuation of the story somewhere between tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow~!**

**So as a way to end this chapter…**

**Merry Christmas to all of you~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry! I know I said in the special to expect an update the day after my last update, but I got sick and was only able yo continue this now! I'm really sorry!**

**forrcross: Sorry, but she has more connection with Wake, so she has to stay with him.**

**RexTheMighty: Thanks! I won't reveal her here, but she's definitely not Rossweisse~! His past was sad, I admit, and it was one of my darker ideas. **

**DragonMaster128: Thanks a lot! But, Kiyome in Wake's Harem? Haven't really thought of that yet… I'll have to think about it first.**

**Shadowlord1295: Sorry, but Bikuo is Kai's partner, as they are like brothers in arms here. But don't worry about Wake and Artemis' kissing scene, as I plan to make it funny~! And, thanks! That special was made for the holidays~! He sure is one lucky bastard, huh~!**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, someone else does!**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Devil-Youth Tournament's Start

_***Wake's P.O.V***_

[Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama! Welcome back, Waka-sama!]

"Ah! I'm back, everyone!"

"It is good to be back."

No matter how many times I do this, it still feels great to know that people are eagerly awaiting for your return, wanting for you to come back to them, like family…

Well, this is the Gremory Estates, so of course family would be the most prominent, and the most important part of their clan. I took this as I normally do, same with most of our (mine and Rias-san's) Peerage, doing the same. The newer ones, though…

"Wow! This place is freaking huge!"

"A-Auuuu~! A-Are we r-really staying h-here…?"

"Is this how most Devils live…?"

"This is just amazing…"

"Wow…"

"So big~! Onii-chan! Can we really live here!?"

Of course, all that happened while I was carrying Enju-chan on my back, with her continuously asking me questions in such an innocent way, only a child could possibly possess it.

Which reminds me…wasn't she supposed to be here…?

"NII-SAMA!"

Before I could even finish, a red blur shot at me and almost made me fall! Luckily, I managed to steady myself as I felt a par of arms wrap around my legs.

"Nii-sama! You're back! You're really back!"

"Oof! Millicas! It's great to see you too!" I said with a smile.

The young person in front of me with waist length crimson hair and blue-green eyes, wearing royalty clothes for children, is Millicas Gremory, Rias-san's niece, and, you guessed it, she's Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san's daughter, and she's also the next heiress of the Gremory clan after Rias-san. Oh, and did I mention that she's ten years old like Enju-chan?

"Yay! Nii-sama's really back! I missed Nii-sama so much!"

"Haha, I missed you too, Millicas."

While we were talking, I sensed two things; one, was an angry Enju-chan, who is glaring at Millicas with so much intensity, and two, an aura of depression…but whose?

"Hey, Millicas? You're Nee-sama is right here…"

"Hi Nee-sama… So can we play, Nii-sama!? Can we, can we!?"

"Haha… Sure thing…"

"…*sniff*… Millicas left me for Wake…*sniff*…"

"Ahahaha…"

Oh… Looking at Rias-san, who was desperately trying to get Millicas' attention,she looked really depressed. Haha… Maybe having Millicas pay so much attention to me made her feel envious… Like brother, like sister, I guess… Both have an extreme sister complex…

Though, before I could even ask what was wrong, a weight was literally lifted from my shoulders…

"Why are you calling my Onii-chan, 'Nii-sama'!?" Shouted the crimson haired Enju-chan with a glare.

Seemingly taking that as a challenge, Millicas let go of my leg and glared right back at my young Pawn.

"That's because Nii-sama is my Nii-sama! Why are you calling Nii-sama, 'Onii-chan'!?"

"He's my Onii-chan!"

"No! He's my Nii-sama!"

"… He even has his Pawn acting as a younger sister…"

"Ahahaha…"

[… Siscon…] The others behind us said in perfect harmony, while I let out tears at what they called me!

"I am not a siscon!" I shouted out, trying to stop this before…

"Nii-sama…"

"Onii-chan…"

Feeling a slight shiver, I looked back at the two ten year olds in front of me, both of which with teary eyes, pouting lips, and were making sniffling sound! Gah! The dreaded puppy dog eyes! Too cute, damn it!

[Don't you care about me…?] They both said in the most saddest voice, and it just made me feel bad! Please don't cry! Cute girls shouldn't cry!

"GAH! Too cute! Alright, alright! I'm a siscon! I love both of you, so please don't cry!" I shouted out in defeat towards the two teary eyed girls, who then jumped me! Uwah!

[Yay~! I love Onii-chan/Nii-sama so much~!]

[A total siscon…]

"Please just leave me alone!" I cry out, accepting my fate!

* * *

_**(Inside Gremory Estate)**_

After that… rather embarrassing display (I swear, they'll never let me live that down…), we all entered the Gremory Estates, with our resident Queen/Maid, Grayfia-san, leading us towards our destination.

"Ara? Rias? Wake-kun? Did you all just arrive?"

A familiar voice said as we turned to our left and saw someone that resembled Rias-san, a lot. The woman in question has long brown hair that reaches her waist, unlike Rias-san's long crimson hair that reaches her butt. She has violet eyes, a great figure that easily surpasses Rias-san, and she's wearing noble clothes.

"Woah! Whose she!? Is she Buchou's sister!?"

Ignoring the pervert for now…

"Great to see you again, Venelana-san. How have you been lately?" I greeted her as if I knew her for a long time, which I do.

"Fufu, the same as always, Wake-kun. However, I need to ask…" She then took on a mischievous smirk, which somehow made me a bit worried. "How far have you and my daughter gone in your relationship?"

"Pfft!? W-What!?"

"O-Okaa-san! P-Please don't a-ask s-something like t-that!"

"Eeehhhh!? S-She's B-Buchou's O-O-Okaa-san!?"

Aaaaannnnndddd… The idiot finally figured it out… Just please let something like this stop him from thinking lewdly of other people without knowing who they are yet… But, knowing him, that'll never happen…

"Ara? I was sure you two would've done it by now…" Venelana-san sighed a bit before she started leading us. "Well, taking it slow is good, I suppose. Anyway, it is getting late, so we better get going. Dinner is about to start, and my husband is already waiting for us."

_**(Dining Room)**_

"As always, the food here is great"

[Thank you very much, Wake-sama!]

And the people her are still as cheerful as ever. Ah, this place is really the epitome of a happy family~!

"Ne, Wake-kun, have you finally accepted the idea of a harem yet?"

"Pfft!?"

Jeanne, the one on my right, suddenly said something like that! Seriously! We're having dinner, you know!? Can't you wait for a few minutes, woman!?

"Wake-kun? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Venelana-san… Please, don't mind me." I replied after I regained my composure. Turning towards the reason for that slip, I find Jeanne giggling quietly to herself, while I sigh and think about how to respond…

"*Sigh*… You know that I'd only consider it if you agreed…"

"Which I did~!"

"Yes, I know you did… But, I can't just force them, they have to agree first…" I whispered to her, as I heard her mumble something about "But they already…" but I couldn't hear the last part as I heard something I didn't expect to hear…

"Rias, when will you and Wake-kun be married?"

[W-Wha-!?]

"As Wake-kun is already a dignified young man, I do not need to train him with his mannerisms."

Why can't I ever catch a break!? If it isn't Jeanne that's asking me that, it's my friend's (technically fiancée) mother that asks me about that!

"S-Sorry…?"

"M-Mother! I have been keeping silent until now, but don't you think that this is enough?!" W-Whoa… I didn't think that she could get this mad over Venelana-san's obvious teasing…

Contrary to what I actually believe in, Venelana-san glared at her daughter!

"Rias, we have been patient with you. You have already canceled your marriage to Riser. The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that "my selfish daughter canceled her engagement using a legendary dragon"? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

"O-Onii-sama has nothing to-"

Though we all knew what would happen next, it still shocks me though…

"Be silent, Rias. The fact remains that you canceled your prior engagement for a new one with Wake-kun." Venelana-san harshly said, the first time I've ever heard her like that. "Now, as Wake-kun is already knowledgeable about proper etiquette, all he needs now is to pass our clan's rite of passage."

*BANG~!*

Rias-san abruptly stood up, and slammed her hands on the table! W-Woah…

"I can't take it anymore!" And she ran towards the door, and left this room.

[…] Everyone was quiet.

"… Sorry, but may I excuse myself?" I didn't wait for a reply as I left the dining room, also not wanting to stay in that type of atmosphere.

"I'll tag along, then." However, it seems Jeanne left with me.

Well, having her with me might help me think things through… Especially because she's already my lover…

* * *

_**(Wake's Room)**_

"Sigh… I can't believe that that happened…" I sighed out, lying down on my bed with Jeanne lying down with me. "Did they really have to force her to marry me when we're just teens?"

"Well, to be fair, you did say that you'd marry her…" Whose side are you on?

"I know, but…" I tried to rebute, but I couldn't. "No, you're right… This is my fault…"

And now I'm depressed…

*Chu~!*

"Hmmm? What was that for?" I asked Jeanne after she removed her lips from mine.

"What~? Can't I kiss my boyfriend~?" She giggled, before smiling at me. "But in all honesty, I hate it when I see you depressed… So, you better turn that frown upside down, mister~!"

"… Heh, you're right. It's really hard to win against you, you know that?" This girl really does know me more than I know myself…

"Good!" She said, before I felt myself moving to the end of the bed, and-

"Ow!" I find myself on the floor, with Jeanne looking at me with a smirk! "What was that for!?"

"Now, you need to go out there and help a certain red head feel better~!" She told me in a teasing, yet serious tone, as she stood up, pulled me up, and began dragging me out of the room! "And you can't come back until you fix it~!"

"Hey, wai-"

*Bang~!*

"…" And so, I began walking to Rias-san's room, feeling depressed that I played right into her hands…again.

_**(Outside of Gremory Estate)**_

… In the end, she wasn't even in her room, with a maid telling me that she went outside to the garden.

Well, she does think better when outside than inside. She's been like that since the first day we met. Especially since she loved to go adventuring with Sona-san, Seekvaira-san, Jeanne, and myself. Man, were those the days~!

I still remember the times that we'd willingly go with Rias-san's idea, though it's forced compliance with Seekvaira-san and Sona-san, we still have fun in the end…

Ah~! And that one time when we were twelve, I remember meeting the cute Millicas for the first time~! She was such a cute five year old, and even cuter now~! In fact, she and Enju-chan are really alike, especially with how clingy they are with me…

Great memories, if I do say so myself~!

Anyway… I finally found the girl I was looking for, standing on top of the bridge connecting the garden to a terrace in the center, with water surrounding the area surrounding the small island that the terrace is in. Rias-san was just standing there, looking at the water with sad eyes, looking as if something important to her disappeared.

Deciding to go up to her, and try to cheer her up, I walked towards her.

"Hey, Rias-san." I called out to her.

"… Hey…"

"So… Venelana-san's asking us when we'd get married… What do you think about it?" This is embarrassing… And is that really what I just asked her!?

Instead of sadly replying, she turned to face me with teary eyes… W-Woah…

"Tell me the truth… Do you like me, or…not…?" She asked me, her voice almost breaking down.

"Of course I like you! You're my important-"

"Friend, right!?" I flinched when she shouted at me. "Is that what you only see me as? Just a friend!?"

"Rias-san, listen to-"

"After all this time, I hoped you would've seen it, but no!" She shouted again…

'See what?' Is what I want to ask her, but I can't find my voice.

"I already know you're dating Jeanne…" Wait, what!? "Don't be surprised, she told us herself…" Huh… "She even told us that she allowed you to have a harem, and that you have others that you love…"

"Rias-san, I…" Saying that, she looked at me with her eyes showing hurt…

"Just… Just what am I to you…?" The question caught me off-guard, but I kept quiet. "Was helping me get out of that arranged marriage just to help out a friend…? Or…did you feel the same way about me?"

… Same, way? Hearing her say that, I looked at her, confused beyond my normal dense mind.

"Rias-san… What do you mean by tha-"

"I love you!" That shut me up. "Ever since you fought that chimera when we were kids, I fell for you…" But that was six years ago… "I know we were just kids then, but I couldn't help it. You saved all of us back then. But, you were just too dense to figure my feelings for you out. So I'll say it as much as I have to in order to get through that dense mind of yours…" She looked at me in the eyes, while I looked at her with shocked eyes. "I love you, Wake Archus… And while I know that you're dating Jeanne already, I still won't give u-"

*chu~!*

Before she can even finish, I was already directly in front of her, and smashed my lips onto hers, forcing her to gasp in shock, before slowly melting away in the kiss. The kiss lasted for about two minutes before we broke apart for air. I looked into her half-closed blue-green eyes with my own red eyes.

"Yare, yare… I'm sorry for being a dense idiot, Rias." I said, dropping the '-san'. "But, I'm happy you said that you love me, because I love you…" I revealed, telling her, in my own way, that I felt the same way about her.

"W-Wake-kun…"

"Rias, drop the '-kun', and just use my name like always, alright? I liked it better when you only used my name." I told her, before I spun her and made her fall, and be supported by my arms, a smirk on my face as I looked at her blushing face. "But, just so you know, I'm going to be a lot more… 'Dominant', than the Wake you knew before…" My smirk grew a lot bigger as her blush turned the same shade as her hair.

This time, I placed my lips on her right ear, nibbling on it a bit as she slightly moaned in pleasure. "Cute moan, my dear Rias…" I whispered sensually into her ear, getting her to shiver.

"B-Baka… W-What if s-someone h-hears…?" She asked me, her breath hitching.

"Then let them…" I whispered to her ear. "Besides… Even Jeanne hasn't experienced this yet… But I do plan to, soon… Right. After. You." After that, I slightly nibbled on her neck…

"… Ahn…!" I really can't get enough of her moans… Well, time to stop teasing her… For now.

So with that in mind, I stood us up, but still needed to support Rias as her knees were wobbly. I gave her a quick kiss, as I looked at her with a smile.

"Look, we're still teens, so we shouldn't even be thinking about marriage yet, but I do love you, just as much as I love Jeanne and the other girls I have feelings for." I simply told her, while I grew a bit serious. "And, just so you know, I won't allow you, and the others, to get hurt. I swear it on my pride as a Lucifer…"

"Wake…" Wow, she really didn't add '-kun'. Rias is finally back. She gave her sweetest smile, as I looked at her, happy. "Really, thank you… My, Wake…"

"Heh… Anytime, Rias."

Ah, what a way to end a night.

* * *

_**(The Next Day)**_

Man was today hectic… Having to go through all those raging fans that were asking me if there would be more to the movie, "The Prince of The Empire". Honestly, I didn't expect that they'd even remember that… That was already old news, I think…

Anyway~!

Right now, all of us were walking towards the meeting hall for the Devil-Youth meeting being held here in Lilith, having small talks with one another, before a man that was familiar to Rias, Jeanne, and I.

"Ah, Rias, Wake, Jeanne! Good to see the three of you after all these years." The muscular man said. Damn, he really has been training… Well, he did do this to be accepted as the Bael clan heir.

That's right, he's…

"Sairaorg-kun~! Nice to see you again~!"

"Sairaorg! What are you doing here?"

"Yo, Sairaorg, long time no see."

Jeanne, Rias, and I said respectively, happy to see our old friend, well, cousin for Rias. Though, the both of us did bump our fists.

"My Peerage and I were just about to enter." Sairaorg told us, as all of us walked to the designated meeting place, with questions being asked about who the Bael heir was.

"Well, he's Rias' cousin, on her mother's side." They nodded at my answer, but looked confused on my sudden change in addressing Rias' name. "Anyway, it looks like we're here."

I'd love to say that everything was peaceful… But you can't really call a fight between two clans peaceful, now can you?

"Geez… This is why I said that they shouldn't meet before the meeting…" Sairaorg said as we looked at the fight in front of us.

On one side, were normal looking Devils, looking at the other side with disdain. The other side, however, looked like imps. If I had to take a guess, the imps were the one who started it.

I already knew who the normal looking ones are, and I even saw the pale blonde hair that belong to Seekvaira-san, and behind her must be her Peerage. While I don't know who the other one is, I'm guessing that he's the representative of the Glasya-Labolas Clan. Though, from what I heard, the original heir of the Glasya-Labolas Clan 'died' in an accident a few days ago, bringing in someone named Zephyrdol as his replacement.

But… Why the hell are they fighting?

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight in a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I were to kill you, I will not be blamed the people on top." Seekvaira-san said, or threatened, Zephyrdol, who grunted in response.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one-shot with great trouble! The Agares-onee-san really doesn't want to be without her guards! Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women families of the Maou stink of virgins! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

Tch, what a vulgar mouth that Zephyrdol has… And to even say that to my friend no less…

"*Sigh*… Sorry, I'll handle this in a-"

"No, I'll handle it, Sairoarg…" I stopped him as I released some of my killing intent, directed at the vulgar heir.

Feeling my energy spike, he smirked as he walked back to the others.

"Heh, that guy will lose in a heartbeat..." Reynold-san said.

"W-Wake-kun is releasing some scary aura." "I agree, Katase-chan." The Kendo girls of mine held each other close.

The rest of my Peerage, however, just looked at me with smiles. Well, here goes…

"Excuse me, but can the two of you stop fighting?" I asked, hiding the malice I felt for the tattooed Devil heir.

"Hah? Who the hell are you!?" Zephyrdol asked, but I ignored him, and instead focused on Seekvaira-san, who looked shocked at my appearance.

"W-Wake-kun…?" Hmmm, maybe she didn't know that I would be here.

"Yo, Seekvaira-san, how's it going?" I asked her in a carefree manner, with my usual smile, making her blush a bit. "I hope brute-kun over there didn't do anything to you?"

"N-no… I-I'm f-fine."

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" the brute-kun shouted out as he charged me and tried to punch me.

*grab*

"Eh!?"

"Yare, yare, brute-kun…" I gripped his hand tighter with my own, making him wince. "But don't you know that disturbing someone's talk is quite rude?"

"Don't mess with me, bastard I don't know!" He tried to punch me with his other arm, but I twisted the arm I was holding to his back. "Gah!"

"You really don't know me, huh?" I asked, my eyes now glowing gold as my Sacred Gear appeared. "Well, I am Wake Lucifer, and I have to say, it was not nice meeting you."

I then forced him to turn back to me as I punched him in the stomach, sending him to the wall. He was left unconscious, with his Peerage being too scared to move ever since I uttered my name.

"Well, with that settled…" I looked back towards everyone, specifically Seekvaira-san, whose make-up was slightly messy. So, I took out my handkerchief and wiped them off, making her blush, and I swear I felt killing intent behind me. "Here. Sorry, but your make-up was ruined. It doesn't suit a pretty face like yours."

"T-Thank you, Wake-kun…" Well, that takes care of tha-

*Stare~!*

"… Eh?" What was that…? I suddenly fear for my life…

Behind me stood an angry mob of girls… All glaring at me with the words 'you are unfair', clearly written on their faces…

"Hahaha! Wake's still a smooth talker, huh?" Please don't make it worse, Sairoarg!

"As Wake-kun says, he only acts naturally. So it means that he is naturally a flirt." Not you too, Yuuto-kun!

*grab*

"Eh…?"

"Let's go have a talk over there, Wake-kun~!" Jeanne, the one who grabbed me, pulled me out of the room, with me desperately trying to escape! Help!

"J-Jeanne!? Wait, let me go! What'd I even do!? Guys, help!"

"Ehehe… I know I allowed you, but to flirt right in front of me… You need to be taught a lesson~!" Scary! And, wasn't she the one who allowed a harem in the first place!?

Damn it! And I even said I'd be more dominant! Maybe today's not the day!

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

"… My name is Rias Gremory, from the house of Gremory."

"I am Sona Sitri, from the house of Sitri."

"Yo. I'm Wake Lucifer, nice to meet all of you."

Things went on like that for a while, even the newly awoken Zephyrdor introduced himself, before someone began leading us towards where the old Devils are currently waiting for us, along with two of the Maous, along with Grayfia-san.

Inside the room…

"Ah, it seems like everyone is here." Sirzechs-san greeted us, with Serafall-san smiling at us, not waving because we are currently here on business. "Now, it is time to officially start this meeting."

"Though, it seems as though they already fought…" An old Noble-Devil said with a bitter expression.

"As all of you already know, this event was made to help increase the battle experience of you young Devils." Well, war is soon upon us, no matter how much we want to disagree.

"Then, will we also be sent to fight against the Khaos Brigade?" Asking that question… Well, even so, I share the same enthusiasm as Sairoarg.

"If possible, I would like to avoid sending in young ones to battle." Sirzechs-san told us. Sairoarg, who heard this, just nodded his head with a thoughtful expression.

"Now, why don't we start off with each of your goals."

"I wish to become a Maou." Sairoarg stated firmly.

[Hoooooooohhhhh.]

"It is unnatural for one from the House of the Great King to want to leave it…"

"If the citizens of the underworld deem me needed to be a Maou, then I shall be." Heh, still the same goal, eh, Sairoarg?"

"I want to win every Rating Game, and live peacefully with my Peerage." Rias' dream also doesn't falter…

Well, what is my dream? Simple, really…

"I wish to become a Maou and change the treatment given to low-class Devils, along with Devils who are being mistreated for their heritage and birth." I told them, not a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

[What!?] I wonder why they are so shocked? Is it because a descendant of the prideful Lucifer wanted to do that?

"No need to be so shocked." I told them, gone was my playful side. "I am serious with my goal. The treatment these Devils in our current society is horrible, and as they are the ones who fight beside us in our battles, I believe it is only right that they be given equal treatment."

Giving up on trying to change my ideals, the old-Nobles grit their teeth in an attempt to hide their anger for my decision, and are no doubt planning to stop my goals. On the other hand, Sirzechs-san and Sera-tan are giving me big smiles, happy that I stated my goal and stuck to it.

So it continued like this, with the others giving their goals as well…

Everyone wasn't talked down upon… At least until it reached her…

"I wish to build a school for Rating Games." Sona-san's dream is a good one, really, but that doesn't mean that these damned old bastards would like it… After all…

… It affects the order of things they love so damn much. What a bunch of greedy old geezers…

"If it is a school for rating games, then don't we already have those?" One of them asked, curious.

"This one is a school for low-class Devils." Sona-san told them, and I could Sera-tan looking at her with eyes that held the message 'Well said!', but I guess due to her position as Maou, she can't do much…

[Hahahahahaha!]

"I see, I see!"

"So, the young Sitri heiress is a little girl who dreams, huh!?"

"It seems that is was good that you stated that here instead of the actual interview!"

Even if Sona-san looked calm and collected on the outside, I knew that she was a bit disheartened by it.

Okay, that tears it…

"You know, laughing at someone's goals is wrong…" I said, my hair covering my eyes, immediately stopping the laughter of those old-farts, with them just glaring at me. "Her dreams are wonderful, and will help the underworld flourish. Unlike you people, who are too prideful to let go of the past and move on…" Hearing me say that about her dreams, Sona-san blushed, while those geezers intensified their glares.

"And honestly… As the son of Pride, I will say that _your pride_ is distasteful…"

*BAM!*

Heh, one of them actually snapped? Worthless…

"You, boy, have over spoken your boundaries!" A geezer with a beard shouted at me, not even making me flinch. "Speaking that way to us, the old-Nobles, is unforgivable! And I hereby disqualify your entry in this event!" Hoh? So, they plan to try to stop my goals here, huh? Well, sorry, but, that won't be happening.

"Denied." Sirzechs-san said, with Sera-tan agreeing.

[What!?] All those old men shouted out.

"That request for Wake-kun's disqualification is denied. I will not change my decision."

"The same would go for me as well~!"

"B-But, Lucifer-sama, Leviathan-sama, this boy has clearly disrespected-"

"Isn't that the same as you did with my So-tan?" Sera-tan asked, then angrily pouted at the geezers. "Geez~! All you Ouji-sans are ganging up on my So-tan~! Even I cannot sit idle at that~!"

Now that shut them up.

"Now, moving on-"

*Open~!*

"S-Sorry I'm late!" A feminine voice spoke from behind us…

Wait, that voice…! I-is she really here…?

I looked behind me to see a girl at the age of nineteen, with long flowing violet hair, a voluptuous body, an air of beauty that befits a heiress, and captivating emerald orbs… Yep, there's no mistaking it… This woman is…

"Lunaria-nee!?"

That's right… Lunaria Mammon is her full name, and she, just like me, is a direct child of one of the original Maou, before her father retired from the position, leaving only four of the original seven Maous ruling from that time… Though, her father and my Tou-san kept in touch, and introduced us to each other… That was the start of a sibling relationship, even if we aren't blood related.

"Ara, Wake-kun?" She looked surprised at me being here, before she smiled. "My, how long has it been, Otouto-kun? And it seems like you and Jeanne have increased your relationship with each other!" At that, Jeanne and I blushed.

Damn, I forgot that Lunaria-nee has the ability to see our memories, and read our minds… Something I'll need to watch out for should she be my opponent…

'_So~? How long have you been dating now~?' _She teased, using an empathy link she formed with me a long time ago…

'_S-Shut up! And anyway, didn't you say you had someone you were wanting to see since you first saw him!?' _I shouted back at her, feeling satisfaction at her blushing face. Yes! I finally managed to get to her!

Though, among other things, the meeting continued.

"…So, is it alright to say it now? Rias, Sona, would the both of you be willing to show us what you can do?" Sirzechs-san spoke. So, those two are-

"Wait, Sirzechs-sama. I have a better idea." A council member said, a smirk on his and the other old-Nobles' faces. "Why not have the young Lucifer heir battle first? Surely, his battle would be a splendid one, would it not?"

Lunaria-nee, Sirzechs-san, Grayfia-san, Sera-tan, and I all looked at them with sharp eyes, with Sera-tan losing her playful attitude. Their planning something…

"Now hold on-"

"I accept." I said, my hair covering my eyes. "So? Who's my opponent?"

"*Sigh*… Very well, as Wake-kun has agreed to this, I will assume that you have already chosen an opponent for him in the first round?" Sirzerchs-san asked them, resigning himself as he knew how stubborn I can be.

If possible, their smirks grew. "His opponent shall be… The daughter of Lucius Mammon, and heiress to the Mammon clan, Lunaria Mammon."

[…]

Hearing that, Lunaria-nee and I just looked at each other, determination in our eyes. Her determination to win this for her dream, against my determination to change the current underworld. And of course, to show these old-geezers just who they're messing with…

"Very well. The match between Lunaria Mammon and Wake Lucifer shall begin in ten days, with the match between Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory to be held three days after the first match!"

Now then… Time to show my Pride once more…

* * *

**Transmission:**

**Wake: Damn those old geezers…**

**Ni: Ne, Wake-kun, nya?**

**Li: Why were the old-Nobles annoyed by you, nya?**

**Wake: Well, that's because-**

**Lunaria: Hey, hey! Too much info! You can't just give that away yet!**

**Wake: Ah… You're right, sorry…**

**Lunaria: Yeah, whatever! Now, I know I'll enjoy beating you in, "The Clash of Two Descendants"!**

**Wake: Sorry, but that'll end in my win!**

* * *

**AN: Again, sorry that I updated slower than what I originally planned for this chapter, but getting sick really got to me… But, here it is, the official start of the Devil-Youth Tournament, with the start beginning with Wake and his surrogate older sister, Lunaria Mammon!**

**Now, the next chapter will start with bit of training, and then off to the fight itself, so please wait for that!**

* * *

**Harem Lists:**

**Wake: Jeanne, Akeno, Kuroka, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko, Le fay, Ravel, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Kunou, Serafall, Elmenhilde, Vali (Fem), Ophis, Murayama and Katase, Ni and Li, Tiamat, Mittelt, Enju Aihara,**** Rossweisse, Gabriel, Artemis, ****Zoë**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, Xuelan, Isabela, Tsubasa, Kiyome, Raynare, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Aika, Lunaria Mammon (OC Descendant of Mammon), Sakura Tachibana (OC)**

**Wake's Peerage:**

**Queen: Vali (Fem)**

**Rooks: Elmenhilde, Reynold Kuroshiki (OC)**

**Knights: Jeanne, Arthur**

**Bishops: Kuroka, Le fay**

**Pawns: Kunou (2 mutation pieces), Murayama (1 Pawn), Katase (1 Pawn), Enju Aihara (1 Pawn), Mittelt (1 Pawn), Ni (1 Pawn), Li (1 Pawn)**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
